Catwalk
by Almendroide
Summary: Cuando los pasos son los que los unen, ¿serán capaces de avanzar hacía la vía contraria? Porque las peleas se ven en la pasarela, están todos invitados al desfile más emocionante de la historia.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.****  
**

_****__Prólogo  
_

_¿En qué minuto había llegado hasta aquí? Era algo que no lograba entender aun. _

_Siempre se consideró como una más de las demás muchachas de la escuela a la que acudía de pequeña, cabello y ojos castaños, estatura promedio, sin nada más interesante en ella que las pecas que adornaban su rostro, y las calificaciones que obtenía en sus clases. Quizá también su cabello podía definirse como "interesante"; interesante para su madre, quien nunca supo mantenerlo bajo control mientras la peinaba; interesante para su padre, quien adoraba acariciarlo para que se durmiera tranquila en una noche de tormenta; interesante para las aves, que la veían como un cómodo refugio para poner sus huevos… _

_Ok, estaba exagerando, lo verdaderamente interesante en su cabello era lo que provocaba en el resto de sus compañeros de clases. Habían chicas que lo adoraban por su largo, otras, por la sedosidad de este. Adoraban la trenza suelta con la que se tomaba el cabello cuando había mucho viento. Los chicos, en cambio, amaban jugar con ella, para luego reírse de lo despeinada que quedaba. Créanlo o no, su pelo se podía poner peor aun. Y ella no podía estar mas despreocupada respecto a esto, si incluso se reía de si misma. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de si misma, que había sido capaz de dejar de lado su vanidad y poder disfrutar con el resto de sus compañeros de una jornada divertida de clases. Claro, que le pesó un poco cuando los chicos comenzaron a comentarle que les gustaba la niña que se sentaba delante de ella, o la fulanita de tal, o la rubia del otro salón. Pero ella, no les causaba nada mas que gracia y diversión. Le dolió un poco, hasta que recibió su carta para ir a Hogwarts. ¡Era una bruja! No tendría que preocuparse por esas banalidades mas nunca, porque la magia era la solución a todos los problemas. Claro que ella nunca pensó de esa manera, siempre ceñida a las reglas, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser la mejor en su nueva faceta, ser mágica, pero sin abusar de ello. _

_Le costó dejar a sus amigos, incluso a la niña que se sentaba delante de ella, y a la fulanita de tal, y a la rubia del otro salón. Juntas tuvieron buenos momentos, eran amigas de toda una infancia, pero sabía que vendría algo mejor. Su primer día de Hogwarts fue algo grandioso, mejor a todo lo que había leído en los libros que insistió compraran sus padres. Se pasó todo el verano leyéndolos, "Historia de Hogwarts" lo leyó incluso 3 veces, le había encantado._

_No tuvo despedida, ella lo quiso así. No quería que la nostalgia la embargara en su nueva aventura. Quería ir libre de sentimientos._

_Una vez llegada al castillo, se maravilló con cada ladrillo con que este estaba construido. Las torres, las salas comunes, las habitaciones, las aulas de clases, los baños, los profesores, el director, sus compañeros. Todo era grandioso. _

_Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero sabía que el sentimiento no perduraría si buscaba la amistad en otras personas. Y lo consiguió. Ronald Weasley, un pecoso pelirrojo que, si bien en un principio le era hostil, con el tiempo fueron forjando una gran amistad; Harry Potter, su otro pilar, con unos increíbles ojos verdes que eran capaz de mirar a través de su alma (o eso creía la chica), tenía una perspicacia como ninguno que hubiese conocido. También estaban las chicas, Ginny Weasley, otra pelirroja, hermana de Ron, a pesar de ser un grado menor que ella, habían sabido encajar a la perfección y compartir en las grandes reuniones familiares Weasley (no por nada eran 7 hijos), y Luna Lovegood, quien aunque al principio no le era de fiar y mas bien le parecía que estaba loca, le demostró que hay todo un mundo en las pequeñas cosas. En general tenia varios amigos más, pero esos eran con los que podía contar siempre. _

_Si bien se había hecho un lugar en su nuevo mundo, no podía evitar extrañar a sus antiguos amigos escolares. Los brujos con los que compartía no se reían a costa de su cabello, y ella no disfrutaba junto a ellos las antañas bromas luego de que corría detrás de un balón, o saltaba la cuerda. Por mas que se despreocupaba por su cabello, los chicos parecían no notarlo, o eran muy corteses para decirlo. Ginny, en cambio, le ofrecía los productos mágicos que su madre, la señora Weasley, le preparaba, pero ella los rechazaba diciendo que era solo cabello, que habían cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse._

_Los únicos que parecían divertirse con bromas acerca de su aspecto eran los Slytherins, comandados por Draco Malfoy, un rubio petulante y desabrido que sólo parecía encontrar diversión a base de insultos. Ella no se divertía con el, ya que caía en ofensas que mas que dar alegría, dañaban con su mordacidad. Pero ni siquiera ahí se preocupaba de domar su cabellera. Jamás lo haría para darle el gusto a un idiota._

_Fue en sus vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar a sexto año en Hogwarts, que apenas llegada a casa de sus padres recibió una invitación. Se juntaban todos los ex compañeros a compartir una velada. Decidió asistir, aunque se sentía rara, ya que ellos llevaban 5 años viéndose seguido. Ese sentimiento duró solo el camino a la residencia, ya que apenas llegó, una gran cantidad de pares de brazos se lanzó a saludarla, a los diez minutos de enteró que muchos se habían cambiado de escuela el año posterior al que ella se marchó, y que incluso un par se metió a un internado a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que la reunión era verdaderamente un reencuentro. Incluso a la media hora cayeron las primeras bombas sobre su peinado, y ella no pudo estar mas feliz. Las chicas con las que tenia una mas profunda amistad, Casey, Megan y Claire (las recordaran como la niña que se sentaba delante de ella, la fulanita de tal y la rubia del otro salón), luego de reprocharle esos 5 años de silencio y abandono, tan exageradas siempre, le exigieron que ese verano se los regalara a ellas. Hermione, por el cariño que les tenía, aceptó sus condiciones, y se vio arrastrada a este mundo superficial y lleno de competitividad e inseguridades que es…_

-Cinco minutos chicas-el grito de la productora sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Vio como las chicas comenzaban a prepararse, se ponían de pie, dejaban los cambios a mano, despejaban los pasillos para que no hubiese ningún tipo de accidente. Se miró al espejo.

-Sugiero, cariño, que fijes ese rebelde mechón de cabello con magia-le susurro su jefe, Alex Caillaux, al pasar detrás de ella. Increíblemente, él era el único que sabía su condición de bruja, ya que él también llevaba sangre mágica en sus venas.

Hermione se encerró en el tocador, sacó su varita del bolso que llevaba y realizó un simple hechizo. Ni eso le quedaba ahora, el amor a la rebeldía de su cabello. Siempre tenía que lucir perfecta, siempre tenía que ser la mejor, siempre tenía cuidar su peso, siempre…

-¡Un minuto!-se escuchó por sobre los presentes. Se vio una última vez al espejo y salió.

_Mirada al frente. Paso. Espalda recta. Paso. Brazos descansados. Paso. Mano en la cadera. Vuelta. Mirada al frente. Paso. Espalda recta. Paso. Brazos descansados. Paso. Paso. Paso._

No recuerda bien porque continuó con esto. Lo de las chicas fue sólo un curso de verano de modelaje. Les fue muy bien a todas, incluso a ella, quien consideraba un logro que por lo menos la dejasen postular. Fue la diversión que tuvo en sus vacaciones lo que la motivó a asaltar la espalda de Ron en el Centro de Londres, cuando paseaban los tres, con Harry, dos semanas antes del inicio de las clases.

La chica cogió a Ron de la camisa y lo volteó, de forma que su espalda le sirviera de mesón. Sacó lápiz y papel del bolso que traía y garateó _"Hermione J. Granger, 16 años, Recomendaciones: Academia de Modelaje Beauté Saint, Contacto: 34 62135492"_. Harry la miró extrañado y Ron se quejó, pero ella solo les dijo que probaba suerte mientras depositaba el papel en el buzón adjunto a la salida de una academia de baile.

La suerte estuvo con ella, y no pudo ser más que feliz en ese momento. El trabajo era genial, tres fin de semanas al mes tenía que ir al centro de Londres Muggle a modelar. No interrumpía sus estudios, se dedicaría más horas a la semana a leer, y podía aprovechar los ratos muertos mientras la peinaban, claro que tendría que llevar copias de los libros y lanzarles un hechizo de camuflaje, para que nadie se enterara que leía. Dumbledore se mostró renuente a darle autorización para salir del castillo tan seguido, pero Hermione lo convenció al decirle que era una manera de hacer callar a los que creían que las modelos solo eran una cara bonita. Ella también estaba convencida de eso.

_Sacarse el vestido en dos segundos. Ponerse el otro en veinte segundos. Cambiarse los zapatos en otros veinte segundos. Retocar el maquillaje en cinco segundos. Ponerse en fila. Esperar su turno nuevamente._

Al principio era todo color de rosas. Le divertía presentarse frente a todos, que evaluaran los diseños de su jefe dependiendo de cómo los luciera ella. Todo era perfecto… hasta que llegaron las hermanas Greengass, Daphne y Astoria. Ese fue el día que supo que Alex era mago, y Alex supo que ella era bruja. Se reconocieron al instante. Hermione fue cortés con ellas. Ellas… lo fueron a los ojos del resto de los presentes. Nunca supo cual era el motivo por el que las chicas la miraban con recelo, solo supo que sus lenguas podían ser mas letales que el veneno de una víbora.

_Paso. Las chicas que tienen envidia son capaces de asesinar con palabras. Mirada al frente. Si haces caso a la mitad de lo que dicen de ti, no serás capaz de verte como lo hacías en tu infancia. Espalda recta. Si intentas gustarle a los demás y hacer que estos te quieran, dejaras de hacerlo tu misma. Brazos sueltos. Y al no quererte, eres capaz de atentar incluso con tu vida. Paso._

* * *

_**Hola!**  
_

_**He vuelto con mi nueva aventura. Estoy trabajando en mi primer long fic, el cual, como todas mis antiguas historias, nació de una idea suelta que se fue abriendo camino sola. Tengo varios capis avanzados, y un esquema de la historia en la que me guío para ir dando vida a los siguientes.  
**_

_**Me basaré en la Tabla Musical publicada en el foro "Retos Harry Potter y más", usando frases sueltas de algunas de sus canciones que iran camufladas en los siguientes capítulos.  
**_

_**Agradecer a Sabaana, quien es la única que sabe de que va la historia en su casi totalidad, y quien me ayuda beteando mi locura. Gracias linda!  
**_

_**Y el título de lo debemos a Bubbles of Colous, quien tiene una mente creativa que me ha salvado en más de una ocasión.  
**_

_**Ahora... ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor! Necesito saber que opinión tienen de esto! Asi que agradecería demasiado me dejen un review o pm con sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, dudas y demases.  
**_

_**Sin nada más que añadir (creo), los dejo.  
**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
**_


	2. Descubrimientos y Maldades

_******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.****  
**_

_******Muchachines intergalácticos! Este fic está basado en la Tabla Musical del foro Retos Harry Potter y más, por lo que en este cap va una canción. Está subrayada, a ver si la adivinan antes de llegar a mi saludo final. Por cierto, la canción es original en inglés.  
**_

_******...  
**_

_******Descubrimientos y Maldades  
**_

_******...  
**_

—¡Hermione, levántate!—la voz de Ginny taladraba sus oídos, lo que empeoró aún más su dolor de cabeza —¡YA! —la pelirroja se tiró encima de Hermione.

—Ginny me aplastas, ¿era necesario este escándalo? —se quejó Hermione, mientras empujaba con las manos a su amiga para que se quitara de encima.

—Lo siento, pero no querías despertar, ya son las siete de la mañana, es lunes, y si quieres alcanzar ducharte, alistarte, comer algo y además llegar a tiempo a la oficina, será mejor que te levantes. Pero ¡YA!

—Me duché anoche, puedo sobrevivir sin comida unos días y… estoy cansada. —Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las cobijas.

—Te estas matando, deja ese trabajo de medio tiempo, mírate, sin ganas de ir a la oficina. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado de ti?

—No lo tomes como un trabajo. Digamos que es… un proyecto de investigación.

—Si, si, claro, ya te he oído antes con esa habladuría, pero si mueres haciendo esa famosa investigación, nadie sabrá en que consistía, y lo peor de todo, ¡no sabrán que hacías! Ni ¡las conclusiones a las que podrías haber llegado! —decía Ginny, mientras tomaba el cepillo para el cabello de su amiga y comenzaba a desenredarse las puntas —¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estarás, en una… ¡tumba! —Ginny dejó el cepillo con un golpe sordo en el mesón.

—No moriré —dijo Hermione, dando un suspiro prolongado mientras se destapaba y se ponía de pie. —¿Me alcanzas mi cepillo dental?

—Toma —Ginny le pasó el cepillo, mientras la seguía.

—Ya Ginny, no es necesario que me sigas hasta el baño.

—Con lo que me ha costado que despertaras, debo asegurarme que no te duermas en el baño —y para que Hermione dejara de quejarse, la pelirroja se sentó en la orilla de la bañera.

—Ok… ok… no me dormiré —dijo Hermione mientras escupía la espuma de su boca y se enjuagaba —, pero en serio necesito cambiarme.

—Como si no te quitaras la ropa a vista y paciencia de las otras flacuchas esas que llamas modelos… —Ginny paró su discurso al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amiga. —Pero si es verdad —se quejó, ante el reproche que vio en los ojos de Hermione.

—Es completamente distinto. Eso no es por gusto, y ¿sabes algo? Incluso ahí tengo más privacidad que en mi propio baño de mi cuarto.

—Ya ya, no te enfades mira que voy saliendo —dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño —pero ni creas que te quedas sola, estaré del otro lado de la puerta, así que será mejor que me hables del desfile de anoche si no quieres que la tumbe —y con esto cerró la famosa puerta.

Hermione suspiró. Su amiga no tenía remedio.

—Ok, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Dime cual era el motivo del desfile.

—Presentábamos bolsos de diseñador —mientras se cambiaba la ropa de dormir por su traje de dos piezas gris y blusa blanca con los que iría a la oficina, Hermione contestaba a las preguntas de Ginny.

—¡Woah! ¿Y no te dieron ninguno? —se lamentó Ginny.

—Claro que si, —esperó unos segundos antes de añadir —pero lo guardo para tu cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? —Ginny se emocionó, pero cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. —Espera espera, me habías dicho que todo lo que consiguieras modelando iría a beneficio de tu investigación.

—Y así es, por lo que traje el folleto de los modelos estrenados anoche para que escojas uno, y ese será tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡TE AMO! —gritó Ginny, emocionada al fin.

Hermione rió. Ginny no era materialista, es solo que todavía no lograba ganar con su equipo de Quidditch su primer campeonato (llevaba solo dos meses junto a las Arpías de Holyhead, luego de irse un mes de vacaciones junto a su familia una vez acabada la escuela, y incursionar durante dos años en equipos menores de Quidditch) por lo que no contaba con grandes sumas de dinero, y su cumpleaños era en cinco días, el once de agosto. Ginny había vuelto a la escuela luego de acabada la guerra, cursando su séptimo curso. Hermione, debido a su sobresaliente rendimiento académico, tuvo la opción de dar exámenes libres con el fin, según el Ministro, de _sanarse mental y espiritualmente de las heridas que la guerra pudo haber dejado en ella._ A Hermione le pareció una medida desesperada para que los tres, junto con Harry y Ron, no volvieran a Hogwarts y causaran alguna otra rebelión. Pero tras consultarlo con la profesora McGonagall, y ver que ella estaba de acuerdo con el ministro, decidió estudiar por sus medios. Los chicos, en cambio, se vieron tentados con el ofrecimiento para ingresar al Cuerpo de Aurores, y por sus méritos de guerra no se les exigió terminar su séptimo año. El realidad a ella tampoco se lo exigirían, pero la profesora le explicó que, sabiendo lo que le gustaba estudiar, vaticinaban la oposición y rechazo que pondría sobre la idea de ofrecerla a cualquier empleo en el Ministerio, por lo que le habían ofrecido esa oportunidad. Tampoco le hacía gracia ir sin los chicos que fueron sus pilares toda su adolescencia.

Y como no, aprobó todos sus EXTASIS. El resto del tiempo, se dedicó a juntar dinero en las pasarelas, viajando vía traslador a los diversos países en que Alex decidía presentar sus modelos, por lo que ahora tenía su propio departamento en un buen barrio mágico, el cual compartía con Ginny, a las afueras de Londres, y tenía una cuenta en Gringrotts destinada a sus proyectos de investigación, ya que al finalizar oficialmente sus estudios, la chica aceptó el puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Por lo que actualmente cumplía una jornada laboral de 9:00 a 16:00 horas, y cuando habían desfiles, pues desfilaba. Todavía su antiguo y primer jefe, Alex Caillaux, la convocaba a los más importantes eventos.

—Hermione, dime que sigues viva porque TIENES que regalarme ESTE —chillaba Ginny, y por el escándalo se notaba que estaba dando saltitos. —Hermoso, perfecto, tan lindo, de seguro entra todo lo básico que debe llevar una cartera, me encanta, lo quiero. —Hermione rió ante el entusiasmo de la chica —¡Lo quiero!

—Ahora supongamos que esto nunca pasó, para que sea sorpresa el sábado —dijo Hermione a la pelirroja, mientras salía del baño, le quitaba la revista y marcaba la cartera escogida.

—Pero si celebraremos el viernes, porque el sábado iré a la Madriguera con mis padres.—Ginny puso cara de pena, a lo que Hermione rió, mientras se calzaba los pies. —Imagina voy con mi nuevo bolso, ¡Que linda me vería!

—Hasta el viernes entonces, que es tu fiesta. —Ginny comenzó a sonreír lentamente, premeditando su próximo paso —Pero no lograras convencerme para que te lo de por adelantado. —dijo Hermione, quien no había pasado por alto las intenciones de su amiga.

—Pero… —Ginny no alcanzó a replicar. Una lechuza ámbar, que acababa de entrar por la ventana de la habitación, le entregó un pergamino y se marchó por donde vino.

Extrañada, leyó su interior.

—¡Merlín! ¡Hermione! Felicítame, hoy es el día con mas suerte de todos. Adivina quien se retiró oficialmente del Quidditch profesional, y a quien pusieron en su reemplazo —Ginny se sentó en la cama, al lado de la castaña, con la carta fuertemente presionada sobre el pecho.

—Ni idea quien se pudo haber ido, pero, ¡Felicidades Ginny! —Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

—Eludina Hominghton, el viernes se enteró que estaba embarazada, y decidió retirarse del deporte para no dañar a su bebé, y para dedicarse a criar a su inesperada familia —dijo Ginny, mientras consultaba nuevamente el pergamino buscando algo que dijera que era mentira —¿te das cuenta? Acabo de ser promovida, ahora soy ¡Profesional!

—Esto merece que la celebración del viernes, ¡sea doble!

—¿Y puedo pedir doble regalo? —Ginny la miró con ilusión, pero ante la mirada de su amiga carraspeó —.Claro, claro, ahora soy mayor para esas cosas —y volvió a mirar la carta, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. —¡Por Morgana, Hermione! Ahora no entro a las 10, entro a las 8! Tendré que volar, literalmente, para llegar.

—No le veo el problema.

—Quería desayunar contigo, tengo todo preparado en el comedor, ¿me perdonas esta vez?

—Claro, ve tranquila. Yo termino de arreglar la cocina.

—Pero promete que comerás algo y no te irás con el estómago vacío a trabajar, mira lo delgada que estas.

—Sí, si Ginny, ahora vete que vas atrasada. —Hermione se paró y le dio un abrazo a su amiga —Suerte en tu nueva aventura. El mundo por fin te verá.

—Gracias Herms, pero yo no quiero que el mundo me vea, no creo que ellos entiendan lo que siento ahora. Solo quiero que ustedes, mis amigos, sepan realmente quien soy.

—Creemos hacernos la idea de quién eres realmente —contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa en la boca. Ginny terminó el abrazo y se fue corriendo a su habitación, en busca de su escoba (regalo de graduación de sus padres). Hermione salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¡Me voy! —gritó Ginny desde el portal —Que te vaya bien, ¡nos vemos mas tarde! —cerró la puerta. —¡No olvides comer! —el grito se sintió lejano, pero no menos ruidoso.

—¡Igualmente! —Hermione suspiró, la mesa del comedor estaba llena de panques y leche y frutas.

—Todavía no se le quita la costumbre a esa mujer, aun piensa que cocina para al menos cuatro personas —dijo Hermione, meneando la cabeza.

Escogió un tazón de frutas y fue comiendo lentamente, leyendo El Profeta, antes de ir a trabajar.

.

...

.

—Draco, a que no sabes de lo que me enteré.

—Pansy, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿QUÉ HACES EN MI DESPACHO SIN ANUNCIARTE? —el rubio se alteró, se había llevado un buen susto al ver apareer por la chimenea a su mejor amiga, estaba tan concentrado que esa interrupción a su tranquilidad lo había molestado. —Perfectamente podría haber estado en una reunión, y lo sabes.

—Bueno… —la chica se sentó frente al escritorio del rubio, a lo que este soltó su pluma, se cruzo de brazos y se recargó en su sitio —estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntarlo. ¿Mi viaje? Una locura, pero te traje recuerdos —Draco la miró ceñudo.

—Se supone que ibas en representación de la empresa a aprobar un contrato con los inversionistas de la Compañía de Escobas India, no a adquirir "recuerdos" —Pansy le restó importancia con un ligero movimiento de manos.

—Y se supone que tienes confianza en mí, y que estarás orgulloso porque tenemos accionistas en la India, con un veinticinco por ciento más de lo que habíamos pactado previamente de capital invertido en nuestra empresa.

Pansy, Draco, Theodore y Blaise, luego de acabada la guerra se vieron muy desmejorados económicamente. El Ministerio no los condenó a Azkaban al no haberles encontrado en sus varitas registro alguno de una maldición imperdonable, pero por el hecho de portar la marca tenebrosa, se les expropió del setenta por ciento de sus respectivas fortunas, tanto en propiedades como en sus reservas del banco. Pero los slytherins se caracterizan por su inteligencia, ingenio y determinación, por lo que se las arreglaron para invertir su capital restante en la creación de una compañía de acciones en el mundo mágico, para que los magos pudieran invertir directamente con empresas mágicas, sin verse obligados a asistir a la Bolsa Muggle. Todo un éxito. Llevaban cerca de un año y ya habían no solo recuperado sus inversiones, sino que tenían una ganancia mensual del treinta por ciento, monto que acababa de aumentar con el negocio que Pansy había cerrado.

—¡Perfecto! Pero la reunión es a las dieciséis horas, o sea, dentro de quince minutos, no podías espe…

—Y como mi mejor amigo debería conocerme más que yo misma —la chica interrumpió a Draco, por lo que este suspiró y se despeinó el cabello, sabiendo lo que vendría —, y sabrías que no soy capaz de volver de un viaje sin traerles recuerdos —Draco asintió, dándole la razón. —Entré sin anunciarme porque tu secretaria no me dejó entrar, y tuve que devolverme a mi oficina y transportarme por polvos Flú hasta acá.

—Estando a una pared de mí, entraste por Flú —al ver la mirada de odio con la que Pansy lo vio, decidió no seguir por ahí —está bien, estaba redactando unas actas para los inversionistas que tiene Theo en conversaciones, así que le pedí a mi secretaria que no dejase entrar a nadie.

—Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga, y co-accionista de la compañía, por lo que merezco algo de respeto —Draco la miró fijamente y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Vale, me excedí, pero es que ¡tienes que saber lo que se!

—Por lo que se, fuimos a la misma escuela, y ninguno tomó clases particulares en nada, por lo que ya debería saber-lo-que-sabes.

—Draco, ¿quieres saber o no? —Pansy se estaba enfadando, quería contarle ya a su amigo, y este sólo la esquivaba y se hacía el gracioso.

—En realidad, no, no quiero saber —el rubio fingió indiferencia, tomó su pluma y comenzó a garabatear en un pergamino nuevo.

—Entonces te quedas con la duda, porque cuando vengas a mi con la curiosidad latente, no te diré absolutamente nada. —Dicho esto, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que Pansy tomara el picaporte. —Theo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡En mi oficina! —gritó Draco desde su escritorio.

—Venía a ver si tenías listo el documento, Draco.

—¿Y se puede saber como entraste? Abby tiene instrucciones claras de NO dejar a nadie entrar —cuestionó el rubio.

—Blaise se quedó coqueteando con ella.

—Claro, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —se preguntaba Pansy —Usar a Blaise para mis propósitos, me gusta la idea. —se giró para encarar a Draco —Pon más atención a lo que hace tu secretaria mientras te descuidas de ella, ¿quieres?

—No soy su padre, ni un psicópata.

—Pero no puedes dejar que tu secretaria coquetee con uno de los dueños de la compañía. Es poco ético —recriminó Pansy.

—¿Oigo celos en tu voz? —se mofó Draco.

—¡Oh, por favor! No podría estar celosa, somos amigos, en cambio esa arrastrada jamás podrá llegar a significar la mitad de lo que yo soy para él.

—Las mujeres celosas son una cosa muy curiosa —aportó Theo, que ya se había acomodado en el asiento antes ocupado por Pansy.

—¡Qué no estoy celosa!

—¿Celosa de quien? —Blaise entró en ese instante a la oficina.

—De nadie muy importante —respondió Pansy, tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación.

—¿Entonces lo estas de Granger? —preguntó curioso en voz baja el moreno.

—¿La sala de juntas se cambió a mi oficina y no me enteré? —preguntó un cada vez mas ceñudo Draco, al ver que los chicos no tenían intención alguna de salir de su oficina.

—¿Vieron el desfile? —preguntó Theo dirigiéndose a los chicos que se mantenían en el portal de la habitación, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Draco.

—Bueno, yo acabo de llegar esta mañana —dijo Pansy —, pero acabo de leer el reportaje en El Profeta.

—Yo estuve ahí —dijo simplemente Blaise.

—¡¿Qué? —dijeron Pansy y Theo a la vez.

—Eso, que yo estuve ahí y les puedo decir que es verdad. Los rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Se puede saber de qué diablos están hablando? —preguntó un ahora curioso Draco. No entendía de que hablaban sus amigos, y él porque él aún no lo sabía.

—Claro que no puedes saber —inquirió Pansy, viéndolo fijamente. Los chicos, Blaise y Theo, se quedaron viéndola, ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta, tanto porque estaban a punto de contestarle a su amigo, como porque se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Y puedo saber el por qué no puedo saber? —Draco se enderezó en su asiento, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cara descansando en sus manos cruzadas.

—Porque —la chica se acercó al escritorio del rubio, apoyó sus palmas en este y se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara —, ya tuviste la oportunidad de saberlo, pero la desaprovechaste.

Pansy se irguió y salió de la habitación. Los chicos interrogaron con la mirada a Draco, pero este negó con la cabeza y volvió a recargarse en su asiento. —Tuvimos un desacuerdo hace poco. Digamos que quiso decirme algo, y yo la corrí.

—Mal hecho amigo, primero porque es Pansy, la orgullosa, de la que hablamos, y segundo, porque la noticia sí que es jugosa —dijo Theo.

—¡Pero que alguien me diga que es! —exigió el rubio.

—¡Los espero en la sala de reuniones en treinta segundos! —gritó la cabeza de Pansy, quien ya se encontraba en dicha sala, a través de la chimenea. Los chicos dieron un respingo.

—Será para después de la reunión si no queremos que Pansy nos lance un hechizo —dijo Blaise.

—Vamos entonces.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina del rubio rumbo a la sala, que se ubicaba al final del amplio pasillo, en que se encontraban la oficina de los cuatro amigos.

—Abby, recuérdame desconectar esa chimenea cuando vuelva.

.

...

.

—Así que Granger es modelo —comentaba Draco a la chimenea de su cuarto, en donde estaba la cabeza de Blaise.

—Y está irreconocible. O quizá nunca la vimos con "esos" ojos —añadía el moreno. —No le digas a Pansy que yo te lo dije, di que lo averiguaste por ti mismo.

—Vale. No te preocupes. Pero mira nada más lo que nos tenía escondido nuestra heroína de guerra.

—Y tiene buen cuerpo, incluso modelando esos bolsos horribles se puede apreciar que tiene lo suyo. Nada que ver con tu desabrida novia Draco. En serio, ¿qué le viste?

—No hables así de mi novia. Aunque en algo te encuentro la razón. Granger tiene lo suyo. ¿Desde cuándo modela?

—Creo que desde que íbamos en sexto —Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo. —Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de que no estaba los fines de semana revoloteando por el castillo, es meramente por tus actos de guerra.

—No me lo recuerdes. Pero entonces, ¿tú sabías?

—Corría el rumor en el castillo, pero nunca lo comprobamos —al ver la mirada interrogatorio del rubio, Blaise aclaró —, me refiero a que ni Pansy ni yo podíamos ir y agarrar del hombro a Potter o Weasel y pedirles explicación. Además, no nos interesaba mucho. Seguía siendo una desabrida a los ojos de, bueno, de casi todos.

—¿Y por qué no había salido a la luz antes? —Draco no entendía porque, si Granger llevaba años modelando, recién ahora venían a enterarse. Tampoco era que estuviera pendiente de lo que ella hacía, pero era algo que jamás imaginó. Y el hecho que fuera "famosa" la hacía más vulnerable al escrutinio público.

—La empresa a la que presta servicios, es de dueño mestizo. Luego de la guerra, se decidió a dar una gira por América hasta estar seguro de que Voldemort había muerto, llevando consigo a las mejores exponentes. Una de ellas es Granger. El desfile de anoche es el primero que hace en cuatro años en Londres, por lo que no es de extrañar que ayer la mayoría de la gente se haya encontrado sorprendida con la noticia.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? —pregunto algo curioso Draco.

—Ese mestizo es ni más ni menos que Alexander Cailleaux.

—¿El escurridizo?-se sorprendió el rubio.

—El mismo —confirmó Blaise.

—Interesante. Mañana a las nueve te espero en mi oficina. Veamos si sigue tan rentable como siempre.

.

...

.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Draco, una aristócrata mujer dejaba sus modales olvidados en algún rincón profundo de sí misma, y escuchaba tras la puerta la conversación que el rubio mantenía con su amigo Blaise. Luego de fruncir el entrecejo por el comentario del moreno acerca de su persona, pero más que nada por el hecho de ser comparada con una rata de biblioteca, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Se marchó presurosa al lugar de desaparición más cercano incluso antes de que los chicos acabaran su conversación. Había escuchado lo que le interesaba. Ya inventaría alguna excusa a Draco por llegar más tarde a su cita.

.

...

.

—Hermanita. Ya sé como matar el tiempo muerto que tenemos. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a las pasarelas?

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Aca el segundo capi de la historia. Podemos ver descubrimientos de cosas nuevas, y algo de las mentes perversas de las villanas de turno (que supongo saben quienes son).  
**_

_**Agradecimientos a Sabaana por betear la historia. Gracias Linda.  
**_

_**Adivinaron ¿? La canción era Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls. Acá la frase utilizada:  
**_

_**En ingles:  
"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"**_

_**En español:**_  
_**"Y no quiero que el mundo me vea**_  
_**Porque no creo que ellos entiendan**_  
_**Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto**_  
_**Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy"**_

_**Bueno, espero sus opiniones! Veamos que les parece este. ¿Ya se hacen alguna idea de que va? ¿Tienen alguna expectativa? ¿Quieren saludar a esta Humanoide? Cualquier comentario, crítica, saludo, etc, es bien recibido por esta persona.  
**_

_**Sin más, nos vemos en unos... ¿4 días?  
**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
**_


	3. Tres Regalos y Tres Tazas de Café

_****__******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.****  
**_  


_**...  
**_

_**Tres Regalos y Tres Tazas de Café  
**_

_**...  
**_

—¡Hermione! —la aludida giró su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba. Algo bueno de su nombre es que era poco común, y en el Ministerio no había otra llamada igual, por lo que cada vez que lo oía, sabía que se dirigían a ella.

—Chicos, ¿por qué la tardanza? —preguntó la chica. Habían quedado en almorzar juntos a la una en punto, y llegaban con diez minutos de retraso.

—Perdona Herms, pero nos pusieron examen sorpresa cinco minutos antes de salir, por lo que nos apresuramos todo lo que pudimos para llegar a tiempo —se excusó Harry.

—Pero, ¡no les dio el tiempo para revisar las respuestas! ¿Y si reprueban? No me lo perdonaría jamás —se alteró Hermione. —Por favor díganme que sabían las respuestas y las contestaron muy seguros.

—Claro que si —Ron pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la dirigió a la fila del comedor —esta especialización es la más simple de todas, y somos los mejores en ella. —Harry y Ron, luego de tener su título de Aurores, decidieron cada año especializarse en algo nuevo, para así acrecentar sus niveles de lucha.

—Si Herms, no te preocupes por nosotros —añadió Harry.

—Este bien. Si ustedes lo dicen, les creeré.

Hermione disimuladamente se quitó el brazo de Ron de sus hombros. Ellos no habían funcionado como pareja. Luego de acabada la guerra, decidieron intentarlo, pero Hermione se fue en búsqueda de sus padres durante dos meses, y al llegar a Londres, comenzó con lo del modelaje. Los primeros días se sentían incómodos cuando estaban juntos. Un sentimiento extraño flotaba sobre ellos. Querían ser amigos, pero su relación parecía impedírselos. Al ver que Ron parecía más feliz compartiendo con Harry que con ella, extrañó esa alegría pasada, así que terminó toda relación con el pelirrojo que no fuera la amistad. Luego, al preguntarse porque Ron no había peleado más por ella, dejándola ir a otro continente por casi ocho meses, lo primero que afloró en su mente fue que no era tan linda como las demás brujas de su generación. _Quizá por ello siga siendo modelo, para demostrarle a Ron que tenía un lindo cuerpo y, además, era inteligente. No. Ese no era el motivo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte ese sentimiento como para obstinarse a caminar por las pasarelas, y era lo bastante inteligente para querer y saber que si alguien andaba con ella, sería por su intelecto más que por su físico._

—….¿qué opinas tú? —Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de los chicos sobre ella. Se había quedado pegada en sus recuerdos.

—Disculpen, ¿qué decían?

—Con Ron nos debatíamos si pedir el pastel de carne o la pasta salteada, y queríamos saber que opinabas tú.

—Bueno, ambas son unas bombas calóricas —al ver la mirada de los chicos, rectificó —, pero como están en entrenamientos y campañas, sería conveniente que pidieran de ambas una ración. —Ante esto, Ron asintió enérgicamente, dando a entender que apoyaba la idea.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué comerás? —preguntó Harry.

—Creo que pediré un poco de pasta. Me daré un regalo —dijo, mientras se sobaba el abdomen.

—Mientras no mueras de hambre, por mí está bien —dijo un pelirrojo conciliador.

— ¿Qué problema tienen los Weasley con la comida? —Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza continuó. —Ginny, el lunes, tenía preparado un desayuno para, al menos, unas cinco personas, ¡y ni siquiera ella alcanzó a comer! Ahora, con lo cansada que llega, ni ánimos le dan de levantarse a preparar algo, así que me toca a mí servir dos tazones de cereales y frutas.

—Bueno, mi madre siempre dice que barriga llena corazón contento —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

—Ese es un dicho muggle Ron, seguramente Arthur lo leyó en algún documento y se lo dijo a tu madre para conseguir más comida de parte de ella —los tres rieron ante las palabras de Harry.

—De algo puedes estar seguro Harry, no morirás de hambre. —el aludido se sonrojó ante la insinuación de Hermione. Él y Ginny estaban llevando una relación al fin, libre de ataduras, culpas y preocupaciones.

Ginny y Harry no vivían juntos aún. Querían disfrutar su noviazgo sin complicaciones ni peleas diarias sobre cosas domésticas, al menos no todavía. Un noviazgo puertas afuera era mucho menos rutinario. No querían más compromiso que disfrutar lo máximo su relación. Por otra parte, estaba Hermione. Los chicos, Harry y Ron, se negaban a que la chica viviera sola, no porque no la creyeran autosuficiente, sino porque si a ellos les costaba aun enfrentarse a episodios de su pasado, ella más aún, ya que la guerra iba orientada básicamente al exterminio de hijos de muggles. La invitaron a Grimmauld Place a vivir con ellos, pero la chica se negó, argumentando que no podía vivir siempre bajo sus cuidados. También influyó en eso su fracaso como novia de Ron. Ginny, en cambio, se ofreció vivir con ella. Ella aceptó gustosa, le hacía falta una amiga con la cual platicar por las noches sin más esfuerzo que sentarse en el sofá. A los chicos les pareció bien, Ginny era de confianza para todos. Y aunque Hermione no hubiese cambiado de opinión, independiente del veredicto de sus amigos, les agradecía profundamente su preocupación. No tenían tiempo de extrañarse, se veían a diario a almorzar (siempre y cuando los chicos no tuvieran una expedición), y en los pasillos del segundo piso del ministerio paraban a charlar un rato. Cuando Ron y Harry tenían tiempo libre que matar, iban al despacho de Hermione a compartir un rato. Y los fines de semana, Hermione los repartía entre su familia, el modelaje, y los chicos (generalmente en la Madriguera).

—Entonces, mañana iremos a tu departamento a cenar con mi hermana, y luego nos vamos de fiesta a celebrar su cumpleaños —dijo Ron. Ya estaban camino a la oficina de Hermione, luego de una agradable hora que tardaron en almorzar, donde la dejarían para luego irse a entrenar.

La semana había pasando volando para los chicos, claro, menos para Ginny, quien no hallaba la hora de celebrar.

—Me parece perfecto. Recuerden que es una doble celebración.

—Lo sé Herms, no te preocupes. Entre Harry y mi madre hablándome de lo bien que le ha ido a Ginny, he tenido que comprarle otro regalo —dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro.

—Mírame a mí, que soy su novio. Tres regalos le tengo —Ron palmeó a Harry en la espalda, en un gesto que claramente decía "te entiendo amigo, mi pésame para tu bolsillo".

—Chicos, no sean quejitas. Nadie les pidió regalos.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron riendo. Ron continuó —Pero nadie niega que a Ginny la emocione un presente.

—Es cierto —aceptó Hermione —, pero recuerden que lo importante de mañana es pasarla bien y disfrutar con ella.

—Por supuesto. Llegamos —dijo Harry señalando el lugar de trabajo de Hermione —. Pasaremos por ti en un rato.

—No es necesario, me iré por Flú directo a casa.

—Entonces vendremos a despedirnos —terció Ron.

—Vale, nos vemos entonces. ¡Tengan buen entrenamiento! —exclamó Hermione mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

—Y tu ten… —Ron asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta —bueno, ten buen "algo" en eso que haces.

—Investigaciones Ron, Hermione hace investigaciones —decía Harry mientras tiraba de la manga de su amigo.

—Eso dije —escuchó Hermione que Ron le decía a su amigo, mientras se alejaban rumbo al sector del Departamento de Aurores.

.

…

.

—Te juro que no me agrada tu novia —dijo una sulfurada Pansy, quien acababa de aparecer por la chimenea de la oficina de Draco.

El rubio dio un salto. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las apariciones repentinas de Pansy, y por más que quisiera desconectar su chimenea, no le era conveniente, ya que era el medio más rápido en que los chicos podían contactarse con él.

—Sí, ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué entras a mi oficina por Red Flú? Algún día de estos me dará un ataque. Y estamos a una pared de distancia. ¿Tanto te costaba venir caminando? ¿Recuerdas que Abby tiene órdenes expresas de dejarte entrar, "pase lo que pase"?

Justamente para evitar esos sobresaltos, había decidido que Pansy podría entrar a su oficina siempre que lo requiriese. No tenía problemas con eso, era su mejor amiga y no le incomodaba estar junto a ella, y además Pansy no se vería en la obligación de aparecerse.

—Que sepas que venía a dejarte unos informes financieros del último mes para que los revises una última vez, pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa de que tu noviecita estaba muy cómoda sentada en el sofá de espera, y no sola, sino que vino también con su hermana. Te juro que antes de dirigirles la palabra por cortesía, prefiero aparecerme por Flú.

— ¿Astoria está aquí? —Draco frunció el ceño — ¿Qué hace aquí? Pasaría por ella mas tarde para cenar.

—Quizá viene a asegurar que no abras los ojos y salgas con alguien que, no sé, tenga algo de masa encefálica —dijo Pansy, mientras dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio del chico y se sentaba frente a él. —En serio Draco, ¿por qué estas con ella?

—Ya lo sabes, mis padres.

—Tus padres, por mucho que los quiera, no pueden obligarte a vivir una mentira.

—Lo sé, de hecho, pienso cortar nuestra relación —dijo Draco mientras se paraba a buscar unos archivos en el estante que tenía en una de las paredes. —Pasé un tiempo prudente con ella, en el que me di cuenta que las cosas entre los dos jamás funcionarían, ya que, aunque venimos de familias parecidas, y nuestro linaje es uno de los más puros del mundo mágico, no es lo que yo espero en una mujer.

—Tienes el discurso preparado para tus padres, por lo que veo.

—Algo así —Draco se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a hojear lo que traía entre manos. —Es sólo que quiero estar seguro de mi decisión. Y digamos que le estoy dando unas semanas de prueba para ver si hay algo más en ella que me cautive. No quiero volver a ella como un imbécil arrepentido.

—Oh, claro que no lo harás —Draco, ante la afirmación de su amiga, levantó la vista de los papeles y la miró, incrédulo.

—No me digas que me presentarás a alguna de tus amigas, porque te aseguro no estoy de humor para intentar citas.

—Por supuesto que no. No creo que mis "amigas" estén dispuestas a salir contigo, de todos modos. Ambas son altas, una es morena, ojos intrigantemente oscuros y facciones alegres, la otra es castaña, con unos hermosos ojos azules y facciones aristocráticas. —Ante la mirada curiosa de Draco, Pansy se paró y se dirigió a la chimenea —Si quieres les preguntamos ahora si entraría en sus planes salir contigo —la chica arrojó polvos a la chimenea, y gritó —Theo, Blaise, a la oficina de Draco ¡YA!

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —Draco se reía en su asiento.

—No se para que preguntas cosas obvias. Los únicos a quienes considero amigos son ustedes, las demás chicas de la alta sociedad que he conocido son demasiado superficiales para mí —Pansy se giró para enfrentarse a sus amigos, quienes acababan de llegar.

— ¿Pasó algo? —inquirió Theo.

—Sí, les tengo una pregunta —dijo Pansy, tomándose las manos.

—Pansy, no es necesario que sigas. Me ha quedado clara la idea —Draco seguía batallando con las risas, con su cara escondida entre sus manos.

— ¿Algunos de ustedes saldría en una cita romántica con Draco? —prosiguió Pansy, ignorando a su mejor amigo y provocando la cara de incredulidad de Blaise y Theo.

—…. —ambos chicos se miraron — ¿qué?

—Nada chicos —dijo Draco, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose donde sus amigos. —Pansy está demostrándome que no me presentará jamás a alguna amiga.

— ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver ahí? —se preguntó extrañado Blaise.

—Creo que Pansy nos trató de amigas —dijo Theo, pálido como la luna.

—Pansy, ¿eso es verdad? —preguntó angustiado Blaise. Su masculinidad había sido puesta en duda.

—Pero que graves se han puesto, chicos —dijo, tomando a cada uno del brazo. —Ustedes son tan buenos, o incluso mejores, que cualquier amiga mujer.

— ¿Ahora quien es la grave? —dijo Blaise, desordenándole el cabello.

— ¡Blaise! —gritó Pansy.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, mientras Pansy sacaba la varita y se arreglaba nuevamente su peinado.

— ¡No se escucha como que estuviera haciendo algo importante! —una voz chillona y molesta sonó desde la sala de espera.

— ¡Merlín! Odio a esa mujer.

—Lo sabemos Pansy —dijo Theo, con voz cansada.

— ¿Me repito mucho? —preguntó la morena.

—Quizá algo —dijo Blaise.

— ¡Que se corra de ahí y me deje pasar le he dicho! —se sintió desde afuera. Se oyeron unos murmullos que alcanzaban a entender como "está ocupado" "no puede entrar" "siéntese en su lugar", a lo que Astoria volvió a chillar —¡Como pareja del DU -E -ÑO de la compañía, te exijo me dejes el paso libre!

—Es que no puede ser más insufrible e irrespetuosa —dijo una Pansy muy indignada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —Theo tomó a Pansy de la mano y la empujó consigo a la chimenea, desapareciéndose rumbo a la oficina de él.

Se oyó un ruido de cosas al caer al piso, al parecer Astoria había empujado a Abby.

—Amigo, suerte con ella. —Y Blaise se desapareció, siguiendo a sus amigos.

.

…

.

Un somnoliento Blaise entraba a la sala de reuniones con una taza de café en la mano. Con la otra, se frotaba los ojos, intentando despejar su mente. Tras él entraba Theo, quien traía dos tazas de café y gafas oscuras.

—Veo que anoche durmieron mal chicos, ¿qué les pasó? —preguntó Draco, quien ya se encontraba sentado a la cabecilla de la mesa, dispuesto a comenzar la reunión.

—Los inversionistas holandeses resultaron unos dispuestos a la diversión. No quisieron cerrar el trato sino hasta las… ¿a qué hora fue Theo? —preguntó Blaise, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Draco.

—Creo que como a las cinco de la mañana —dijo Theo, dando un bostezo, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Blaise.

—Pero tenemos cerrado el trato, es lo que importa.

Draco designó a los chicos para las conversaciones con los holandeses. Pansy no iría, ya que ella había cerrado un trato a principios de semana, y les exigió a ellos la dejaran descansar. Draco también iría, pero la conversación —discusión con Astoria la tarde anterior lo dejó con un humor horrible, y conociendo la personalidad de sus inversores, sabía que así no podría negociar, así que les indicó a los chicos que se las arreglaran ellos. Claro que nunca contaron con "la fiesta de negociación" que les tenían preparada.

—Claro, y que mis horas de sueño se vayan al caño —respondió Blaise. —Necesito dormir al menos ocho horas diarias para estar presentable ante los ojos de mis admiradoras.

—Ante mis ojos estas horrendo —dijo Pansy, quien acababa de entrar. Se fue a sentar al lado izquierdo de Draco, frente a Blaise. — ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, bien. Tenemos inversionistas holandeses. Pero luego te explico, o más bien, les explico en que consistió el acuerdo —dijo Blaise, todavía algo somnoliento.

— ¿El café sobrante es para mí? —preguntó Pansy, mientras tomaba una de las tazas de Theo y se la llevaba a la boca.

— ¡No Pansy! —Theo se pasó de su asiento y le quitó la taza de las manos. —Está preparado con al menos seis cucharadas de café y sin azúcar, no te gustará.

—Ya tomé un poco —dijo Pansy, mientras tosía por la amargura que se extendió por su garganta — ¿cómo puedes tragar eso?

—Necesito mantenerme despierto todo el día.

—Está malo, amargo y asqueroso —seguía quejándose la ojiazul, a la vez que se acariciaba la garganta. —Hablando de algo malo, amargo y asqueroso, ¿cómo te fue con tu novia, Draco?

Draco no les contaría como habían discutido, cuantas maldiciones quiso tirarle encima ni como Astoria, con sus lágrimas, logró que él la perdonara por su actitud petulante y pactaran una cita para dentro de unas horas más. Les contaría lo importante, o lo que a los chicos les importaba.

—Deja de tratarla tan mal —le reprochó Draco, pero luego relajó su expresión y les comentó —Astoria y su hermana, Daphne, entrarán al modelaje profesional.

—Ya. Qué bueno —respondió irónicamente Pansy — ¿Terminaste con ella? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Claro que no —dijo firmemente el rubio.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! Esa noticia fue incluso más amarga que tu café, Theo —exclamó la chica, mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha en la mesa, abatida.

—No seas tan dramática, por favor, y déjame proseguir.

—Es que no le veo la importancia a esa noticia —Pansy seguía apoyada en la mesa, mientras los chicos cerraban los ojos por momentos prolongados, luchando contra el sueño.

—Con Astoria dentro, me será más fácil llegar a nuestro objetivo —dijo Draco, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Pansy alzó la vista y lo miró.

—Espera, no me digas que… —dijo Pansy, atando cabos rápidamente. Theo y Blaise se desperezaron y los miraban, curiosos.

—Sí. Astoria y Daphne trabajarán para Alex Caillaux, el escurridizo e importante empresario del arte del modelaje —Draco hizo un ademán con las manos, como dándole más protagonismo.

La compañía, hace un par de meses, había fijado sus ojos en él cuando investigaron su trayectoria y evaluaron su desempeño en lo económico. Era un joven que a los treinta y cinco años contaba con una red de agencias de modelaje en Europa, las cuales incluían a modelos tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico. Su trayectoria era intachable, salió de Hogwarts y se inscribió en la Universidad de Paris I, donde realizó estudios sobre diseño. Al titularse, vio que sus modelos (los cuales mezclaban las modas de los dos mundos) eran muy particulares y únicos, por lo que se asesoró con expertos respecto a la forma en que debía presentarlos en sociedad. Ellos le recomendaron que creara su propia escuela de modelos, y que fueran estas mismas quienes posaran sus obras. Eso hizo que, a la edad de veintisiete años, fuera un exitoso y reconocido empresario del mundo de la moda, con ganancias anuales de hasta el cincuenta y seis por ciento.

— ¿Puedo encargarme yo de cerrar este negocio? —preguntó Blaise, a quien la palabra "modelo" pareció quitarle todo rastro de sueño que podría haber tenido.

—No. De este me encargaré yo —respondió Draco, con una voz que no admitía réplicas. Pero sus amigos no se intimidaban con eso.

—Que injusto —reclamó Blaise. —Opino votemos por quien se hace cargo de él. ¿Quién está conmigo? —el moreno levantó su mano, esperando el apoyo de los demás.

—Ya déjalo Blaise —respondió Pansy, acompañando sus palabras con una dura mirada. Blaise bajó lentamente la mano. —Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra tanda de Contratos, le toca a Draco. Fin de la discusión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Pansy —dijo Theo, desemperezándose. Blaise gruñó —Además míralo por el lado bueno —Theo ahora se dirigía a Blaise, —Draco será el encargado de tratar a uno de los inversores más inaccesibles del mundo, el cual se nos ha escurrido de las manos como el agua. Pero para nosotros es un beneficio. No nos darán dolores de cabeza, y no olvides que siempre que queramos podemos asistir a ver a esas bellezas.

— ¿Teniéndome a mí presente hablan de bellezas como si fueran objetos? —reclamó la chica.

—Y de colección —respondió Blaise. —Nosotros vamos, las vemos, escogemos a una y le pedimos una cita. Tú, bueno…

—Eres como nuestra hermanita —terminó Theo por Blaise, —eres hermosa, pero te queremos como si fuéramos hermanos.

—Oh, me conmueven —dijo una irónica Pansy.

—Ya Pansy, te sabes hermosa, no se para que te enojas. Debe haber más de alguno que esté interesado en ti. —Blaise intentó reconfortar a Pansy.

_Pero yo quiero que solo tú estés interesado en mí. _Pensaba Pansy, mientras simulaba una sonrisa a las palabras antes dichas por el moreno.

_Quizá yo sea uno de esos chicos que andan tras tuyo. _Pensó Blaise, mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Es tiempo de que comencemos la reunión —dijo Draco, dando por terminada la plática anterior y adoptando un tono serio y solemne para llevar a cabo a lo que habían venido, hablar sobre negocios.

Y aunque mantuvo su formalidad durante las dos horas en que se extendió la junta, su cabeza estaba en todos lados, dispersa.

_No podía terminar su relación con Astoria hasta por lo menos tener asegurado a Alex Caillaux._

_Debía buscar una manera en que Alex aceptara siquiera oír su propuesta. Odiaba que fuera tan difícil de persuadir._

_Tendría que ir, de ahora en adelante, a ver los aburridos desfiles de modas. Fue una de las peticiones que le hizo Astoria, que asistiera a los desfiles en que ella participara. _

_Eso tenía un punto a su favor. Acortaba las distancias con Alex._

_Y por supuesto, aplacaría su curiosidad. Desde que se enteró, no hallaba la hora en que la viera modelar. La hora por fin había llegado. _

_Draco Malfoy vería por sus propios ojos que era lo que escondía la túnica gigante que se empeñaba en usar y las torres de libros que insistía en llevar con ella Hermione Granger._

_.  
_

* * *

_**Hola!**  
_

_**Tardé un día más, lo siento. Mi internet anduvo con fallas. Pero acá está el cap número 3 :D!  
**_

_**Agradecemos a Sabaana por su beteo express (aunque este cap ya lo había leído hace semanas!).  
**_

_**Estoy congestionada, asi que mi mente no da para intentar encajar alguna canción so.. quedará para el siguiente.  
**_

_**Espero les guste! Y dejen reviews *-*!  
**_

_**Nos leemos en unos 5 días más ¿?  
**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
**_


	4. Un Trago, para Afrontar el Pasado

_******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.********  
**_

_********__******Muchachines intergalácticos! Este fic está basado en la Tabla Musical del foro Retos Harry Potter y más, por lo que en este cap va una canción. Está subrayada, a ver si la adivinan antes de llegar a mi saludo final. Por cierto, la canción es original en inglés.**_

_**...**_

_**Un Trago, para Afrontar el Pasado**_

_**...**__**  
**_

-¡Vamos a bailar!-exclamó una pequeña pelirroja, quien iba de la mano con su novio hacia un reconocido bar del mundo mágico, Shots of Witches, a celebrar su cumpleaños y su ascenso en el trabajo. Vestía un vestido corto color crema a tirantes, y sandalias altas. El chico iba con pantalones negros y camisa celeste.

-Lo sabemos hermanita, lo has repetido todo el camino.-respondió Ron, quien iba atrás de la pareja junto a Hermione y Luna. Las chicas también iban con vestidos cortos y ligeros, el de la castaña era color amarillo, y el de la rubia era de un pálido rosa. Ron llevaba pantalones ligeros azules y una blusa blanca.

-Y toda la cena-añadió Luna.

-Y toda la semana-finalizó Hermione. Todos rieron.

-Pero es que esta celebración es muy importante-dijo Ginny, quien se había dado vuelta para hablar con los chicos, por lo que estaba caminando de espaldas, guiada por Harry-y ¿qué mejor manera de celebrarla que bailando con mis amigos?

-Tienes razón, pero ¿era necesario venir justamente al lugar más costoso?-reclamó Ron. El bar era uno de los más exclusivos del mundo mágico, por lo que entrar a el era un lujo.

-No seas tacaño-decía Ginny, mientras le sacaba la lengua-¿no crees que tu hermanita se merece lo mejor?-añadió con un ligero puchero.

-Anda con esos cuentos a convencer a tu novio, que yo creé una barrera de inmunidad hacia ti-las chicas rieron, incluyendo a Ginny. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no despegó su mirada del camino, no quería que Ginny tropezara o se golpeara contra un árbol que creciera súbitamente en la acera.

-Como les iba diciendo-dijo Ron, dirigiéndose solo a Luna y Hermione. Ginny lo miro feo y se dio la vuelta, para hablar con Harry-si algún mal nacido osa ponerles la mano encima sin su consentimiento, ustedes vienen a nosotros y…-miró a Harry, quien en ese momento besaba a su hermana-bueno, vienen a mi porque dudo que Harry esté disponible, acotó en un susurro y yo me encargo de quitárselos de encima terminó con convicción, dando con el puño derecho a su palma izquierda.

Desde que había terminado su relación con la castaña, Ron había adoptado ese papel de hermano mayor con ella. Junto con Harry, la protegían de todo lo que podría hacerle daño. A Hermione no le incomodaba, aunque a veces quisiera sacárselos de encima unos cinco minutos. Con Luna, todos eran protectores. La veían tan débil y vulnerable, que a todos les nacía el sentimiento de querer cuidarla y resguardarla.

-Ya Ron, todos vinimos a divertirnos, no a armar conflictos-rebatió Hermione.

-Pero si ustedes me dicen yo…

-Creo que esta noche deberías dejar de jugar al guardaespaldas con nosotras, y dedicarte a disfrutar una buena velada-dijo Luna, quien más que caminar, parecía que flotara con su larga cabellera rubia al viento.

-Lo haré-las chicas lo miraron con incredulidad.-Ok… lo intentaré, ¿vale?

-Con eso me basta-dijo Hermione, riendo, mientras de tomaba el cabello en una coleta suelta-¿A ti Luna?

-Es un avance considerable-contestó.

Siguieron en su camino, entre risas y bromas.

.

…

.

-Pansy, no estoy de ánimos para fiestas-dijo un enfurruñado Draco desde su habitación.

La cena con Astoria se había cancelado, ya que ella y su hermana tenían una importante reunión con el que a partir de ahora sería su jefe. A Draco no le había disgustado en absoluto, es más, le parecía fantástico descansar al fin una noche. Por lo que llegó a Malfoy Manor y sin siquiera cenar, se fue a su habitación. Trató de dormirse, y a punto estaba de conseguirlo, cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su torso. Pansy, desde la chimenea, le había lanzado un libro pequeño, excusando que no se despertaba ante sus llamados.

-Pero Draco-dijo lastimosamente la chica-hoy es LA noche en que Daniel Lacroix estará presente en su bar, y sabes que buen inversor es.

-Pero Pansy-dijo Draco, ironizando la voz que había empleado su amiga-estoy agotado y quiero descansar.

-Draco Malfoy Black-Pansy se había materializado en la habitación, con cara de enfado. Draco se sentó en su cama, esperando el discurso de la pelinegra.-Eres demasiado joven como para querer quedarte en casa un viernes. Hemos perdido años de nuestras cortas vidas haciendo cosas que no estaban bien, del lado de bandos que no representaban nuestros ideales, traicionándonos a nosotros mismos. Ahora somos libres de culpas y de presiones, y estamos en la linde de nuestra juventud, y tú la aprovechas quedándote aquí, en cama.

-No es necesario que me recuerdes que…-a Draco aún le incomodaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra.

-¡Merlín Draco! ¡Tenemos veintiún años! ¡Tenemos un mundo por descubrir aun! Ya tendrás tiempo para dormir cuando mueras. Recuerda, la juventud es como los diamantes en el sol, y los diamantes son eternos.

-De verdad, te has puesto muy melodramática últimamente-dijo Draco.

-Draco, por favor acompáñame-pidió Pansy.

-No-respondió Draco, mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama.

-Por favor-insistió la chica.

-No-Draco cubrió su cara con la almohada.

-Por favor-intentó una vez más-Por favor.

Draco le dio como respuesta la simulación de un ronquido, con la cara aún bajo la almohada.

-¡Draco!-gritó la chica, exasperada.-Levanta ahora tu bonito y aristocrático trasero si no quieres tenerme aquí toda la noche gritándote, y sabes que soy capaz.

Draco dio un grito, mordiendo la almohada. Sabía muy bien que Pansy decía la verdad. En quinto año de Hogwarts, Theo, Blaise y él mismo habían echado una carrera de escobas. No tenía nada de malo, eran chicos y les gustaba la velocidad. Repentinamente se había puesto a llover, y ellos siguieron su juego. La reprimenda no llegó cuando entraron a su sala común empapados, ni cuando enfermaron. Fue cuando Theo no pudo resistir el impulso de estornudar, y lo hizo nada mas ni nada menos en el bocado que Pansy se estaba llevando a la boca. Aún recuerda ese día. Pansy, con la boca abierta tanto por el atrevimiento como por lo que estaba por hacer, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba sentado el castaño, se levantó de su asiento, y con una cara que nada tenía que envidiar a su propio padre cuando quería verse amenazador, siseo un "los tres, síganme, ahora". Los chicos, ante la intimidatoria cara de su amiga, se levantaron y la siguieron. Ese día Pansy les gritó por lo que pareció una eternidad sobre las irresponsabilidades de volar a deshoras y más aún considerando el clima invernal que estaba sobre ellos, y mezcló y reprochó otros asuntos que venía callándose. Le dolió la cabeza una semana luego de eso.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría estrangularte en este momento-murmuró Draco, mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie.

-¿Decías?

-Que mientras me doy una ducha me esperes en ese asiento-respondió, esperando le creyera.

-Si. Claro-respondió Pansy con burla.-Pero un avada sería mucho mas rápido y efectivo-Draco se maldijo internamente. Esa chica tenía muy buen oído.

-Por supuesto-Draco estaba en su armario buscando unos pantalones y camisa limpios.-En todo caso, ¿por qué vas conmigo y no con Theo o Blaise?

-Porque a ellos no logré levantarlos-dijo simplemente la chica, mientras se sentaba en la cama del rubio-¿Podrías esperar estar en el baño para sacarte la ropa?

-Estoy en mi cuarto-dijo Draco, y para confirmarlo se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-¡Pero con una chica!-remarcó Pansy.

-Entonces si hay un problema-dijo, mientras detenía sus manos en la faena de bajarse los pantalones y se golpeaba la punta de la nariz, con gesto pensativo-, no debería ser yo quien me desvista.

-¡Draco!-Se escandalizó la chica, y desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario de donde Draco ahora reía y se quitaba del todo los pantalones.

-Tranquila cariño-dijo Draco, mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en el cabello-por hoy no me quitaré la ropa interior-bromeó.

-Muchas gracias, sabía que tenías juicio.

-¿A que viene el problema, Pansy?-gritó el rubio desde el baño.-Que yo sepa, haz visto de mí mucho más que eso.

-¡Fue un accidente!-gritó la muchacha a modo de respuesta, sonrojada.-Te he pedido perdón mil veces por eso.

Pansy, en su afán de meterse en chimeneas ajenas cada que puede, una mañana ingresó a la habitación del rubio cuando este salía del baño. Por el susto de verse acompañado repentinamente, dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría, quedando por completo desnudo. Desnudo y mojado. Menos mal que se consideraban hermanos, porque Pansy tuvo la dignidad de girarse y darle la espalda, y Draco tuvo la decencia de coger la toalla. Pansy ya estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos recordaran esa escena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que se sintiera abochornada cada vez que decidían rememorarlo, o incluso cada vez que veía una toalla.

Desde el baño se escucharon risas y luego, el sonido del agua al caer. Pansy agarró el libro que Draco tenía en su mesita de noche y comenzó a hojearlo, esperando al rubio.

.

…

.

-¡Felicidades Ginny!-las compañeras de equipo de Ginny ya estaban en Shots of Witches para celebrar con ella su cumpleaños. Se saludaron entre todos, con Ginny presentándolos.

-Gracias por venir, chicas.

-¡Ginny!-se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, que por el sonido de la música llegó amortiguado a sus oídos. Hermione advirtió el llamado, y giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Neville!-respondieron las chicas, Ginny, Luna y Hermione al ver a su amigo acercándose a ellos a base de "permisos" y empujones para poder pasar entre la gente. Venía acompañado de las hermanas Patil, Padma y Parvati, Lavender, Seamos, Dean, y los hermanos de Ginny, George y Fred.

-¡Iré a ver si están las chicas!-Hermione medio gritaba para hacerse entender sobre todo el bullicio del lugar. Los demás asintieron.

De no haber celebrado el cumpleaños de Ginny, Hermione igual tendría que haber asistido a ese lugar. Era un evento organizado por Daniel Lacroix, dueño del lugar, y Alex Cailleaux, su jefe, en donde las modelos debían vestir diseños de Alex y mezclarse con las demás personas. Al otro día las muchachas comentarían los hermosos vestidos que utilizaban las modelos e irían a adquirir uno. Por lo que suponía el resto de modelos brujas de la agencia de Cailleaux, que eran siete sin contarla a ella, estarían ya en el lugar.

-¡Hermione!-la chica giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía el grito. Una chica rubia, alta, y de unos hermosos ojos color turquesa, Agnes, agitaba su mano para hacerse notar. Hermione se dirigió a ese lugar.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó la castaña-Por fin las encuentro. Este lugar es un caos.

-Un caos que nos beneficia-respondió Charlotte, alta y morena que usaba un vestido color beige.

-Ciertamente-convino Hermione.-Estoy celebrando el cumpleaños de una amiga, ¿quieren venir un rato con nosotros?

-Claro, ¿qué estamos esperando para comenzar a socializar?-preguntó una chica pelirroja de ojos verdosos, Madge, provocando que las chicas rieran, entusiasmadas.

-Entonces síganme-Hermione las guió hacia su grupo de amigos. Una vez llegados, y habiendo saludado y presentado a todos, las chicas comenzaron a entablar conversación y salir a bailar o a tomar tragos con los demás.

Agnes apartó a Hermione.

-Herms, ¿te enteraste?

-¿De qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Vamos a la barra a tomarnos algo. Lo necesitaras.

.

…

.

-¿Ves que no está tan mal?-Pansy iba del brazo del chico, y aun así tenía que elevar su voz para hacerse entender en medio de la música. Iba vestida con pantalones grises y camisa blanca.

-Sin contar lo asquerosamente lleno que se encuentra-ironizó Draco-no está tan mal. Aunque claro, no se compara a mi idea de pasar mi viernes durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama.-Draco vestía pantalones y camisa negros.

-Y sigues quejándote-reprochó Pansy.

-Esta bien, hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

-Espérame aquí, iré a consultar a la barra donde puedo encontrar a Daniel-se encontraban en el segundo piso del lugar, donde se distribuía una serie de mesas y sofás para los que no bailaban. Tenía una vista panorámica del lugar. Al medio, se visualizaba el primer piso y la amplia pista de baile que tenía, la cual, a pesar de su tamaño, estaba llena de magos y brujas que se movían al son de la música. A su vez, en medio de la pista, se encontraba una barra circular, en donde algunos magos bebían sentados sus aperitivos, y otros los adquirían y se dispersaban por el lugar.

Pansy bajó las escaleras y Draco se sentó en una de las mesas, a esperarla. Comenzó a observar su entorno. No reconocía muchas caras, aunque sinceramente nunca fue que le dedicara más de dos segundos a mirar a sus compañeros de escuela. Por lo menos, lo reconocían a él, y algunos seguían reprochándole con la mirada, pero eran los mínimos. La mayoría del mundo mágico olvidó su participación en la guerra cuando se enteraron que él le había evitado la muerte al gran héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. Como odio esos primeros meses. Todo el mundo creía que podía venir y hablarle como si nada.

Siguió estudiando con la mirada a los asistentes. Había muchas chicas lindas, pero se quedaban en eso, en ser lindas. Soltaban risas estúpidas por todos lados, era como si se hubiesen multiplicado, y vestían trajes similares. Los chicos las miraban, embobados en su mayoría, a excepción de quienes iban con pareja.

Sin nada más interesante que observar arriba, Draco se dedicó a mirar la pista de baile. Igual de aburrida para él que arriba. No había elegancia en esos pasos, si es que podían llamarse así. Todo el mundo se movía como en automático al son de una pegajosa música, pero que de armoniosa nada tenía. También ahí habían chicas guapas, pero Draco no iría a bailar _eso_, ni menos ahí, donde nadie respetaba el espacio del otro y estaban todos apretujados.

Aburrido y harto, considerando que no tenía ánimos de nada, buscó a Pansy con la mirada. La encontró tratando de hablar con uno de los magos que servían tragos, pero estos parecían tener cosas más importantes que hacer que contestar a su amiga. Al lado de Pansy llegaron dos mujeres, que a distancia lucían bastante bien, y cuando una de ellas, la rubia, mostró una especie de tarjeta, tenía a dos hombres tomando su pedido. Frunció el ceño, su amiga llevaba un rato ahí y aun no la atendían, y esas mujeres apenas se sentaron tuvieron atención. Indignado, se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a donde Pansy, para encarar a uno de esos ineptos magos, y para ver que tan importantes eran esas desconocidas.

.

…

.

-Si no me crees cariño, llama a Alex con ese aparato raro que insisten ustedes en portar-dijo Agnes, mientras se sentaba a la barra y mostraba su pase como modelo de la presentación de Alex Cailleaux de esa noche.

-Es una buena idea-Hermione tomó su bolso, y sacó su teléfono celular, marcando el número de su jefe.

Mientras, Agnes pedía dos Cervezas de Mantequilla. Hermione se impacientaba al teléfono, rogando que sólo fueran rumores infundados.

-Bueno-contestó Alex.

-Alex, soy yo, Hermione.

-Ah, hola cariño, ¿como estas?

-Bien gracias, tus vestidos son hermosos-dijo con total sinceridad la chica.

-Gracias, ¿les está yendo bien?-preguntó interesado.

-Si, no hemos tenido mayores problemas. Las chicas están compartiendo con grandes grupos de amigos, para abarcar al máximo de posibles compradores.-A excepción de ellas, las chicas estaban bien dispersas en el lugar, bailando, hablando y bebiendo con varias personas.

-Me parece bien. Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?-inquirió con preocupación Alex.

-¿Por qué crees que me sucede algo?-preguntó una curiosa y confusa Hermione. Agnus la miró interrogante.

-Tienes un deje de angustia en la voz.

-Dime que no es verdad-Hermione necesitaba saber que era todo una mentira. El pasado no podía volver a ella.

-Cariño…

-Por favor, dime que son rumores.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es verdad. Considero que sus antiguas rencillas quedaron atrás. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de esa ocasión, y ellas dijeron haber madurado.

-¿Y tú les creíste?-preguntó incrédula la castaña.

-Claro, les di un voto de confianza. Creo que es tiempo de que olvides el pasado y te enfoques en dar todo de ti, como nunca debiste dejar de hacerlo.-En la voz de Alex había algo de reproche, aun le recordaba lo vulnerable que fue al dejarse llevar por _ese_ problema.

-Entonces es oficial. Daphne y Astoria trabajarán con nosotros.

-Acabo de concluir una reunión con ellas. El lunes comienzan. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Cariño, debo dejarte, me esperan en casa y no puedo usar la Red Flú hablándote por teléfono.

-Claro, entiendo. Ve tranquilo. Gracias por la información.

-No hay de qué. Pásenla bien. Y cariño… te irá bien, lo prometo.-Hermione finalizó la llamada, al momento en que le entregaban su trago.

-Que sean dos Whisky de Fuego, por favor-pidió amablemente al mago que le entregaba su bebida.

-Lo siento Hermy-Agnes le tomó la mano, en un gesto de apoyo.

-Tranquila. Alex tiene razón en algo. Hemos madurado, y ya no soy la niña débil que fui alguna vez-Agnes le dio un apretón a la mano de Hermione que tenía entre sus propias manos-En serio, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Su bebida, señorita-Hermione tomó una de las copas que se le entregaba, y la bebió de un solo trago.

-Estaré bien-se aseguró a si misma la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡A tu salud, Granger!-una voz que arrastraba las palabras comentó a sus espaldas. Que familiar le resultaba esa voz.

Hermione giró su cuerpo, lo miró con la incredulidad marcada en sus ojos, y volvió a ver a Agnus.

-Perfecto, verdaderamente perfecto. Solo faltaba que me encontrara con Draco Malfoy para acabar con honores esta noche-y mientras lo miraba de reojo, tomó su segunda copa, la cual tuvo el mismo destino que la anterior. Hermione sintió como el fuego bajaba por su garganta. Luego, no vio ni sintió nada más.

Se había desmayado.

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Con ustedes... el cuarto capi :D! Agradecemos a mi querida Sabaana por betear esta historia! Gracias Anny :D  
**_

_**Descubrieron la canción ¿? Si ¿? No ¿?  
**_

_**Bueno... Se trata de Forever Young  
**_

_**En ingles: Youth like a diamonds in the sun, and diamonds are forever.**_

_**En español: la juventud es como los diamantes en el sol, y los diamantes  
son eternos.**_

_**Este cap va dedicado a mi siame querida, Bibo (más conocida como Bibi Malfoy Masen, aunque sus padres se empeñen en llamarla Bielka), que en veinticuatro horas con cuarenta minutos cumplirá sus quince *-* Solo por tí, Fred sigue vivo en mi fic :')  
**_

_**En fin... Les gustó ¿?  
**_

_**Cualquier comentario, o saludo, o reclamo, o lo que quieran, es bien agradecido en un review :D  
**_

_**Nos vemos en unos cinco días más ¿?  
**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
**_


	5. Dime Draco, por favor

**********Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**********...**_****__******  
**_Dime Draco, por favor

**...**_**  
**_

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Ron se acercaba a Draco con ira en la mirada, quien estaba sentado en el piso del baño de mujeres del bar Shots of Witches con la cabeza de una Hermione inconsciente sobre sus rodillas.

—Nada, se desmayó luego de beber tres copas simultáneas de Whisky de Fuego —trató de defenderse el rubio. Los años de experiencia le decían que no buscara bronca con Ron, por lo menos no mientras sostuviera la cabeza de alguien que no podía defenderse en su estado.

—No te creo —contestó Ron, mientras se subía los puños de la camisa.

—Es la verdad, yo estaba ahí, con ella. —Intervino Agnes, quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de la chica, dándole ligeros golpes en la mejilla.

Hermione se desvaneció en su asiento, y de no haber sido por Draco quien la sostuvo en su caída, se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza bastante feo. Draco la tomó en volandas, y, ante la preocupación de Agnes de hacer un revuelo, esta indicó que actuara con normalidad y siguiera cargando a su amiga. Así fue como llegaron al baño de damas, el cual Agnes, con una autoridad que era realmente envidiable, hizo desocupar en un dos por tres. Draco antes de seguirla le pidió a Pansy, quien se encontraba a su lado y fue testigo de todo, que fuera en búsqueda de los amigos de la chica que, como intuía, estarían dispersos por la segunda planta del lugar.

—Pansy, ¿sólo lo encontraste a él? —Inquirió Draco a la chica, la cual entraba en ese momento a la habitación.

—No, viene Potter en cualquier momento, iba a avisarle a su novia. —Respondió Pansy, pero al ver la situación en que estaban, preguntó —¿Por qué no la despiertas aún?

—No emplearé un _enervate _a una chica que acaba de beber dos tragos de whisky de fuego al hilo. No quiero que me vomite encima, gracias.

—¿Quién bebió tres tragos? ¡Merlín, Hermione! —Harry entró al cuarto, y se arrodilló inmediatamente al otro lado izquierdo de su amiga. —¿Por qué bebió tanto? —Le preguntó a Draco.

—¡Eh! Que yo no se nada. Yo solo la sostuve cuando se desmayó y la traje hasta aquí. —Draco estaba harto de los chicos. Había hecho un acto bueno y desinteresado, y lo juzgaban sin siquiera preguntar nada antes. Sin dudas, ellos seguían enfrascados en el pasado. _Lástima._ —Y tampoco es que haya bebido tanto, es sólo que no tiene resistencia al alcohol. No se ni siquiera por que la dejan beber. Debería estar prohibido darle bebidas alcohólicas a la gente debilucha, para prevenir de una vez por todas los desmayos y…

—Tuvo un disgusto. —Agnes habló, parando el discurso de Draco, y se sonrojó inmediatamente al tener la atención de todos puesta en ella. Carraspeó, incómoda. —En teoría, el señor Malfoy…

—Dime Draco —coqueteó el rubio. Agnes se sonrojó aún más, y Pansy rodó los ojos. Esa era la táctica más antigua de coqueteo que tenía Draco.

—Bueno, Draco no tuvo nada que ver —Agnes lo pensó un instante, antes de añadir. —Directamente no, aunque quizá si lo hizo indirectamente.

Todas las miradas ahora estaban enfocadas en Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "indirectamente"? —Preguntó Harry, sin despegar los ojos de Draco.

—Que su novia, —alzó la vista buscando la mirada de Draco, quien lo único que hizo fue juntar las cejas, intrigado —Astoria, ¿no? —los presentes asintieron, pero se oyó un gruñido de protesta, emitido por Pansy—Bueno, ella y su hermana han ingresado a la academia.

La cara de los amigos de Hermione fue un poema. Draco se sintió aun más confuso. ¿Qué tenía que ver Astoria con el hecho de que Hermione estuviera inconsciente, acostada en el piso del baño de damas de Shots of Witches. Y a pesar de que él ya sabía la noticia, no llegaba a entender el por qué de la cara de estupefacción e incredulidad de los leones.

—Será cínica… —comenzó Ginny, pero no pudo continuar, ya que se vio obligada a retener a Ron por el brazo, tratando de impedir que este se abalanzara sobre Draco.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que habías tenido algo que ver! —Ahora Harry ayudaba a su novia a sostener a Ron, quien no paraba de forcejear y argumentar. —Quizá que están tramando ahora. Les dije que no cambiarían nunca, no entiendo cómo es que les pueden creer algo de lo que dicen estas serpientes.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Qué te pasa! —Draco ya había desistido de tratar de entender algo, ahora su mente era sólo confusión. — ¿Tramar qué? ¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!

—Ron, cálmate —Harry usó el tono de voz más autoritario que podía aplicar, ese que dejaba con los cabellos erizados a los criminales que solía encontrar. Aunque claro, ya sabía que no sería muy efectivo con su mejor amigo. Ron seguía forcejeando—Estoy seguro que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, si no me crees detente a mirarle la cara que tiene —Ron miró lo que señalaba su amigo, y si bien era cierto que Malfoy tenía cara de no saber en qué lío estaba metido, él no se fiaba de él, por lo que volvió a forcejear. —Ya Ron, sabemos que las Greengrass son lo suficientemente malévolas por si mismas como para necesitarlo a él. Sin ofender, claro —añadió, viendo de reojo a Draco a quien le daba la espalda en ese momento.

—Claro que no me ofende, ¡Oh Gran Salvador! —se mofó Draco.

—Malfoy, creo que no es el mejor momento para tus comentarios sarcásticos —dijo Ginny, aunque mostraba una ligera sonrisa por el comentario. No comprendía la manía que tenía el chico de echarle más leña a la hoguera de Ron, pero no pudo esconder que el comentario del chico le hizo gracia.

—Tampoco es el mejor momento para estar en una fiesta privada con los leones —la voz de Pansy se hizo oír por sobre el murmullo de los presentes. Parada en el portal del cuarto de baño, veía hacia el centro del local, ansiosa —ah, y la tejona —añadió, haciendo referencia a Agnes con un gesto de la mano. Aunque en Hogwarts no era muy vistosa, ya que cursaba dos cursos inferiores a ellos, Pansy la ubicaba por los murmullos de algunos de sus compañeros, quienes la veían con ojos lujuriosos. —Draco, levántate y camina, que allá está Daniel —se giró para mirar a su amigo — ¡Ya, Draco! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Se nos arrancará!

— ¡No me grites! —irónicamente, Draco le gritó a Pansy. Luego se volvió a encarar a los presentes. —Veamos, ¿cuál de los valerosos gryffindor acudirá al llamado de la responsabilidad y vendrá a sostener la cabeza de su afectada amiga? —Draco tenía las piernas dolorosamente dormidas, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría frente a nadie.

—Deja, yo lo hago —se adelantó Agnes, posicionándose a un lado de Draco y tomando con delicadeza a su amiga aun desmayada la apoyó en su regazo.

Draco se puso de pie y sintió la desagradable sensación de no sentir sus piernas. Realizó un hechizo no verbal para acelerar el flujo de sangre en sus extremidades inferiores. Pero los chicos no vieron eso. Para ellos, Draco se había parado con su elegancia habitual, y había avanzado hacia la puerta en donde Pansy se mordía un dedo, mostrando su nerviosismo.

Al llegar a su lado, Pansy tomó la mano de Draco y tiró de él, arrastrándolo fuera del baño.

Ginny y Harry soltaron a Ron, y se sentaron uno a cada lado de la castaña. Ron, en cambio, se sentó frente a ella, la tomó de los brazos, sentándola, y le dio ligeros empujones para que despertara.

—Vamos, Hermione. Despierta de una vez —decía Ron, bastante preocupado.

—Por cierto, —la interrupción de Draco en el portal hizo que todos automáticamente giraran a verlo —_Enervate._ — y Draco se marchó, riendo.

.

…

.

—Qué asco. Harry, ¿sigo apestando? —Ron iba caminando hacia el departamento de Ginny y Hermione, el cual no quedaba a más de diez minutos del bar. Iba acompañado de Harry, a unos cinco metros por delante de las chicas, Ginny, Luna y Hermione.

—No, Ron. Creo que el olor se te quitó luego del tercer _aquamenti _que te lanzamos. La verdad es que el olor que llevas ahora es una mezcla extraña entre algas marinas y ¿será eso esencia de regaliz? —Harry olfateó más de cerca a su amigo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No me extrañaría viniendo de Luna —dijo Ron, mientras giraba levemente la cabeza y miraba disimulado a la rubia. — ¿Es que nadie más tenía algún perfume en su cartera?

—Si, pero recuerda que Luna casi salta sobre ti y te bañó con ese líquido al cual llamó perfume.

—¡Esta me la pagas, Hermione! —Alzó la voz Ron, lo suficiente para que la aludida se diera por enterada.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Respondió Hermione, quien iba del brazo de sus amigas. Aún estaba mareada, por lo que la idea de aparecerse directamente en su habitación y encerrarse hasta la hora después del Apocalipsis estaba descartada.

—Ron, no seas tan inmaduro —dijo Harry a su lado. —Sabes que tú tuviste la culpa al zarandearla tanto.

—¡Claro que no! —Ron se mostró ofendido. —La culpa la tuvo ese rubio desabrido que lo único que hace es meterse con nosotros.

—Bueno, él tuvo "algo" de culpa, pero te lo merecías por juzgarlo injustamente.

—¿Estás de su parte? —Ron miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

—Estoy, como siempre, de parte de lo que es justo y verdadero.

Esa era una de las razones por las que ahora no existían mayores diferencias con Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore por parte, al menos, de Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Los Ex Slytherin fueron de gran ayuda en la Batalla mágica, haciendo de espías para la Orden, y salvando muchas vidas inocentes al dar datos de los siguientes ataques mortífagos. Incluso, Draco había desviado una maldición que iba directa a la espalda de Harry, por lo que este, más que nadie, le debía la vida. Con el tiempo transcurrido luego de la guerra, los platinos demostraron al mundo mágico que ahora eran de fiar, y que no se dejan vencer por nimiedades como que les quiten gran parte de sus fortunas. Ahora eran incluso más ricos que antes.

—Estoy tan avergonzada —dijo Hermione, abatida, con la vista en la punta de sus zapatos, y fuertemente asida de los brazos de sus amigas.

—No lo estés, no tienes porque estarlo —intentó reconfortarla Luna.

—Además, mi hermano se lo merecía.

—Pero Ginny, nadie se merece que le vomiten encima.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso —convino Ginny. —Pero no negaras que fue demasiado gracioso verlo ahí, lleno de tu bilis.

—¡Ginny! — Gritaron Luna y Hermione a la vez, luego, Luna añadió —¿Estas buscando que Herms vomite otra vez? Creo que ahora yo me siento asqueada.

—Luna tiene razón, Ginny, no son necesarios tus comentarios. —Como toda respuesta, Ginny les sacó la lengua.

—Cuídate ese resfrío, Ginny —comentó Luna, a la ligera.

—¿Qué? Si no estoy enferma.

—Pero los nargles en tu garganta no darán a vasto con el virus que te entrará.

—¿Qué cosa? —Luna abrió la boca nuevamente, tratando de responder la pregunta de Ginny, mas esta no la dejo continuar. —Sabes que, olvídalo.

—Ok, mi cabeza da vueltas ahora —Hermione se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de detener lo que sea que se movía dentro de ella.

—Si quieres vomitar, ahí está Ron —dijo Ginny con humor, aunque la mirada reprobatoria de Luna la hizo disolver su sonrisa. —¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo, aunque no se donde piso —contestó Hermione.

—¡Harry! —Llamó Ginny a su novio, el cual se acercó a ellas, junto a Ron. —¿Crees que puedes llevar a Herms en brazos?

—No es necesario, en un instante se me pasará.

—Claro, ¿estás muy mareada, Herms? —Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—No es tanto, en serio, en un ratito se me pasa… ¡Harry! —Hermione golpeó en el pecho a su amigo, ya que la había tomado desprevenida y ahora la tenía cogida en sus brazos.

—Sostente, si no quieres caer. —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Cuidado amigo, que quizá quiera vomitar. ¡Auch! —Ginny y Luna habían palmoteado a Ron por su comentario.

Y así, los chicos continuaron su viaje.

.

…

.

—…así que ya lo sabes, cuentas con nosotros —aseguró Harry, quien estaba medio recostado, abrazando a Hermione.

Los chicos, Harry y Ron, estaban en el departamento que compartían Hermione y Ginny con ellas. Luna se había trasladado por red Flú hacia su casa. Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde su llegada al lugar, en el que recostaron a Hermione en su cama, y Ginny le dio de beber algunas pociones revitalizantes. Durante ese tiempo, Harry se había encargado de aclararle a Hermione que no estaba sola, y que se preparara para afrontar lo que venía, sin caer en la estupidez de cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

—Pero yo sigo teniendo una duda —dijo Ron, quien estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de la chica. —¿De verdad Malfoy no te hizo ni dijo nada?

—¿Malfoy? —Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto hace bastante tiempo ya. _Espera, ¿él no fue a quien viste por última vez? _—¡Malfoy! —Hermione se sentó en la cama, Harry se sentó también, divertido por la expresión de vergüenza de su amiga —¿Gracias a él mi cabeza no está partida?

—Si. Él te llevó hasta el baño —respondió Ginny, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio de la chica.

—Creo que le debo una disculpa —ante la mirada de confusión de sus amigos, aclaró—, es que cuando me saludó —Hermione juntó las cejas, recordando el comentario que le había dado Draco, pero decidió no repetirlo a sus amigos —le di ha entender que era la fresa de mi pastel, y luego me desvanecí. Quizá piense que me desmayé por su culpa —conjeturó, bastante preocupada ahora.

Ron se desternillaba a carcajadas, Ginny y Harry soltaban ligeras risitas. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione también rió con ellos.

—Es que… —Ron se secaba las lágrimas —seguro ahora Malfoy anda pregonando por ahí que hizo que te desmayaras. Quizá hasta diga que no pudiste resistir su encanto y caíste a sus pies.

—Ya Ron, deja de juzgarlo. Sabemos que cambió —defendió Hermione.

—¿También lo estás defendiendo? —Dijo un incrédulo Ron. —¡Que está pasando con este mundo!

—Sabes que defiendo lo justo y verdadero, como Harry —el aludido sonrió con suficiencia. —Además, me siento en deuda con Malfoy, de cierta manera él me auxilió.

—¡Pero si sale con Astoria! Nada bueno ha de haber en él. —Recriminó Ron. Ginny y Harry se mostraban contrarios a la idea de Ron, mas fue Hermione quien lo rebatió.

—Espera. No podemos recriminarle que salga con ella. Es muy probable que él no sepa nada de lo que pasó, y tampoco tendría que saberlo. Eso fue algo entre ella y yo.

—Y de no ser porque te encontramos en ese baño, desangrándote, nosotros tampoco sabríamos nada. —Harry aun le recriminaba por ello, y Hermione no se lo discutía. Estaba conciente que faltó a la confianza al no contarles que estaba pasando a sus mejores amigos. Inconcientemente, se frotó el interior de las muñecas, donde estarían por siempre las marcas de su debilidad. Harry pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, en un gesto protector. Él y Ron habían sufrido bastante al ver a su amiga en ese estado, pero desde ahí habían hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerla de todo lo que pudiera afectarla.

—¡Merlín! Como odio a las Greengrass —Ginny dio un golpe al escritorio, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

—Si queremos ser justos, una de ellas no tiene la culpa de nada. —Intervino Ron.

—¿Cómo que no? Debería haber cortado la lengua de Astoria, o taparle la boca, o disculparse por ella —rebatió Ginny.

—¿Y nosotros hacemos eso? —Inquirió Ron.

—Bueno, no —convino Ginny, bajando la voz—, pero si soy capaz de enrostrarte tus errores.

—Lo se, y lo acepto, pero no esperes que Astoria haga lo mismo. Sabemos lo orgullosa que es —respondió Ron.

—¿Por qué de repente defiendes a Daphne? —Intervino con curiosidad Harry.

—Bueno… yo… eh… —Ron se rascó la nuca, mostrando un leve sonrojo —¿defiendo lo justo y verdadero? —Intentó repetir las palabras de sus mejores amigos, consiguiendo que todos rieran al ver su expresión. —Pero aquí el importante no soy yo, sino que Herms. Opino que deberías dejar el modelaje.

—No puedo y no quiero, Ron —respondió Hermione. —Sabes que estoy en medio de mi estudio, y no quiero pararlo a medio carril. Y les prometí no rendirme ante nada ni ante nadie, por lo que ahí estaré, para hacerle frente a la adversidad. —Los amigos de Hermione mostraban una preocupación inminente. —Chicos, no cometeré los errores del pasado, los tengo a ustedes ahora conmigo, y tendremos que darle la oportunidad. Alex tiene razón, hemos madurado.

—Me parece bien, entonces. Si quieres continuar, hazlo. Pero ten presente que aquí estaremos, contigo en las buenas y malas.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny tenían la boca abierta. ¿Desde cuando Ron aceptaba de buenas a primeras que no se saldría con la suya? Ginny, como era su hermana, entendió en un instante las intenciones de Ron.

—Muy lindas palabras, Ron. Pero no olvidaré el tema de Daphne, y prometo que lo averiguaré. Cueste lo que cueste.

.

…

.

_Malfoy:_

_No he tenido ocasión de agradecer el que me hayas auxiliado el viernes. Me siento muy avergonzada, tanto por el acto que tuviste que presenciar, como por el hecho de haber dado a entender que, el encontrarme contigo, era algo muy malo._

_Espero no hayas entendido eso, es solo que los eventos de la noche me tenían sobrecargada. Ambos sabemos que lo que pudo haber sucedido entre ambos en el colegio, se sepultó junto con la guerra. No existen rencillas entre nosotros, y espero no las hayan luego de esto._

_Discúlpame si te sentiste ofendido, créeme esa no fue mi intención. Reitero las gracias. Y cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes hacérmela saber._

_Saludos_

_Hermione Granger_

_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

—Que gran manera de empezar mi lunes —comentó Draco para si mismo, al terminar de leer la nota recién traída por una lechuza del ministerio.

Si bien sabía que él no era el causante del desmayo repentino de la ex gryffindor, era bueno rectificarlo. Aunque ahora le quedaba una duda aún mayor. ¿Qué había causado que Granger se hubiese desmayado? Claro, el hecho de beber whisky de fuego cuando eres inexperta en tragos, pero algo había motivado ese consumo, y, por lo que los amigos de la leona dieron a entender, Astoria tenía algo de culpa de ello.

Buscó en su escritorio un trozo de pergamino en blanco, y con delicada caligrafía escribió:

_Hermione:_

_Cuando quieras beber nuevamente, avísame._

_Y dime Draco, por favor._

Le abrió la ventana a su impoluta lechuza amba-marina, y la envió con su respuesta.

_Ahora, me queda averiguar que esconden Astoria y Hermione. Y quien mejor para averiguarlo que Pansy, ¿no?_

Draco decidió ir por chimenea, para darle de su propia medicina a su mejor amiga, pero no llegó tan lejos, porque al parecer Pansy había pensado lo mismo.

—Auch, Draco cabezota —Pansy se sobaba la frente, mientras Draco estaba frente a ella, sobándose la nariz.

Ambos habían impactado, Draco al intentar meterse en la chimenea y Pansy al salir repentinamente de esta.

—Pansy, ¿cuándo aprenderás que tengo una puerta en mi oficina, para que tú ingreses por ahí? —Reprochó Draco, mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

—¿Y acaso tú no pensabas hacerme lo mismo? —Respondió inteligentemente Pansy, a la vez que se sentaba frente a él.

—¿Yo? Claro que no, iba a…

—Draco, no me mientas. —Pansy conocía tan bien a sus amigos, que era capaz de oler sus mentiras.

—Estoy en todo mi derecho de aparecerme donde quiera. Y en todo caso, ¿que quieres?

—Dime tu primero.

—¿Y que te hace suponer que yo…—Pansy lo miró con ira, por lo que Draco decidió dejar de jugar —Quiero saber que sucedió con Astoria y Granger —dijo firmemente.

—Bueno, yo me adelanté dos siglos a ti, por lo que venía a contarte que desde el sábado, cuando me contaste lo que había ocurrido, me puse a averiguar y creo que te interesará saber lo que averigüé. Claro, si te interesa.

—Creo que aprendí mi lección. Así que soy todo oídos para ti.

.

* * *

**_Hola! _**

**_Con ustedes... el capítulo 5 de esta historia :D Por fin supieron que pasó con Hermione xD Y no desespereis! Ya se viene el dramione ^^  
_**

**_Agradecimientos a linda Sabaana por betear esta historia. Gracias!  
_**

**_Sin canción, porque esta semana fue muy cortada para mí, asi que ni tiempo me dio para pensar.  
_**

**_Les gustó ¿? Alguna crítica o sugerencia para lo que sigue ¿? Serán muy bienvenidos sus reviews *-*  
_**

**_Si tienen consultas o se perdieron en alguna idea, háganmelo saber, porque en mi mente está toda la historia, y a veces pienso que dejo cosas al aire (espero no sea asi :S).  
_**

**_Eso por hoy... Nos vemos en unos 5 o 6 días, porque este findesemana es relargo y agitado para mí, y el lunes estoy de cumple (see... todo indica que cumpliré 19 añines T_T), asi que haré de todo... menos sentarme a escribir. Pero tranquilas! El siguiente cap. está casi terminado, y tengo a lo menos los cuatro siguientes listos :D  
_**

**_Byebesitos!  
_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
_**


	6. Problemas en el Paraíso

_**********Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**_

_**********.******__******  
**_Problemas en el Paraíso

_**.****  
**_

La conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Pansy había dejado a Draco con una serie de pensamientos y recuerdos que volvían a su mente. Ciertamente, él no prestó atención a casi nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor durante su sexto año, y si se enteraba de algo, su mente simplemente lo omitía para dejar espacio al plan de la muerte de su director e ingreso de los mortífagos al castillo. Ese año, él estuvo muy presionado por su padre, los mortífagos, sus amigos… era increíble como todo el mundo parecía tener algo preparado para él, y él no tenía idea de que hacer para si mismo. Se arrepintió una y mil veces de sus actos, y salvar a Harry Potter y cambiar de bando apoyando a la orden, fue uno de los bálsamos que aplicó a su alma. Fue mucho más sencillo ir en contra de las órdenes de su padre, que ver morir a Dumbledore. Él no era un asesino, no quería matar al hombre, pero amaba a su madre, y el no hacerlo traía perjurios para ella. Pero Snape le ayudó a mantener sus manos limpias, y luego se encargó de mantener a Narcissa a salvo. Ahora, ella y Draco vivían actualmente en la Mansión Malfoy. Ella, al igual que él, no tuvo condena en Azkaban, ya que tampoco se encontró en su varita registro de alguna maldición imperdonable; en cambio su padre, Lucius, actualmente esperaba su muerte en las celdas de la prisión.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que cruzaba su mente en Hogwarts, él recordaba vagamente que Hermione había desaparecido del castillo durante unas tres semanas. No es que él haya estado pendiente de ella, no, era que se ausentó en pleno periodo de exámenes finales, y eso hasta a los chicos de primero les extrañó. Según las averiguaciones de Pansy, Hermione había tenido un altercado con Astoria, lo que la dejó muy mal herida. Eso resultaba bastante extraño, ya que aunque costara reconocerlo la castaña, aparte de ser dos años mayor que su novia, era sobresaliente en sus estudios, y se sabía que era bastante diestra con los hechizos _y los golpes_. Ahora, no se enteraron el por qué de esa discusión. Si supieron que varias chicas del castillo, entre ellas Hermione, Astoria, Daphne y Agnes, tenían un permiso especial para ausentarse durante unos fines de semana e ir a la Academia de Alex.

Draco frunció el ceño. Astoria nunca le había comentado respecto a eso. Bueno, tampoco es que hablaran de cosas del pasado o de temas profundos, pero un dato así entraba en la categoría de "gustos e intereses", ¿no?

—Draco, tenemos un inconveniente. —Draco se sobresaltó. ¿Es que sus amigos no sabían la función que tenía una puerta? Ahora, aparte de Pansy, Theo y Blaise también insistían en aparecerse en su chimenea así, sin más.

—Theo…—Draco se irguió en su asiento, puso los codos en la mesa y me inclinó hacia delante, acariciándose las sienes con movimientos de sus dedos. —Por favor, siéntate.

Theo lo miró extrañado, mas no hizo comentario alguno. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a Draco.

Draco, a su vez, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no correrlo de su oficina. _Debo recordarle a Abby que me consiga más poción contra los dolores de cabeza._

—Amigo, nos encontramos en un aprieto —dijo Theo, trayendo a Draco a la realidad.

_Inconveniente, cierto._

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos quieren demandar. —Theo dejó sobre el escritorio de Draco una carpeta, llena de papeles que, como bien suponía Draco, serían contratos y anexos de ellos.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Draco. Theo lo miró, preocupado, por lo que Draco rectificó — ¿Quiénes?

—No, es quien, pero te adelanto desde ya, es un cliente bastante complicado.

Draco esperó durante un minuto, viendo si su amigo le contaba toda la historia. Pero al parecer, Theo no tenía intenciones de hablar.

—….. ¿Y? —presionó Draco.

— ¿Te suena Liam Wislot? —Draco negó con la cabeza, por lo que Theo continuó —Liam, el que invirtió sus doce propiedades en las Arpías de Holyhead…

—Ya. Él que insistía en llevar a cenar a Pansy, ¿no? —recordó Draco, con un pequeño rastro de humor. Todavía recordaba como se incendiaban los globos, flores, regalos y bombones en la chimenea de su amiga. Y no la culpaba, Liam, de unos sesenta años mal vividos, no tenía oportunidad alguna con ella.

—El mismo. Resulta que nos quiere demandar por incumplimiento de contrato.

—No me digas que hicimos un anexo en el que Pansy se comprometía a salir con él —dijo Draco, mientras tomaba la carpeta y se ponía a leer superficialmente los apartados.

—Claro que no. —Draco alzó la vista y lo miró, con las cejas alzadas esperando una explicación. —Tiene intenciones de que se le devuelva la totalidad de la inversión, y nosotros le dijimos que no era posible.

—Por supuesto, firmó por cinco años, y solo ha pasado un par de meses. —Draco volvía a ver los documentos, para corroborar la fecha — ¿Dijo el motivo?

—Argumentó que la estrella del equipo, Eludina Hominghton, ya no competiría más por el equipo, y que sin ella la inversión estaba perdida.

—Que poca fe le tiene a su equipo, ¿no? —Draco intentó alivianar el ambiente, pero al parecer Theo estaba más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. —Pero, ¿no anunciaron que ya tenían reemplazo?

—Si. Ginny Weasley. Sinceramente, Liam no sabe lo que hace. Esa chica si que te las hacía ver difícil en los partidos de Quidditch.

Draco le lanzó una mirada intimidatoria, a lo que Theo de alzó de hombros.

—Entonces que demande a las Arpías, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver ahí.

—Draco, somos nosotros los que intercedemos sus acciones. Él quiere toda su inversión ya, antes de que comience el torneo la semana entrante, lo que no es posible, ya que el contrato, como bien decías, fue firmado por cinco años.

—¿Entonces? Si nos demanda, solo perderá su dinero.

—En el mensaje que envió hace poco menos de una hora, decía literalmente "nos veremos en tribunales, tanda de estafadores". Así que ya está siendo investigado el caso.

— ¿Y? ¿Tenemos las de perder?

—No lo sé, amigo —dijo Theo con pesar. Draco lo miró angustiado, si tenían el contrato a su favor, ¿a qué podía temerle Theo?

— ¿Hay algo más?

—No —Draco se recostó contra su asiento y se cruzó de brazos — aunque, en el contrato se estipula que en caso de algún imprevisto, el accionista puede pedir la anulación del contrato.

— ¿Y por qué no hiciste eso?

—Porque no consideré que cambiar a una jugadora del equipo fuera considerado un imprevisto.

—Tienes razón —convino Draco. —Ahora nos queda asesorarnos legalmente y afrontar esta demanda, porque supongo no querrá otra cosa más que a Pansy para detenerla, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sus palabras textuales fueron "ahora, si me arreglan una cita con la hermosa morena que tienen como compañera, puede que me olvide de los cargos y de mi dinero".

—Entonces esta bien, accedemos a asistir a la corte. Jamás dejaría que Pansy saliera con alguien tan… baboso. —Dijo con seguridad Draco. Aunque no estaba seguro de casi nada.

Ahora tenían su primer problema legal entre manos, y, sinceramente, no sabía como proceder al respecto. Definitivamente, necesitaba asistencia jurídica.

.

…

.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —Alex se paró de su asiento, y se dirigió a recibir a la chica, quien acababa de entrar a su despacho.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias. ¿Tú? —respondió la chica, mientras terminaba el abrazo de Alex y ambos se sentaban en uno de los sofás que tenía la oficina.

La oficina de Alex Caillaux no era tan espaciosa, pero si era lo suficientemente grande para tener dos archiveros, un escritorio que enfrentaba la entrada a ella, dos sofás de dos plazas cada uno de color blanco y un perchero. Era de paredes altas, blancas, con retratos de paisajes montañeses. A la espalda del escritorio había un gran ventanal que daba a los jardines del lugar. La academia se ubicada en una pequeña Mansión a las afueras de Londres muggle, en donde toda la primera planta era usada como salas de ensayo, de preparación de los trajes, de gimnasio y acondicionamiento físico, salas de descanso y su oficina. En la segunda y tercer planta, era donde Alexander vivía.

—Muy bien, terminando los diseños del desfile que preparamos para dos semanas más. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua, jugo, gaseosa?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien así, gracias. Me vine en Flú, así que agotada no estoy.

—Me parece bien. Que linda te ves en esos trajes, modestia aparte, claro. —Hermione rió. Alex le había preparado una colección completa de trajes para ir a la oficina, para que fueran diseños únicos en el Ministerio. No quiso cobrarle dinero, argumentando que con solo usarlos, las oficinistas querrían adquirir sus modelos. Y aunque Alex subió sus ventas, nunca vendió ni hizo un diseño como los que hizo para ella.

—Cualquiera se vería bien en esto —se señaló —, si es precioso.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Alex, tomándole la mano y dándole un apretón. —Ya, el motivo de mi llamado urgente es, aparte de querer verte, explicarte las siguientes fechas y ver tu disponibilidad, para ver que diseños de los que tengo modelaras tú. Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante.

—No, estaba bastante flojo el día —admitió Hermione. Era martes, y ella no había tenido gran cosa que hacer, así que a las tres de la tarde se retiró de la oficina y vino a la Academia. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada malo, eso te lo aseguro —rió Alex —La semana subsiguiente es la presentación de la colección de zapatos, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió como respuesta —Bueno, aprovecharemos esa ocasión para modelar estos vestidos.

—Para ese día no tenía problemas, pero supongo que me requieres antes también, ¿verdad?

—Aciertas. Por lo menos debes venir unas tres veces a la semana, para las pruebas de medidas y los ensayos, además de definir tu peinado y maquillaje.

— ¿Qué días?

—Los jueves son obligatorios. Los otros dos restantes los eliges tú. Sabes que estoy acá todo el día, de lunes a viernes al menos

— ¿Qué días no estarán ellas?

—Cariño… —Alex estaba preocupado por Hermione. Si bien era cierto que fue él quien contrato a las Greengrass nuevamente, lo hizo porque vio en ellas la idea de volver a brillar, y porque le prometieron no volver a hacer daño. Pero no quería que Hermione se sintiera abandonada por él ni nada. —Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Cualquier cosa que suceda, tú me avisas y las despido.

—Gracias Alex, pero prefiero evitarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, así ambas partes evitamos roces o posibles despidos.

—Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Pero ellas, al estar tanto tiempo fuera de las pasarelas, deben venir toda la semana.

—Entonces es inevitable el rencuentro. ¿Sabes? No importa. Tema superado.

— ¿No me odias?

—Jamás lo haría. Eres una gran persona y ves lo bueno de las otras donde nadie se empeña en hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. A todo esto, pon un hechizo insonorizante a la sala de producción. Las chicas muggles pueden alertarse por el ruido que hacen las tijeras al cortar la tela y querer ir a echar un vistazo, y no creo que sea bueno para ellas que vean como se manejan solas.

—Buen punto. No lo había pensado.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó, por lo que ella se excusó y salió del cuarto para contestar. Era un llamado de Ron.

—Bueno.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Dónde estas! —Hermione se alejó el teléfono del oído, Ron aun no sabía como utilizar un celular y pensaba que si gritaba, ella escucharía mejor.

—No es necesario que grites —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Al parecer, Harry había tomado el celular. — ¿Hermione?

—Sigo aquí, ¿qué pasó?

—Vinimos a buscarte a la oficina para irnos juntos y no estabas, así que te llamamos.

—Estoy en la Academia, tenía reunión con Alex.

—Entiendo. ¿Pasamos más tarde a tu departamento?

— ¡Claro! Creo que Ginny llegará entrada la noche, pero yo voy hacia allá ahora mismo.

—Nos vemos entonces. Saludos a Alex. —Harry colgó.

Hermione entró a la oficina nuevamente, donde Alex estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. Alzó la mirada al verse observado.

—Harry y Ron mandan saludos —dijo desde la puerta.

—Oh, gracias —respondió Alex, con una sonrisa.

—Yo me despido entonces.

—Claro, ¿te dejo en la chimenea? —Alex se acercó a Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

—Me iré caminando, no me perderé de aquí a la puerta. Saludos a tu esposa, y a tu pequeña.

—En tu nombre. Nos vemos, cariño.

Hermione oía ruido en el lugar. Al parecer, era la hora en que las chicas comenzaran a llegar. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, la que estaba cruzando un par de habitaciones y pasillos.

—Hola chicas —saludó Hermione al pasar fuera de una de las salas de acondicionamiento.

—Hola Herms, ¿ensayas hoy? —preguntó Agnes, que era la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta.

—No, estaba en reunión con Alex.

— ¿Y participaras del desfile?

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería. Ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo, pero nos vemos pronto.

— ¡Claro! Cuídate.

Hermione siguió su camino, hasta que llegó a la puerta, y al abrirla se topó de frente con Astoria, Daphne y ¿Draco?

—Buenas tardes, Hermione —saludó cortésmente Draco con una ligera sonrisa, recordando lo pasado hace unos días.

Hermione, a pesar de haber oído al chico, no pudo contestar, ya que Astoria no quitaba la mirada de ella, y ella parecía no poder quitarla de Astoria. Daphne de interpuso entre ellas.

—Hermione, tanto tiempo —Daphne le dio un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo.

—Según me enteré, volveremos a ser compañeras, ¿verdad? —Hermione preguntó con la esperanza de que vinieran a renunciar al empleo, porque se les ocurrió ir de viaje por el mundo o algo así.

—Exacto. —Daphne se acercó al oído de Hermione y añadió, en un susurro —Tranquila, mi hermana prometió comportarse y dejar de ser la frívola superficial de siempre.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es ahora? —inquirió Hermione, quien veía como Astoria hizo una mueca de desdén hacia ella, soltó la mano de Draco y cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de él, para darle un apasionado y largo beso.

Daphne se puso a un lado de Hermione y dirigió su mirada a lo que veía Hermione. Rodó los ojos y contestó. —Astoria. En serio, Hermione, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace años.

—Lo sé. Espero funcione. En serio me caes bien.

—Gracias. El sentimiento es mutuo. —Daphne carraspeó, para que su hermana la viera. —Astoria, querida, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que entremos?

—Tienes razón. —Astoria volvió a besar a Draco —Amor, ¿vendrás por mí más tarde?

—Lo siento, pero tengo una reunión de trabajo hoy.

— ¿No la puedes postergar? —dijo la chica haciendo un puchero, quien aún no soltaba el cuello de Draco.

—Me parece que esa opción está descartada. Ahora ve, que vienen con atraso.

—Está bien. Te amo —Astoria volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Draco, luego lo soltó y tomó el brazo de Daphne, para entrar a la Mansión, sin dirigirle mirada alguna a Hermione.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Hermione soltó el aire que había contenido.

—Buenas tardes, Draco —dijo la chica, mientras bajaba los escalones del porche y se internaba en el camino hacia la salida de los grandes jardines del lugar.

—Veo que has recibido mi lechuza. —Dijo Draco, mientras rápidamente se posicionaba a su lado y caminaba a su ritmo.

—Claro, y no creo que vuelva a beber en lo que me resta de vida —contestó Hermione viéndolo de reojo, refiriéndose a la nota que Draco le había enviado como respuesta a su carta de agradecimientos.

—Una muy sensata decisión. —Convino Draco — ¿Tienes como transportarte?

—No, me iré caminando. No es tanto desde aquí a donde vivo.

—Perfecto, yo también me iré caminando. ¿Te acompaño? —Preguntó Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Había venido directo del trabajo a dejar a Astoria, cuando ella se apareció en su oficina no le quedó de otra.

— ¿No tienes una reunión de trabajo? —inquirió Hermione, una vez llegados al límite de la mansión.

—Claro, pero es más bien una cena de trabajo, por lo que me queda tiempo de ir paseando hasta el lugar donde vive mi cita, y preguntarle si puede reunirse conmigo en un elegante restaurant —contestó Draco, reanudando la marcha.

— ¿No lo sabe aún? —preguntó Hermione, a la vez que se ponía a la altura de Draco.

—No.

— ¿Y como estas tan seguro de que aceptará así, sin más?

—Bueno, digamos que me debe un favor —Draco miró de reojo a la chica, y sonrió para sí mismo, viendo hacia el camino.

—No estarás hablando de mi, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione parando de golpe, haciendo que Draco también se detuviera y la quedara mirando.

—Claro que no, Hermione. Le solicitaré una reunión urgente a la señorita Granger, quien trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, porque me vi envuelto en un lío legal y quiero asesoramiento para salir parado de la mejor manera de esta.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, caminando nuevamente —veo que no será necesario que acudas hasta su departamento. Y en cuanto a si tengo tiempo, te puedo conceder mi tarde.

— ¿De verdad? Digo, que buena noticia, señorita Granger. Mis co-accionistas estarán dichosos al ver que tengo una solución.

—Espera un momento. No te aseguro que saldrás bien parado, si aun no sé cuál es el problema.

—Cierto, pero confió en sus capacidades, señorita…

—Deja de llamarme así, limítate a tratarme de Hermione, por favor.

—Bueno, Hermione. ¿Y por qué no es necesario que llegue a tu departamento? Digamos que se me antoja un buen café —dijo como si nada Draco.

—Entonces tendremos que llegar allá, y quizá te prepare alguno —dijo Hermione, quien había recibido el mensaje oculto del chico.

Así, ambos siguieron en su camino.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Primero que todo: Perdón la tardanza! Semana complicada tanto para mi como para mi beta, a quien le agradecemos su trabajo. Gracias linda Sab.  
_**

**_Segundo: Gracias gracias por sus saludines de cumpleaños! He tenido muy buenos mensajes, asi que gracias a todos los que se acordaron :D  
_**

**_Tercero: Que emoción! Se integra gente nueva a esta lectura :D! Bienvenidos!  
_**

**_Cuarto: Gracias tambien a quienes se interesan en la historia y me dan seguimiento y otras cosas. Gracias!  
_**

**_Quinto: Amo las listas :D  
_**

**_Sexto: Espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente cap... Creo que pondré de límite finales de semana ^^  
_**

**_Séptimo: Mañana contesto sus mensajes :D  
_**

**_Octavo: E___****spero sus opiniones! Veamos que les parece este. ¿Ya se hacen alguna idea de que va? ¿Tienen alguna expectativa? ¿Quieren saludar a esta Humanoide? Cualquier comentario, crítica, saludo, etc, es bien recibido por esta persona.**  


**____****Saludines Integalácticos *-*  
**


	7. Cabezas Rubias en medio de la Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.  
**

_**Cabezas Rubias en medio de la Oscuridad.**_

_**.  
**_

—¿Cómo te fue ayer? —Draco derramó un poco del café que se estaba bebiendo sobre su camisa blanca de seda por el susto que tuvo al ver aparecer a Blaise en su oficina. Maldijo interiormente a su amigo y con un movimiento de varita volvió a dejar impecable su vestimenta.

—¿Acaso hay un hechizo desilusionador en mi puerta que ya nadie la usa? —Dijo como toda respuesta Draco, quien veía de reojo como Blaise se sentaba frente a él mientras fingía leer unos documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Draco, ¿conseguiste asesoría? —Draco ahora dio vuelta la taza vacía en la que tenía su bebida caliente sobre la mesa por la repentina aparición vía chimenea de Theo. Decidió seguir maldiciendo en voz baja, a Blaise, a Theo y a la maldita chimenea.

—Insisto… ¿qué maldito problema tienen ustedes con las puertas? —Draco levantó la taza, lanzó un hechizo para limpiar el derrame de café y se dispuso a, mediante la magia, rellenar su tazón. Mientras, Theo también tomaba asiento al lado de Blaise.

—¡Draco! —El aludido, quien aun tenía su varita en la mano, terminó lanzando un hechizo involuntario a su taza, su tazón favorito, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos. Miro con odio insano a Pansy, quien acababa de aparecerse por, como no, la jodida chimenea.

—¡¿Qué quieren todos en mi oficina? —Exclamó Draco. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó una pequeña cajita de madera que tenía en su estantería y volvió a sentarse. Con sumo cuidado guardó los pedacitos de su adorado tazón. Al no obtener respuesta de sus amigos, irguió la cabeza y los miró.

Pansy, Theo y Blaise estaban sentados en ese orden frente al escritorio del rubio, y lo veían con curiosidad, observando detenidamente cada movimiento de Draco.

—Tazón familiar. Regalo del Rey Salomón a la familia hace ya unos cuantos siglos. Pasado de generación en generación. Saben lo importante que es para mi tener algún legado de la familia, los Malfoy tenemos historia en cada una de las cosas que nos rodea, esta fue una de las cosas que mas cuidé que no me expropiaran, para que vengan ustedes y la destruyan en…

—_Reparo _—Pansy hizo un ligero movimiento de varita y la caja que contenía los restos del famoso tazón tembló un momento. A instante siguiente la tapa se entreabrió y por ella se pudo vislumbrar la taza, como nueva. —Listo. ¿Te costaba mucho? —Draco la miró con odio, mirada penetrante marca Malfoy, pero Pansy pareció ni siquiera inmutarse.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieren? —Draco se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su asiento.

—Yo quería saber si obtuviste asesoría legal —dijo Theo. Blaise y Pansy lo quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué? ¿En qué líos se metieron ahora? —Inquirió Pansy, recelosa, mirándolo a Theo y a Draco alternadamente.

—Blaise, ¿a qué has venido tú? —Draco se hizo el desentendido con Pansy.

—Bueno amigo, quería saber si obtuviste un acercamiento a Alex Cailleaux aprovechando que Astoria te arrastró fuera de la oficina ayer para que la fueras a dejar. —Theo y Pansy quedaron mirando a Blaise, no sabían nada de eso al parecer.

—Esa arrastrada viene y te saca de la oficina cuando qui…

—Pansy, ¿tú? ¿Qué querías? —Draco no dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando de su novia, e interrumpió su discurso para averiguar que diablos quería.

—Nada, venía a saludar. —Theo y Blaise comenzaron a reír. Draco siguió mirando a Pansy con su mirada penetrante marca Malfoy, pero ella se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso.

—Entonces…—comenzó el rubio, sentándose derecho y apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. —Creo que no será necesario llamarlos a la sala de juntas, ya que estamos todos aquí. —Los tres chicos asintieron.

Un golpe de nudillos en la puerta hizo que Draco alzara la vista y los chicos se giraran en sus asientos para ver de quien se trataba.

—Sr. Malfoy. —Abby entreabrió la puerta y se medio asomó. —Oh. Está ocupado, vuelvo mas tarde —dijo, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

—No, Abby, ¿Qué pasó? —La secretaria de Draco volvió a encarar la habitación y sacó su pluma y una libretita pequeña.

—Se comunicó conmigo el asistente de la señorita…—Abby revisó sus notas, buscando un nombre —Hermione Granger, si —Theo, Blaise y Pansy miraron al rubio con la duda en la mirada. Draco carraspeó y Abby pareció salir de su trance para volver a hablar. —Quiere que le comunique que la señorita Granger confirmó la cita para mañana a las diez de la mañana, y le manda a preguntar si es posible que ella asista a su oficina, porque…—Abby volvió a consultar sus notas, mientras los chicos alzaban una ceja en dirección al rubio —a si, porque dijo que acá están más accesibles los documentos que ella debe revisar.

—Perfecto, dile que mañana la espero entonces. Puedes retirarte.

Abby cerró la puerta. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Draco.

—¿Desde…—comenzó Theo.

—…cuándo…—intentó completar Blaise.

—…tú y Granger…—siguió Pansy.

—…tienen citas? —Terminaron a coro.

—Nunca, jamás se pongan de acuerdo para hacerme preguntas así —los chicos pusieron cara de inocentes ante la mirada reprobatoria de Draco.

—Supongo que nos explicaras, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Pansy, a lo que Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Ok, creo que les contaré que pasó ayer. —Los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos esperando el relato del rubio. —Estaba en mi oficina cuando Theo vino a informarme del problema legal en que estamos envueltos, pero antes de que pregunten nada, dejen acabar con la historia. Nos demanda Liam Wislot…

—¿El asqueroso? —Interrumpió Pansy con una mueca de desagrado.

—…el mismo, Pansy. ¿Motivo? Que Eludina Hominghton renunció a las Arpías de Holyhead, y según él su inversión es una pérdida de dinero y quiere le devolvamos la totalidad de su dinero. Entonces me quedé toda la tarde pensando a quien pedirle asesoría, ya saben, no me gusta que personas ajenas a la compañía metan sus narices en nuestros documentos. —Los chicos asintieron, dándole la razón. —Fue ahí cuando vino Astoria por mí y me pidió que las acompañara a ella y a Daphne a la Mansión de Alex, donde comenzarán a asistir a diario…

—_Draco, amor, ¿me vas a venir a dejar todos los días?_

—_Astoria, sabes que no puedo, tengo que mantener a la empresa funcionando si no quiero ver mis utilidades perdidas._

—_¿Qué utili qué? Sabes, olvídalo, me conformo con que me vengas a recoger._

—_Astoria —nuevamente Draco le hablaba con ese tono de voz que por lo general las madres usan con sus hijos para explicarle cosas básicas de la vida —tampoco cuentes con ello, sabes que tengo reuniones por doquier._

—_¿Y los incompetentes de tus amigos? ¿Acaso no trabajan?_

—¿Se atrevió a llamarme incompetente?

—Pansy, cálmate y déjame continuar, ¡por lo que más quieras! —Pansy se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó bajito, mas no dijo nada, de todos modos quería saber la historia completa.

—Draco, ¿es necesario oír todo eso? Ve directo al grano —sugirió Theo.

—Ok. Veamos…

_Estábamos entonces en la puerta de la Mansión de Alex. Decidí acompañar a Astoria y a Daphne, primero para saber donde vive el escurridizo, y segundo para probar suerte. Hice que las chicas esperaran hasta que alguien les abriera la puerta, para ver si Alex aparecía por el portal, pero quien abrió un segundo antes de que pulsáramos el famoso botón que hace que suene una musiquita de fondo en las casas, el timbre, fue ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger. No sé si sabían, pero ella es empleada del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, por lo que apenas la vi supe que podría sernos de ayuda con la demanda. Le pedí una reunión conmigo ayer por la noche, y ella no tuvo inconvenientes…_

—¿Aceptó sin más salir contigo? —Theo interrumpió a Draco —Claro, sin ofender ni nada.

—Claro, me debe un favor. ¡Y no pregunten!

_No pude hablar con Alex, ya que era esperarlo sin saber si alguna vez saldría, o intentar solucionar nuestro vacío legal, por lo que seguí a Granger y la acompañé a su casa hablándole más o menos sobre lo que tenemos encima. Nos dirigimos a su departamento a tomar café y esperar una hora prudente para ir a cenar y concretar el modus operantis. No pongan esa cara. Saben que mis reuniones son así. Cuando llegamos a su hogar, luego de tres cuartos de hora caminando, porque claro, la chica no quiso aparecerse por Flú, tuvimos nuestro primer atasco. La pelirroja Weasley estaba en casa. El problema es, por si no lo saben, que el reemplazo de Eludina es Ginny. Hermione no sabía que ella estaría en el departamento. Yo no sabía que vivían juntas, por lo que no tuvimos cuidado de dejar de hablar de las competencias de Eludina y las acusaciones de Liam, hasta que sentimos un estornudo. Nos dirigimos hacia el sofá de la sala, y encontramos a la novia de Potter envuelta en varias túnicas, con la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes. Hermione, luego de tocarle la cara, afirmó que tenía fiebre y que debíamos llevarla a San Mungo. Pero la pelirroja no dejó escapar algo muy importante para ella._

—_¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Malfoy aquí?_

—_Digamos que seré su apoyo legal en un problema en que se vio envuelta su empresa._

—_¿Y por qué hablaban de Eludina?_

_Hermione me miró con cara de súplica, pidiéndome no dijera nada del asunto o inventara algo en el camino, claro que eso me lo dijo más tarde. En ese minuto yo entendí por su expresión que ella quería le dijera la verdad a la chica. Fue lo que hice._

—_Nos demanda un mago influyente que dice que con su renuncia, el equipo se irá a la quiebra._

—_¡¿Qué? Pero… pero…—Ginny se descompensó y Hermione la tomó presurosa entre sus brazos, pero no pudo con su peso y cayeron ambas al sofá. La Weasley no pudo soportar que incluso antes de tener su partido oficial ya haya personas que están abandonando al equipo._

—Y vaya que es estúpido Liam. Si mal no recuerdo, era por culpa de Weasley chica y Potter que Slytherin no podía ganar en Quidditch, y… —Draco miró con odio a Blaise, el cuál levantó las manos y añadió —ok ok, continúa. —Draco suspiró.

_Fue entonces que hice mi acto bueno del año. Tomé a la chica en brazos y nos trasladamos a San Mungo. Como Hermione se quedó con ella, acordamos que ella vería en lo que resta de semana que día podríamos reunirnos nuevamente para tratar el tema a profundidad._

—Fin de la historia. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? —Preguntó curioso Theo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste con ella a su departamento, habiendo tantos lugares para esperar "la hora de la cena"? —Inquirió ceñuda Pansy.

—¿Y por qué la tratas de Hermione? —Comentó un risueño Blaise.

—Vaya, ustedes son mucho peores que Rita Sketer —dijo Draco, con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Los chicos aguardaban sus respuestas. —No nos llevamos tan bien, sólo que no somos los de antes, y en temas laborales debemos ser lo más maduros posibles. Ella me debía un favor, yo necesitaba cobrarlo. Y creo que con ella tendremos para ganar la demanda. —Theo asintió. —Me fui a su departamento porque quería café, y cualquiera de esos "tantos lugares para esperar" habría sido suficientemente malo para mí, recuerden que continúo con Astoria por algo, y ya saben lo celosa que es. Me da migraña de solo imaginar su vocecita reprochándome haber pasado toda la tarde con Hermione. —Pansy resopló nuevamente. —¿No crees que sea normal que la nombre? Digamos que su apellido está muy gastado, no por nada fueron siete años diciéndolo. Además, y volviendo a la madurez que nombré hace poco, es mucho más fácil trabajar con alguien que no te es hostil y al cual tu tampoco le eres hostil, ¿no crees? —Blaise asintió.

—Entonces estamos avanzando a grandes zancadas. Sólo nos faltaría conseguir a Cailleaux. Con él dentro, nos despreocuparíamos por lo menos unos cuatro meses de las finanzas de la empresa. —Aportó Theo.

—Lo sé. Esperemos que Draco no se aburra de su novia antes de conseguirlo —dijo Blaise.

—Bien. Hablemos de algo coherente, ¿sí? —Dijo Draco un tanto molesto — Comencemos a revisar las cláusulas de los contratos. No vaya a ser que nos sorprendan nuevamente con demandas raras u otras cosas.

.

…

.

Hermione estaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad. No sabía ni que hora era, ni donde estaba. Tampoco era conciente de ello. Solo sabía que tenía mucho frío. Caminó en línea recta durante un par de minutos sin emitir sonido alguno, pero con dificultad daba cada paso, ya que calzaba unos zapatos con enormes tacones. Quería llegar a algún punto de luz, la oscuridad la estaba agobiando. De pronto y lentamente, comenzó a emerger una figura de la negrura reinante. Astoria Greengrass aparecía ante ella, elegante e impecablemente vestida y peinada. Hermione se vio a si misma y no pudo mas que contener la impotencia al verse en harapos y tacos.

Astoria comenzó a reír, y Hermione tapó sus oídos para mitigar el dolor que le causaba ese sonido.

Astoria cesó su risa, mas mantuvo su sonrisa, y no despegó su mirada penetrante de Hermione. Hermione comenzó a sentir punzadas, era su cuerpo que comenzaba a sangrar por diversos puntos de su piel. Trató inútilmente tapar algunas yagas con sus manos, pero quedó paralizada ante la imagen que vio. La sangre salía a borbotones de sus manos, un vivo recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hace años. Lentamente cayó sentada en el piso, sin despegar la vista de sus muñecas que ahora escocían, mientras Astoria seguía viéndola con esa sonrisa petulante.

"Para". Pensó Hermione, sin poder emitir sonido alguno hoy. Vio a Astoria con súplica y lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta sólo se limitó a continuar sonriendo.

Desde el fondo, comenzó a surgir una silueta, solo apreciable por el increíble cabello rubio platino en esa espesa oscuridad. Draco Malfoy aparecía en escena. Se posicionó a un lado de Astoria, quien al sentir su presencia se giró hacia él y le dio un profundo beso. Hermione inmediatamente dejó de sentir las terribles punzadas y las hemorragias se detuvieron. Miró con confusión a los dos chicos que se besaban, pero estos parecían estar ajenos a su presencia.

"Corre". Hermione sintió en su cabeza la voz de Draco, pero como lo estaba mirando en ese momento supo que no era él quien le hablaba. Pero Draco abrió los ojos, y la quedó viendo con muchas cosas reflejadas en la mirada mientras seguía besando a Astoria. "Huye, Hermione. Por lo que más quieras corre".

Hermione se puso de pie como pudo, se quitó los tacones y corrió hasta que cada brazada de aire se sentía como fuego vivo. Pero seguía habiendo oscuridad donde quiera que fuera. Sólo veía un ligero amarillo en el fondo, como si fuera el cabello rubio de alguien. "¿Draco?" pensó, pero no lo averiguaba nunca ya que por más que corriera, no llegaba a él.

Tras lo que parecieron horas de correr y correr, sintió un ruido… una musiquita… una ¿vibración?

Y el sonido del celular al estrellarse contra el piso.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, el sonido que indicaba una llamada entrante no dejaba de sonar, ahora, bajo la cama. Hermione se lanzó al piso con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, y metió medio cuerpo bajo su cama para alcanzar el bendito celular. ¿Cómo había caído tan lejos?

—¿Bueno? —Contestó a duras penas, debido a la agitación.

—¿Hermione? —Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Harry?

—¡Hermione! Menos mal que contestaste, estaba preocupado.

—Harry, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero son las tres de la mañana. —Dijo Hermione, verificando la hora en el mismo celular.

—¿De verdad? Ah si, el cambio de horario. Lo siento Herms, pero no pude llamar antes, como te dije ayer, estaríamos incomunicados todo el día.

—Si, lo se. ¿Siguen sin chimenea?

—¡Claro! Estamos en un bosque, en medio de la nada… no sé de donde quieres que saque una chimenea.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento, vengo recién despertando.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por lo de la idea del celular, no se han dado cuenta de nada por aquí.

—No, gracias a ti por despertarme.

—¿Por? ¿Mal sueño? —Harry sonó preocupado.

—La verdad no recuerdo mucho ahora, pero si era bastante extraño. Pero no perdamos tiempo con eso, ¿Cómo están?

—Bueno, Ron está durmiendo profundamente en su cama, cayó rendido apenas entramos a la carpa. Nos han causado bastantes dolores de cabeza estos amantes de Voldemort. Desde venir a esconderse al Everest, ¡Al Everest! Merlín Mione, no sabes lo que cuesta mantenerse caliente en esta cumbre. Bueno, eso y que son bastante escurridizos. Al menos estamos a un paso de cazar a uno. Y con uno tendremos para descubrir el escondite del resto. —Harry suspiró. —¿Y cómo están ustedes?

—Bueno, yo estoy debajo de mi cama, el celular se cayó y me metí a responder, no preguntes. —Harry soltó una carcajada. —Vale, tampoco es para que te burles.

—Lo siento, Mione. Continúa por favor.

—Y Ginny está enferma. Ayer la llevamos a San Mungo porque se descompensó, y el medimago la envió a casa unas horas más tarde con una serie de pociones para que mejore lo antes posible. Recuerda que en el viernes por la tarde se va a las pre eliminatorias de Quidditch a Alemania.

—Si, recuerdo. ¿Entonces ya está bien?

—Está haciendo reposo, se queda en casa estos dos últimos días y parte mañana por la tarde.

—Rayos, no alcanzaré a llegar a despedirla. Bueno, le dices que la amo. No, espera. Mejor te llamo cuando despierte, en unas ¿cinco horas?

—Perfecto, pero no te retrases, que tengo una reunión por la mañana.

—Ok. Quedamos en eso entonces. Cuídate. Cuídala. ¡Las quiero! Y Ron mandó saludos.

—¡Gracias! Saludos a él también. Suerte con todo.

Luego de cortar la llamada, a Hermione le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de su reciente pesadilla.

¿Qué quería decir ese sueño? No tenía nada claro, sólo que había revivido uno de los episodios más oscuros de su pasado. Con cuidado, fue pasando sus dedos por cada una de las llagas que habían quedado de ese día, y con su mente llena de pensamientos y preguntas, se durmió nuevamente bajo su cama.

.

…

.

—Astoria, nunca me dijiste el motivo de la aversión que tienes contra Hermione.

—No la llames por su nombre en mi presencia, por favor —dijo la chica, mientras paseaba con una mano la hoja de la revista que veía sin mayor interés sentada en el sofá de su cuarto.

—Hermana, creía que habíamos superado el pasado —dijo la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá de la habitación de Astoria.

—Lo mismo te podría decir. Eres tú la que está recordando cosas de mi pasado. —La chica dejó la revista sobre la mesita de centro que tenía en frente, y se dirigió a su cama.

—No puedo superar algo que no se, o que nunca supe. Y creo que no te costaría nada hacer que logra entenderte —dijo la mayor de las Greengrass, siguiendo a su hermana y sentándose en la cama.

—Pero Daphne, veamos, no es tan difícil. Primero, es una inmunda sangre sucia —Astoria se metió bajo las cobijas.

—Cuida lo que dices, Astoria.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que eres tú quien quiere saber porque la odio, así que calla y escucha. Sangre sucia. Eso es lo que es. Y no soporto que Alex le de tanta importancia. No tiene ni dinero, ni clase, ni tampoco una bonita figura. Y su cabello es bastante horrible…

—No seas injusta. No veo en qué medida aquello te puede afectar. Ella nunca presumió alguno de sus aspectos, porque fea no es, y si tiene un lindo cuerpo.

—¿Abandonarás a tu hermana por una cualquiera? —Dijo Astoria, con una mano en el pecho y la boca abierta.

—No. No te abandoné en su momento y no lo haré ahora. Sólo te prevengo que esta vez, si tienes la intención de hacer algo malo nuevamente contra ella, yo seré una de las personas que tratará de impedirlo. Sólo eso.

—Perfecto. Estaré prevenida entonces.

—Buenas noches Astoria —dijo Daphne, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Daphne.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Mil perdones! Mi beta estaba ocupadita, y yo tuve una semana pasada muy gris, que menos mal ahora está colorida tal arcoiris (?) En fin. Gracias linda Sabaana por betear esta locura ^^  
_**

**_Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia! Y a quienes comentan, gracias por dos ;) xD  
_**

**_Respecto a lo anterior... mil gracias a las anónimas! Pero me encantaría saber quienes son xD Asi que pueden dejarme sus correos (si quieren) para agradecerles por interno :D  
_**

**_Espero este cap les guste. Pronto ahondaré más en el dramione asi como tal, no desesperen! ya viene ;)  
_**

**_Bueno. Nos vemos cuando tengamos el tiempo de escribir y betear (no será tanto, lo prometo!)  
_**

**__****_E___****spero sus opiniones! Veamos que les parece este. ¿Ya se hacen alguna idea de que va? ¿Tienen alguna expectativa? ¿Quieren saludar a esta Humanoide? Cualquier comentario, crítica, saludo, etc, es bien recibido por esta persona.**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *-*  
_**


	8. ¿Qué olvidaste, Draco Malfoy?

******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

******.  
**

_**¿Qué olvidaste, Draco Malfoy?**_

_**.  
**_

Ginny Weasley amaneció mucho mejor esa mañana de jueves. Odiaba enfermar, pero estaba consciente que era solo su culpa estar así, ¿quien la mandaba a entrenar sin abrigo en un clima tan hostil? Definitivamente, usaría alguno de los chalecos que su madre le había tejido bajo su chaqueta oficial de las Arpías.

Las Arpías. Que emocionada se sentía aún. Era, según ella, el mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos los tiempos, y ella no los defraudaría. Decidió que el estúpido y desinformado cliente de Malfoy era solo una piedra que tenía en el camino, y ella se encargaría de hacerlo comer sus palabras. Y Hermione se encargaría de defenderla legalmente. Bueno, no específicamente a ella, pero si tendrá que hablar de sus aptitudes en el deporte.

Sonrió.

Se dirigió a la cocina del departamento, y en su camino se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de su compañera de casa, cerrada. Checó la hora. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Qué raro —se dijo. —Hermione se habrá ido al trabajo ya.

Siguió avanzando hacia la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de leche, sacó unas galletas de la caja de Hermione, porque las suyas se habían acabado, y las sirvió en un plato. Y tuvo su primera indecisión del día. Comer en la cocina, con frío y sola, o irse a su cuarto, en donde quizá derramaría la leche sobre la cama y dejaría miguitas en la alfombra, pero estaría calentita.

—Definitivamente, al cuarto. No hay nada que un hechizo no pueda remediar, excepto la muerte. Y seguramente Hermione me regañaría si me encuentra aquí en mi estado.

Tomó su vaso, su plato, y se devolvió por el pasillo a su habitación. Pero al llegar a la puerta, volvió a mirar la puerta de enfrente, y tuvo su segunda indecisión del día. Verificar o no si su compañera se había ido.

— ¿Desde cuándo me detengo a pensar que voy a hacer? —negó con la cabeza a sí misma, fue a dejar sus alimentos a su cuarto y volvió al pasillo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, e ingresó.

— ¿Hermione? —dijo en un susurro, no vaya a ser que la asuste. Miró la cama. Vacía. Fue al cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro no había nadie.

—Se habrá ido más temprano hoy —se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y reprimió un grito.

Habían unos pies saliendo de debajo de la cama.

— ¿Hermione? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con cierta discreción. Los pies debajo de la cama no dieron señales de vida. — ¡No! —Exclamó con angustia, y fue a su cuarto en busca de su varita.

Volvió hecha una exaltación, y conjuró un _Wingardiun Leviosa_ para levantar la cama.

Lamentablemente, hubo un pequeño inconveniente con eso.

— ¡Achú! —Estornudó, y la cama volvió con un estrépito al suelo.

Hermione sintió el ruido a su alrededor, y despertó sobresaltada. El problema, claro está, es que había olvidado donde se había dormido por la noche, y al levantar la cabeza con rapidez, se golpeó con la marquesina de la cama.

—Auch —los pies se movieron, y Ginny respiró aliviada.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?

—No lo sé, creo que me dormí aquí.

—Eso lo noté. A ver, deja que te ayude. Wengardium…

— ¡No! —Ginny se detuvo abruptamente, con la varita alzada y la cara contrariada —Ginny, deja que salgo sola. No quiero que me avientes la cama sobre la cabeza nuevamente.

—Oh… lo siento.

Ginny se acercó a la cama, tomó los pies de Hermione y comenzó a tirar, y no se detuvo hasta que vio el último mechón rebelde de su amiga fuera de ese oscuro lugar.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Hermione, mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

—No sé, creo que las… ¿ocho y algo?

—Ah… las ocho y… ¡¿Qué? —Hermione se puso de pie abruptamente — ¿Tan tarde es? Mi teléfono, ¿dónde está? ¡Harry!

—Espera, espera, que no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con todo? ¿O es que ya lo crees Merlín que lo confundes?

—Que chistosa, Ginny —dijo la chica con ironía. —Anoche Harry quedó en llamar temprano hoy, para hablar contigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está tu tefélono?

—Teléfono, cariño, y creo que lo dejé bajo la cama.

Hermione se lanzó nuevamente al piso, he hizo el intento de meterse bajo la cama, mas Ginny fue más rápida y con su varita dijo "_Accio teléfono_".

—Toma.

—Vaya, de verdad no estoy pensando hoy. Gracias.

Hermione verificó la hora, eran las ocho y cuarto. Las llamadas, no había ninguna perdida.

—Vaya. Tengo reunión a las diez, y antes tengo que pasar por mi oficina. Gracias por despertarme.

—De nada, pero, ¿por qué te veo tan tranquila?

—No lo sé, creo que el golpe me dejó así. —Ginny la miró frunciendo el ceño, y Hermione le dijo para calmarla —No te preocupes, iré por Flú a la Compañía de Malfoy, no me queda de otra.

— ¿Y sabes cómo llegar?

—Mi asistente creo que consiguió eso. Creo.

—Lo mejor entonces, es que comiences a prepararte. Te haré desayuno.

— ¡No! —Hermione se sintió mal apenas la palabra salió de su boca. —Digo, amo tus desayunos, pero yo puedo prepararme un snack. Tú ve y métete bajo las cobijas, que aún estas enferma. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Bastante. Esa poción es realmente revitalizadora.

—Que bueno. Pero si quieres estar en tu cien por ciento en las competencias, debes hacer reposo.

—Vale, si sólo venía a saludar. —Ginny y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

Hermione acompañó a Ginny a su cuarto, le pasó su celular por si llamaba Harry mientras ella se estaba duchando, y le enseño más o menos a contestar y finalizar.

—Cualquier cosa estoy bañándome.

A eso de las nueve, Hermione volvió a asomarse en la habitación de Ginny, y la encontró leyendo una revista.

— ¿Puedes quedarte sola en lo que resta de mañana? Yo vuelvo al almuerzo si quieres.

—No te preocupes, mírame, estoy perfecta. —Ginny estornudó y Hermione alzó una ceja. —Bueno, no tan perfecta, pero estoy mejorando. Además, recuerda que viene mi madre a cuidarme hoy.

—Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Entonces me puedo quedar hasta más tarde en el trabajo. Dale mis saludos a Molly.

—En tu nombre, pero… ¿ya te vas? —dijo Ginny, con el celular de la castaña entre sus manos, presionando su pecho con cara de angustia.

—Vale, ¿Harry aún no llama?

—No, y de verdad que lo extraño.

—Bueno. Quédate con el celular —Ginny la miró, extrañada —, con eso que tienes en las manos. —La menor de los Weasley afirmó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Hermione. —Ginny saltó de su cama y abrazó a Hermione. —Que tengas un gran día.

—Igualmente. Nos vemos. —Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una manzana y activó la chimenea.

— ¡Defiéndeme con fervor! —gritó Ginny desde el portal de su habitación.

— ¡Siempre lo haré! —Hermione rió, luego dijo —Oficina de Hermione Granger en el Ministerio de Magia.

Y desapareció.

.

…

.

Era otro día laboral en las inmediaciones de la compañía de accionistas mágicos más próspera en lo que va de historia, y una alta y delgada mujer, con larga cabellera negra, se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia el escritorio de cierta secretaria, la única que tenían en ese piso, el piso de los jefes.

—Abby, dime, ¿Draco se encuentra solo en la oficina?

—Señorita Pansy, creo que sí. Al menos acá no ha llegado nadie, y él no me ha pedido que "nadie le interrumpa".

—Gracias Abby.

Pansy se devolvió a su oficina. Una vez dentro, tomó polvos Flú y en su chimenea dijo, con una sonrisa, "Oficina de Draco Malfoy".

— ¡Pansy! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Dijo sobresaltado Draco.

— ¡Buenos días! Co-accionista. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —Dijo Pansy, mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del rubio.

—Bien. Hasta antes de que llegaras, bastante tranquilo. Gracias por preguntar. —Draco volvió a trabajar en sus papeles.

Pansy esperó por lo menos un minuto pacientemente antes de volver a hablar. Carraspeó.

— ¿No me preguntarás como estoy?

—Oh, claro —Draco dejó sus papeles de lado. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Visto que eso no te interesa nada, te diré a que vine. Yo…

— ¡Ah! ¿Es que ahora vienes con una razón?

—Y mis padres dicen que eres un caballero… —Pansy se levantó de su asiento, tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, enfadada. Salió y dio un portazo.

— ¡Merlín! Me tendré que disculpar por eso.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, pero su secretaria se interpuso entre su oficina y el perdón de su amiga.

—Señor, lo siento. Llegó la señorita Granger.

— ¿Ya son las diez? —Preguntó confuso, no había notado que la mañana había avanzado tan rápido.

—Las nueve cincuenta y cuatro, para ser exactos —dijo la secretaria eficientemente.

_Lo sabelotodo perfecta no lo cambiará nunca._

—Hazla pasar —dijo con un suspiro.

_Pansy tendrá que esperar._

.

...

.

Pansy se encontraba en su oficina, echa una furia. No podía creer que Draco fuera tan, tan, tan descortés con ella. Considerando que eran amigos de toda una vida, era inconcebible que él tenga un comportamiento así con su persona. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No señor.

Se asomó por la puerta de su oficina, no parecía haber nadie aún, sólo Abby. Miró hacia ambos lados de la puerta corroborando lo desierto del lugar. Salió de su oficina y caminó sigilosamente hacia la secretaria.

—Abby —aunque Pansy le habló en un susurro, la secretaria igualmente se asustó.

_Vaya, de verdad sorprendo a la gente._

—Diga… —Pansy puso un dedo sobre los labios de la mujer. —Perdón, ¿que se le ofrece? —Esto último Abby lo dijo en un susurro, casi en tono confidencial.

—Dime, ¿Draco está sólo? ¿O está en reunión? —Pansy siguió hablando en ese tono casi insonoro.

—Señorita, creo que usted ya me hizo esa pregunta hace menos de media hora.

—Lo sé, —susurró Pansy, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, aligerando la situación —ahora quiero saber si la respuesta cambió.

—Sí.

— ¿Si qué?

—Si… ¿señorita Pansy? —Ante tal respuesta, Pansy golpeó su propia cara.

—No, Abby. Dime, ¿Draco está reunido?

—Sí. —Respondió Abby. Pansy la miraba fijamente, esperando que continuara, por lo que Abby dijo —Señorita Pansy.

— ¡Abby! —gritó susurrando Pansy — ¿Con quién está?

—Con la señorita Hermione Granger.

—Gracias Abby.

Pansy volvió a su oficina con pasos sigilosos y cerró la puerta.

—Tú te la buscaste, Draco Malfoy.

.

…

.

—…considerando que para mí es injusto que Liam Wislot ponga en duda el rendimiento de mi amiga. No, no en duda, porque lo que él hizo fue ni siquiera darle oportunidad alguna de demostrar sus excelentes cualidades…

_Vaya. Esto de defender a Ginny era fácil. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Malfoy no me está oyendo?_

—…de las cuales tanto tú y yo somos testigos. Bueno, quizá más tú que yo, pues a mí no fue a quien vencieron, y vencieron, y vencieron, y siguieron venciendo en Quidditch.

Draco asintió, ajeno a las palabras de la chica sentada frente suyo. Estaba preocupado por Pansy. No porque hiriera sus sentimientos, eran amigos casi vitalicios y estaba seguro que cosas pequeñas como esas no afectaban de gran manera su amistad. Nada que una buena cena pudiera arreglar. Realmente le preocupaban dos cosas. Primero, el qué quería decirle su amiga, recordando que la primera vez que pasó algo así él se arrepintió bastante de no querer saber lo que ella sabía. Y segundo, el qué hará ahora Pansy. ¿No hablarle? ¿Quizá no mirarle? ¿Alguna bomba en su café?

_¿Bombas en el café? No, Pansy no sería capaz de llegar a tanto… ¿verdad?_

Draco tomó su taza, y disimuladamente miró en su interior.

_No, todo parece normal._

—Draco… —Hermione trató de llamar la atención del chico, la cual estaba en su café. — ¿Draco? —Nada… — ¡Malfoy!

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Estas bastante distraído, por lo que veo.

— ¡No! —Ante tal exclamación, Hermione alzó una ceja. —Dijo, quizá sí, pero nada importante, continúa, por favor.

—Decía que…

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante la súbita aparición de Pansy Parkinson en la oficina.

—Granger. —Dijo Pansy, a modo de saludo.

—Bue… buenos días. —Pansy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su amigo.

—Lo siento, te la robaré un par de minutos.

Pansy tomó a Hermione del brazo, la puso en la chimenea y entro con ella, lanzando polvos Flú se fueron a la oficina de Theo.

—Pansy, es a Draco a quien molestas así, no a mí. —Theo alzó la vista de los documentos que checaba junto con Blaise, y vio a la visita. — ¡Granger! Buenos días, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Cordial con extrañas, y conmigo, que soy su amiga, se portan horrible.

—No es desconocida, la conocemos desde los once —respondió Blaise, mientras se paraba para dejarle su asiento a Hermione. Ella se sentó y los miró con cara de confusión.

—En fin. Se las dejo un momento. —Pansy volvió a meterse en la chimenea, rumbo a la oficina de Draco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó Theo.

—Creo que ella está enojada —aseguró Hermione.

—No, si eso está claro. La pregunta es porque —dijo Blaise.

—Seguramente por algo que Draco le hizo. —Theo desvió su vista de la chimenea y observó a la chica frente a su escritorio. — ¿Un café?

— ¿Ya no los envenenan por aquí? —Dijo Hermione con humor.

— ¿Viste a Pansy? Ella se llevó todo el veneno. —Los chicos asintieron y Hermione se mordió el labio. Al parecer, estaba en medio de una guerra.

.

…

.

— ¿Es en serio Pansy? ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? —Draco caminaba de un lado para el otro de su oficina. Pansy se apareció dos veces anteriormente por la chimenea.

La primera vez le dijo "Estoy enfadada, en serio".

La segunda, volvió a decir "Enojada, molesta, incluso dolida contigo".

Draco estaba preparado para cuando apareciera nuevamente, planeando no dejarla salir hasta que se tranquilizara. Llegó.

—En serio, Draco, ¿por qué nunca me escuchas? —la chica volvió a la chimenea, mas Draco fue más rápido en desactivarla. — ¿Qué?

—Te quedas. Te sientas y me escuchas. — El cansancio y la frustración se evidenciaban en su rostro. Daría un brazo por ella, estaba seguro, pero odiaba sus ataques de niña mimada.

— ¿Y por qué habría yo de escucharte cuando tú nunca lo haces? ¿Qué haces? —Draco la había tomado en andas y la sentaba ahora en uno de los sofás de su oficina.

— ¿Quieres una disculpa? ¿Es eso? —Dijo Draco, mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella, intentando desviar la ira asesina que se apoderaba de él.

La chica se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared de su derecha, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo.

—Ganas. Discúlpame por no oírte, ni esta ni aquella vez. Perdón por ser grosero contigo, pero si sigues sobresaltándome así realmente me dará un ataque al corazón o algo. Perdón por todo.

—No es suficiente. —Pansy se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué quieres? —Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y caminando, nuevamente, de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—Uno, cuando tiene amigos, espera que ellos, ¡por lo menos!, recuerden las cosas importantes. Pero ya veo que para ti no significo absolutamente nada. —Pansy se puso de pie y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Pansy, no te vayas así conmigo. Dime que sucede.

—Si te lo dijera sería demasiado fácil para ti. Y quiero pensar que lo recordarás dentro del día. Pero como ya vimos, te importo menos que nada.

Pansy salió de la habitación y cerró con un portazo.

_¿Qué olvide ahora? ¿Inauguración de algo? ¿Algún premio que ganó? ¿Cumpleaños de su dragón? ¿Su cumpleaños?_

—Soy un asco como amigo.

.

…

.

—… así que estoy mejor. —Luego de tres intentos fallidos por contestar el celular de Hermione, Ginny lo consiguió y ya llevaba al menos un cuarto de hora hablando con su novio.

—Me alegro tanto, cariño. Lo lamento por no estar ahí, cuidándote, pero ya sabes, el deber es el deber. Quizá pasemos por Alemania la semana entrante. Podré pasar a verte.

— ¡Me encantaría! Mándale saludos a mi hermano.

—En tu nombre. ¡Oh! Recordé algo. Ron me habló de un hechizo que su madre puso en ustedes.

— ¿Hechizo?

—Sí, cuando le comenté que habías enfermado.

—Ah, ese. Al ser tantos hijos, mi madre nos aplicó un hechizo que si bien no impedía que nos enfermáramos, evitaba la propagación del virus. Por lo que si alguno de nosotros caía enfermo, el resto no se preocupaba. Sólo nos enfermábamos si el clima no nos acompañaba, o si alguien ajeno a nosotros, quienes teníamos el virus, nos contagiaba.

—Que sabio de su parte. ¿Entonces Hermione no enfermará?

—Por mí, no.

—Que bueno. Así nos vamos más tranquilos. Amor, debo dejarte. Tenemos misión.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Lo siento.

—Bueno. ¡Te amo!

—Te amo.

.

…

.

Pansy Parkinson no se consideraba una persona realmente odiosa. Quería a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas, incluso más que a su familia, ya que habían sido ellos quienes habían estado siempre ahí, preocupándose de ella, y ella preocupándose de ellos. Con ellos, había vivido las tardes de risas, de preocupación, de intrigas, de pláticas interminables. Había conocido que era la amistad, y lo profunda que puede llegar a ser. Juntos habían tenido las mejores vacaciones, no por nada eran parte de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo mágico, pero eso no era a lo que se refería Pansy. Para ella, el solo estar con ellos la hacía feliz.

Pero había cosas que eran intolerables e inaceptables, y aunque Pansy avanzaba hacia la oficina de Theo aparentando ser una persona fuerte y orgullosa, por dentro estaba muy afectada. No podía creer que su mejor amigo, el primero que tuvo, con quien había vivido más vivencias de las que podía recordar, hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños.

Entró a la oficina y se sentó en el sofá que Theo tenía. Miró un punto fijo en la pared.

.

…

.

—Vaya, ha pasado bastante tiempo ya —comentó Hermione, algo preocupada.

—No te desesperes, ha sido solo cuanto, ¿un cuarto de hora? —respondió Blaise, quien aún se encontraba sentado al lado de la chica.

—Pero, ¿y la reunión? ¿No podemos hacerla nosotros? —preguntó Hermione, algo preocupada por no cumplir con su trabajo.

—Es Draco quien mejor maneja la información —aportó Theo, desde el otro lado del escritorio. Lo cual era mentira, ya que había sido él quien se enteró de la demanda y quien había investigado más del tema, pero no quería proceder sin Draco. Tal vez se molestaba. Y tampoco era que estuviera muy concentrado, el asunto de Pansy y Malfoy le intrigaba bastante.

—Y creo que no es el mejor momento para interrumpirlo en su oficina.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia la puerta, por donde en ese instante hacía entrada Pansy. Blaise y Theo se pusieron de pie, mas cuando la chica se sentó en el sofá, ellos volvieron a tomar asiento y quedaron viéndola fijamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione se acercó a Blaise y le preguntó, susurrando.

—¿No debemos hacer algo por…

—Shh —la interrumpió el chico, poniendo un dedo en su boca. —Espera un poco más.

Así pasaron cinco minutos más, hasta que Pansy explotó.

—Mi cumpleaños —comenzó, bajito. —¡Mi Cumpleaños! ¿Pueden creerlo chicos? Draco se olvidó de mí.

—Pansy, no creo que se haya…

—¡Claro que lo hizo! —Pansy se giró en dirección a los chicos. —No se te vaya a ocurrir defenderlo, Blaise Zabini. Me olvidó, eso es lo que importa.

—Bueno, quizá lo hizo, pero no merece tu odio.

—¿Cómo que no se lo merece? ¿De qué estás hablando? Merlín, Theo.

—Entonces lánzale una maldición.

—En serio, Theo, deja de hablar estupideces. ¿Cómo le lanzaré una maldición a uno de mis mejores amigos?

—¿No era que lo odiabas? —preguntó, irónico, Theo.

—Algo. —Pansy tapó su cara con sus manos. —Estúpido Draco —sonó amortiguado.

—Quizá no lo olvidó y está jugando contigo —intervino Hermione.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? —Pansy volvió a girarse para encarar a los chicos, en especial a Hermione.

Blaise se dio la vuelta para mirar a Theo, quien vocalizó un "cállala ahora" hacia el moreno.

—Bueno, que quizá esto es un teatro de su parte previo a una gran sorpresa. —Continuó Hermione.

—No lo creo, no lo conoces, Granger —intervino Blaise.

—Pero tiene razón. Tal vez tiene una fiesta sorpresa para mí. —A Pansy se le iluminó el rostro. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—Pansy, de verdad, no creo que este sea el caso —dijo Theo, desesperado.

—Denle mas crédito a su amigo, por favor. Nos vemos en la noche, en mi fiesta —dijo, guiñándoles un ojo con complicidad. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flú. —Incluida tú, Granger. —Añadió, con una sonrisa. —Oficina de Draco Malfoy.

Lanzó los polvos. Nada.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí con confusión.

—Cierto. Draco desconectó la chimenea. —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía del cuarto.

—¿Todos vieron lo que yo?

—Sí, amigo, Pansy sonrió al recordar que Draco le había desconectado la chimenea —contestó Blaise. —Ahora, gracias a cierta señorita aquí presente —Hermione se encogió en su asiento, —tenemos un gran problema entre manos.

—Lo primero será decirle a Draco.

.

…

.

—¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Para esta noche? —Draco estaba fuera de sí. Cuando vio entrar a Theo, Blaise y Hermione a la oficina, pensó que la reunión se reanudaría. Pero cuando le dijeron que tenía unas ocho horas para preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Pansy, la cual obviamente no podía ser pequeña, se alteró bastante. — ¿De quién fue la brillante idea?

Blaise y Theo, quienes se encontraban tras la chica, se apresuraron en apuntarla. Hermione volvió a encogerse a sí misma.

— ¿Hice algo malo?

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Draco la miró con cólera y Hermione se mordió el labio con inseguridad. Ese gesto pareció alivianar la tensión de Draco, o tal vez era todo un caballero, ya que lo siguiente que dijo fue —No importa. La culpa es de estos dos quienes no piensan y dejan que actúes simplemente, sin reparar en las consecuencias.

—No seas injusto. Tratamos de detenerla —insistió Blaise, mas Draco hizo caso omiso al comentario.

— ¿De dónde sacaré a unos cien invitados para esta noche? —Draco puso su cara entre sus manos, recargadas en su escritorio. Blaise y Theo se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

—Ya que yo tuve la culpa, —Blaise miró a Theo con miedo, quizá con que saldría Hermione ahora —puedes intentar con alguno de los contactos de mi agenda.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! —Dijo Theo. —Tú conoces a muchas modelos, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró, ofendida. Estos chicos solo piensan en mujeres.

—No, no a tantas, y hoy tenemos un ensayo importante para el evento de la próxima semana. Pero tengo el número de salones de eventos, de pastelerías, confiterías, etc.

—Vale. Eso sería un buen comienzo. —Dijo Draco con renovadas energías mientras se ponía de pie. —Y tenemos a nuestra primera invitada. —Añadió, mirando a los chicos.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó con sorna Theo, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Hermione, por supuesto.

— ¿Yo? Pero si ni siquiera me llevo con ustedes. —Contestó Hermione, mirando a los tres chicos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos.

Draco se acercó a Hermione con las manos en los bolsillos, quedando frente a ella.

—Nos ofendes, realmente. ¿No acabamos de compartir un café? —inquirió Blaise, con voz afectada.

—Sí, pero eso no es suficiente.

—Bueno, tienes la fiesta de hoy para que "nos llevemos" y profundicemos esta relación —añadió Theo, sin matiz de burla en su voz.

— ¡Pero no puedo! Tengo ensayo hoy en la tarde…

—Será en la noche —dijo Theo.

—…tarde noche. De verdad, chicos, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero he de declinar la invitación.

—De eso, ni hablar. Irás. No es invitación, es un mandato. —Dijo Draco, con autoritarismo y sin posibilidad de réplica.

Lo que dejaba en evidencia que no conocía realmente a la chica, ya que ésta no tardó en responder.

—No puedo —dijo Hermione, muy firme en su lugar.

—Cancelaremos tu cita de hoy. Di que tienes que cuidar a tu amiga, que está en cama con reposo absoluto —ordenó Draco, a la vez que ponía su cara a la altura de la chica.

—Pero la enfermedad de Gi…

—Además, si algo sale mal quiero tener a quien culpar. —Draco aprovechó de tomar la agenda que Hermione les había mostrado.

—Devuélveme eso.

— ¡Abby! —Gritó Draco, irguiéndose sobre sí mismo y alejando su cara de la de la chica. La eficiente secretaria llegó en unos segundos a la oficina.

— ¿Mande? —Dijo Abby, mientras se ubicaba sus anteojos.

—Cancela las citas de la señorita. —Draco le pasó la agenda de Hermione a Abby. —Al Ministerio di que el asunto conmigo se complicó, y que tenemos que hacer estudios más extensos. A Alexander Cailleaux dile que su amiga empeoró y que tendrá que cuidarla toda la noche.

—…la noche. —Dijo Abby, mientras terminaba de apuntar en su libretita lo dicho por su jefe. — ¿Algo más?

—Nada por ahora. —La secretaria salió de la habitación.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos —dijo Theo, dando sendos pasos en reversa hacia la puerta de la oficina.

— ¡Ni hablar! Ustedes también están arriba de esta escoba, así que manos a la obra y preparemos la mejor fiesta olvidada de cumpleaños que nunca haya celebrado Pansy.

—Los odio. Es en serio. —Dijo bajito Hermione, mas Theo y Blaise la tomaron de un brazo cada uno y entraron a la chimenea, junto a Draco.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Tiempo ha pasado (no tanto, gracias a Dios), pero tuve complicaciones familiares y mi beta estaba hasta la coronilla de estudios, y no queremos que pierda el año, verdad ¿?  
_**

**_Gracias Sabaana por seguir beteando esta locura.  
_**

**_Si se fijaron, este cap es un poco mas largo que los anteriores. Compensación a la espera ;)  
_**

**_Espero el cap sea de su agrado. Decidí no seguir con la Tabla Musical, ya que aunque la hicimos con Bubbles, las canciones son algo... tristes :C y no es lo que quiero reflejar en esta historia.  
_**

**_Agradecer sus reviews! Los contestaré mañana, ahora me siento alguin mal :(  
_**

**_Y a la cantidad de Favoritos que tengo, no solo de esta, sino de mis demas historias. De verdad, gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leerme ^^ Que encanto que mis locuras tengan buena recepción :)  
_**

**_Espero tener el sgte más pronto.  
_**

**__****_E___****spero sus opiniones! Veamos que les parece este. ¿Ya se hacen alguna idea de que va? ¿Tienen alguna expectativa? ¿Quieren saludar a esta Humanoide? Cualquier comentario, crítica, saludo, etc, es bien recibido por esta persona.**

**__****_Saludines Intergalácticos *-*_**  



	9. Descenso a la Locura

**********Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**  


**********.  
**

_**Descenso a la locura**_

**.****  
**

_Lugar:_

—Ya Granger, preséntanos otro de los lugares más usados para hacer reuniones sociales en estos días.

—Vaya Draco, hablaste como todo un hombre importante, con ese acento que deja en claro que no te van ni te vienen las fiestas. —Theo se mofaba de Draco, pero no con la intención de molestarlo ni nada, sino con la intención de hacerle un poco más amena la tarde a la chica que los acompañaba. A claras luces se veía muy incómoda y no se hallaba aun con ellos.

—Lo hice, ciertamente, pero no desvíes a la señorita aquí presente con detalles sobre mi vida social, por favor. Granger. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

—Que sepa, no estudié para organizar eventos. —Dijo Hermione bajito, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por las calles céntricas del Londres mágico.

Los chicos tras ella la siguieron de cerca, si se les escapaba, ya no tendrían opciones de preparar algo para la fiesta.

—Bien. Espacio Mágico El Hada Verde. Tiene disponible hoy y mañana hasta las doce del día. Capacidad para doscientas personas. Elfos domésticos —Hermione dijo esto en un gruñido —a la disposición para preparar banquetes, cenas, pasteles, cócteles y demases. Tiene dos pisos, el primero por lo general es para la recepción y la cena, el segundo se utilizaría para la fiesta. Tiene terrazas, para quienes quieran tomar un poco de aire a lo largo de la noche. Puede haber la cantidad de bares que deseen y en la planta que deseen. Si llaman con anticipación de dos días, se le añaden los bármanes y los anfitriones de la fiesta.

—¿Dos días? —Draco se abrió la chaqueta, sofocado. De repente sentía que el aire le faltaba.

—Eso dije. —Dijo Hermione, frenando en seco y dando la vuelta. —Ahora bien, conozco al dueño, y puede que me haga este favor.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Blaise con entusiasmo. —¿Queda muy lejos?

—De hecho, ya llegamos —comentó Hermione, señalando hacia la izquierda una edificación que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

—Vaya. Se ve… —comentó Blaise sin saber que decir.

—Se ve… —intentó ayudar Theo, pero tampoco supo como continuar.

—Se ve… —Draco quiso hacer su aporte, mas no salieron más palabras de su boca.

—Ya sé que se ve corroído, antiguo, sin gracia, pero esa es una de las cualidades del edificio. Puede cambiar a petición del cliente.

—Me interesó. —Afirmó Draco, y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la acera de enfrente. Los chicos le siguieron. Hermione tanteó su bolso, y recordó que no traía su celular con ella.

—Ojalá Andrew se encuentre —rogó internamente mientras, resignada, cruzaba la calle.

Hermione se puso delante de los chicos y pulsó el botón del timbre. Esperó uno, dos, tres segundos, y volvió a pulsarlo. _Vamos Andrew, abre la puerta. No quiero seguir caminando en busca de lugares que les agraden a los tres hombrecitos que tengo tras mío. _Y considerando que llevaban más de tres horas recorriendo al menos cinco clubes distintos, se entendió que Hermione pulsara el botón una tercera vez.

—¿Diga? Por Merlín, querida, has bajado del cielo para visitar a este simple mortal. —Un hombre de mediana edad, pero que mantenía un físico increíble y que solo aparentaba los años vividos en su cabello ya algo canoso fue quien abrió la puerta, y quien tenía ahora abrazada a Hermione.

—Andrew, cariño, no es necesario que me alagues tanto, te sigo queriendo igual —dijo la chica con humor, mientras volvía a su puesto original.

—Se nota que no te acostumbras a los halagos aún. Yo no miento. Estas convertida en una hermosa mujer, ¿no lo creen chicos?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Para que mentirían. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a su antigua compañera de estudios fue quitarse de una vez esa horrenda túnica gryffindor que llevaba. Hermione se ruborizó un poco.

—Andrew, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Chicos, él es el dueño del espacio.

—Un gusto conocerle, señor. —Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

—El gusto es mío, pero dime querida, ¿qué es lo que los trae por aquí?

—Veras, necesito que me hagas un favor.

…

_Almuerzo:_

Hermione, Blaise, Theo y Draco se encontraban en las terrazas del Espacio Mágico, Draco anotaba cosas en un pergamino, mientras que una vuela pluma descartaba cosas de una lista.

—Eso no fue tan difícil. El lugar es el adecuado y nos ahorramos la cena, el pastel, las bebidas e incluso a los anfitriones y hombrecitos del bar.

—Bármanes, Blaise.

—Eso que dijo Hermione. Pero ahora tengo hambre. ¿Ustedes no?

—Blaise, no iremos a comer hasta confirmar a los invitados. —Dijo Draco, sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

—Pero tengo hambreeeeee —dijo el chico, alargando excesivamente la palabra para hacer notar que, en realidad, tenía hambre.

—Invitados, Blaise, invitados.

…

_Invitados:_

—Listo. Envié patronus a nuestros antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y cartas a los que siempre nos invitan a las grandes reuniones sociales. —Comentó Draco, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y mirando a los demás, incitándolos a hablar.

—Yo le envié a las chicas que me dejaron sus nombres de Beauxbatons y del Instituto las Brujas de Salem. —Aportó Blaise, recargándose también.

—Yo me encargué de los chicos de Durmstrang —dijo Theo. Hermione se atoró con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser violentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Theo, quien le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda a la chica que cada vez se ponía más roja.

—Sí, no… no te preocupes.

—Vale. ¿Enviaste invitaciones a tus amigos? —Preguntó Draco.

—No entiendo por qué mis amigos tendrían que venir a algo así, pero lo hice. Menos a Harry, Ron y Ginny, ya que no los chicos no están aquí, y Ginny está en reposo absoluto.

—Perfecto. Con eso sumamos unos… —Draco miró superficialmente las cuatro listas de invitados —ciento cincuenta invitados. Espero que lleguen unos ciento veinte. ¿Está bien esa cifra?

—Creo que es perfecta. —Theo y Blaise concordaron con Draco. Hermione asintió.

—Pansy hará que este año caiga a San Mungo por estrés.

…

_Almuerzo, ¿ahora si?_

—Chicos, no sé si lo recordarán, pero tengo hambreeeeee.

—Blaise, no es necesario que hagas esa gesticulación. Creo que es buena hora para ir a almorzar —dijo Draco, y considerando que eran las tres de la tarde, por supuesto que se entendía el hambre que tenían.

—Bueno. Yo tengo que ir a casa a buscar mi teléfono —dijo Hermione como si nada.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Draco, confundido.

—Bueno, porque necesito mantenerme en contacto con el mundo real, sin ofender.

—No veo en qué medida ese comentario podría ofenderme. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero somos algo mágicos. —Se burló Draco, a la vez que se adelantaba a Hermione quien se había detenido. —Además, no iremos por tu tonto aparato muggle. Tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas por hacer aún.

—¿Tenemos? —Dijo tercamente Hermione.

—Sí, tenemos. Tú nos metiste en esto. —Respondió Draco, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Exacto. Ella te metió en esto. Nosotros nos podemos ir. —Dijo Blaise, agarrando a Theo y preparándose para una eventual desaparición.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa por no detenerla, así que se quedan también. —Draco se giró para mirar a sus amigos.

—Como digas —añadió Blaise, refunfuñando bajito.

—¿Comemos? —Consultó Theo.

—Vale, vayan a comer ustedes que yo tengo que comprar un regalo apresuradamente porque resulta que me invitaron hace unas cinco horas a un cumpleaños sorpresa —dijo Hermione mientras daba lentos pasos hacia atrás.

—Digamos que hace cinco horas no existía tal evento. —Dijo Blaise, avanzando los pasos que Hermione retrocedía.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Draco, a lo que los chicos se detuvieron y lo quedaron mirando. —¿Regalo? Olvidamos eso, chicos.

—Pero tengo hambre. En serio chicos, yo ya le compré un regalo.

—Yo también le tengo listo su presente.

Draco quedó viendo a sus amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos le recordara que su amiga cumpliría un año más de vida ese día?

—Eso no me importa, de hecho, es mejor. Así no repetimos regalo y me ayudan a escoger uno. Y no pongas esa cara, Blaise. —El aludido dejó de hacer una especie de puchero. —Te prometo que luego de tener el regalo perfecto comeremos.

—Luego de obtener el regalo perfecto —comentó Blaise a Theo, en un murmullo solo oído por él. —Perfecto, ahora sí que no comeré nunca.

…

_Regalo:_

—Draco, llevamos horas caminando por Hogsmade. No creo que esta vez las cosas en la tienda hayan variado. Ni la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni la cuar…

—Entiendo el punto, Blaise, pero es que no es posible que no encuentre un regalo adecuado para Pansy. Ya la defraudé una vez hoy. No quiero hacerlo nuevamente, menos en este día.

—¿Y por qué no le obsequias un viaje y ya? —Aportó Theo.

—Si me dices que lugar del mundo no conozca, compro de inmediato los pasajes. —Theo se quedó pensando por un momento, pero al cabo de unos minutos negó con la cabeza. —Eso creía.

—¿De verdad conoce todo el mundo? —Consultó Hermione, incrédula por el hecho de que su antigua compañera de Escuela hubiese recorrido ya todo el mundo.

—Bueno, no todo. Solo los lugares que para ella son lo suficientemente visitables. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no es opción enviarla a cualquier lugar. Debe cumplir ciertos requisitos. —Comentó Theo a Hermione. Iban caminando tras Draco y Blaise. Ambos parecían apresurados, Draco porque el tiempo que les quedaban era mínimo. Blaise porque, bueno, porque quería comer.

—¿Requisitos?

—Hombres guapos, bebidas alcohólicas nuevas y paisajes paradisiacos.

—¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila conversando si no tienes regalo aun? —Draco se había dado vuelta y ahora encaraba a la chica. Sinceramente, su aspecto no era el mejor. Estaba despeinado, su corbata estaba olvidada en algún basurero y su chaqueta la llevaba doblada en un brazo. A claras luces se le veía estresado y fatigado.

Y claro, si ese era el aspecto de Draco, mejor ni hablar de él de Blaise. Hermione tenía el extraño presentimiento de que a la primera alusión de "comida" el chico saltaría sobre ella.

—La verdad es que si tengo regalo. —Ante la cara de incredulidad de Draco, Hermione le explicó. —Al ver que era tan difícil encontrar algo "a su altura" —Theo rió y Draco soltó un bufido —recordé que el viernes de la semana entrante tengo un desfile. Resulta que tengo invitaciones, y ninguno de mis amigos estará en la ciudad ese día. Así que, le regalaré las invitaciones a ella.

—Ese es un buen regalo, Hermione —felicitó Theo.

—¿Cuántas invitaciones son? —Preguntó Blaise, con energías renovadas.

—Dos. Para ella y un acompañante, obviamente.

—Ni se les ocurra pedirle una. El acompañante seré yo.

—No tengo problemas con ello. Tampoco estaré en la ciudad ese día —convino Theo.

—Y Draco tampoco lo tendrá. Astoria de seguro lo invitará.

—De hecho, Astoria no me había hablado de ello. Pero es obvio que me querrá allí. Pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿qué le regalo a Pansy?

—Un libro.

—Granger, Granger, Granger. ¿Sigues siendo una comelibros? —Se burló Draco. Hermione ni se inmutó a su comentario. Había ignorado a Draco prácticamente la mitad de su vida. Podía seguir haciéndolo.

—Espera un momento, Draco. La verdad es que si es una buena idea.

—¿En serio lo crees, Theo?

—Sí, mira, piensa un poco —Draco frunció el ceño. —No creo que se dé el tiempo de leerlo, así que por cortesía te dirá que "muchas gracias por el libro excelente que me recomendaste leer". Y si lo lee, será porque el regalo le gustó, por lo que ahí te agradecerá de verdad.

—Ahora lo complejo será encontrar un libro que le guste, en caso de que lo lea —convino Draco.

—¡No es complejo, por el amor de todo lo mágico del universo! —Los tres quedaron viendo a Blaise. Ahora sí que Hermione temía por su vida. —Tenemos con nosotros a alguien quien de seguro conoce más de un título que valga la pena.

—Bueno, tendría que evaluar algunos títulos…

—Nada de evaluar, Granger. Di un nombre ahora. —Hermione retrocedió un paso ante la violencia que emanaba de los ojos de Blaise. —Draco, toma nota, ve a comprarlo YA a la librería. —El aludido se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Hermione, esperando por una respuesta. —Theo, ve y compra una bolsa de regalo, con una cinta gigante para mostrar ostentosidad.

—¿Y tú que harás? —Preguntó Theo.

—Me sentaré un rato allí. No me siento muy bien.

…

_La cumpleañera:_

Draco y Hermione se encontraban ya en las instalaciones de las oficinas de los ex Slyhterin. Draco había concedido a que Theo y Blaise fueran a sus casas a comer algo, ducharse y dirigirse luego a la fiesta sorpresa. Pero no había dejado que Hermione se escapara. Y ahora la llevaba de un brazo hacia la oficina de Pansy.

—En serio, Draco. Te prometo que me tendrás en la fiesta esta noche. —Hermione trataba de zafarse del agarre del chico.

—Discúlpame, Hermione. Sinceramente, te creo, pero no me dejarás solo invitando a Pansy.

—No sé en qué puedo ayudar. Blaise y Theodore eran mejor opción que yo. La conocen desde pequeños, son amigos, están juntos en las buenas, y en las malas. Yo soy solo una aparecida.

—No. Te conocemos bastante. —Dijo Draco, frenando en seco y encarando a Hermione.

—No, no me conocen. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Algún día seremos más que conocidos. —Draco también se cruzó de brazos, imitando a la chica.

—Pareces muy seguro de ello.

—Digamos que lo estoy. Desde que arruinaste mi jueves, has sido una buena guía para salvar mi preciada vida. Obviamente esto no quedará acá. Seguiremos invitándote a nuestras reuniones sociales. Sin contar que estamos en medio de un problema legal del cual tu nos sacarás.

—También pareces seguro de ello.

—Porque también lo estoy de esto. Y cuando celebremos que no nos sacaron ni un galeón del bolsillo, celebraremos contigo y te tendremos bien considerada. Y como ya habrás estado en una mala situación con nosotros, nos quedará la deuda de invitarte a una buena situación. Tal vez a algunas vacaciones con nosotros… —Draco se frotaba el mentón mientras pensaba.

—Vale. Pero estas hablando a futuro, de algo que aún no es concreto. ¿De qué te sirvo en este momento?

—Eres mujer. Claramente tienes más tacto que yo con tu propio género. Y no quiero pelear con Pansy. Asumo que tu presencia evitará alguna confrontación.

—Me usas de escudo. —Hermione dio un paso en dirección a Draco.

—Sabes hechizos de protección. —Draco también dio un paso.

—No me refiero a eso. —Hermione se adelantó otro paso.

—Y confío en que también eres consciente de que yo tampoco me refería a ello. —Draco dio un paso más, quedando prácticamente pegado al cuerpo de la chica. Quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente durante los veinte segundos más largos de la vida, hasta que Hermione carraspeó y se separó de él.

—¿Entramos entonces?

—Después de ti. —Respondió Draco, tomando a Hermione de la cintura y empujándola al interior de la oficina de Pansy.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Pansy se levantó de su asiento en el escritorio, el cual, por cierto, estaba lleno de flores y bombones y osos de peluche, y se acercó a darle un abrazo a la chica. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, algo confundida, y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias. Ven, siéntate —Hermione se sentó juntó a Pansy en uno de los sofás de la oficina. Draco resopló y se sentó en un sofá, frente a las chicas.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, querida Pansy.

—Y dime, Hermione, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Hermione miró a Draco, quien estaba perplejo ante el evidente rechazo de su amiga.

—Bueno, yo, eh…—Hermione no sabía que decir.

—Viene a invitarte a tu fiesta sorpresa, Pansy. —Ayudó Draco a Hermione.

—¿Es en serio, Hermione? ¿Me organizaste una fiesta? —Pansy tomó ambas manos de Hermione, emocionada.

—La verdad es que…

—La verdad es que Malfoy fue quien lo hizo. —Terminó Hermione por Draco.

—¿Este ingrato que está frente a mí? —Pansy se veía afectada. De haber sido muggle, de seguro destacaba como actriz.

—Pansy, de verdad, perdóname por no acordarme de tu cumpleaños.

—Hermione, ¿es mi idea o él dijo algo?

—Lo hizo, dijo que lo perdonaras.

—¿En serio? Pues dile que no estoy enfadada.

—¿Entonces porque eres tan infantil y no me hablas? —Pansy se alisó el pelo con las manos, ignorándolo. —Hermione, ¿podrías decirle eso?

Hermione miró a Pansy, indiferente a Draco, y luego a Draco, a quien solo le faltaba un tic en el ojo para parecer más estresado. Y explotó.

—¿Saben qué? Tengo millones de cosas más importantes que lidiar con una nenata y con un olvidadizo…

—Ingrato olvidadizo, Hermione. —Hermione miró con cara de "¿me estas cargando?" a Pansy, pero siguió con su discurso.

—…ingrato olvidadizo. Tengo que ducharme y buscar algo lindo para ir a tu estúpido cumpleaños, comer algo y descansar un momento, porque gracias a ustedes no he parado de caminar en todo el santo día. Así que con su permiso.

—Te vas a casa de Pansy. Ella tiene millones de vestidos hermosos, seguro alguno te luce bien. —Draco se paró de su asiento y detuvo la retirada de Hermione.

—Sí, ven a mi casa. Nos vestimos, maquillamos, peinamos, y nos vamos juntas a mi fiesta.

—Supongo que no tengo escapatoria de esta.

—Supones bien —dijeron al unísono las serpientes.

…

_Preparativos:_

—¡Blaise! ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? —Theo se encontraba en el cuarto de su habitación. Estaba probándose un par de camisas, cuando notó que su amigo no daba señales de vida hacía bastante tiempo ya. Y, considerando que se encontraba en el cuarto de al lado, era muy raro que no hubiera escuchado el sonido de algún jarrón al caer, o por lo menos alguna maldición del chico.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde suponía estaba Blaise, pero no halló a nadie dentro. Siguió caminando por el pasillo de la segunda planta de su mansión, abriendo puertas a su paso. Ningún rastro de él.

Bajó al primer piso. Nadie en el salón de invitados. Nadie en el salón del té. Nadie en el salón de música. Nadie en el salón de artes. Nadie en el comedor.

—En la cocina. —Theo supo eso al instante de ver la gran mesa que tenía en su casa. Era para servir a, al menos, unas treinta personas. Recordó que Blaise había manifestado su hambre todo el santo día, y, conociéndolo, en ese instante tenía que estar asaltando alguna de las alacenas de la cocina.

—¡Blaise! Deja ese pastel.

El aludido soltó la tarta que se devoraba de improviso, debido al susto que le dio su amigo. Dado que le daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y al hacerlo, a Theo se le disolvió toda la posible ira que podría haber tenido. Y rió.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Blaise mientras se limpiaba la boca y las manos con una servilleta. Las tenía llenas de crema, incluyendo su camisa.

—¡Pareces un niño! Y no me digas que comiste —Theo contaba los moldes vacios que había por doquier —once pasteles. No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—En realidad fueron doce y medio. En tu congelador había uno de merengue y fresas, pero no me gustó así que lo dejé a la mitad.

—¡Mi pastel de merengue...! —Theo se amasó la frente, tratando de calmarse. —No importa, no importa. El problema aquí es que tenemos que estar en la fiesta en unos veinte minutos, y tú solamente te has llenado de azúcar.

—¿Y? No veo aún el problema.

—Lo veremos en un par de horas, Blaise.

Mientras, en la Mansión de Pansy, la dueña legítima de todo ese extenso terreno intentaba tomar una difícil decisión.

—Dime, Granger. ¿Azul o verde?

Hermione analizó los vestidos minuciosamente. No quería que Pansy sintiera que no la tomara en serio, tomara ambos vestidos, los lanzara a la chimenea y luego buscara dos ejemplares más en su enorme armario. Como ya había hecho seis veces esa tarde.

—Definitivamente el azuuu —Hermione veía la cara de Pansy para tratar de predecir si su elección era la correcta. Y al ver su expresión, cambió de opinión —¡Verde! Ese te quedará fantástico. Además, le harás honor a tu casa.

—Nunca creí que estaría presente el día en que una de las seguidoras de Albus Dumbledore distinguiera a las personas por sus casas —ante tal mención, Hermione se sonrojó. —Pero tienes razón. Me quedará fantástico. Tú, ¿cuál usaras?

—Creo que el naraaa —_noo, esa cara no, por favor_ —el púrpura.

—¡Oh! Te verás genial también. ¿A qué hora vienen los chicos por nosotras?

—Deberían llegar en un par de minutos, creo.

—¿Y aun no estamos arregladas? Menos mal que tengo varita mágica. Para el peinado y maquillaje necesitaré sólo un par de hechizos.

Y mientras esto ocurría en las inmediaciones Parkinson, en Espacio Mágico el Hada Verde, Draco gritaba más porque no había a quien más gritarle.

—Tú ¿Quién eres y que harás esta noche? —gritó el rubio a un joven alto y delgaducho de pelo cobrizo que acababa de llegar.

—Mike Runnwerth, señor. Soy el dj.

—¿Dj? ¿Qué es eso?

—Mezclo música, para que en vez de tener solo una orquesta, tocando un solo tipo de música, esta noche todos bailen lo que les gusta.

—No es sofisticado, pero creo que servirá para mantener a Pansy contenta. Bien. A tu lugar.

_Ok. Creo que estamos todos. Faltan solo que empiecen a llegar los invitados. _Pensaba Draco, mientras iba de un lugar a otro en el gran salón.

…

_Llegada de los invitados:_

Llegaban y llegaban grupos de amigos. Gente conocida, gente que alguna vez se nombró en alguna conversación. Daba igual quienes llegaban, mientras trajeran un obsequio y tuvieran ganas de festejar, por Draco estaba bien.

Ya no le importaba que apenas llegaran sus ex compañeros de Slytherin las personas que ya se encontraban dentro del salón se callaran súbitamente, ya que luego de un vistazo general, reanudaron sus conversaciones y los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar.

Ya no le importaba que apenas llegados los antiguos miembros del ED, lanzaran chispas por los ojos a los demás. De hecho, eso le importó bastante poco. Le sorprendía que hubieran aceptado la invitación en primer lugar.

Ya no le importaba que apenas llegaran los chicos de Durmstrang se fueron directo a la barra. Ni que las brujas fueran directo tras ellos.

Lo único que le importaba a Draco en ese momento, es que llegara la cumpleañera. Porque había caminado todo el día buscando un buen pretexto para salvar su amistad. Porque había conseguido llenar el salón con más de ciento veinte invitados. Y porque quería que ese día acabara de una vez por todas.

Pero con todo eso, Draco olvidó un detalle no menor. Invitar a su novia al gran evento.

…

_Mansión de Alex Cailleaux:_

—Alex, querido, ¿a qué hora llegará Hermione? —consultó Agnes, mientras se medía un vestido de gala que le iba un tanto largo.

—Se excusó de esta noche para cuidar a su compañera de departamento. Al parecer tiene una extraña enfermedad que la tiene en cama. Incluso la llamé al teléfono, y me contestó la chica esta. Se oía bastante mal.

—¿Entonces cuando se hará el tallaje?

—El fin de semana. No tenemos problemas con ello. Tanto mi esposa como yo la adoramos, así que no nos molesta que pase un tiempo con nosotros.

—Pero, ¿ella podrá desfilar? —consultó Astoria, con preocupación en su voz, pero rencor en su corazón.

—Claro que si, ella es profesional y sé que no me fallará. —Contestó Alex defendiendo a Hermione. Agnes, quien hasta ese momento miraba con ira a Astoria por entrometida, ahora la burlaba por los ojos.

_A menos que enferme, que se yo, por casualidad. _Pensó Astoria, planeando su nueva acometida.

…

_La llegada de la cumpleañera:_

—Hermione, debo admitir que te ves bastante aceptable en ese vestido —comentó Theo mientras la tomaba de un brazo para ingresar al lugar.

—Gracias, creo —contestó la chica, ruborizándose.

—No la molesten. Se ve bonita en mi bonito vestido.

—Sí, cariño. Lo que digas. —Convino Blaise, quien intentó tomar del brazo a Pansy, mas ésta lo esquivo con un gesto de "restar importancia".

—No, ve con Hermione tú también. Ahora viene mi gran entrada. Buenas noches —saludó a los anfitriones que se encontraban custodiando la puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita Pansy. He de admitir que usted es realmente guapísima. Mucho más de lo que se oye de las bocas de los muchachos y muchachas de este lugar.

—Oh, que amables son —Pansy se dio la vuelta, mirando a Blaise. Le susurró —"¿Esto estaba incluido con la paga?"

—No, no lo estaba —susurró de vuelta el chico. Pansy se volteó nuevamente y miró a los anfitriones.

—Si acabo sin cita esta noche, espero verlos a ustedes —ante el guiño de ojos de Pansy, los chicos se ruborizaron levemente, pero asintieron, risueños.

Pansy dio dos pasos, y abrió de par en par las puertas.

—¡Buenas noches, gente bella! ¿Me extrañaban? ¡No sigan haciéndolo! Porque, acaba de llegar, ¡El ALMA DE LA FIESTA!

Los chicos que venían tras ella se carcajearon, pero aquello no impidió que corearan, junto a todo el mundo dentro, un "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Draco se acercó a ellos, y abrazó a su amiga.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pansy. Espero te guste tu sorpresa.

—Muchas gracias, re nombrado mejor amigo. Espero con ansias saber que me regalaste.

—Eh… bueno, tu regalo lo envié directo a tu oficina, para que mañana sea lo primero que veas al llegar. —Draco tragó, tratando de bajar el nudo de su garganta.

—Aprecio el gesto. Oye, ¿esa no es Lunática Lovegood?

—Luna —corrigió tras ella Hermione.

—Sí, es ella. No ha parado de hacer esa danza rara en lo que va de noche. —Contestó Draco, mirando la escena que sucedía tras él.

—No se preocupen, luego de un rato de cansará y se pondrá a buscar persippidoks en los tragos —añadió Hermione, avanzando hacia la rubia.

—Espera un momento. No me has saludado. —Inquirió Draco, tomándola del codo e impidiéndole el avance.

—¿Disculpa? Considerando que nos vimos todo el bendito día, y que caminé con tacones por casi todo el Londres mágico por tu culpa, no esperes de mí un saludo. De hecho, trata de no cruzarte conmigo. —Dicho esto, Hermione se liberó y fue a saludar a sus amigos.

—Jodido carácter tiene esa chica. Ganaremos el caso. —Apostó Theo.

—Chicos, no hablemos de trabajo aquí. Es mi fiesta y quiero disfrutarla.

—Bienvenida, entonces. ¿Gusta usted tener la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Gustosa acepto eso, Draco.

…

_El baile:_

—Blaise, deja ese plato de comida en la mesa, por favor.

—No molestes, Theo, mira que aun no repongo en mi sistema todas las calorías que debí haber consumido hoy.

—¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Por qué no están bailando? —Consultó Pansy, quien llegaba a la mesa en ese instante con una margarita en la mano.

—Blaise, que sigue llorando por comida, no quiere ponerse de pie, ni tampoco me permite dejarlo solo.

—Oh, vamos Blaise. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. —Draco se puso de pie, le quitó el plato de las manos a su amigo y lo puso de pie. Theo también de paró. —Ahora vamos a disfrutar la verdadera fiesta.

Mientras, en el segundo piso del lugar, la mayoría de las personas allí presentes se encontraba bailando al son de la música. Hermione estaba con Luna, un tanto apartadas del bullicio, tratando de conversar.

—Entonces, Hermione, ¿te secuestraron todo el día?

—Algo así, Luna. Me considero una sobreviviente —contestó la chica mientras se alisaba el cabello con las manos.

—Vaya. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir desde ahora. Bueno, eres el ejemplo a seguir de miles de chicas, pero desde ahora eres la mía. Ahora si puedes sentirte orgullosa.

Hermione rió ante el comentario de Luna, y mientras lo hacía, notó que emergían de las escaleras los cuatro "mejores amigos". De inmediato, tomó a Luna de la mano, y la dirigió hacia el medio de la pista. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de esos chicos. Hermione sentía que era el juguete nuevo al que ninguno quería dejar de usar.

Ambas chicas se mezclaron con la multitud y bailaron con los demás.

—¿Quién quiere el honor de bailar con la festejada?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Estaban todos cansados y hartos del día, pero antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse la pelota de "tu bailas con ella porque la conoces hace más tiempo", Pansy decidió escoger por ellos.

—Serás tú, —los chicos sudaron a la espera de la respuesta— Draco.

_Te fastidiaré por el resto de mi vida, Draco Malfoy._

_Lástima que estén prohibidas las maldiciones, querida Pansy._

—Será un placer.

Blaise se dirigió a la barra para ordenar unos tragos, y Theo al Dj para pedirle una canción "movidita" para que Draco se cansara un poco.

—No sé cómo se baila esa música.

—Draco, Draco, Draco. Si supiéramos como se hace, todo sería bastante monótono. Lo mejor es improvisar sobre la marcha. Deja que tus pies se deslicen acorde a la melodía.

—¿Qué melodía? Eso es como un vómito de ritmos musicales.

—No te quejes y disfruta.

Hermione hacía lo único que podía hacer en su condición. Disfrutar el momento. Bailaba con los chicos que encontraba, tanto amigos como desconocidos. Para su alivio, Viktor no había asistido. Al parecer, la invitación le llegaba de improviso, o eso había escuchado a un búlgaro.

—Rayos. —Hermione vio acercarse a Draco y a Pansy hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Rodolf, su pareja en ese momento.

—Nada. Voy a tomar algo. Nos vemos.

Hermione se alejó de ahí y se acercó al mostrador para pedir una bebida.

—¡Hermione! ¿Quieres bailar?

_Oh, no._

—¡Blaise! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, pero dime, ¿quieres bailar?

—La verdad es que…

—¡Perfecto!

Blaise tomó de la cintura a Hermione y la introdujo nuevamente a la pista de baile. Como el ritmo seguía siendo movido, Hermione poco a poco comenzó a reanimarse. Blaise, en cambio, saltaba como poseso.

—Blaise, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco, quien en ese minuto se encontraba bailando con Pansy al lado de ellos.

—Bailando, dah. Vaya, amigo, te creía más inteligente.

—¿Y a eso le llamas bailar? —Dijo Draco, señalando a su amigo.

—No. A eso —Blaise se señaló —le llamo Blaise, Blaise Zabini, un gusto. ¿Qué decía?

—Creo que querías explicarme como bailabas. —Draco veía a Blaise y lo creía borracho, mas su aspecto decía lo contrario.

—Claro. Bailo con Hermione. Pero ahora quiero bailar con Pansy. Princesa, ¿bailas conmigo?

_Por fin me deja libre. _Pensó Hermione.

_Genial, ahora descansaré. _Pensó Draco.

_Me llamó princesa. _Pensó Pansy, mientras por dentro saltaba extasiada.

—Claro. Alcanzo para varios.

Blaise tomó a Pansy de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

—Espera. Ustedes —gritó Blaise a Draco y Hermione —, bailen juntos la siguiente canción.

—¿Por qué habríamos de seguir tus indicaciones? —Preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque es lo que la cumpleañera les pide —continuó Pansy, mirándolos severamente. —Y no se pueden negar.

Draco tomó de la cintura a Hermione. Esta, incómoda por la cercanía del chico, puso sus palmas en su pecho para mantener cierta distancia de él.

Theo, quien vio todo eso desde su posición, le pidió al Dj que pusiera alguna balada romántica.

—Yo no bailaré eso contigo —refutó Hermione, tratando de liberarse de los brazos del chico.

—Yo no pretendo hacer enfadar más a Pansy en lo que queda de año, así que no es opción.

—Me debes una gigante, Malfoy. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos, para darle a saber que era en serio.

—Estaré pendiente a lo que pidas, entonces. Ahora cruza las manos tras mi cuello.

—¿Qué? Ni loca. —Hermione miró a Pansy, quien aún estaba pendiente de ellos. —Bien.

Draco, quién tenía las manos en la cintura de la chica, lentamente las fue cruzando en su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? No te pases de listo.

—Nada. Sólo bailo. Y no acostumbro a bailar tan, como decirlo, distanciado de la gente.

—Claro, Malfoy. Lo que digas.

—Si quieres, puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro. —Dijo como si nada Draco. Hermione se ruborizó, pero su espíritu sabelotodo decidió replicar aquello.

—Vaya. Y luego que, ¿Qué mueva mi cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, para tener acceso a tus labios?

—¿Quieres besarme, Granger? —Dijo un muy sorprendido Draco, quedando detenidos en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados de parejas danzarinas.

—No dije eso. —Contestó Hermione, reanudando la danza.

—Pues a mí me parece que si lo hiciste.

—Sólo cállate. Escogí mal las palabras, eso es todo.

—Como digas, Hermione.

—Sigue bailando, Malfoy.

—Draco. —Corrigió el aludido.

—Estoy enfadada, así que por ahora eres Malfoy para mí.

—Pero que rara eres, Hermione Granger.

Draco la miró profundamente, tratando de obtener algún secreto a través de aquellos enormes ojos avellanas, los cuales se veían espectaculares con aquel vestido púrpura de su amiga. Sencillamente bella.

Hermione, a su vez, le mantenía la mirada. Sabía de buena fuente que Draco no pudo aprender Legeremancia como hubiera querido, por lo que no tenía miedo alguno de que entrara en sus pensamientos. Tampoco es que estuviera pensando en lo hermosos de sus ojos, o en lo bien que se veía su cabello corto, con aquella ligera barba de un par de días sin afeitar. No, claro que no lo hacía.

—¡Vaya! ¿Los dejamos solos un momento y ya quieren besarse? —Blaise hizo su interrupción, con una Pansy bastante risueña por el baile que sostenía con su amigo. Blaise no hizo distinción del ritmo de la música. Sólo se dejó llevar por su instinto, y los kilos de azúcar que tenía dentro.

—¡No! —dijeron al unísono los aludidos, soltándose inmediatamente.

—Sí que son lentos. Si quieren besarse, solo háganlo. Observen…

Blaise tomó la cara de Pansy entre sus manos, y con sumo cuidado depositó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella tuvo un segundo de shock, mas al siguiente segundo ya estaba devolviéndole el beso con fervor.

Las personas a su alrededor aplaudían y silbaban, celebrando la osadía del moreno. Theo conjuró un hechizo para que el reflector los apuntara a ellos. Pero al parecer, algo salió mal, ya que el reflector terminó apuntando a Draco y a Hermione. Los asistentes los vieron, y corearon "el beso, el beso".

Draco negaba con las manos, Hermione se sonrojó profundamente e intentó alejarse de allí, pero le cerraron el paso.

—Se besan y los dejamos ir. —Dijo uno de los que cerraban la cadena.

Draco miró todo a su alrededor. Todos se veían felices, con sus vestimentas caras y sus caras ruborizadas por el fulgor del baile. Y con unas sonrisas que daban ganas de quitárselas a golpes de la cara. De verdad querían un beso.

Tomó el rostro de Hermione en sus manos.

—¿Qué… qué crees que haces?

—Salvándonos de la vergüenza pública y la crítica social.

Y la besó en medio de aplausos y corazones flotantes a su alrededor.

Y no sabe si fue por el ambiente, o por la presión del resto, o porque a ella le nació. Pero Hermione le devolvió el beso.

.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Siento la tardanza. Ya trabajo en el siguiente cap, y aviso que se viene el desfile! :D  
_**

**_Espero les haya gustado esto. Costó, pero salió finalmente (yey).  
_**

**_Agradecimientos a linda Sabaana por betear esta historia. Sin ti no sería igual :3 Gracias linda!  
_**

**_Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos quienes le dan favoritos, seguimientos, y por sobre todo, reviews. No saben como amo esos correos en mi bandeja de entrada *w*  
_**

**_Si alguien quiere que incluya algo en los caps que se vienen, no duden en decírmelo. Casi siempre les encuentro cabida en las historias a las ideas que me da el resto :D!  
_**

**_Creo que eso es todo. Millones de besitos para todos!  
_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *w*  
_**


	10. Puedes amarlos Puedes odiarlos

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**Puedes amarlos. Puedes odiarlos. Pero son tus amigos.**

**.**

Para la gran mayoría de las personas que cumplen con un horario laboral que lo obliga a trabajar de lunes a viernes, la llegada de este último día es motivo de celebración. Ese es el único día en que amanecen llenos de ganas y energías, felices y radiantes, dichosos con la vida. Algunos por haber finalizado la semana, otros, porque el solo hecho de ser viernes significaba que tu agenda estaba llena de eventos distintos. Unos pocos, porque sólo querían descansar como leones viejos.

Pero este viernes en particular, algunos magos y algunas brujas no demostraban dicha emoción. Algunos apenas se levantaron, otros simplemente pasaron de largo toda la noche. Muchos de ellos, tomaron un par de pociones para reponer energías y eliminar la jaqueca. Pero todos ellos comentaban lo mismo en sus casas o en sus trabajos. La gran fiesta que habían vivido la noche anterior. Y sin ir más lejos, incluso quienes no habían asistido tenían comidilla de rumores.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su oficina, tomando su tercera taza de café de la última media hora. Se mostraba cansado, extenuado. Parecía que no hubiera encontrado la peineta esa mañana, ni la afeitadora. Sus ojos mostraban ligeras ojeras, las que evidenciaban que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Y por más terco que pudiera parecer, no había bebido ni una sola poción para el horrible dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba en ese momento. Estaba castigándose por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Sobre todo, porque no estaba bien en él tenerlos. Porque iba en contra de todos sus preceptos. Porque, nunca se imaginó pensando algo como eso.

—Buenos días, Draco.

Blaise y Theo entraron en la oficina de Draco, en una mano llevaban una taza de café y en la otra, una corona de flores. Theo, quien había entrado de los últimos al lugar, cerró la puerta con el talón del pie. Se les veía igual que a Draco. Como si hubieran estado sometidos a horas y horas de cruciatus.

—Blaise, Theo —los saludó Draco. Al alzar la cabeza, y pese al crudo dolor que cruzó sus sienes, notó lo que los chicos traían en las manos. —¿Alguien murió? —Preguntó, extrañado.

—Aun no —respondió Theo, mientras apoyaba el arreglo floral en el escritorio de su amigo, y tomaba asiento a un lado de Blaise.

—Pero intuimos que pronto lo hará. Y lo sentimos mucho. En serio. —Completó Blaise, mientras tomaba un poco de su café. —Rayos Theo, este café es tuyo. ¿Es que no conoces el azúcar?

—Con azúcar no mitigará mi resaca. Y a ti tampoco, si te soy sincero.

—No me privarás de la dulzura de la vida. Por lo menos, no hoy.

—Chicos, ¿pueden no pelear por hoy? No creo que mi cabeza aguante sobresaltos. —Pidió Draco, con las yemas de los dedos masajeándose las sienes.

—Qué lástima, amigo. De verdad lo sentimos mucho.

—¿Podrían explicarme que pasó de una buena vez? —Casi imploró Draco. Si su cabeza no martillara a cada instante, notaría que estaba sintiendo una preocupación creciente acerca de la posibilidad de que alguien cercano a ellos hubiese muerto y él no se hubiera enterado.

—¿Aún no lees El Profeta? —Preguntó extrañado Blaise, mirando en el escritorio de Draco para ver si había algún ejemplar por ahí.

—Abby aún no me trae ningún documento hoy.

—Abby no vendrá hoy, Draco.

—¿Ella murió? —Draco se alteró. Coronas. Ausencias. De repente sentía que todo daba vueltas.

—No, ella está sanísima. Sólo con un poco de resaca, debido a anoche.

—¿Anoche? ¿Fue a la fiesta de Pansy? ¿Quién la invitó?

—¿Por qué no habría de invitarla? Era mi cumpleaños, y es nuestra secretaria.

Pansy acababa de entrar por la puerta, razón por la que los chicos la miraban extrañados.

—¿Se te acabaron los polvos Flú? —Preguntó con humor Theo.

—Jaqueca. Como sea. ¿Por qué Abby no tendría que haber ido a mi cumpleaños? —Pansy aun se mantenía en la puerta, aunque ya estaba cerrada. Esperaba por una respuesta.

—No era esa la connotación de mi pregunta. —Trató de defenderse Draco. —Me refería más bien a ¿en qué minuto la invitaste? Si ayer, cuando vine a informarte, ella ya se había marchado.

—Hace alrededor de una semana atrás. —Contestó como si nada, mientras dejaba, como no, la corona que ella también traía junto a la de los chicos, invocaba una silla y se sentaba en medio de ellos. —Por cierto, mi más sentido pésame, Draco.

Los chicos aún no salían de su asombro. ¿Pansy lo supo todo el tiempo? ¿Cayeron como brutos en su trampa?

—Tú, maldita manipuladora…

Pansy, instintivamente, se paró de su asiento y retrocedió dos pasos ante la reacción de Draco. Él se paró, rodeó el escritorio, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—Si supieras el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti en estos momentos. Que ganas de…

—Draco, detente ahí. Comprende que quería una fiesta —Pansy le hizo un puchero a su amigo, el cual, a pesar de no soltar su agarre, si disminuyó en algo su enfado.

—Y tú comprende que hay maneras de pedirlas. Ahora entiendo porqué Abby no me informó de tu cumpleaños, y por qué esta semana tú me llenaste de papeles. Me distrajeron para que no me acordara. Y yo que me sentía culpable.

—Ya. Lo siento. Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo. —Pansy besó en la mejilla a su amigo. —Mil gracias por lo de anoche.

—Como sea. ¿Quién será el amable que me explique por qué mi oficina está invadida de flores? —Draco volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

Pansy, quien también retomaba su lugar, le lanzó el periódico en el pecho a su amigo. Este la miró, ofendido, pero ante la mirada insistente de sus tres mejores amigos, lo desdobló y miró la imagen que se mostraba en portada.

—Suerte que tengo preparado mi testamento —dijo Draco, mientras se soltaba la corbata y se desordenaba el cabello.

.

…

.

Ginny Weasley había amanecido con clara mejoría ese día viernes. De hecho, no quedaba vestigio alguno de la enfermedad que la mantuvo en cama esa breve temporada. Estaba con su pijama ligero, pantaloncillos cortos y una blusa con caritas de leones, preparándose un desayuno para afrontar el nuevo día. Una llamarada surgió de la chimenea. Ginny se acercó para tomar el periódico que les llegaba todas las mañanas, El Profeta, y lo dejó en la encimera para seguir preparando la comida.

Hermione Granger se levantó con una migraña olímpica. A pesar de no haber bebido casi nada la noche anterior, tenía resaca. Aunque, para ser honestos, no recordaba la cantidad de tragos que había bebido al hilo, luego de "aquel suceso". Recuerda vagamente que Draco Malfoy, si, Draco Malfoy la había besado. Recuerda también haber sido ella quien le había devuelto aquel beso, frente a todo el mundo. Luego, recuerda haber tenido un segundo se lucidez, de haber notado que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo. Recuerda que lo empujó del pecho, que se alejó de allí y que se dirigió a la barra. Desde ese momento no recuerda cuantos tragos bebió. Ni cómo llegó a casa.

Fue a la ducha de su habitación, y pidiendo perdón interiormente a Pansy, se metió vestida como estaba bajo la regadera, con agua fría para despejar la mente. Al cabo de unos minutos, terminó su rutina de baño y se puso una bata, se secó un poco el cabello y se dirigió a la cocina por una buena dosis de café.

—Menos mal que despiertas, Hermione. Creo que tienes que explicarme un par de cosas. —Ginny estaba terminando de servir dos tazas de agua caliente, con la mesa previamente instalada para tomar desayuno.

Hermione, quien venía llegando en ese momento al lugar, tomó el periódico y dio un grito.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

—Na… nada, no te preocupes —mintió Hermione, escondiendo rápidamente el periódico tras suyo.

—A mi no me mientes, Hermione. Dame lo que tienes en la mano.

Hermione extendió su mano vacía, y se la ofreció a su amiga.

—No te hagas. La otra mano, Hermione. —Ginny realmente se veía amenazante, con una cuchara en la mano.

Hermione se mordió el labio y retrocedió un paso.

—Alto ahí. —Hermione se detuvo. Ginny inspeccionó a su alrededor para ver que había alterado a su amiga. —Te tengo.

Hermione vio asustada como su amiga tomaba la varita de la encimera. Pensó que la hechizaría o que la torturaría para sacarle la verdad. Pero todo fue menos doloroso para ella, aunque sí más catastrófico.

—_Accio periódico —_dijo lisa y llanamente.

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse. O en que hoyo enterrarse.

—¡Hermione Granger! ¡Me explicas YA mismo por qué estás besando a tu archi enemigo de toda tu existencia! —Ginny estaba escandalizada, lo que era mucho para ella. Se sentó en una silla alta del mostrador y abrió la página en la que se relataba la noticia. Hermione se acercó al mostrador, lentamente, y se sentó del otro lado de este, frente a su amiga.

—"…ya habíamos descubierto una nueva faceta de nuestra heroína de guerra hace unas semanas, al descubrir su pasión por las pasarelas…" —leía Ginny entre risas —"…y si ya creían extraño que la profesional Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico, se dedicara a algo tan superficial para ella…" Merlín, que manera de hablar estupideces en los tabloides —Hermione sólo asentía, no quería decir nada que pudiera exaltar a su amiga, quien seguía leyendo —"… ahora nuestros eficaces reporteros se infiltraron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Pansy Parkinson, heredera de…" bla bla bla, donde sigue lo importante… ¡Acá! "… descubrimos que una de las promesas de Hogwarts cayó en la tentación de la vida nocturna. La observamos desatada en la fiesta, bailando con desconocidos; bebiendo con, los que creíamos (según nuestras fuentes confidenciales), eran sus enemigos desde que la criticaron por ayudarle a buscar su rana en primer año…" Neville, no sabe como decir que no aún. Veamos, que más se dice de ti… "…besando apasionadamente a uno de los chicos que…" —Ginny se detuvo y volvió un párrafo arriba, se había perdido algo importante. — "…Bailó incluso con Draco Malfoy, y no conforme con ello, lo besó descaradamente frente a todos los presentes. Nuestro reportero se asombró al verla besando apasionadamente a uno de los chicos que, lamentablemente, ya no estaba en stock para las chicas, ya que mantiene una relación con Astoria Greengrass…" La arpía asesina del mundo mágico —añadió Ginny como si nada. —"… aunque todo indicaría que esta relación está acabada, por los rumores de un matrimonio secreto entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy."

Hermione respiró profundo. Ahí acababa la nota, por lo menos. Ella había mirado la página superficialmente, y en ella había una sucesión de imágenes de lo que había sido la fiesta, remarcando con corazones que crecían y explotaban una y otra vez, la foto en la que se ve como ella le devuelve el beso a Draco Malfoy.

—Mienten, lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Asististe a la fiesta?

—Si.

—¿Lo besaste, apasionadamente?

—No. Quizás.

—Pero lo besaste, ¿no?

—Técnicamente…

—Nada, Hermione. Ve a grano.

—Vale. Los invitados insistían que no nos dejarían pasar si no nos besábamos, por lo que él fue quien me besó.

—Y tú, tranquilamente, le devolviste el beso.

—Bueno… no sé que me pasó, sinceramente.

—Pero dime, ¿besa bien?

—¡Ginny! —gritó azorada Hermione.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. Acá se acaba mi interrogatorio.

—¿En serio? —Hermione se extrañó más que aliviarse. Por lo general, Ginny no dejaba las cosas así como así.

—Sí. Todo lo demás lo sé. Te secuestraron esos chicos, te obligaron a ir con ellos todo el día. No conformes con ello, tuviste que asistir a la fiesta de la paliducha esa.

—¿Hablaste con Luna? —Ginny asintió como respuesta. —¿Ella me trajo anoche? —Ginny volvió a asentir.

—Hermione, ¿Cuándo entenderás que un trago para ti son como un barril para el resto del mundo?

—Tenía que… Quería despejar mi mente.

—Entendible, ciertamente. ¡Ah! —exclamó de repente Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Que ganas de haber ido! Odio esta enfermedad que ¡gracias a Merlín superé!

—No fue para tanto tampoco, Ginny.

—Como tienes la cara de decir algo así. Besaste a Draco Malfoy. Un antipático insufrible, pero ícono sexual sin dudas. Serás la envidia de muchas ahora. ¡Por Morgana!

—¿Ahora qué?

—Se te olvidó un pequeño detalle, querida.

—Astoria.

—¡SI! De seguro reventó de celos.

—Moriré.

—Y está tragando su propia bilis. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que… ¿moriré?

—Claro que no. Le has ganado un punto. Hiciste que su novio te besara. Otro punto por salir en portada. Otro, porque de seguro eres la comidilla de hoy. Y otro, porque yo quiero.

—No usaré a Malfoy en contra de esa chica.

—No, claro que no. Pero ya lo hiciste —Ginny finalizó mirándola con picardía.— Inconscientemente, claro está. —Añadió para que su amiga dejara de mirarla con esos ojos asesinos.

.

…

.

—Alex, siento mentirte.

Hermione se sentía culpable con uno de sus jefes. Era más que obvio que él habría leído el periódico a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que la chica se apresuró en llamarle por teléfono.

—No lo hiciste, cariño. Sé que fuiste por obligación. —Contestó al otro lado de la línea Alex.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo. Hoy dejo a mi amiga en el traslador internacional y me voy para tu casa para compensar el tiempo.

—Claro. Te esperamos para cenar.

—Gracias. Nos vemos entonces. Te mando un beso.

—Igualmente cariño. Cuídate.

.

…

.

—¡LA ODIO! La odio la odio la odio…

Astoria hervía de furia en su cuarto. Iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, partiendo en miles de pedacitos el periódico que había recibido. No conforme con eso, lo lanzó al piso y encendió fuego sobre él. Ella, mientras veía como todo se consumía por el fuego, se decidió a hacer sufrir a Hermione. Y ojalá ese sufrimiento la matara lentamente.

.

…

.

—Draco. Quédate con Hermione.

—Tú, ¿estás loca?

Pansy llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando de convencer a Draco para que saliera con Hermione y dejara a su estúpida novia. Según sus palabras, él y ella tenían una química "incluso notable a través de las fotografías". Draco llevaba una hora argumentando las razones de por qué no saldría con la chica. Y cuando creía que su amiga pararía, se comunica con él el secretario de Hermione, para concretar una cita laboral para el miércoles de la semana entrante.

—Sí. Tu novia me tiene loca.

—Y allá vamos de nuevo…

—¿Quieres que te deje en paz? —dijo Pansy, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Ciertamente, eres peor que la migraña, querida.

—También te quiero, idiota. —Draco rio ante las palabras de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos, esperando las palabras de Pansy. —Sal con Hermione. Si no funciona, bien, te dejo en paz. Pero si funciona, tendrás una vida de plenitud.

—¿Me estas casando con ella ya?

—Pero, ¿no que se casan en secreto? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Cállate! —Pansy reía mientras salía de la oficina de su amigo. Pero la risa cesó apenas cerró la puerta, mas mantuvo su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Alguien amaneció de malas hoy?

Astoria miró con ira asesina a Pansy. Pasó por su lado y la empujó por un hombro. Entró a la oficina de Draco.

—Pansy, deja de insistir. No saldré con… Buenos días Astoria. —Draco se puso de pie y fue a saludar a su novia.

Astoria aceptó su beso, pero lo separó de ella al cabo de un rato.

—No te juzgaré. Supongo que fue un arrebato.

—Lo fue. —Se apresuró a contestar.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir. —Astoria salió de la oficina.

—Espero —se dijo a si mismo Draco.

.

…

.

—Mil gracias, Alex.

—No te preocupes. Ahora deja de agradecer y levanta los brazos, por favor.

Hermione se hacía el tallaje final para el desfile, y se deshacía en gracias y perdones para Alex. Alex se lo tomaba bastante bien. Quería a Hermione como si fuera hija suya.

Pero alguien no se lo tomaba para nada bien. Y ese alguien estaba en un rincón de la habitación, enviando chispas de odio a Hermione.

—Astoria, ¿estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Daphne a su hermana en un susurro.

—Completamente. Y es perfecto. Nadie sospechará de mí. —Contestó la chica, susurrando también.

—Haz lo que quieras. Me harté de razonar contigo.

Daphne fue a pedirle un arreglo para el cabello a Agnes, dejando sola a su hermana.

—Lamentaras cada segundo que estuviste en los labios de mi novio.

Secretamente, Astoria le lanzó un hechizo a Hermione, que consistía en enfermarla en eso de unos días. ¿La idea? Que dejara de ir al desfile. Esa sería, según ella, la venganza perfecta. Invitaría a Draco al desfile, y no quería que la poca cosa esa se mostrara ante su novio. Y quería que Alex se decepcionara de ella de una buena vez.

Porque a veces los celos son un arma letal. Y cuando una persona junta sus celos laborales con sus celos sentimentales, no repara en daños. Y aunque Astoria no sabía que Hermione desde siempre sufría por sus bajas defensas, no era justificación suficiente para lo que pasaría la semana siguiente.

.

…

.

—¿Granger? —Draco acababa de entrar al departamento que la chica compartía con Ginny por la chimenea, con los datos que le dio el asistente de ella.

—¿Quién es? —Una voz gangosa se dejó oír en un sofá que le daba la espalda a Draco. Este se acercó a la voz, y se encontró con Hermione.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó alertado, ya que el aspecto de Hermione dejaba mucho que desear. Estaba recostada, pálida, casi plomiza, su cabello era todo un caos, tomado en una coleta alta se veía aun más abultado que de costumbre. Tenía profundas ojeras, como si hubiera sido incapaz de dormir en unas dos noches, y estaba cubierta por dos mantas gigantes.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Eres tú? —Hermione no enfocaba muy bien la vista, sólo distinguía una mancha rubia que la miraba inclinado en el respaldo, sobre su cabeza.

—Claro, ¿quién más? —Comentó el rubio, mientras rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba en la mesita de centro, la cual estaba llena de papeles desordenados. Draco le tocó la frente a Hermione, y notó que estaba con unos dos grados sobre la temperatura normal. —Estas enferma, Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí —Hermione hizo el intento de erguirse, pero Draco presionó ligeramente su mano en su hombro, por lo que la chica volvió a tumbarse. —¿Qué haces?

—Se que vives aquí, la pregunta iba por el hecho de que qué haces aquí y por qué no estas en San Mungo. —Draco lanzó un hechizo calefactor al lugar mientras hablaba. —No permitiré que te pongas en pie, con lo debilucha que te ves es muy probable que vuelvas a caer en mis brazos inconciente, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? —La chica solo asintió para darle la razón, recordando el bochorno que vivió en la fiesta de Pansy. —¿Potter y Weasel saben que estas aquí así?

—Harry y Ron están en una misión en unas montañas, volverán en fin de semana, y me pareció que esto —Hermione se señaló —no es suficiente razón para interrumpirlos y traerlos de vuelta antes de tiempo.

—¿Y la pelirroja? —Draco estaba extrañado. ¿Cómo sus amigos dejaban sola a Granger, si estaba tan enferma? ¿Y por qué la chica aun no le preguntaba que hacía ahí? Con lo sabelotodo que era…

—Esta en Alemania. —Ginny estaba compitiendo por las clasificatorias para el torneo que se celebraría en navidades, pero Hermione no recordaba muy bien si era eso, o que estaba de vacaciones en Rumania.

—¿Hace cuanto estás así? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas al Hospital?

—Hace un par de días, creo. —Draco frunció el ceño. Hermione estaba muy enferma para no saber cuanto llevaba así. —No puedo aparecerme por allá, si ni siquiera he sido capaz de llegar a la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿no has comido nada? —Hermione negó con la cabeza, a lo que Draco hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿me necesita, señor? —Un elfo doméstico acababa de hacer su aparición. Iba vestido con una túnica clara y ligera.

—Si, Meme. Necesito vayas a la cocina de este lugar —dijo Draco, mientras señalaba con la mano la cocina americana ubicada en el extremo derecho de la sala — y prepares una sopa bien caliente para la señorita.

—Si, señor —el elfo se desapareció.

—Que simpático duende. Siempre me gustó Irlanda.

_Vaya_. Pensó Draco. _Hermione ha de estar muy mal, ahora delira._

—Hermione, es un elfo doméstico. Vino a prepararte algo de comer. —Draco se dirigió a ella como si se tratase de una niña de cinco años.

—¿Elfo? ¿En mi casa? Va en contra de todos mis prejuicios y… —Hermione se cubrió la cara con las palmas de sus manos —¡Oh! Mi cabeza va a estallar.

—Señor, —Meme se apareció junto a Draco —en esta casa no hay nada para preparar una sopa, señor. En realidad no hay nada comestible, señor, por lo que Meme se preguntaba que hacer ahora, señor.

—¿Nada? —Dijo para si mismo el chico. —Meme, entonces ve a la Mansión, prepara algo, y cuando esté listo lo envías acá, ¿entendido?

—Si, señor. Meme tratará de tardarse lo menos posible para que la señorita se reponga pronto.

—Gracias Meme, puedes retirarte. —Con un ligero plop, el elfo desapareció, dejando a Draco con Hermione, enferma.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener nada para comer? —Draco se levantó de su asiento improvisado, y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Claro que tengo…—Draco abría puertas por aquí y por allá, tomando lo que consideraba comestible sobre la mesa. Al cabo de un rato, la chica añadió —¿Qué haces ahora?

—Veamos. Tienes una caja de cereales vacía, una caja de leche —Draco olfateó el envase y puso mala cara — al parecer vencida, dos manzanas añejas, un paquete de galletas abierto y dos trozos de quesillo, el cual también parece haber caducado, juzgando su olor.

—El queso huele así —contestó la chica, aun con las manos sobre la cara.

—Pero no es de color verde —Draco, con una mueca de asco, tomó todo eso y lo botó en el basurero. —¿De eso te alimentas? ¿Pretendes envenenarte? —Dijo, mientras caminaba de regreso, con un vaso de agua, a sentarse en la mesita.

—Gracias —dijo la chica cuando Draco le pasó el vaso y la ayudó a sentarse para que lo bebiera. —Por lo general como eso, pero en buen estado. En todo caso, aun no se que haces tú aquí.

—Fui al Ministerio de Magia a buscar a cierta señorita que pareció haber olvidado que teníamos una reunión concretada para ayer, a ver que pasaba.

—¿Ayer? ¿Hoy no es martes?

—Hoy es jueves, y deja que te estoy contando una historia. —Draco le quitó el vaso ya vacío, y la acomodó en el sofá, ahora sentada pero igual de tapada. —Al no encontrarla, su asistente me dio su dirección, para que viniera a ver si se encontraba esta señorita viva, y me encuentro con una mal alimentada con temperatura alta, acostada en su sofá, entregada a su vida. O a su muerte.

—Vaya, ¿era muy importante esa reunión? —consultó Hermione, siguiendo la historia como si fuera un cuento.

—Bastante, si. —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior —Pero ahora eso pasó a segundo plano. Ahora importa el bienestar de dicha señorita.

¡Plop! Meme acababa de aparecer con una bandeja con sopa, pan, flan y jugo.

—Gracias Meme. —Draco tomó la bandeja y la dejó junto a él —Puedes retirarte.

—Te aviso de antemano que eso es mucho para mí sola. —Draco la miró extrañado. Para él, esa bandeja es sólo el aperitivo.

—Pues te aviso que si quieres mejorar y recuperar cierta reunión, tendrás que comer todo esto.

—No quiero —refutó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

—Vas a tener que querer. —Draco tomó la sopa y la acercó a la castaña. Esta, la tomó de malas ganas y comenzó a beberla. —¿Pan?

—No, gracias. —Hermione bebió el último sorbo de sopa y le devolvió el recipiente a Draco. Este, una vez lo dejó en la bandeja, tomó el flan y se lo acercó.

—Draco, quedé satisfecha. Gracias. —Dijo Hermione, sin querer recibir el postre.

—Claro que no. Te comes esto ahora.

—No me puedes obliga…—Draco aprovechó que la chica abrió la boca para meterle una gran porción del flan. —¿Qué crees que estás…—otra cucharada. —¡Drac…—otra porción. —Te arrepentirás, en serio. —Dijo enfadada mientras masticaba todo lo que tenía en la boca y lo tragaba.

—Si no comes, no creo que seas suficiente rival para mí. —Contestó Draco, mientras le daba el último bocado a Hermione. Esta lo miró frunciendo el ceño, mas no dijo nada. —¿Jugo? —La chica asintió y bebió un largo sorbo. Le devolvió el vaso. —¿Estás enfadada?

Silencio.

—Vamos, sabes que tienes que comer.

Silencio.

—Por lo menos dime si te sientes mejor, para saber si te doy o no otra porción de poción.

—¿Qué poción?

—La que añadí al flan. —Draco le tocó la frente a Hermione, y la encontró a una temperatura normal.

—¡Oh! Me enojaría por eso, pero creo que me siento mucho mejor. —Draco asintió ante la sonrisa sincera de la chica.—Gracias.

—Creo que te vendría bien un baño —comentó el chico, mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer la bandeja.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Tan desastrosa estoy? —Hermione de tocó la cabeza, tanteando su cabello.

—Digamos que he esperado durante toda la tarde a ver si tu cabello me hablaba, o me guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione rió. Nunca antes, en los diez años que conocía a Draco, había reído con un comentario que haya hecho acerca de su cabello. Pero ahora lo hizo, y no porque estuviese débil aún, sino porque le recordó sus años infantiles, cuando se burlaba de si misma con sus compañeros y no le importaba. Cuando su apariencia estaba en último lugar en su lista de prioridades. Esta tarde, Draco la había cuidado, ayudado y reconfortado. Y le había recordado los buenos tiempos.

Draco sonrió. Por lo menos había logrado que Hermione recuperara su color natural, y que riera. Esperen un momento. Consiguió que riera. _Muy bien Draco Malfoy, Pansy estará orgullosa de ti. ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Hermione, una vez cesó su risa, hizo el amago de pararse. Y fracasó estrepitosamente, ya que un mareo vino a ella y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Hermione lo miró, indecisa. —Te levanto, te llevo al baño, te quito la… —al ver el sonrojo de la castaña, Draco decidió no ir por ahí. _Al menos por ahora,_ pensó _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ Esa tarde había avanzado bastante con la chica, no quería arruinarlo tan pronto. —Esta bien, espera aquí mientras voy en busca de Pansy.

—No se me ocurre donde más podría estar —dijo Hermione a su departamento ya vacío, Draco acababa de desaparecer por Flú.

.

…

.

—¿Crees que Astoria es tan mala? —preguntó Draco a Theo, quien le había comentado la confesión que Daphne le había hecho la noche anterior, mientras cenaban.

—Lo es. Y es hora que lo notes, Draco. Esa chica le lanzó el hechizo a Hermione.

—¿Y de verdad le vamos a creer a Daphne?

—Es su hermana. No veo para que dijera eso si no fuera verdad. —Añadió Blaise, concordando con Theo.

Ese era el día del desfile, y gracias a las pociones que había administrado a Hermione, y a los cuidados tanto de él como de Pansy, la chica ya estaba repuesta y dispuesta para desfilar esa noche. Pansy les había pedido a ambos que no hicieran pública esa recuperación, por lo que sólo se le había informado a Alex de aquello. Pansy tenía la sospecha de que Astoria andaba tras eso, cuando se enteró que Ginny no era capaz de contagiar a nadie con su enfermedad. Y ahora se confirmaban las sospechas.

—¿Qué no es verdad? —Pansy acababa de aparecerse por chimenea en la oficina de Draco. Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron.

—Pansy, creo que tenías razón.

Draco le explicó la situación. La cena de Theo con Daphne, la confesión que le hizo esta, pensando que Theo podría ayudar a Hermione. Y Pansy explotó.

—Esa víbora mal nacida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que mirarse al espejo, peinar su horrendo cabello que intenta imitar a mi perfecta cabellera y besar a este estúpido que tenemos por amigo. Me vengaré por Hermione, lo juro. Esa chica es demasiado inocente para hacer algo así, pero yo lo haré por ella. Ya verás, Astoria. Querrás nunca haberte metido con una amiga mía.

Draco decidió dejar a su amiga despotricar contra su novia. Él tenía tomada su decisión, y según eso, no tendría novia mañana.

.

* * *

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**Acá les traigo un nuevo cap, que espero les encante xD**_

_**Agradecimientos a linda y adorable Sabaana por hacer de beta en esta locura, gracias linda ^^**_

_**Adelantos ¿? El sgte cap de lo dedicaré a todos quienes odien a Astoria xD Ya verán porque... Y amaran a Pansy, lo se. Nada mas. xD**_

_**Cualquier recomendación respecto a que maldad hacerle a cualquier personaje, es bien recibida :)**_

_**Gracias a los que leen, a los que me siguen, a los que siguen la historia y a quienes comentan, besos babosos.**_

_**Saludines intergalácticos *-***_

**EDIT 12/08/2012: Arreglé el error de guiones que no noté hasta que re leí el cap. Mil perdones a quienes lo leyeron así, ahora quedó bien redactado. Nos leemos en el siguiente! Besos.****  
**


	11. Si me muerdes, te muerdo más fuerte

******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**Si me muerdes, te muerdo más fuerte**

**.**

Pansy Parkinson sacudía su túnica de los polvos flú que se le añadieron luego del viaje que hizo desde su oficina para llegar a casa. Y aunque todo el mundo en la oficina pensaba que el motivo de su silencio, desde que supo el cruel actuar de Astoria, era porque su mente estaba maquinando algún plan de venganza, la verdad era que ese tema ya lo había solucionado. En apenas cinco minutos había decidido que la venganza ideal la obtendría apenas la viera en vivo y en directo. Por lo que no valía la pena perder su precioso tiempo pensando en ella.

Por lo que nos queda resolver, ¿cuál era el motivo de su mutismo?

Hacía una semana que Blaise la había besado en esa fiesta, su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y aunque para muchas personas un beso entre amigos no significaba la gran cosa, para ella era suficiente motivo para hacerse ilusiones, las que, sumadas a sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el chico, eran suficiente excusa para que ella ya hubiera visto con los ojos brillantes las túnicas de boda. Vale, eso es exagerar, pero nada era demasiado para Pansy. Y durante toda esa larga y extenuante semana, asistió a la oficina con energías renovadas, cada día más guapa que el anterior, esperando que fuera ese el día en que Blaise se le declarara o hiciera alusión a ese hermoso y espectacular beso que le dio.

Pero ya había finalizado la jornada del viernes, y aún era la "amiga" de Blaise Zabini. Sinceramente, cada vez entendía menos a los chicos. Blaise no se decidía por ella. Conociéndola practicamente de toda la vida, y aún tenía problemas para aceptar que la quería, porque Pansy sabía muy bien que el chico tenía sentimientos hacia ella, sólo que él no era capaz de dilucidarlos. Theo, a su vez, se mostraba entre frío y cálido con las mujeres. Durante los últimos años había concretado una buena cantidad de citas, sólo que no mantenía a ninguna de ellas por más de dos cenas. Y Draco, aún no podía creer que Draco saliera con esa arpía, que lo único que hacía era pelear con ella misma.

Pansy tenía la solución para uno de los tres chicos, esperándola en el jardín. Y no, no estaba dentro de sus planes declararse a Blaise. En su mundo, los hombres se desviven por ella, ella no se rebaja a soñarlos despierta, o eso es lo que reconoce ante el resto.

Sentada en el césped, leyendo un libro, se encontraba Hermione Granger. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pues Pansy se negó en redondo a dejarla sola en su departamento, así que, a base de amenazas en contra de su apreciada vida, la trajo consigo apenas terminó de ducharse el día anterior. Por lo menos hasta que Pansy estuviera segura de que la chica estaba curada del todo, no la dejaría escapar.

—Querida Hermione —la aludida salió del mundo de las fantasías del texto que leía, para mirar con el ceño fruncido el horizonte. Pansy insistía en tratarla de "querida", y ella no se sentía demasiado cómoda al respecto, digamos que ellas dos habían cruzado palabras sólo para ofenderse toda la vida, hasta antes del cumpleaños. —Me preguntaba si estás lista para irnos al desfile.

— ¿Irás conmigo? —Hermione la miró con extrañeza.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza y se giró de vuelta a la mansión, encaminándose a su cuarto para ir a asearse y cambiar su atuendo. Pretendía ir con Hermione por varias razones, pero la principal era para poder tener acceso privilegiado a las bambalinas, en donde de seguro vería a esa persona tan desagradable para ella. _Y para el mundo entero._

—Pansy, espera —Hermione venía corriendo tras la chica para poder alcanzarla. Pansy prácticamente se encontraba en su cuarto.

— ¿Dime?

—Quería darte las gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Ah, era eso. No te preocupes. —Pansy estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto cuando Hermione puso un pie para interceptarla. — ¿Dime?

—Esta noche no vuelvo aquí. Iré a mi casa, me siento mucho mejor.

Pansy nuevamente dio como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y sacó las maletas de su armario.

—Entonces me voy contigo, querida Hermione —se dijo a sí misma, mientras lanzaba un hechizo a su armario para que la ropa se doblara y guardara automáticamente en las valijas que dejó dispuestas sobre su cama.

.

.

—Draco, ¿estás listo? —Blaise Zabini se paseaba por la habitación de su amigo, esperando que él saliera de una vez por todas del cuarto de baño para dirigirse juntos al desfile de esa noche.

Se suponía que Blaise sería el acompañante de Pansy, pero esta acordó juntarse con él en el evento. Y como Draco iba solo, decidieron juntarse y llegar juntos.

—Te lo juro, Blaise, que no puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso de mi —comentó Draco apenas salió del cuarto de baño, mientras se miraba en un amplio espejo y se acomodaba la corbata. —Digamos que claro, soy apuesto, pero siempre la he odiado, o la odié, y estaba muy seguro que el sentimiento era recíproco. Y aunque estas semanas nos hemos llevamos llevado relativamente bien, no considero que sea motivo suficiente para que ella guste de mí. A no ser que tenga una fijación extraña por los chicos guapos y malos, y quiera vivir una… ¿de qué diablos te ríes?

—No puedes llamarte a ti mismo "malo" y esperar que no me ría —comentó Blaise entre risas, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama de Draco e invocaba una bolsa con galletas. —Ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

—Pero lo fui —y antes de que Blaise soltara una carcajada, Draco añadió —, al menos con ella si lo fui. ¡Y no ensucies mi cama!

—Pero ya sabes que la sangre gryffindor tira, y esos leoncitos-fáciles-de-domar aman los retos… Digamos que tú serías un reto para ella. –Blaise hizo caso omiso a la alerta de su amigo, y se echó dos galletas a la boca.

—Ahora resulta que es todo un calvario salir conmigo —repuso Draco, ofendido.

Blaise se rió entre dientes, y tragó el contenido de su boca antes de hablar.

—No quise decir eso, sino que serías más bien algo nuevo en su vida, diferente. Y por ello un reto en sí mismo, ¿me entiendes ahora?

Draco sólo miró como su amigo comía sin respiro esas galletas, mientras pensaba si era bueno o no aceptar las palabras de su amigo. Blaise le había hablado todo el día de lo que Hermione había dicho. Según el moreno, Hermione le había hablado el día anterior en casa de Pansy para preguntarle qué posibilidades tenía de salir con él, con Draco Malfoy, y realmente no sabía que pensar. Se supone que Zabini le había contestado que tenía intenciones de terminar con su novia, Astoria, y que quedaría soltero muy pronto. Y que andaba buscando una chica como ella. Draco, cuando escuchó esa parte, casi golpea a su amigo por ser tan idiota.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía era que Hermione no se había acercado a Blaise Zabini, de hecho, Blaise ni siquiera había ido a la mansión de los Parkinson. Lo que si había sucedido, era que Pansy había entrado esta mañana en su oficina, y le había pedido con ese tono de "si no lo haces, te mato" que le dijera a Draco, o le insinuara más bien, que Hermione estaba muerta por él. Era algo que tenía en mente Pansy, y aunque no le quiso explicar de qué iba el plan a profundidad, si le comentó que era necesario que Draco abriera los ojos a lo que tenía delante, y que un pequeño empujoncito no le vendría mal.

Pansy. Blaise suspiró. Era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia la chica ella, y aunque lo había reprimido por mucho tiempo con la excusa de su próspera amistad, sabía que no podría seguir haciéndolo. No cuando la había besado. No cuando había sentido que estaban ellos solos en el paraíso. No cuando ella se presentaba frente a él cada día más hermosa. Y menos cuando venía con sus conspiraciones contra el mundo entero. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, su afán por querer que las cosas salieran a su manera; la forma en que creía salvar el mundo. Pero con cada día que pasaba y no le confesaba nada, sentía que perdía más y más. No es como que pudieras decirle una semana después "oye, me ha encantado nuestro beso". Esas cosas se comentan, a lo sumo, un día después de sucedido (o al menos así tenía que ser con Pansy).

Sacudió su cabeza y se metió dos galletas más a la boca. Al menos se concentraba en tener la boca llena para no hablar sobre sus sentimientos en voz alta.

.

.

—… y ¿estás segura que lo que dices es cierto? —preguntó Hermione, con la boca ligeramente abierta, a Pansy, quien estaba sentada a su lado en el coche que las llevaba al lugar del desfile.

El desfile de ese día consistía en presentar la colección de Louis Whitnem Cailleaux, primo de Alex. Él era muggle, y no conocía el mundo de la magia. Pero leía revistas de moda para inspirarse en sus propias creaciones, y se había topado con las modelos que presentaba su primo. Y le había contratado por esa noche, a base de "tus chicas tienen las piernas largas, vendrán a juego con mis vestidos de gala" o "son tan bellas, por favor concédeme esa noche". Alex amaba a su primo, por lo que aceptó sus condiciones. Esa noche nadie mostraría sus piernas, porque para Louis, gala significaba tela rozando el piso, a cambio de que el mismo pudiera mostrar un par de sus modelos propios.

La verdad es que Alex pensaba que Louis tenía un odio injustificado a las extremidades femeninas, lo que se demostraba en su cara de incredulidad ante las invitaciones a una playa, o a que las mujeres usaran "falditas del pecado" cuando la temperatura era agobiante. Y no solo Alex pensaba así: la prensa muggle se había encargado de debatir por horas y horas esa condición.

Pansy ya se había enterado de todo, y los engranajes de su mente de alineaban, dando paso a su "plan maestro". Mientras, tiraba los hilos de otro de sus planes.

—Es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde la cuna. Se cuando me miente y cuando me dice la verdad. Y esta vez lo hizo, lo juro —Pansy cruzó los dedos de la mano que tenía bajo su otra mano, reposadas en su regazo. —Él me ha preguntado constantemente tu vida amorosa, social, tus gustos, preferencias de flores, etc. No es que sepa demasiado de ti, pero vamos avanzando en ello, ¿no crees?

Hermione notó el intento de cambiar de tema, por lo que no consideró prudente contestar su pregunta, y más bien replicó.

—Es de Draco Malfoy de quien hablas, ¿verdad? El mismo con quien bastaba sólo cruzármelo en el pasillo para que las chispas se vieran en el aire, el que me llamó ofensivamente toda mi juventud, el mismo que encontraba morbosa diversión atacando a mis amigos. ¿De él estamos hablando?

—Sí. Del mismo que fue en tu ayuda cuando te encontrabas muriendo en tu sofá. El mismo que no se fue de tu departamento hasta que le prometieras que te quedarías conmigo, y que no volverías a quedarte sola.

Hermione reflexionó unos minutos. La verdad era que lo que decía Pansy coincidía con lo que había sucedido. Los actos de Malf... Draco con ella habían sido totalmente contrarios a los de la escuela, e incluso se podía decir que tenían una relación laboral excelente. Y para qué hablar de lo bien que se llevaba con el resto del grupo. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hubiera pasado si Draco no se hubiera aparecido el día anterior por su chimenea.

Y no supo si fue eso, que Pansy la mirara con cara de cordero degollado, o que ella quisiera un cambio en su vida, pero de lo que si era consciente fue de las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—Está bien. Una cita. Si funciona, tomaré otra. Si no, no insistas más.

Pansy sonrió emocionada. Sólo esperaba que Blaise no lo hubiera arruinado todo.

…

—Blaise, espérame aquí. Iré a ver si llegó Astoria, quiero hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Los chicos habían llegado a sus asientos en el recinto, al lado derecho de la pasarela. Estaban en segunda fila, casi en el final del largo pasillo, por lo que tenían una gran vista de lo que sería el espectáculo.

—Amigo. Creo que no es prudente que termines ahora con ella. Puede que la distraigas y pase la vergüenza de su vida en la pasarela.

Draco asintió, sintiéndose culpable por lo que pretendía hacer. No quería que Astoria sufriera, ya que a pesar de todo, ella fue su novia un tiempo considerable tratándose de él, y él le había tomado cierto afecto. Lástima que ese afecto no fuera lo suficiente. Hablaría con ella más tarde, al finalizar el evento.

Se sentó a un lado de Blaise, este se puso de pié y le dijo.

—Vengo en un minuto.

Blaise estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos. Quería declararse esa noche, y no sabía si mañana sería siendo amigo, novio o desconocido para Pansy. Y era esa incertidumbre la que lo tenía sudando helado. Iba distraído, buscando la puerta para ir a tomar algo de aire, cuando chocó con alguien. Con una mujer. Con ella.

— ¡Pansy!

La aludida, que estaba a punto de maldecir al que la hubiera chocado, sonrió con algo de sorpresa.

— ¿No deberías estar con Draco?

—Está dentro, yo he… hmm… he salido a tomar un poco de aire. Por cierto, buenas tardes, Hermione, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. Pansy, tengo que ir con las chicas.

— ¡Claro! Voy contigo —le contestó, mirando con esa cara que no admitía réplicas. Hermione suspiró. Pansy, en tanto, abrazó a su amigo y le dijo en un susurro — ¿ha funcionado?

Blaise, algo trastornado, contestó de vuelta, también susurrando —se lo está pensando, al menos.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se fue junto a Hermione.

Blaise salió al exterior y miró al cielo. Era esa noche o nunca, se convenció a sí mismo.

.

.

Cuando Hermione mostró su credencial a uno de los guardias que custodiaban los vestidores, Pansy la tomó de la cintura y argumentó que la chica aun estaba algo débil, por lo que ella amablemente la acompañaría a hablar con su jefe. El guardia la dejó pasar, embobado por los hermosos ojos azules que le guiñaron en esa cara tan perfecta que poseía la chica.

Pansy rodó los ojos. Era demasiado fácil hacer caer a los chicos.

Pero al abrir las puertas, Pansy siguió a Hermione sólo por instinto, ya que su mente se encontraba perdida entre los modelos exhibidos en maniquíes, esperando por su muestra al público. Las chicas que modelarían estaban maquillándose y arreglando los últimos detalles de su peinado.

— ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? —preguntó una voz arisca, a la que Pansy le dio el cuerpo de "Astoria" al salir de su ensoñación.

— ¿Te tengo que dar explicaciones, acaso? —respondió a su vez, mirando con recelo a la chica.

Hermione miró a sus compañeras, tanto a las brujas que iban de "incógnita" como a las muggles con las que había compartido un par de desfiles antes que este. Todas miraban interrogantes a Pansy por dos razones bastante opuestas. Porque no tenían idea de quién podría ser, y porque tenían demasiado claro quién era.

—Vino a asegurarse que no me desmayara en el camino, ya saben, por mi crítico estado de salud de esta semana.

—Crítico, pero no mortal —"lamentablemente", pensó Astoria.

—Que más quisieras tú, ¿no? Arpía venenosa —replicó con un siseo Pansy.

La tensión del lugar se vio reflejada en el brusco descenso de la temperatura, o quizás fue la sensación térmica la que puso a todas con los pelos de punta. La mirada de odio con que Astoria observaba a Pansy sólo era comparable a la mirada que Pansy le devolvía. Las chicas ahí presentes avecinaban una guerra mundial en esa habitación, pero alguien interrumpió al abrirla puerta de la oficina de Alex.

— ¡Granger! Qué alegría que estés bien.

Para sorpresa de todos, quien abrazó a Hermione no fue Alex. Fue Daphne, quien dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a la chica en pie.

Astoria la miró con odio, mas pronto le dio la espalda a todos los presentes y comenzó a descolgar el precioso vestido color coral que modelaría esa noche.

Eso pareció alivianar el ambiente, y todas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo a Daphne, algo contrariada, y se acercó a la oficina de Alex, junto a Pansy.

—Me alegro de verte bien, querida —dijo como saludo su jefe mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Gracias. Alex, Pansy está aquí para…

—Lo sé. Siéntense.

Las chicas se sentaron en un sofá, frente a Alex que se sentó en una silla.

—Daphne no pudo con su conciencia. Pensó que habías muerto o alguna cosa así. Vino muy alarmada hoy a contarme que había sucedido contigo.

—Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Fue Astoria. —Defendió Pansy, indignada.

—Lo sé, cariño. Es sólo que Daphne no soporta que su hermana se comporte de esa manera. Está segura de que si sigue así, terminará en Azkaban. Y ciertamente ella no quiere que su hermana cometa alguna otra locura, por no decir que no quiere que Hermione tenga otro "accidente".

— ¿Entonces? ¿Se puede saber que hace Astoria aquí?

Pansy seguía enfadada, y no consideraba aun el hecho de que era la primera de sus amigos en tener una reunión privada con el evasivo diseñador. Hoy no pensaba en negocios. Hoy pensaba en el bienestar de la chica.

—Es el desfile de despedida. Y cuando supo que su hermana vendría a hablar conmigo, ella vino primero a renunciar. Creo que el orgullo pudo con eso.

—Aún le queda sentido común, según parece.

—Pansy, puedo tutearte, ¿verdad? —Pansy asintió como respuesta. —He de agradecerte por el cuidado que tienes con Hermione. De haber sospechado algo, no habría dejado que pasara tanto tiempo. Pero la chiquita esta me envió una lechuza excusándose por exceso de trabajo. —Hermione alzó las cejas, desconcertada. —Ciertamente, no fuiste tú quien la envió. Lo que quiero expresar, en todo caso, es que estoy consciente de que Astoria usará su último desfile para atentar en contra de Hermione. Y aunque Daphne no lo haya reconocido, porque al parecer Astoria no confía más en ella, vi en su mirada que no se quedaría tranquila saliendo del escenario sola.

—Es ahí donde entro yo, supongo. Quédate tranquilo, traigo mi varita en la cartera.

—Nada de varitas. Estamos rodeados de muggles.

—Entiendo. Me manejo bastante bien en hechizos no verbales.

—Eso, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Pero sólo si Astoria hace algo primero.

—No prometo nada pero… —Alex miró con enfado a Pansy, por lo que rectificó. —Está bien, está bien. Sólo si atenta contra la integridad de Hermione, lo juro.

Era una lástima que Pansy nuevamente haya jurado con los dedos cruzados.

…

—Blaise, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Draco estaba aburrido, sentado sólo no había tenido nada mejor que mirar las luces intermitentes del techo. No tenía sentido observar a las personas a su alrededor. Nunca más las vería, de eso estaba más que seguro. Y no tenía con quien conversar, porque su amigo había salido de la habitación y había vuelto media hora más tarde, con un gran paquete de pop corn bajo un brazo.

—Tenía hambre —contestó el chico, mientras se sentaba y se empuñaba una porción más de dulce. — ¿Gustas?

— ¿Se puede comer en estos eventos? —preguntó Draco, mientras declinaba la invitación de su amigo.

—Ni idea, pero yo no me quedaré fatigado.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Todos veían asombrados a Blaise, pero nadie les dijo absolutamente nada.

—Hola Draco.

—Pansy, al fin llegas. —Draco se puso de pie para saludar a su amiga, quien se sentó al otro lado de Blaise.

—Blaise, no se puede comer en estos eventos. —Pansy regañó a su amigo, pero al ver su cara de angustia, besó su mejilla y le dijo —Aunque es mejor que hayas traído esto. Les garantizo un espectáculo.

Blaise, como toda respuesta, comió más palomitas.

.

.

—Cinco minutos chicas —el grito de la productora sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Vio como las chicas comenzaban a prepararse, se ponían de pie, dejaban los cambios a mano, despejaban los pasillos para que no hubiese ningún tipo de accidente. Se miró al espejo.

—Sugiero, cariño, que fijes ese rebelde mechón de cabello con magia —Alex estaba detrás de ella, y tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vú.

—¿Prometes que nada malo pasara?

—Te lo prometo. Nada de segundas oportunidades. Tú eres más importante que las carreras desperdiciadas por rencillas y celos.

Hermione no pudo más que abrazar a su jefe antes de encerrarse en el baño a arreglar ese mechón que nunca se mantenía donde tenía que estar.

—Granger, tu partes.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron Hermione y Astoria a la vez.

Alex se acercó a Hermione. —Cambio de planes. No arruinará el desfile al inicio, ella quiere mostrar su vestido también.

Hermione, algo contrariada, se preparó y respiró, esperando que el animador terminara de presentar al diseñador, Louis, y les diera el paso a las modelos.

_Respira. Haz hecho esto con anterioridad. No dejes que te aterren unos cuantos metros de pasillo._

Fuera, sonaron aplausos. Hermione cerró los ojos.

_Confía en ti. La pasarela es tuya. Nada malo pasará. Respira. Da un paso. ¡Perfecto! Ahora mantén el ritmo y demuestra tus encantos. El vestido no se enredará en tus piernas, por más largo que sea. Alex se preocupó de ello._

_Abre los ojos._

Y no sabe si fue casualidad o arte del destino, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró de inmediato con la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Él la miraba asombrado, como si aún no creyera que ella era modelo, y eso la hizo sonreír. Quizás una cita con él no estaría mal. Hay que darle oportunidad al destino, y vivir la vida plenamente. Hay que tomar las oportunidades, ya luego habrá tiempo de arrepentimientos. Hay que hacer las cosas que uno quiere cuando quiere, porque es posible que más tarde, la oportunidad de hacerlas no exista. Sí, una cita no estaría mal.

Pero lo que la hizo dar el siguiente paso no fue el pensamiento de esa velada, sino ver a los tres chicos sentados ahí. No los compararía con sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ciertamente no los unían las mismas cosas, no estaba ese sentimiento de familiaridad, complicidad y cariño que los unió aún en los momentos más difíciles. Estos chicos habían llegado cuando su vida tenía estabilidad, pero no tenía esa chispa que necesitamos para encender el motor dentro de nosotros. Y ciertamente la había pasado genial esas últimas semanas.

Se sintió protegida.

_Porque no es necesario estar en una crisis, o en una guerra, o en una pelea con trolls, para encontrar a tus amigos. A veces estos se encuentran en donde no los buscaste, y muchas veces por eso pierdes la oportunidad de compartir con ellos. Pero también es cierto que el destino es testarudo, y si tiene algo para ti, lo cruzará en tu camino las veces que sean necesarias para que te des cuenta de la realidad._

Y cuando menos lo esperó, Hermione ya estaba en los bastidores nuevamente. Sin incidentes.

La rutina se dio sin ningún hecho relevante, y cuando Hermione se disponía a entrar en la pasarela con su tercer y último vestido, pensó que ya todo había terminado y que todos estaban equivocados con respecto a Astoria. No podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad?

_Respira. Esperen, ¿por qué no tengo zapatos?_

Hermione mira horrorizada como sus zapatos de tacones de repente desaparecieron, dejándola descalza a dos segundos de entrar en el pasillo. Miró hacia atrás sólo para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Astoria. No podía salir de la fila, prácticamente estaba en el escenario, por lo que inhaló profundamente y dio un paso. El vestido largo ocultaba sus pies, pero ella tendría que caminar de puntillas para que el vestido se luciera en todo su esplendor.

_No me dejaré intimidar por ella. Soy mejor que eso. Un paso, luego el otro. No es difícil. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos._

Que pasó por la mente de Hermione, es algo que ni ella sabe aún, pero lo cierto es que, al llegar al final de la pasarela, en donde estaban los asientos de los chicos, miró a Pansy y le indicó con la mirada que mirara sus pies, que dejaba a la vista brevemente. Pansy interrogó con la mirada, y Hermione asintió, volviendo paso por paso a los bastidores.

Pansy se indignó, también había notado como mechón a mechón se iba desordenando el pelo de Hermione, y aún no pensaba en nada que no fueran malos deseos hacia Astoria hasta que esta se preparaba para salir a escena. Sólo dos pasos y esa mirada arrogante dieron claridad a los pensamientos de Pansy. Y sólo pensó en encoger ese bonito vestido rojo, a una altura razonable… digamos que a medio muslo, y apretar el corpiño, haciendo que si pecho pareciera a punto de explotar. Para agregar algo de dramatismo, le agregó en la cabeza unos cachitos de diabla. Todo esto antes de que ella diera un tercer paso a la multitud.

Como todos estaban aún pendientes de la muchacha que la antecedía, no notaron "la magia" que actuó en ella. Astoria tampoco lo notó hasta que todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y cuando Louis se desmayó, Astoria miró su atuendo.

Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Blaise se desternillaba de risa, comiendo palomitas como si se tratara de una función de comedia en el teatro. Pansy fue a los bastidores, a ver a Hermione, y Draco fue detrás de Astoria. La quería lo suficiente como para apoyarla en un momento como ese.

—Astoria…

—Ya, déjame. ¿Estás contento? ¡Mira lo que me hacen tus amigos! —Astoria se encontraba sentada en la vereda de la calle fuera del lugar del desfile, con la cara entre las manos. Cuando le gritó a Draco, este pudo ver con claridad su rostro lleno de manchas de delineador por las lágrimas.

—No creo que ellos… —intentó decir mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra defenderlos!

Draco pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, sin saber que más decir.

—Odio a esa estúpida sangresucia. Por su culpa me despiden. Por su culpa pierdo a mi hermana. Por su culpa paso el bochorno más grande de mi vida. Por su culpa… ¡Todo es su culpa!

—Astoria, tú comenzaste.

— ¿La defiendes ahora? No lo puedo creer. No me queda nada.

—No estoy haciendo eso —aunque si lo estaba haciendo. No soportaba ver a las chicas llorar, menos a las que lloraban tan histéricamente.

—Di lo que es.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Quería terminar con Astoria, eso quería, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en ese momento. Lo mejor sería contentarla un rato, y luego soltarle la bomba, como diría Blaise.

—Es una bruja.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Di que es una sangresucia y me sentiré mejor.

Draco esperó unos momentos. No se sentiría bien haciéndolo, porque no lo sentía en absoluto, pero no quedaba opción. Y no había nadie cerca como para condenarlo.

—Hermione Granger es una sangresucia que arruinó tu vida. —Astoria se lanzó a sus brazos para seguir sollozando, pero Draco ya no se encontraba mentalmente con ella.

Fueron cuatro segundos los que tardó en decir esas palabras. Palabras que le quemaron la garganta apenas salieron de su boca, y que quemaron su mente apenas las nombró.

Fueron sólo cuatro segundos en los que dijo una de las cosas más hirientes y dolorosas que se le pudieron ocurrir.

Cuatro segundos, que bastaron para que a Hermione le destruyeran su mundo, y viera la realidad.

Porque Hermione era una mujer digna, y se había arrepentido de lo que Pansy había hecho, había ido en su búsqueda para ofrecerle disculpas en nombre de todos. Y cuando los vio sentados en la acera, decidió no interrumpir y esperar un mejor momento. Pero cuando se daba la vuelta, escuchó esas palabras que la bajaron a la realidad.

Hay personas que jamás cambiarían. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y ciertamente, no ganaba nada tratando de cambiarlas.

—Hermione… —comenzó Pansy, a su lado, mas esta corrió y no paró hasta encerrarse en el baño del camarín, odiando a todo ser rubio de ojos grises y lengua ponzoñosa.

Pero si Hermione era noble, Astoria era todo lo contrario, y no perdería ocasión para hacerla sufrir. Por eso le había pedido a Draco que dijera lo que dijo, porque sabía que la dañaría, porque ella sí que la había visto llegar. Y no quería que ella se acercara más a él.

Porque sus inseguridades le decían que si ella seguía frecuentándose con Draco, ella lo perdería para siempre.

Y por primera vez en su vida, sus inseguridades no mentían.

.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Acá otro cap. Agradecimientos a Sabaana por su maravillosa labor en el beteo y corrección de esta historia.  
_**

**_Agradecemos tambien a ustedes por leer y leer y seguir leyendome :) Gracias chicas!  
_**

**_Y a las bonitas que me dejan un comentario *-* Están en mi corazón.  
_**

**_Tengo ciertas dudas con las chicas que me dejan comentarios sin cuenta, si quieren alguna respuesta o algo más elaborado de mi parte (ya saben, algun vómito de amor *w*) me dejan sus correos :3  
_**

**_No me odien por este cap. Es necesario para lo que sigue, ya veran!  
_**

**_Bienvenidas a las nuevas. Que emoción *w*  
_**

**_Besos babosos y saludines intergalácticos *-*  
_**


	12. Una de cada Diez

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**Una de cada Diez**

**.**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba hirviendo de furia. Había esperado ese lunes con todas las ansias del mundo, y resulta que viene una lechuza y le fastidia todos sus planes. Iba de arriba para abajo en su oficina, esperando por la llegada de Pansy. Le había pedido a Abby que la solicitara con urgencia para una reunión.

Pansy abrió la puerta y, apenas lo miró, se puso en alerta.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras le tendía la otra a su amiga.

– ¿Tendrías la decencia de explicarme que se supone que significa esto? –Draco estaba conteniéndose, eso era palpable en el aire.

Pansy, recelosa, avanzó hacia él y tomó la carta que tenía en las manos. La leyó.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Me complace anunciarle que he decidido retirar la demanda en contra de su compañía. Luego de una agradable cena con una hermosa señorita, me he dado cuenta del error garrafal que estaba cometiendo al juzgar anticipadamente a la señorita Weasley. _

_Espero disculpe mi precipitación, y no dude que hablaré muy bien de ustedes de ahora en más._

_Mi abogado se comunicará con los asesores legales de su compañía. _

_Sin otro particular, atentamente_

_Liam Wislot._

– ¿Y bien? –Inquirió el chico. Pansy pasó a su lado y se sentó en el sofá.

–Creo que, por si no te quedó claro, el asqueroso Wislot acaba de liberarnos de una demanda.

Draco la miró furioso, por lo que Pansy añadió.

–Deberías estar agradecido. Un problema menos.

–Pansy, cariño –siseo Draco en un susurro voraz mientras se sentada a su lado. – ¿Saliste con Liam para evitar una demanda? ¿Fuiste capaz de bancarte algo así?

Pansy le devolvió la mirada incrédula.

– ¿Yo? Nunca. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quien salió con él? –la chica simuló una arcada.

–"agradable cena con una hermosa señorita", ¿te suena a algo que hicieras el fin de semana?

–Vale. Sé que soy hermosa. Pero hay más mujeres hermosas en el mundo.

–No me digas que fue…

Draco se vio interrumpido por un picoteo en la ventana. Molesto, dejó pasar a la lechuza del Ministerio y leyó la carta en voz alta.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_He recibido con gusto la noticia de que el señor Liam Wislot ha desistido demandarlo. No crea que lo hice por usted. Es sólo que, sencillamente, no soy capaz de soportar su presencia. _

_Solucionado SU tema legal, no hay motivos para mantener el contacto desde ahora. Le haré llegar un informe con el detalle del caso, para que lo tenga de respaldo en caso de cualquier eventualidad._

_Espero que le vaya bien en la vida, lo que es muy difícil si contamos con su actitud. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

–Empieza a hablar.

–Oh no. –Protestó Pansy.

–Oh sí. Ahora que son "compañeritas de piso" –se burló el chico – lo compartirán todo, ¿no es verdad?

–Y eso a ti que te importa –replicó, furiosa.

– ¿Estás enfadada?

– ¿Es que no lo notas aún? ¿Quieres que traiga un cartel en la frente para que te quede claro? ¿O prefieres que te lance un hechizo? Me. Molesta. Tu. Estupidez.

– ¡Te dije que lo sentía! Fue un arrebato del momento, no podía dejar llorando a Astoria. Las palabras se las lleva el viento.

–Claro, y el viento las llevó a oídos de Hermione. Eres tan canalla a veces.

–Yo soy tu amigo, Pansy.

–Me importa un pepino, Draco. Hermione también es amiga mía.

O eso suponía. La noche del viernes, cuando Hermione se enteró de la brillante idea de Pansy, lo dejó pasar. Estaba demasiado cansada y no tenía ánimos de enfrascarse en una discusión en la que, seguramente, terminaría perdiendo. Pansy se adueñó del armario del pasillo, y a través de un hechizo lo convirtió en una amplia habitación con baño privado. Hermione tampoco discutió por ello. No le pasaría la habitación de Ginny (porque apreciaba su vida), y ella misma había hechizado el departamento para tener una chimenea. No es que sea muy normal ver una en un departamento regular.

– ¿Fue Hermione quien cenó con Liam? –inquirió Draco. Pansy asintió y puso una mueca de desagrado. –Y supongo que la idea fue de ella, ¿verdad?

–Claro. Jamás la lanzaría a algo tan desagradable como aquello. Antes prefería que te viera la cara a ti.

–Gracias, Pansy. –Contestó con ironía el rubio. – ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

–Porque es su vida. Y si no funcionaron mis historias de asco con ella, de verdad es heroína de guerra. Además, la vi tan dispuesta a pasar esas penurias para evitar todo contacto contigo, que no fui capaz de encerrarla en su cuarto. Eso no quita que te tengas que disculpar con ella.

–Es una palabra…

–… la que bastó para confirmarle que sigues siendo el mismo racista de siempre.

–No lo soy.

–Lo sé. Pero ella no. Y te tengo un plan de acción.

Draco no sabía si reír o llorar.

…

–Hola, Draco.

–Blaise. –Draco levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba, y se fijó en su cara. – ¿Te pasa algo?

–Pansy.

–Uf… yo también.

Blaise lo miró con la boca abierta.

– ¿Intestas declararte a Pansy?

Draco soltó los papeles y lo miró, con la boca abierta.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Intestas tú declararte a Pansy?

Blaise se dio cuenta de su error. Se removió incómodo en su asiento.

–Es complicado. Lo he estado intentando desde el viernes, pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Hermione.

–Ni que me digas. ¿Puedes creer que ha tomado partido por ella? –le dijo Draco, como si fuera lo más absurdo del día.

– ¿En el asunto de Astoria? Yo también abogo por Hermione.

–Que bueno saber que mis amigos me dan la espalda a la primera que me equivoco. Y además, no hablaba solamente de "ese" tema en particular.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Blaise, de repente muy curioso.

–A que no sabes dónde ni con quien se encuentra ahora…

…

Pansy caminaba como si el ministerio fuera suyo. Ante tal muestra de superioridad, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle que hacía ahí ni a detenerla. Los guardias la miraban embobados. No por nada había escogido ese día vestir ese corto vestido azul que tanto se le ceñía al cuerpo.

Rauda, caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso, en donde sabía (gracias a Hermione) que llegarían ciertos malos amigos.

– ¡Potter, Weasley! –Si, Pansy se repitió el apellido de Ron en la mente para poder decirlo bien. –Necesito hablar un minuto con ustedes.

Los chicos, que acababan de aparecer gracias a un traslador frente a ella, se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Los compañeros de departamento de los chicos se la comían con los ojos.

–A solas. –Pansy, como si supiera que hacía (y lo sabía), abrió la puerta de una oficina desocupada, el despacho de Harry, y les dijo –después de ustedes, caballeros.

Los chicos hicieron los que se les pidió. Se arrepintieron en el segundo en que la chica cerró la puerta tras ella. Pansy cambió su expresión amistosa por una desagradable y molesta, más que molesta, furiosa. Incluso el aire a su alrededor se congeló. No ayudaba en nada que no prendiera las luces, ya que la luz débil que lograba entrar por las gruesas cortinas de la oficina hacía que el lugar tuviera un aspecto siniestro, casi tenebroso.

– ¿Se puede saber qué clase de amigos son ustedes? Dejaron a Hermione, SOLA, y casi se muere. No han estado con ella estos días, y la ha pasado mal realmente. Ni siquiera se dignan a llamarla.

Los chicos boqueaban, pero no salían palabras de su boca. Es cierto, lamentablemente la última semana la excursión estuvo más peligrosa que nunca, y para evitar descubrimientos que los pusieran en peligro, se deshicieron de todo tipo de tecnología muggle, incluidos los celulares. Y estaban en algo parecido al shock. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Hermione casi muere? ¡Hermione casi muere!

Apresuradamente, salen de la oficina en rumbo a la de su mejor amiga, sintiéndose ambos tan malos amigos que necesitaban verla, sentirla, tocarla, mirarla. Comprobar por ellos mismos que estaba sana y salva.

Pansy sonrió, satisfecha.

…

_Hermione:_

_Te he presentado mis disculpas, pero aun no las aceptas. No sé qué más quieres que haga. Pensaba que nos estábamos llevando bien._

_Un error lo comete cualquiera. _

_Draco._

_Pd: Creo que tu lechuza está enferma._

Hermione resopló un bufido. Apresuradamente, decidió contestar la respuesta que el chico le había enviado con su propia lechuza.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Agradecería no me tuteara. Eso se lo dejo a las personas cercanas a mí._

_No sé porque le interesa que lo perdone. Es su vida la que vive, y creo que a ambos nos queda claro que no nos interesa estar en ella. _

_Pero si el señor no logra conciliar el sueño por las noches, le recomiendo visite un confesionario y se libere de sus actos. _

_Claro que también puede pasar la noche con su novia, así deja de molestarme._

_Y tiene usted razón. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Caer en ese error no una, sino una cantidad incontable de veces, es algo que sólo usted logra._

_Mi lechuza está en perfecto estado. Quizás la pone mal compartir el aire que usted respira.  
¿Y a quien no?_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

Satisfecha con su respuesta, envió nuevamente a su lechuza a entregar mensajes, estaba cerrando la ventana cuando entraron al cuarto Harry y Ron. Ambos soltaron un extenso suspiro mientras se abalanzaban sobre ella.

– ¡Chicos! –Se alegró Hermione. Con lo de la carta había olvidado ir a recibirlos. Los abrazó a ambos a la vez con fuerza. Los chicos no se quedaron atrás.

–Dinos ahora mismo, que te pasó. Y con detalles.

Y mientras Hermione respondía a la pregunta de Harry, contándoles su semana, los chicos se sintieron más culpables si cabía el caso.

Estaba terminando su relato cuando su lechuza picoteó en la ventana. Fue a abrir y leyó el contenido.

_Granger:_

_Bien. ¿No quieres que te llame por tu nombre? Por mi es perfecto. Tampoco es bonito._

_Ante todo soy un caballero. Y no me gusta que las personas estén enfadadas conmigo._

_No tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres cuando hablas de un "confesionario", pero si no lo sé (y yo lo sé todo), deduzco que será algo muggle._

_NO TE OFENDAS, pero no estoy interesado en su pobre cultura._

_Gracias por el consejo de pasar la noche con mi novia. Lo tomaría en el caso de, no sé, tener una._

_Claro que eso tampoco te ha de interesar._

_El aire a mi alrededor es embriagante. 10 de cada 10 mujeres moriría por olerlo._

_Y claro, 10 de cada 10 lechuzas también aprecian el buen gusto._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione resopló, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

Ron miró a Harry, pensando que su amiga estaba loca, loca de verdad.

–… ¿Y? ¿No piensas contarnos?

Hermione cambió de inmediato su actitud y volvió a su pose fría y enfadada.

–Malfoy –escupió.

Los chicos la miraron escépticos. Harry fue quien rompió el silencio.

–Ustedes dos… ¿tienen algo?

Tanto a Ron como a Hermione se les demudó la cara. Claramente, Ron pensaba que Malfoy sólo la estaba incomodando. Hermione se ruborizó, pero adoptó casi al instante una expresión triste.

–Nada. Nunca podríamos tener algo. Me gustaba la idea de que él hubiera cambiado, ¿saben? Habría sido una razón muy noble para justificar todo lo que luchamos en esa guerra. Sus amigos son… agradables. Cuando les digo que no estuve sola, es porque es verdad. Ellos, Blaise, Theo y Pansy, estuvieron pululando a mí alrededor. Pero Malfoy… bueno, él es él. No podemos cambiar la esencia de las cosas.

– ¿Te gusta Malfoy? –Ron aún no lograba cerrar la boca, pero fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

–No. –Hermione fue rotunda en su respuesta. –Me gustaba la idea de la reconversión. Me gustaba el hecho de que me sentí capaz de olvidar el pasado. Pero veo que él no lo hizo.

Ron suspiró aliviado, y mientras volvía a abrazar a Hermione, Harry siguió evaluando la situación, no demasiado conforme con esa respuesta.

…

Draco dejaba entrar por tercera vez a la lechuza enferma. Mientras tomaba la carta, de súbito, hizo su magistral aparición vía chimenea nadie más que Pansy.

Draco dio un saltito, ya que lo había pillado desprevenido, de espaldas a la chimenea.

Y la lechuza… la lechuza vomitó sobre los zapatos de diseñador del chico.

–Que. Asco.

Rápidamente, conjuró un hechizo para limpiarlos, y se sentó enfurruñado en su silla. Pansy lo dejó hacer. Se dirigió al sofá y se recostó un momento, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Draco abrió la carta, expectante.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_No sé con cuál de sus caras fue capaz de insultar mi nombre. Considerando que el suyo deja mucho que desear…_

_No discutiré con usted respecto a lo de caballero. Confío que con su "inteligencia" sea capaz de dilucidar el por qué su aseveración es errónea._

_No me OFENDE que no se interese en los muggles. A ellos no les podría importar menos su no interés en ellos._

_Ciertamente, no tengo interés en lo que respecte a su vida, en general._

_No sé quien lo provee de encuestas. Quizás se le olvidó mencionar que 10 de cada 10 hijas de muggles sienten repulsión por usted. Y mi lechuza también es mestiza entonces._

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

–No sé cómo puedes vivir con ella. –Dijo Draco, molesto por no saber si estar molesto o risueño.

–No sé cómo eras capaz de besar a tu novia sin vomitar, tampoco. Y deja de pelear con ella. Pídele disculpas. Comienza con el plan. –Pansy ni se inmutó en ponerse de pie, o al menos sentarse. Siguió recostada en el sofá.

–No seguiré tu tonto plan.

–Lo harás. Seguro que lo harás.

…

_Granger:_

_Mi nombre tiene tradición histórica y familiar. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, metomentoda._

_No llevo una gran armadura ni estoy armado con una espada. Tienes razón._

_No hablaré de muggles._

_No hablaré de mi vida._

_Entérate que tu lechuza "mestiza" estropeó mis zapatos. Te dije que estaba enferma. Motivo por el cual envío este mensaje a través de mi propia ave. Tu lechuza la puedes venir a buscar en cuanto gustes._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione, quien se encontraba sola en su oficina, no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

…

_Malfoy:_

_Déjame en paz. _

Pansy, quien mimaba a la pequeña lechuza enferma, observó triunfante como Draco se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la chimenea.

–Te odio. –Le dijo Draco como despedida.

–Lo sé –respondió Pansy, con humor.

Draco se dirigió vía Flú hacia la oficina de Hermione. Tenía en claro que ella debía perdonarlo para que Pansy dejara su oficina. Ese era el trato unilateral que había hecho su amiga.

Sabía que sería lo más directo. Ella no tendría escapatoria. Sólo que no contó con la gran inteligencia de la chica.

Directamente fuera de la chimenea, había un pequeño recibidor con una puerta en frente. Giró el pomo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

–Abre la maldita puerta, Hermione Granger.

Hermione veía divertida lo que sucedía en su pequeño vestíbulo. Lo que Draco no sabía era que la chica sí podía verlo a él. Vio como el chico se exasperó. Pateó la puerta una, dos, tres veces. Vio como la maldijo a ella y a toda su familia, incluyendo a sus mascotas "mestizas" y se retiraba entre las llamas verdes.

Definitivamente, agradecería ese detalle por parte de Pansy.

…

Draco llegó pateando el escritorio. No estaba Pansy en la oficina, por lo que rápidamente bloqueó la puerta y, cómo no, puso un "vestíbulo de entradas por chimeneas" en su oficina.

No quería ver a Pansy. No quería ver a nadie. No quería…

– _¡Bombarda! _

Una pequeña explosión hizo añicos su recién estrenado recibidor, y Draco no pudo más que esconder su cara entre sus manos.

–Un bombarda, como no se me ocurren esas cosas a mí –se decía a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza.

–Asumo, querido, que te fue mal.

La no respuesta de Draco fue una confirmación para la chica.

–Perfecto. Pasemos al plan B.

Parecía emocionada, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Draco.

Y seguía molesto mientras volaba sobre los cielos de Londres. El maestro plan B de Pansy consistía en aparecerse en el departamento que ahora ambas chicas compartían. Según Pansy, quien prometió no aparecerse por el lugar y fastidiarlo todo, Hermione no tendría escapatoria, y le aseguró que dejó el ventanal abierto para él.

Pero él también estaba molesto consigo mismo. Ciertamente le atraía la idea de explorar cosas nuevas, y, contando con que en su vida se había visto envuelto con alguien que no fuera Slytherin, era bastante atractiva la idea de fraternizar con quien fuera antiguamente una enemiga. Y Pansy tenía razón. La había fastidiado. Nunca debería haber dicho lo que dijo. Antes era miel en su boca. Ahora eran clavos por su garganta. Y no le molestaba haberlo dicho por haber infringido una ley, sino porque él, de verdad, quería dejar el pasado atrás.

Y lo que más le molestaba es que ella le hubiese oído. Y que él tuviera que disculparse para mantener su paz mental en su oficina. Y con él mismo, aunque lo negara mil veces. Se sentía bien saberse perdonado. El mundo le había dado otra oportunidad, pero no era lo mismo que ella, una de las personas que más razones tenía para enterrarlo con sus propias manos bajo tierra, le diera la oportunidad.

Y quería volver a tenerla. Por lo que la noche del día siguiente se montó en su nueva adquisición, una escoba de colección que superaba los límites de la velocidad casi doblando la de una escoba normal. Fue bastante costosa, pero valió la pena. Mientras antes solucionara todo, mejor.

Silenciosamente, descendió hacia el balcón de la chica. Corría viento, por lo que no se arriesgó a dejar su valiosa adquisición fuera por miedo a que se cayera, y entró sigilosamente al departamento con su escoba en la mano. Al instante vio a Hermione, quien estaba de espaldas a él en la cocina, echando cosas a una cacerola.

_¿Está haciendo una poción, tal vez? _Se preguntó. Quiso dejarla en paz, pero no resistió la tentación. Como una serpiente, lentamente, se acercó a ella. Hermione estaba inmersa en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, mientras tarareaba y se movía al ritmo de una canción. Draco quedó mirándola un momento, absorto en sus pensamientos, pero se auto regañó y cortó los dos pasos que los separaban.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! –Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura mientras le gritaba al oído. La chica, como no, dio un brinco.

– ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –chilló. Miró hacia la ventana abierta, y luego reparó en la escoba que traía en la mano. –Eres… Un…

– ¿Millonario? ¿Hermoso? ¿Exitoso? ¿Perfecto? –le sonrió Draco. Hermione hervía de furia, más aún cuando notó que había derramado el frasco de sal.

–Imbécil. Me has hecho derramar la sal.

En un arrebato de furia, tomó la escoba de las manos del chico y barrió toda la sal hacia un papel, para luego tomarlo y botarlo a la basura.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. No podía creer que la chica hubiera hecho algo así.

– ¿Sabes lo que me costó esa escoba? ¿Tienes una idea de los daños que le hace que se use indebidamente?

–Y tú, ¿tienes idea del concepto de "propiedad privada"? Y, y… ¿No sabes lo costosa que está la sal hoy por hoy? Y si tanto te interesa tu estúpida escoba, cosa que me sorprende, ya que siendo "millonario" podrías comprarte un centenar de estas, está bien, la sacudiré por ti.

Pasando por su lado, se dirigió al balcón con paso decidido y azotó la escoba en contra del barandal. Draco no pudo más que caminar hacia ella y quitarle su medio de transporte, si quería llegar a alguna parte esa noche. Furioso, se montó en ella y luego de hacer dos intentos fallidos de salto, logró estabilizarse en el aire.

–Esta me la debes, Granger.

–Oh, por favor. ¡Tú me debes mi sal, imbécil!

Hermione entró furiosa a su departamento, y aseguró todas las ventanas de la casa. Una vez cerradas las cortinas, se sentó en el sillón y sonrió.

Pansy tenía razón. Era divertido el juego. El juego de la venganza.

…

Al día siguiente, miércoles, Draco no entendía que hacía en esa Biblioteca pública. Sinceramente, no quería disculparse con Hermione, pero su amiga había insistido en que lo hiciera y que hasta que no consiguiera el perdón, ella no se movería de la oficina. Para que Draco no tuviera duda alguna de aquello, Pansy instaló su escritorio junto al suyo.

Según otro de los brillantes datos de Pansy, Hermione se debía encontrar a esa misma hora en la dichosa biblioteca, y el plan C consistía en no dejar que gritara y lo oyera. Que mejor que ese lugar, ¿no? Tendría que buscar el perdón mediante susurros. Rodó los ojos, mientras se adentraba a la inmensa estancia. Con parsimonia recorrió pasillo tras pasillo, tratando de localizar a dicha castaña rompe escobas. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de un intercambio de cartas entre ambos que ocurrió esa mañana.

_Granger: _

_Te desilusionará que, pese a tus intentos de boicotear mi medio de transporte y mandarme en caída libre hacia mi muerte, llegué sano y salvo a casa._

_Me debes una escoba._

_Draco Malfoy._

La respuesta llegó media hora después.

_Tú:_

_Pon el valor y te envío un cheque._

_Me debes la sal, y mi lechuza._

_Y deja de fastidiarme._

Y ahí la tenía, justo en frente. Ella estaba inmersa en un gran tomo, que apenas sostenía con ambas manos, y notó que al lado de ella una vuela pluma tomaba notas de todo lo que ella repetía. Se soplaba constantemente un rebelde mechón de su cabello que caía desordenado por su frente, y al tener ambas manos ocupadas, Draco notó que estaba bastante frustrada.

Draco se acercó a ella, tomó el mechón entre sus dedos y lo pasó tras la oreja de la chica. Hermione lo miró, asombrada. Pero ella no era la única en sentir asombro.

Draco no se creía que hubiera hecho algo así. Algo lo había poseído. Carraspeó, incómodo.

–Granger, tú caballero ha llegado al rescate de ese humilde pedazo de cabello que temía por tus represalias. –Draco estaba susurrando.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Hermione, visiblemente incómoda. Era increíble lo chillón que puede llegar a ser un susurro.

–Vengo a ofrecer unas disculpas.

– ¿Me trajiste la sal, acaso?

Draco sonrió, esa chica era tan testaruda cuando quería.

–Es sobre lo del viernes.

–Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

–Hermione –Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. –Bueno, Granger. Es imprescindible que me escuches y aceptes que…

Hermione le dio la espalda y continuó dictándole a su vuela pluma.

Draco se exasperó. Esa chica lo hacía hervir de furia en menos de lo que él era capaz de cerrar un trato exitoso.

Cogiendo inspiración de quien sabe dónde, se puso a un lado de la chica, la cual lo miró irritada. Rápidamente, Draco pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y otro por detrás de sus hombros, y la tomó en volandas.

Hermione, de la impresión, soltó el gordo tomo que cayó precipitadamente al piso con un ruido sordo.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! –chilló. Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarlos, curiosos y exasperados.

–No, Hermione. En las bibliotecas no se grita.

Draco puso la mano que se encontraba ahora por detrás de su cabeza sobre su boca, para mantenerla callada. Hermione se puso a patalear, pero Draco caminó con ella rumbo a las puertas de la salida, indiferente a las miradas de los lectores.

–Tranquilos, está sufriendo un ataque. Pero no se preocupen, se como aliviarla.

Hermione estaba avergonzada, indignada, y por sobre todo, furiosa con el chico.

Hasta que no salieron de la biblioteca no paró de forcejear, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

Draco no la soltó una vez fuera, sino que se alejó un poco más y comenzó a hablar.

–Hermione Granger. Te juro que… ¡AHHHH!

Draco sintió el punzante dolor. Hermione le había clavado los dientes con todas sus fuerzas en su mano derecha, y el chico, precipitadamente, la soltó. Hermione fue rápida en intentar caer de pie.

– ¡BRUJA!

–Sí, Draco. Eso es lo que soy. Que te quede claro.

Y con toda la dignidad del mundo, entró nuevamente al templo del saber, saboreando en sus labios la sangre del chico. No alcanzó a oír la cascada de improperios que soltó Draco, ya que las puertas se habían cerrado a sus espaldas.

…

–Pansy, que te quede claro. Último intento.

–Claro. Estoy segura de que el plan D es el perfecto. Y ahora, por favor, deja de hacer el ridículo y quítate esa venda.

Draco había visitado al medimago esa misma tarde fatídica. El profesional de la salud insistió en vendarle sólo la mano, pero Draco fue más testarudo y, luego de un par de horas de discusión, el doctor accedió a vendarle alrededor de medio brazo. Draco pensaba que no le vendría mal a la chica un poco de remordimientos.

Al día siguiente, le había mandado una nota a Hermione.

_Sádica:_

_Quiero mi sangre de vuelta._

Naturalmente, respuesta a eso nunca llegó. Por lo que ese viernes Draco se estaba alistando para ir a un desfile de la chica. Avisado por Pansy, por supuesto.

Sinceramente, y si no fuera su amiga, estaría dudando de que le estuviera jugando limpio. Él veía que ella se divertía con ese jueguito, había que verla cuando Draco le contó que pasó el miércoles. Estuvo riendo casi toda la mañana.

Pansy acompañó esta vez al rubio, y ambos se dispusieron a esperar el comienzo del desfile. Temática: vestidos de etiqueta negra, temporada otoño-invierno de Alexander Cailleaux.

Apenas inició, Draco se tensó. Hasta que recordó que Astoria no era parte de ese grupo de trabajo. Suspiró.

Astoria había decidido viajar a Francia. Su relación era prácticamente nula, aunque para él ya no era relación. De todas maneras, había tenido la sutileza de no romper formalmente con ella. Consideraba que el bochorno vivido el viernes había sido suficientemente malo como para… oh.

Ahí venía ella.

Si no fuera porque conocía esa cara testaruda y llevaba el ceño fruncido (seguramente por el hecho de que ella lo había divisado), no la hubiera reconocido.

Quien habría pensado que precisamente ella vistiera tan bien ese vestido de noche gris, que caía discretamente por su cuerpo, marcando sus formas de una manera encantadora. Incluso su cabello estaba bien ordenado. Y él no pudo evitar pensar que ella se vería aún más espectacular esa noche si llevara sus cabellos desordenados y rebeldes. _Como ella._

Quedó embobado y sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se perdió de vista y salió la siguiente modelo. Y aún entonces pensaba en ella.

_¿Qué se supone que me pasa ahora?_

Hermione estaba enfadada. Claro que lo estaba. Sabía que él iría. Pansy había planeado tan bien todos los detalles, que era sólo algo rutinario. Lo que no esperaba era la mirada que él le había brindado. Contaba con que la mirara enfadado, o con cierta burla en los ojos. Pero no. Era como si hubiera quedado embelesado de ella. Y ella se enfadó por ello.

No modelaba para subir su ego; no lo hacía para que los chicos se enamoraran de ella.

Lo hacía por ella.

Y cuando salió a la pasarela con su segundo y último vestido, uno en todos rojizos, la mirada del chico no había cambiado.

Y ella no sabía si podría negarse a hablar con él si la miraba así.

_¿Qué esta pasándome?_

Termina el desfile, y como es un sitio íntimo, las modelos se dispersan con la multitud. Rápidamente, Pansy tira de la mano de Draco para acercarse a hablar con Hermione.

Hermione los sintió incluso antes de verlos. Ese olor a Malfoy, el que le gusta a diez de cada diez mujeres, parece que también le podría gustar a una de cada diez hijas de muggles. Le sonríe a Pansy, la besa en las mejillas, e inclina la cabeza hacia Draco.

Draco, impresionado por esa muestra de cordura por parte de la chica, boqueó un momento antes de tomar una mano de Hermione y besarle los nudillos.

–Siento lo de la mano. –Draco, sin notarlo, había usado su mano vendada para tomar la de Hermione.

–Y yo siento lo de…

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién. Es. Él? _Draco estaba hirviendo de furia. Un rubio alto y bronceado, con una masa muscular digna de deportista, había tomado a Hermione de la cintura y le había plantado un beso en la mejilla. Hermione, algo turbada por el repentino acto, se recompuso de inmediato y lo presentó.

Pansy estaba boquiabierta. Draco, Draco sólo la miraba.

–Travis, estos son Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Pansy, Draco, este es Travis. Mi… mi…

–Su cita de esta noche, mucho gusto. –Se presentó él mismo.

.

* * *

_**Hola holitas!**_

_**Aquí oootrooo cap c: Siento que la historia se me está llendo de las manos xD  
**_

_**Agradecemos a la linda de Sabaana por betear esta locura, desde sus inicios!  
**_

_**Bueno. Siento que en este se explican los sentimientos que los chicos tienen el uno hacia el otro.  
**_

_**Me encantó escribirlo para ustedes.  
**_

_**Agradecemos sus comentarios, que siempre me animan la vida. Y los favoritos *-*  
**_

_**Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras C:  
**_

_**Bueno, sólo porque estuvo alentándome todo el día, el cap se lo dedicamos especialmente a Salma Silva (****Salma_Siilva** en twitter). Y tambien a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí.  
_

_**Y, como las quiero tanto (y mi beta dijo que sería algo bueno), les agrego un enganche para el siguiente cap. Hiperventilen xD**_

* * *

.

Draco le dio la mano a Travis, y con una mueca apartó un minuto a Hermione del grupo. Pansy, quien ya había recordado como juntar los labios, rápidamente enfrascó a Travis en una conversación trivial.

–Draco, yo…

–No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, Granger. Me debes una disculpa, y cuando la reciba me disculparé yo. Espero no seas terca y podamos zanjar esta situación de una vez. Hasta entonces. Espero que "tu cita" vaya bien.

Hermione lo miró, perpleja, y Draco se dio la vuelta, alejándose del lugar.

–Ah –Draco le dio un perfil de su cara, para agregar. –Que no pase del fin de semana. Estaré en mi mansión. Sabes cómo llegar.

Y se alejó.

.

* * *

_**Entonces... Se disculpará Hermione ¿?**_

_**Nos leemos!  
**_


	13. Hora de pedir perdón

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**Hora de pedir perdón**

**.**

Era lunes y Hermione ya quería escapar de la rutina. Psicológicamente estaba agotada; nadie puede pasar tantos gustos y disgustos en un solo fin de semana. Quizás eso explicaría el por qué estaba tirada en el piso de su oficina, entre en escritorio y su asiento, mirando al techo y pensando en mil cosas a la vez.

Y eso que aún no piensa en lo peor. Su mente estaba maquinando, trayéndole recuerdos de ese llamativo (por llamarlo de alguna manera) fin de semana, algo así como preparándole el terreno para lo que se venía.

Inevitablemente, y con un jadeo, Hermione abocó sus recuerdos al viernes pasado. Se tapó la cara con un brazo y se puso a recordar.

…

_Viernes en la noche, luego del desfile de modas:_

–Tienes un muy bonito apartamento –comentó Travis, mientras entraba por la puerta que Hermione tenía abierta para él y se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo, colgándolos en el perchero.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo acomodaba también. – ¿Gustas algo de beber?

– ¿Que tal un poco de vodka para pasar el frío?

_Será confianzudo, _pensaba Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba dos vasos. _Me invita a cenar luego del desfile, dice que lo mejor es que continuemos nuestra conversación en mi departamento porque estaba mucho más cerca que el suyo, excusando que el ambiente del restorán estaba viciado de quejumbrosos políticos, y me pide vodka. Todo a menos de 4 horas de conocernos. Mataré a Agnes apenas la vea, por dejarme sola con él. _Hermione seguía en sus vacilaciones cuando notó un pequeño, pero no tan insignificante detalle. No tenía nada más para beber que agua y whisky de fuego. Y ella no tenía intenciones de seguir experimentando con ese licor. Discretamente, miró por sobre su hombro al chico, el cual en ese minuto estaba dándole la espalda, al parecer concentrado en la pequeña repisa que adornaba con libros. _Esta es mi oportunidad_, pensó la chica, sacando la varita del bolso de mano que había dejado en la encimera y haciendo que un vaso se llenara con el licor, mientras el de ella lo llenó con jugo de naranja.

– ¿Interesado en alguno de los ejemplares? –dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de una plaza. No le agradaba mucho la idea de sentarse con el chico. Mientras más marcara las distancias, mejor para ella.

–La verdad es que no leo mucho, –contestó Travis, mientras volvía y se sentaba en el sofá, frente a la chica – Tú sabes, con los entrenamientos y campeonatos, me es difícil concentrarme en otra cosa. –Travis tomó su vaso y se lo llevó a la boca. –Excepto para las chicas lindas como tú. Aunque he de confesar que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

_Patético. _Se dijo Hermione, mientras dejaba que su cara mostrase una sonrisa tonta. _¿En serio creerá que soy tan tonta como__para creer que eso no se lo ha dicho a nadie antes que a mí? Quizá todos los chicos lindos vengan con un "Manual para conquistar a chicas ingenuas". Pero ella no era ingenua, ya era hora de que Draco lo supiera. ¿Draco? ¿Quién invitó a Draco a mis pensamientos?_ Turbada por el curso de su mente, bebió un trago de su jugo y se enderezó.

–Gracias –_y que tu madre te dé por ser un completo tarado, _pensó Hermione. – ¿Y qué más haces aparte de dedicarte al futbol profesional? –Hermione trató de alargar la conversación, por lo menos hasta que pasara un tiempo prudente para pedirle que se retirara, que por esa noche había tenido suficiente, y, con suerte, quedarían para otra cita en unos diez años.

Travis era futbolista profesional en el mundo muggle, no conocía nada de la magia ni del mundo mágico. Asistió al desfile junto a un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros futbolistas, como invitados para que la prensa estuviera presente en el evento. La esposa de Alex era bastante astuta en cuanto a publicidad gratuita. Durante la cena, Hermione se enteró que el chico intentó en una escuela de economía, pero que en el camino descubrió que su verdadera "vocación" (cómo él le explicó muy animado mientras esperaban el postre) era el soccer. Aceptó salir con él, primero porque Agnes saldría con otro de los chicos y tendrían una cita doble y, segundo (y la razón que la decidió finalmente) fue la llegada de Malfoy. Inconscientemente, lo hizo para molestarlo. Y ahora lo sabía.

Y eso la molestaba aún más a ella. Volvió prestarle atención a su cita.

–Bueno, voy a muchos eventos sociales.

_Vaya, es intelectual de todos modos._

– ¿Artísticos? ¿Filósofos? ¿Cátedras tal vez?

–No, por supuesto que no. Eso déjalo a la gente aburrida que no sabe pasarla bien. –Y como queriendo demostrar que él la pasaba increíble, se bebió todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago. –Hablo de discotecas y pubs nocturnos, con los chicos vamos a pasar un rato todos los fines de semana.

_Intelectual, claro._

–Entiendo –respondió la chica, solo por decir algo.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? –Hermione se disponía a contestar las preguntas, para demostrarle que tenía carrera próspera a los 21 años, pero Travis no la dejó continuar –Pero que pregunta tan estúpida. Es obvio que pasas gran tiempo en el gimnasio, tratando de quedar aun más bella de lo que eres. O de compras con tus amigas…

_¡Baboso! Seguramente Travis piensa que soy una mujer superficial, sin metas claras más que estar bella ante todo el mundo siempre. Que mala imagen tienen de las modelos. Solo porque unas cuantas hayan aceptado pasar la noche con él, o con otros famosos, buscando seguramente obtener fama, ellos piensan que somos todas iguales. ¡Pero qué equivocado está, Merlín! _

–…tu cuarto.

–Perdón, ¿decías? –respondió Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza en un inútil intento de despejarla de sus cavilaciones.

–Que quizá en tu cuarto el clima esté más templado. Muero de frío.

_Pero mira cómo juega el muchacho. Que táctica más efímera. Pobres chicas que han caído en una de esas trampas. _Era obvio que ahí no hacía frío, ella misma había aplicado un hechizo calefactor cuando llegaron.

– ¡Oh! Mi cuarto es aún más helado. –_Bien Hermione, bien pensado._

–Pero nosotros podemos subirle la temperatura, ¿no crees? –insinuó Travis mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesita de centro, al frente de Hermione.

–Travis, me parece que no…–se interrumpió por el sobresalto. Travis le puso una mano en la rodilla, mientras se tomaba el contenido de su vaso.

_Aléjate. No quiero inmovilizarte a base de hechizos. _

–Hermione –habló con pos pastosa, los efectos del alcohol no tardaron en llegar a él –tú me gustas mucho, y creo que tenemos un gran futuro juntos. Imagina como sería un bebé nuestro, todo lindo corriendo por…

Hermione desconectó su mente. _¿Bebés? ¿En serio hablaba de bebés a menos de 5 horas de conocerla?_

–Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, Travis. –Hermione se puso en pie, pero Travis la tomó de la muñeca con cierta brusquedad.

–Pero si la noche recién comienza. No pretenderás quitarme la diversión, ¿verdad?

_Es precisamente lo que quiero hacer._

–No pienses eso. Es sólo que estoy cansada y tú deberías dormir. ¿No tienes un juego el domingo?

–Sí, pero dormiría mucho más contento si tuviera la seguridad de que al despertar, voy a encontrarte al otro lado de mi cama.

Travis se aprovechó del mutismo que invadió a la chica, y se acercó a ella, lentamente a sus labios. Hermione sólo pensaba en donde había dejado su varita. Mientras Travis posaba sus labios en la boca de la chica, esta se inclinó levemente para sacar la varita de una de sus botas. Una vez en sus manos, empujó al chico con toda la brusquedad que pudo.

Travis se tropezó con la mesita de centro en la que previamente estaba sentado, y cayó inestablemente al sofá de dos plazas. Hermione lo apuntaba con la varita, decidiéndose qué hacer con ella.

Cuando Travis, algo confuso, intentó ponerse de pie, Hermione lo inmovilizó con un _Petrificus totalus. _El chico quedó inmovilizado con una mueca de sorpresa.

–Sí, soy bruja. ¿Sabías que existe todo un mundo tras tus narices? No, ni siquiera has de ser consciente del mundo que te rodea. Todo es tú, tú y tú. –Hermione se sentó en el sofá, con la cara entre las manos, todavía sosteniendo la varita. – ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando te dejé venir? –Lo miró, el chico la seguía con los ojos, claramente asustado. – ¿Ahora que se supone que haré contigo? He incumplido al menos un par de decenas de códigos infranqueables. Y yo me declaro trabajadora honorable en mi departamento.

Un sonido de llamas precedentes a la aparición de Pansy por la chimenea acabó con el auto reproche de Hermione.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? –Pansy percató la presencia de la estatua del sofá, y apresurada se acercó a la chica – ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Intentó propasarse conmigo. Lo inmovilicé. Y ahora no se qué hacer con él.

– ¿Te ha hecho daño? –Pansy fue en busca de un vaso con agua para Hermione, mientras esta le aseguraba que no había pasado nada más que un simple beso.

Ambas se sentaron en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, decidiendo que hacer en ese momento. Luego de evaluar los pros y los contras de los brillantes planes que Pansy tenía que ofrecer, se decidieron a aplicarle un _obliviate._ Hermione tuvo un vago recuerdo de sus padres desmemoriados, asombrados al volver a ser conscientes de que tenían una hija ya adulta. Gracias a Merlín, una vez recuperados sus recuerdos, no les costó tanto la aceptación de que su hija les había hechizado. Tampoco se enfadaron mucho, ya que a pesar de todo dimensionaron el alcance de la decisión de Hermione.

Pansy se encargó de aplicar el hechizo, borrando los recuerdos de la última hora. Para él, Hermione se había ido a su casa (la cual no sabía dónde estaba ubicada) luego de la cena, y él había decidido tomar unas copas en un bar. También fue ella quien lo hizo aparecer en un callejón cercano al dichoso bar. Hermione, mientras volvía Pansy, se dedicó a ordenar un poco el desorden, pero acabó irremediablemente dormida sobre el sofá. El cansancio tanto físico como mental obtenido durante toda la semana, le pasó la cuenta.

_Volvía a tener ese sueño… sólo que ya no veía a Astoria frente a ella, sino que la sentía en toda la negrura a su alrededor. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza, tratando de amortiguar las horribles carcajadas que resonaban a su alrededor. Cayó de rodillas al piso, suplicando que las risas acabaran, pero estas seguían sonando a su alrededor. Cuando vio un destello plateado justo en frente de ella, supo que ello le aliviaría el dolor, pero este se alejó de ella. Draco se alejó de ella sin mirar atrás, dejándola sufriendo entre la oscuridad._

Despertó sobresaltada, respirando como si hubiese estado corriendo por lo menos unas dos horas. Rápidamente se giró, en busca de aire, y cayó de bruces de espaldas al piso, con las piernas enredadas en una manta verde.

Maldijo a todo lo que podía ser maldecido sin sufrir represalias. Maldijo al sofá, al suelo, a la mesita de noche que no se había corrido en su caída y le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe en el hombro, a la mantita que no quería desenredarse de sus piernas y a sus sueños que la traicionaban. Cuando logró levantarse, dirigió su vista a la cocina, en donde tenía un reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y el dolor de espaldas que tenía no era sólo por el golpe recibido, sino que por haber dormido toda la noche en ese sofá.

Fue consciente de que Pansy la había arropado durante la noche, y que también le había dejado el desayuno preparado frente a uno de los taburetes. Había un pergamino que le indicaba que la chica no estaría durante todo el día en casa. _Mejor_, se dijo Hermione.

Y no, ella no odiaba a Pansy, de hecho estaba gratamente sorprendida que la chica no fuera ni la mitad de lo que ella pensaba que podía llegar a ser algún día. La semana que llevaban conviviendo había pasado en exceso rápido, gracias a su nueva inquilina. Los planes que maquinaba esa cabeza eran dignos de premios. Definitivamente, no había parado de reír. También se preocupaba por ella; constantemente le preguntaba cómo se sentía (a pesar de haber superado con éxitos su enfermedad). Y, al igual que Ginny, sagradamente todos los días le preparada el desayuno. No quería pensar mucho en eso, ya que en el fondo sabía que lo hacía con ayuda de su elfina doméstica. Claro que Pansy siempre se preocupó de que la elfina no se viera por el departamento.

Pero era una alegría no disponer de ella ese día sábado, ya que tenía planes con Harry y Ron. Hace mucho que no se juntaban como amigos y definitivamente necesitaba desintoxicarse de tanto Slytherin. Y olvidarse de sus pesadillas.

Almorzaron en el departamento de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar que la conversación recayera en ella. Ron seguía incrédulo al aguante de su amiga. No daba créditos a todo lo que les contaba. Harry se reía de ambos, de Ron que aún no sabía si lo que sentía era ira o incredulidad, o culpa por dejarla tanto tiempo sola y a merced de serpientes, y de Hermione porque tenía cara de querer estar en ese momento enterrada bajo tierra.

El día prometía una salida a caminar por las calles del callejón Diagon, quizás una visita a Molly y Arthur en la madriguera y tal vez cenar en algún recinto. Pero los chicos insistían tanto en los detalles de sus aventuras, tanto la de ella con los chicos como la de ellos en sus misiones de auror, que no se despegaron de los asientos del living de la chica hasta que apareció la cabeza rubia de Luna en la chimenea que los invitaba a bailar.

A pesar de la felicidad que embargaba a Hermione el sólo hecho de contar con sus amigos nuevamente, sentía que algo le faltaba. Y su mente traicionera sólo le recordaba que tenía que pedirle perdón a Draco. Perdón por la semana que le había hecho pasar. Sin dudas la disfrutó como nadie (puede que incluso más que Pansy), pero el cargo de conciencia que tenía por morderlo tan salvajemente, no lo podía aplacar. Y cuando él le tendió su mano vendada, se recriminó mil veces por lo que hizo. No era necesario, él tarde o temprano la iba soltar.

–Hermione, nos vamos. –La voz de Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando en dónde había dejado mis llaves. –Y en que tenía que ir a visitar a cierto personaje.

En contra de todo pronóstico, esa noche la pasó realmente bien, hasta que volvió a su hogar. Definitivamente el mejor remedio para reír toda la noche a carcajadas era llevar a bailar a Harry Potter. Él era capaz de hacer grandes sacrificios, de terminar de una vez por todas la guerra. Era capaz de enfrentarse a una horda de dementores sin titubear. Pero aún no era capaz de sincronizar sus pies con una melodía, sea cual sea esta. Desistió de enseñarle algunos pasos de baile, y concordaron en que lo suyo era el estilo libre. Esta vez era la ocasión de Ron de reírse de su amigo. Junto con Luna, la noche pasó más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera querido, ya que una vez llegó a su casa, sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a él. Hermione estaba enfadada. Trató de pensar que el mordisco valía por todas las ofensas sufridas por parte de Malfoy en Hogwarts, pero los hechos acaecidos en las últimas semanas le recordaban que tal rencor ya no existía.

Ya en estado de furia, se fue a la cama, sin siquiera comprobar si Pansy estaba en casa.

…

Pansy no estaba en casa. Se encontraba en Malfoy Manor, junto con su dueño, Draco Malfoy, y sus inseparables amigos, Theo y Blaise. Llevaba todo el día en la sala de invitados, hablando con los chicos. Con dos de tres, ya que Draco sólo contestaba cuando se le hacía una mención directa. Luego de almorzar, se sentaron los cuatro a esperar. Sí, a esperar, porque Draco estaba convencido que Hermione iría a disculparse con él ese día, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y ni rastros de Hermione. Pero Draco seguía convencido de que llegaría. Se la pasó toda la tarde con un libro entre sus manos (del cual era obvio que no había leído nada) ajeno a las conversaciones de Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

Cada vez que alguno de ellos le hacía saber que estaban aburridos de esperar, o que Hermione no llegaría jamás, Draco levantaba la vista del libro y les decía:

–Llegará, ya lo verán. Más tarde que pronto, pero aparecerá por esa puerta.

Los chicos estaban hastiados. ¡Por Merlín! Era sábado y ellos estaban encerrados junto a un taciturno paranoico.

Y para variar, hasta tenían que pedir permiso si querían ir al baño. Increíble.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Draco se levantó de su asiento. Los chicos dormían como podían en los sofás disponibles. Pansy se acomodó en el regazo de Blaise, quien puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, y Theo había puesto su cabeza y sus pies sobre los reposabrazos del sofá en que estuvo todo el día. Draco invocó unas mantas, las puso sobre los chicos y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

Razón suficiente para que los chicos lo odiaran a la mañana siguiente. Y obviamente, planearan venganza.

…

El picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana de la oficina sacó de su ensoñación a Hermione, quien presurosa se puso en pie y le abrió al pobre animal. Leyó superficialmente la nota, antes de dejarse caer en el piso nuevamente.

_Pasaré por ti a la hora acordada.  
Ten abierta la red Flú._

Suspiró. Volvió a posar los brazos sobre los ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente por los recuerdos. Y eso que aún no piensa en lo peor.

…

Ese domingo Hermione fue a almorzar a la madriguera. Definitivamente, hace tiempo no comía algo preparado con tanto amor y cariño. Como extrañaba a Ginny. Se encontró en casa con los gemelos, quienes para fastidio de su madre, decidieron ir vestidos iguales. Hermione sólo les rodó los ojos en cuanto los vio, pero trató de no llamarlos nunca por sus nombres. Era imposible saber cuál era Fred y cuál era George. También estaba Harry y Ron, pero ambos se mantenían en una charla muy interesante (al menos para ellos) sobre las vivencias de los chicos en las montañas. Hermione ya había escuchado esa conversación el día anterior, por lo que ayudó a Molly en la cocina.

El té lo tomó en casa de sus padres, ya que tampoco los había ido a visitar en un largo tiempo. Sabía que el motivo de tantas visitas no era precisamente lo mucho que los extrañaba, ya que en cualquier momento de la semana podría haber hecho esa visita. El verdadero motivo era evitar pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Había decidido acercarse a su Mansión, pero mientras más retrasara en momento, mejor. Aunque se convenció de que no pasaría de ese domingo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, se encontró muy nerviosa. Había vuelto a su apartamento a eso de las seis, y, después de arreglar su cuarto, hornear un pastel y ducharse, estaba frente a la chimenea pensando en algo más que pudiera hacer que la retrasara de ese momento. Pero no había nada.

–Más vale que termine con esto pronto. –Se metió a la chimenea, y pronunció – ¡A Malfoy Manor!

–Pero miren quien se dignó a aparecer –Hermione aún no habría los ojos, pero ya sabía que la estaban esperando.

Theo, Blaise y Pansy la miraban con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa. Iba a saludar, cuando Draco habló por ella.

–Chicos, pueden retirarse.

Bien, le preguntaría más tarde a Pansy que ocurrió. Con pesar vio a los chicos salir del salón, sin la presencia de ellos no veía escapatoria posible. Se tensó cuando Draco posó la mirada en ella. Aún llevaba el brazo vendado, lo que la motivó a quedarse donde estaba y no volver por la chimenea a su confortable hogar. Tragó saliva.

–Por favor, siéntate.

Hermione lo meditó por medio segundo antes de responder.

–Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme de pie –_y salir huyendo más rápido_.

–Como quieras. Te escucho.

Hermione dio un intenso suspiro y se paró frente a Draco, quien estaba sentado en un sofá. Tenían una mesita de noche de por medio.

–Draco… verás yo…

– ¡Espera! Donde están mis modales. Mi madre me viera… ¿Gustas algo de tomar? ¿O algún bocadillo?

–Draco, es importante que hablemos ahora. No quiero na…

– ¡Meme! –un _plop _sobresaltó a Hermione.

– ¿Sí, amo Draco?

–Trae dos tazas de café y unas galletas.

Luego de desaparecer, Hermione vio enfurruñada la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco. Sabía que lo había hecho por molestarla. Draco sabía que Hermione se había enfadado, no se la haría tan fácil. Pansy, con el oído pegado a la puerta, rodo los ojos, exasperada. Draco era un imbécil.

–Si tu intención era molestarme, créeme, lo hiciste.

La expresión de falsa inocencia de Draco hizo que Hermione casi sonriera, pero se obligó a mantener el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa complaciente.

Hermione quería tirarle el jarrón de flores que tenía en frente, pero pensó que ese jarrón debía ser incluso más caro que la estúpida escoba que venía a pagar, y no necesitaba agregarle más cifras negativas a su presupuesto.

–Disculpa por la mordida. Y si vamos al caso, disculpa por la puerta en mi chimenea y disculpa por tu estúpida escoba. Los chicos me asesoraron y te traje la escoba más exclusiva que había en la tienda.

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo aparecer la costosa escoba, la cual no quería ni ver de lo mucho que había tenido que pagar por ella.

Draco la miró con asombro. Nunca pensó que ella llegaría con eso. Carraspeó, para recuperar el habla.

–Sabrás que no es necesario. Tengo mi propio depósito, ¿sabes?

–Sí, lo intuí. Pero no quiero deberte nada ni que me saques en cara nada más. Así que acepta la maldita escoba de una vez y acepta también mis malditas disculpas.

Inevitablemente, Hermione estaba en el peligroso borde entre hablar fuerte y gritar. Pansy oía todo con emoción contenida. Definitivamente, le agradaba no ser la única mujer capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Draco.

–Está bien. Las acepto.

_¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? _Pensaron Hermione y Pansy a la vez.

– ¿Seguro? –se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

–Veamos, ¿quieres que te perdone o no? ¡Ponte de acuerdo, Hermione!

–Vale. ¿Puedo irme?

–No, ahora me toca a mí.

_¿Qué? Oh oh… esto no será bueno. _Pansy irrumpió en el salón y les pidió sus varitas.

– ¿Para qué? –Dijeron al unísono.

–No se matarán esta noche, al menos no a base de hechizos, así que vayan entregándomelas.

Tuvieron la intención de protestar, pero Pansy insistió.

–Bien. Tampoco es que la necesite por ahora.

Una vez Pansy se fue (y volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta), Draco se puso de pie.

–Hermione… ¿puedo llamarte así de nuevo? –La chica estuvo tentada a decirle que no, pero trataría de no comportarse como una nena. Así que asintió como toda respuesta. –Disculpa por lo que dije, y por lo que te hice pasar en la semana. Ya me estoy consiguiendo nuevo asesor personal.

Un carraspeo amortiguado por la puerta hizo que ambos rieran, pero al darse cuenta de ello, volvieron a su expresión cauta.

–Draco, date por perdonado entonces.

–Bien. Y aquí te entrego tu sal.

Hermione rió, pero aceptó la bolsa con sal que le entregaba Draco. Recordó también que Draco le tenía su lechuza, la cual reclamó.

–Está en mi cuarto –dijo simplemente. Iba a sacar su varita para traerla cuando recordó que no la tenía.

– ¡Meme!

– ¡No llames a tu elfina frente a mí!

– ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres ir tú en busca de tu lechuza?

– ¡Claro que sí! Para algo tengo piernas, ¿sabes?

–Yo pensé que las usabas sólo para modelar –dijo Draco mordaz. Hermione hervía de furia. Draco lograba sacarla de sus casillas en menos de lo que Ron se ponía colorado al punto de la ebullición. Draco levantó las manos, en rendición, y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Ambos estaban tan contrariados el uno con el otro que no notaron que Meme no apareció, ni con sus café ni por el llamado de Draco.

Luego de caminar por infinidad de pasillos, escaleras y recodos, Draco abrió la puerta de su cuarto a Hermione.

Hermione, al ver a su lechuza en una jaula junto al balcón, corrió a ella preguntándole como la habían tratado. Draco rodó los ojos. No era maltratador de animales ni nada por el estilo. Incluso había llamado a un sanador para que viera su estado de salud.

Entró al cuarto y supo que no debía haberlo hecho. Con un fuerte golpe la puerta del cuarto se cerró. Draco de inmediato intentó abrirla, pero esta se mantuvo fuertemente cerrada.

Hermione, asustada, se acercó presurosa. Pero tampoco consiguió si quiera mover la perilla.

–Genial. Esto es realmente genial. ¡No es gracioso! ¡Abran la maldita puerta ahora! –Gritaba Draco mientras daba puñetazos y patadas a la puerta. Del otro lado sólo se escuchaban risas.

Draco lo intentó con un hechizo no verbal, pero de inmediato supo que uno de los tres que hace un minuto consideraba sus mejores amigos había aplicado una barrera contra ellos. Y tampoco tenía su varita.

Se acercó al balcón, ante la mirada ansiosa de Hermione, y desistió de tirarse por ahí. Eran al menos 25 metros los que tendría que caer, claro, porque su escoba favorita estaba en la basura y la nueva, estaba en el salón. Maldito orgullo que le impidió traerla de inmediato al cuarto.

– ¿Qué haremos? –le preguntó Hermione.

Draco quería romper cosas, pero retuvo el impulso y contestó.

–Conozco a los chicos. No nos abrirán la puerta hasta mañana. No contamos con la magia para salir de esta y asumo que tienen retenida a Meme. Así que, ¿qué haremos? Lo mejor será dormir. Así la noche pasará más rápida.

–No pretenderás que me quede aquí toda la noche, ¿verdad?

–Yo no, mis ex mejores amigos sí. Y si pretendes salir colgada de tu lechuza, allá tú.

Hermione lo miró exasperada.

– ¡No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes?! Pensaba enviarle un mensaje a…

– ¿A quién? ¿A Potter y a Weasley? No podrán aparecerse cerca de la mansión. Ya sabes que hay barreras, y sólo los invitados permitidos y los residentes del hogar pueden cruzarla.

Hermione no sabía que otra solución podría servirles. Era cierto, sin magia no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Draco, mientras este se servía un vaso de Whisky de su mini bar. Draco pretendía tomar el contenido de su vaso, pero Hermione se lo arrebató de un tirón y vació el contenido de un trago. Draco arqueó una ceja, divertido, y se volvió al bar para servirse otro trago.

– ¿Más? –le ofreció a la castaña, quien asintió con fervor. Si tenía que dormir ahí, lo mejor sería relajarse. Asaltaría todo el bar de Draco si era necesario para caer en la inconsciencia.

–No te emborracharé, Hermione, así que devuélveme el vaso –le dijo Draco, negándose a servirle un sexto trago.

–Ya es tarde –confesó Hermione, riendo. Aunque no estaba borracha, indudablemente sus sentidos estaban más lentos, y no podía quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona de la cara.

Misma sonrisa que Draco no podía dejar de mirar.

De repente, la atmósfera de la habitación cambió. Ellos se sentían como dentro de una burbuja, una muy cálida y reconfortable burbuja, y sus labios eran imanes con cargas opuestas, que anhelaban juntarse.

Draco no quería aprovecharse del estado de Hermione, pero cuando ella poseyó con violencia la boca de Draco con sus labios, él no pudo menos que responder el beso.

Hermione sabía que estaba haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero se sentía tan bien volver a tener los labios de Draco posados en los de ella, su lengua tratando de inmiscuirse en su boca, que le ordenó a su maldita consciencia que cerrara la boca y disfrutara el momento.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, las rodillas de Hermione chocaron con la gran cama, cayendo encima con Draco sobre ella. El beso parecía interminable, se daban pequeños tiempos para respirar en los cuales ni siquiera alcanzaban a pensar en sus nombres cuando volvían a juntar sus labios. Draco llevó sus manos al bordillo de la camiseta de Hermione, quién se removió un poco incómoda.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener el momento.

–Na… nada –contestó Hermione, ruborizada. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba, Hermione volvió a besarlo. Pero Draco quedó con la duda. Y tenía que sacársela de la mente.

–No, espera… –dijo nuevamente, separándose de ella. Hermione lanzó un bufido e intentó acercarse a sus labios, pero Draco irguió más la cabeza. –Acaso serás… ¿eres virgen?

¿Eso era lo que preocupaba a Draco? Hermione rio.

–No. Por supuesto que no. ¡Dios!

– ¿Dios? –preguntó intrigado, aún sobre ella.

–Dios… Merlín… ¡Oh no, soy politeísta! –dijo con aflicción. Se llevó las manos a la boca. –Soy una bígama con los dioses.

– ¿Poli qué? ¿Sabes? No quiero saber…

Con mucho cuidado sacó las manos de Hermione y las posicionó a cada lado de su cara, antes de volver a besarla. Pero sintió unos pasos fuera de la habitación que terminaron por desconectar toda la atmósfera. Hermione empezó a reír en medio del beso, y luego las carcajadas fueron aún más fuertes. No paraba de repetirse "soy una bígama".

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

– ¿Cómo pretenden que no la deje embarazada si no me dan mi varita para hacer un maldito hechizo anticonceptivo?

_Funcionó. _Pensó Draco, ya que los pasos se detuvieron justo del otro lado de la puerta.

–La solución es que no te la tires, Draco.

Theo… bendito Theo… Ya sabía sobre quién caería su furia en unas horas. Dio un puñetazo más fuerte a la puerta y se acercó a Hermione, quién seguía riendo.

Ahora el verso que repetía entre risas sin parar era "no te la tires". Draco sonrió. Tampoco pensaba llegar más allá con ella. No sabía cuál de los dos sería el que se lo perdonaría menos. Prefería que si llegara a pasar algo, fuera con todas sus capacidades de raciocinio al cien por ciento de funcionamiento.

Pero no podía negarse a besarla.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, en donde Hermione estaba sentada, y acercó su cara a la de ella.

–Baño –dijo en sus labios –me urge orinar.

Draco se dejó caer en medio de los almohadones y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que el baño estaba por la puerta de su derecha. Hermione, entre saltitos y risitas, se encerró en él.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante pero no los volvió a abrir. Se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione, al salir del baño, se acercó despacio a Draco y notó que dormía. Pensó en despertarlo, pero un bostezo propio la hizo desistir de su idea y se tumbó a su lado. Con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, se durmió.

Así los encontraron Pansy, Theo y Blaise a la mañana siguiente cuando abrieron la puerta.

Los chicos despertaron bruscamente, y al ver a su alrededor, imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían en sus mentes.

Hermione, abochornada, saltó fuera de la cama y tomó su lechuza, la varita que le tendía Pansy y salió del cuarto rumbo a la chimenea del salón (la que estaba conectada a su casa). Con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, intentó recordar el camino ayer transitado, pero al pasar cuatro veces frente al mismo retrato de una antepasada de Draco (la cual era idéntica a él, Hermione incluso pensaba que si Draco se dejara el cabello largo, pasaría por su tatarabuela), decidió desandar los pasos que había dado y volver a la habitación.

Casi se da de bruces cuando chocó contra el pecho de Draco, y se sonrojó de inmediato.

–Supuse que te perderías.

–Supusiste bien.

Y ese fue todo el intercambio de palabras que se dieron. Ambos estaban contrariados con lo sucedido, y ninguno quería romper el silencio. La única que protestaba era la lechuza que ahora Draco llevaba en su mano, ya que nadie le había dado de comer aún. Pero al entrar al salón, Draco decidió hacerle caso una vez más al consejo de Pansy.

"_Ve tras ella" _le había dicho una vez Hermione había salido del cuarto. _"Por lo que más quieras,  
no la dejes ir"._

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione, cuando Draco no le pasaba a su ave.

–Quédate.

–Tengo que trabajar –contestó Hermione, ruborizada.

–Cenemos. Esta noche. A las 7.

Hermione no sabía que contestar, pero su subconsciente traicionero encontró su lengua y contestó por ella.

–Sí.

Draco le entregó su lechuza y Hermione desapareció.

…

Vaya. Al pensar en todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, Hermione debatía entre un avada o tirarse de un puente. Definitivamente su fin de semana había dado un vuelco inesperado. Y en unas horas tendría que volver a enfrentarse a él, a Draco Malfoy.

Cuyos labios aún saboreaba entre los suyos.

.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Sé que ha pasado tiempo, y que han recibido correos de actualizaciones de otras historias, pero comprenderán que me metí en unos retos por ahí y que debía un regalito de cumpleaños. Pero aquí les traigo un cap largo!**_

_**Hablando de cumpleaños, este cap va dedicado especialmente a mi beta, Sabaana, quien estuvo de cumpleaños hace unos días y me pidió de regalo una actualización xD Gracias por tu trabajo linda!**_

_**También mil gracias a quienes leen la historia, a quienes la comentan mis agradecimientos van con un abrazo de oso y a quienes le dan favoritos, una alabanza *w***_

_**A quienes tienen twitter, se les informa que el día viernes 09 trataremos de hacer TT el HT #TFeltonRoleTheBeast para que alguien nos lea y Tom protagonice "La Bella y la Bestia" junto con nuestra querida Emma Watson *w* [siempre pueden seguirme en twitter].**_

_**Algún comentario, reclamo o saludo ¿? Denle al recuadrito de abajo! [Les contestaré sus hermosos reviews en la noche... ahora mismo vengo llegando de una fiesta y lo único que quiero es dormir u.u]**_

_**Sin más… saludines intergalácticos!**_


	14. No hay que forzar las situaciones

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**No hay que forzar las situaciones**

**.**

El sofá de la oficina de Draco Malfoy era de los más cómodos en los que te podrías sentar. De dos plazas, blanco, mullido, acogedor. Era todo lo bueno que podía tener un sofá, y más. Menos ahora.

No cuando tres chicos esta sentados muy rectos en él.

No cuando los tres estaban esperando que una bomba explotara.

No cuando estos seguían con la mirada a Draco Malfoy, quien se paseaba de un lado al otro de la oficina presionando el puente de su nariz.

Sabían que estaban en problemas, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que quitaran las sonrisas de sus caras. Sí. Theo, Blaise y Pansy sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras veían como su amigo de toda la vida parecía buscar las palabras que les diría para reprocharles su comportamiento.

¿Arrepentirse? Jamás. La habían pasado increíble la noche anterior a causa de su amigo, y estaban seguros que él mismo no la había pasado nada de mal. Además, era su venganza. Está bien, convenían en que eran amigos, y que los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Pero de ahí a tenerlos prisioneros por dos días enteros, esperando la llegada de alguien a quien ellos no le tenían fe sobre su venida, había superado todos los límites de la lógica.

De repente Draco se detuvo y lanzó una carcajada. Los chicos curiosos se miraron entre sí. Se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y les sonrió.

–Los odio.

Los chicos sólo lo miraron. Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca. Y es que Draco había utilizado ese tono… Arrastraba las palabras, como si tuviera veneno espeso en su lengua. Ya no recordaban la última vez que él había hablado así, pero estaban seguros que fue antes de la guerra.

–Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser su justificación? –Miró a los tres, a sus tres mejores amigos, con quienes había compartido más cosas que con su propia familia.

–Que la pasaste increíble anoche. –comenzó Theo, y le añadió un guiño de ojos.

–Que nos la debes por matar nuestro fin de semana. –le reprochó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.

–Que eres pésimo escogiendo amigos. –Fue la respuesta de Pansy. Los tres hombres en esa habitación la miraron incrédulos.

–¿De verdad dijiste eso? –le recriminó Blaise, sentado a su lado. Pansy asintió. –O sea que, ¿nos consideras malos amigos? –le preguntó mientras se señalaba a él y a Theo con el dedo.

–No dije eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Quise decir que si Draco pensaba que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados luego de que nos encerrara en su sala de estar todo el fin de semana esperando a Granger, su nueva obsesión, es porque claramente espera otro tipo de amigos. Él quiere de esos amigos que le lamen los talones, de los que besan el suelo que pisa, de los que hacen de reposa pies para él si él lo requiere.

–Claro que no. –Replicó Draco.

–¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar Blaise, esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio.

–Entonces nada. No espero amigos que lo hagan todo por mí, para eso tengo elfos domésticos. Quiero amigos que comprendan lo que hago y me acompañen cuando lo necesito. –Se defendió Draco.

–Qué lindo hablas, querido, pero si nos hubieras expresado tus sentimientos de esa manera, nuestro letargo hubiera sido más grato. –Pansy se cruzó de piernas y se inclinó hacia delante. –Ahora bien, de igual manera te hubiésemos encerrado en tu cuarto, con o sin Granger.

–Te merecías una lección. –Aportó Theo.

–Y mal no la pasaste… –Blaise le guiñó un ojo.

–No, mal no la pasé... Pero tenía que tener esta charla con ustedes. Si no lo hacía, luego pueden pensar que yo soy muy blando con mis traicioneros amigos y ustedes pueden pensar que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, cuando no es así. ¿Verdad?

Los chicos asintieron dándole la razón, aunque una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Entonces, ¿cuál será tu castigo hacia nosotros? –Preguntó Pansy con humor.

–Lo pensaré. Pasando a otro tema, he de conversar con ustedes sobre ciertas actitudes que Abby ha tenido que presenciar en la oficina y que la tienen con un letargo emocional.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

–¿No hay nada que quieran confesar? –intentó Draco, para que los culpables dieran la cara. Pero los tres mantuvieron sus expresiones sin el menor atisbo de culpa. –Perfecto, entonces tendré que refrescarles la memoria.

…

–¿Hermione?

–Acá estoy, detrás del escritorio.

Harry se apresuró en cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Hermione y rodeó el dichoso escritorio. Hermione seguía acostada en el piso, con los brazos tapando su rostro.

–Y antes de que llames a San Mungo, no, no me pasó nada. Sólo estoy descansando un rato. –Le aclaró Hermione debajo de sus brazos.

–Vale, ¿puedo descansar un rato contigo?– dijo rascándose la cabeza, y sin esperar respuesta, Harry se acostó a un lado de ella. Hermione instintivamente puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó solícito Harry, pero Hermione ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

Harry la dejó pasar. Desde hace varios días notaba a su amiga algo extraña, distante. Tenía conocimiento de que ahora frecuentaba y la frecuentaba cierto grupo de ex Slytherin, pero no quería admitir que se veía plena, feliz. Está bien, pecaba de egoísta, pero se le hacía demasiado extraño el cambio de actitud de sus antiguos archirrivales de la escuela.

–Extraño a Ginny –acabó por confesar Hermione. No le contaría a Harry sus problemas con cierta serpiente, al menos no aún, y lo de Ginny era verdad, la extrañaba bastante. No es lo mismo tratar el tema "Draco Malfoy" con Pansy, quien claramente se veía inclinada hacia su mejor amigo, que con Ginny, quien le pondría los puntos bien marcados sobre las íes. Incluso pasaría por alto los comentarios acerca de lo atractivo que era el chico.

–También yo –suspiró Harry. Y eso fue suficiente para que el chico se ensimismara en sus pensamientos y olvidara a Hermione.

Pero a Hermione no le podía preocupar menos la falta de interés de su amigo. Eso era justo lo que buscaba en ese momento.

…

–¿Qué ustedes qué? –Theo saltó de su asiento, riendo. Se acercó a Draco y ambos encararon a Blaise y a Pansy, sentados aún en el cómodo sofá de la oficina.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, y Blaise tomó la mano de Pansy entre las suyas.

–Pues como lo ven. Pansy y yo estamos saliendo.

Theo mantenía esa sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras Draco los miraba con suspicacia.

–Pues los felicito. Por fin terminaron su terquería y aclararon sus sentimientos.

–Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Draco. Creo que tú también deberías aclarar los tuyos. –Pansy se paró de su lugar y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Draco; luego, se dirigió a los demás. –¿No lo creen chicos?

–Totalmente de acuerdo con la nena –convino Blaise. Theo soltó una carcajada. –¿Qué?

–No me vengas con esas estupideces. Que estés de novio con Pansy no significa que tengas que llevarle la razón en todo. –Pansy frunció el ceño y Blaise lo miró iracundo. –Pero tienes razón, querida Pansy.

–A ver chicos. Aclaremos algunos puntos. –Draco retomó su lugar y los chicos volvieron a apretujarse en el sofá. –Independientemente de lo que suceda entre Granger y yo, o entre cualquier chica y yo, tienen que tener presente que es algo "nuestro", y con nuestro me refiero a ella y yo. La bromita de anoche vale, se las dejo pasar. Pero no intenten forzar las cosas.

–¿Con forzar te refieres a la cena que tendrás hoy? Porque déjame aclararte que tú se lo propusiste. –Intervino Pansy.

–Lo tengo claro. Pero también sé que si mis amigos me hubiesen aconsejado tirarme desde la ventana de mi cuarto, lo habría hecho. Estaba en otro estado, fuera de mí. –Draco pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando de despejar su mente. –Así que sí. Esta cena me parece forzada.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no la cancelas? –aportó Blaise. Pansy le propinó un codazo en el estómago.

–Porque no es digno de un caballero. –Y antes de que cualquiera de los tres chicos abriera la boca nuevamente, añadió como si nada –Y tampoco es de caballeros flirtear con mi mejor amiga, en horario de oficina, en nuestras instalaciones y frente a nuestra secretaria.

Theo carraspeó sonoramente, en un intento de poner aún más abochornados a los implicados.

–Chicos, eso no está para nada bien. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y, ¿es que no han pensado en los pobres nervios de Abby? Ahora comprendo porque nos tiene con una temperatura ambiente de diez grados. –Para hacer notar su descontento, Theo tiritó.

–Lo siento, Theo, pero si tu amigo aquí presente, y no me refiero a la bomba sexual que tengo sentada a mi lado, sino al cobardita rubio de enfrente, no me hubiese robado mi fin de semana, créeme que con Blaise nos hubiésemos quitado las..

–Suficiente información. Vayan todos a sus oficinas, ahora.

…

–Buenas tardes, Hermione. ¿Estás lista? –Draco hizo su aparición por la chimenea de la oficina de Hermione en el Ministerio de Magia, y agradeció internamente que la chica hubiera retirado ese ridículo vestíbulo.

Hermione se obligó a detener el paseo que tenía en su oficina y que venía haciendo hace un par de horas, para dar la vuelta y encararlo.

–La verdad es que tengo que atender un compromiso ahora mismo con, hum, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. –Puso su mejor sonrisa de disculpas ante la mirada incrédula de Draco. –Impostergable, me mandó a llamar el jefe de departamento.

–¿Por…? –preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

–Ya sabes, asuntos del ministerio. –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Ah, claro. Y… ¿con quién tienes tal compromiso?

Hermione tragó. ¿Quién ocupaba ahora el cargo de jefe del departamento? ¿Frederich? ¿Albert? ¿Por qué no había escogido un Departamento que estuviera más cercano al suyo? Se arriesgó con una opción ya que, era improbable que Draco conociera a todos los integrantes del ministerio, ¿no?

–Con… ¿Patrick?

Draco sonrió con sorna. _Granger, Granger, Granger._

–¿Me lo preguntas a mi?

–No, no. Claro que no. Es que ahora mismo no puedo recordar su apellido. –Hermione se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha con su respuesta.

–Sí. Y yo soy moreno. Si me quieres dar plantón esfuérzate un poco más, por favor. –Hermione bajó los brazos y abrió la boca, anonadada. Está bien, había intentado darle plantón, pero no era para ser descubierta en dos minutos. – Apostaría mi fortuna y mi cabello rubio a que te es imposible olvidar algo. –Ante el intento de defenderse de Hermione, Draco le tapó la boca con su mano.– Es obvio que te lo estás inventando.

–No me lo invento. Él existe. –replicó la chica aún bajo la mano de Draco.

–Sí, es seguro. Pero el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional resulta que es mujer, y se llama Eludina Harrison. –Hermione se ruborizó. Tendría que tomar clases con Pansy para aprender a mentir mejor. – Así que ahora me haces el favor de tomar tu abrigo y entrar en esa chimenea.

Obedientemente, Hermione hizo lo que el chico demandaba. Ya había quedado con una mala imagen, ¡Y aún no comenzaba su cita!

Hermione seguía con ese incómodo rubor cuando llegaron al restaurant, que, por cierto, era uno de los más exclusivos del Londres mágico. Y su incomodidad se acrecentó aun más cuando Draco tomó su mano y la guió hacia la recepcionista del lugar. Y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a su mesa.

–Entonces, ¿te dedicaste a dormir todo el día? –comentó como si nada Draco mientras le apartaba la silla. –Digo, por lo aplastado que tienes el cabello.

La verdad era que Hermione se había pasado gran parte del día acostada en el incómodo pero alfombrado suelo de su oficina, tratando de darle coherencia a sus pensamientos (y sentimientos), pero eso es algo que no pensaba decirle a él.

–Vaya manera de dar cumplidos –contestó Hermione mientras Draco tomaba asiento frente a ella. –La verdad uno pensaría que tienes un poco más de tacto con las mujeres, considerando que prácticamente saliste con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts.

Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y Hermione se ruborizó un poco más.

–Ciertamente no salí con la mitad de las chicas. No estoy interesado en nenas de once años.

–Oh, claro, lo siento. Error mío.

–Pero tienes razón. –Draco interrumpió a Hermione. –He de mejorar mis cumplidos. –La miró fijamente unos segundos. –Bonito vestido. El púrpura se te ve increíble.

–Gracias. Pansy insistió en que lo usara hoy.

Pansy había pasado luego de almuerzo por la oficina de Hermione, y le había tendido la caja que contenía el vestido. Hermione lo aceptó de buenas a primera, ya que con la prisa que había tenido en la mañana, apenas había tomado una ducha y se había encaminado al Ministerio.

–Buena elección. Hablando de elecciones, ¿escoges tú el vino?

–No, no. Pídelo tú.

_Como si yo supiera algo acerca de ellos._

–Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

–Bastante conflictivo, la verdad –contestó Draco, sin apartar la vista de la carta. –Tuve que resolver unos cuantos problemas que me dio el personal, nada grave. ¿Y el tuyo?

–Bastante… relajado. Oh, ahí viene el mesero.

–Señor, señorita –los saludó. –Permítanme agrandarles la mesa.

Draco bajó la carta y lo miró, interrogante.

–Hace un par de horas llamó su secretaria para informarnos el cambio del número de comensales, pero la recepcionista olvidó comentármelo. Disculpe los inconvenientes.

Así, con esa escueta explicación, el mesero sacó su varita y agrandó la mesa circular, añadiendo tres lugares.

Y antes de que Draco le pudiese comentar quién vendría, sintió un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

–¡Draco!

Definitivamente, Pansy estaba desesperada por recibir un Avada.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Draco entre dientes, sin perder su sonrisa.

Pansy lo abrazó como saludo, y le comentó al oído.

–Dijiste que no te gustaban las cosas forzadas, así que no te forzaré a tener una cita. Ahora tenemos una comida entre amigos. –Separándose de él, retomo su alegre sonrisa. –Hermione, te dije que ese color se te vería estupendo.

–Blaise, ¿es que no puedes controlar a tu novia? –le dijo como saludo Draco a su amigo, mientras Pansy abrazaba a una turbada Hermione.

–Tranquilo, amigo. Que recién la estoy conociendo. Dame un poco más de tiempo para domarla.

–Como si eso fuera posible –aportó una tercera voz. Theo venía recién llegando, en compañía de la recepcionista que lo guiaba.

Hermione los miraba a todos con la misma interrogante en la mirada. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Y su turbación fue aun mayor, cuando al pretender ocupar un lugar al lado de Draco, Theo se sentó entre ellos. Pansy, sentada a su lado, le apretó la mano y le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Theo, disimuladamente, susurró a Draco un escueto "no forzaremos la situación".

Draco se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, y pidió internamente a que Voldemort renaciera y lo matara por su traición, y de paso que cruciara a sus amigos.

Con todo, la cena fue un momento agradable. O lo hubiese sido si Theo, Blaise y Pansy no hubieran comentado cada cinco minutos "pero no forzaremos la situación", ya sea para referirse al clima, a la comida, a los meseros, a la iluminación, a la música, a los hipogrifos, a ellos mismos o al mundo en general, excepto a Draco y Hermione. De hecho evitaron por todos los medios que ellos entablaran alguna conversación, o que fueran nombrados en una misma oración.

Draco pensaba en como matarlos lentamente a los tres de una buena vez. Se esforzó tanto en aparentar calma y comodidad, que cuando se retiraban del lugar su cabeza parecía iba a estallar.

Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones que el rubio. Y no, no quería matar a los chicos. Pero si le incomodaba toda la situación. Había estado todo el día dándose caldo de cabeza sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su turbación de pensamientos y la resolución de mantener "la" charla con Draco, y resulta que ni siquiera pudo sentarse a su lado en la cena, ni mucho menos intentar comentarle algo. Si ya venía con ciertas dudas respecto a aclarar algunos puntos, la presencia de los chicos la inhibió por completo.

Y Pansy se negó en redondo a dejar que los chicos las acompañaran a casa. Argumentó que "no quería forzar la situación", y Draco estuvo tentado a darse de cabeza en contra de la pared.

…

–Definitivamente el premio al mejor compañero no será para ninguno de mis co accionistas.

Draco suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día. "No forzaremos la situación" y un cuerno. Aunque al principio no estaba del todo seguro con la "cita" que mantendría la noche anterior, una vez llegados sus impertinentes amigos notó que en realidad, sí la quería. No, más que quererla, la necesitaba. Necesitaba de una vez por todas quitar los formalismos y avanzar en algo. Ya bastante tiempo llevaba estancado en lo mismo, y no por nada había concluido todo con Astoria. Y sus labios aún quemaban en donde Hermione había posado los suyos.

–Hermione –volvió a suspirar. –¿Qué diablos hiciste conmigo?

…

–Adelante –respondió Hermione al golpe en la puerta de su oficina. Levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba para atender a quien fuera que la necesitara.

Una mujer entrada en años y con el pelo bastante cano, pero bien peinado, entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–Usted es Hermione Granger, ¿no?

Hermione se paró de su asiento y le tendió la mano.

–Sí, un gusto. ¿Usted es…?

–Oh, perdón. Asumo que no me ubica… Soy Eludina Harrison, la nueva directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

_Destino cruel, ¿por qué te burlas de mi? ¿No podrías haberme enviado a la señora un día antes? ¿Ah? _

–Un gusto. Tome asiento, por favor. Y dígame que necesita de mí.

Una vez Eludina se hubo acomodado, Hermione tomó asiento.

–Verá. Hoy recibí una lechuza con un pergamino que indicaba que usted quería conocerme, así que decidí venir. Pero por su cara veo que es una gran broma…

_Mataré a Draco. Juro por mi vida que lo haré._

–No, no. Por supuesto que no. Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa que viniera. Pero claro que quería conocerla… –y así Hermione entabló conversación con una total desconocida, auspicio de Draco Malfoy.

Entrada la tarde Hermione ya tenía un pergamino con las diez maneras más crueles de acabar con la vida de un rubio oxigenado de ojos grises, cuando una lechuza aterrizó en su escritorio y le tendió un pergamino enrollado.

_Espero te haya gustado mi obsequio.  
Me parecía incorrecto que no conocieras a Eludina y la utilizaras de todas formas para tus intentos de evasión._

_Siento la cena de anoche, pero si estás dispuesta puedo remendarla. _

_¿Estás dispuesta a cenar de verdad con Draco Malfoy?_

Sólo por si acaso, Hermione añadió una onceava manera de liquidar al chico en su lista.

Y luego se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

¿Estaba dispuesta?

.

* * *

_**Chan Chan. ¿Estará dispuesta?**_

_**Hola hola!**_

_**Perdón infinitamente por la tardanza, pero pasaron cosas que no tendrían que haber pasado, pero son parte de la vida. Saluden a mi abu que se reunió en el cielo con mi otra abu :3 **_

_**Ustedes comprenderán que mi cabeza sólo giró en ella por un par de semanas :C **_

_**Y luego me tocó la semana estresante antes de la prueba que todos los jóvenes chilenos hemos de dar para intentar quedar en alguna Universidad y poder estudiar. **_

_**Y... paro de excusas. Espero, de verdad, que mi musa no sea terca y se quede conmigo.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo :333**_

_****__**Algún comentario, reclamo o saludo ¿? Denle al recuadrito de abajo!**_

_****__**Por cierto: MIL GRACIAS! PASAMOS 100 REVIEWS :')**_

_****__**Saludines Intergalácticos *-***_


	15. Se Feliz

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su anotojo.**

**.**

**Se Feliz**

**.**

–Chicos… chicos. Creo que su comportamiento es altamente reprochable. Les hablo como el dueño del veinticinco por ciento de esta compañía. Deben dejar de tomar al pie de la letra TODO lo que digo.

–No puedo creer que estés hablando de esa manera, Draco –dijo Blaise entre risas.

–No, lo que no es creíble es que Draco, por segunda vez en la semana, nos tenga sentados aquí en este sofá, regañándonos por algo –intervino Theo, entre risas igualmente.

–No, chicos –dijo Pansy entre carcajadas –lo increíble de todo esto es que el motivo de sus palabras sean la misma chica. Y que Merlín me perdone, pero jamás imaginé que precisamente Draco sea quien esté reclamándonos por ella.

Draco tomó un gran sorbo de su café, el cual por cierto estaba bebiendo en su tazón preferido, el del valor sentimental. Sus amigos ya no tendrían reparos. Eran así. Debió haber leído las instrucciones y advertencias que venían en el envoltorio, pero ya no lo había hecho. Y no es que pudiera ir a la tienda y devolverlos. No les quería traspasar a esos insufribles personajes a alguien más. Por lo menos Draco se había entrenado durante años para poder soportarlos.

Otro sorbo de café y se sentía listo para tratarlos.

–Chicos, chicos…

–¡Para ya! Deja de ser tan afeminado y tan… no sé, tan Gyffindor para tus cosas y háblanos de frente.

–Como quieras. Dejen de joderme la vida.

Los chicos estallaron en aplausos, y Draco terminó su taza de café de un solo envión. Cómo quería a esos condenados.

…

–… y entonces me pidió una cita.

Un chillido fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. Hermione alejó el teléfono de su oreja y siguió pelando su manzana.

–¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! ¡Ni se te ocurra cortar el teléfono ahora!

–Perdón, Ginny, es que se me había caído el cuchillo –mintió Hermione a su amiga, para zafar.

–¿Tan mala fue la cita? Por favor, no te suicides. Si tan empeñada estás en un rubio platino, seré yo misma quien le tire agua oxigenada a cualquier chico.

–Ginny, estaba pelando una manzana, y no fue tan mala, digo, porque se colaron los chicos…

Hermione esperó pacientemente cinco segundos a que su amiga reaccionara, mientras mascaba un trozo de su apetecible fruta. Cinco segundos sin ninguna réplica de su amiga. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Ginny?

–Sí, perdón. Me imaginaba como se vería Harry rubio, y creo que me vino temperatura. Chequearé con la varita. –Hermione se atoró con el trozo de manzana que mascaba por enésima vez. –¿Decías?

–Que en plena cita, llegaron los chicos –respondió entre carraspeos.

–¿Harry y Ron? ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ellos allí? –se extrañó Ginny. Se sabía que los mejores amigos eran sobreprotectores, pero de ahí a arruinar la vida sentimental de alguien a quien decían amar había… bueno, ni medio paso la verdad.

–No, no –Hermione se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, olvidando por completo que tenía su varita sobre la encimera, junto al plato con las cáscaras de las cinco manzanas que venía comiéndose desde que comenzó a hablar con Ginny. –Me refería a Pansy, Blaise y Theo.

–¿Ellos? ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ellos allí? –incredulidad, eso era lo que ahora Ginny sentía. Se esperaba el ataque arruina citas de Harry y Ron, ¿pero de esos tres? Tendría que comenzar a cuidarse más de ellos, o eso creía.

–Ni idea. Pero no paraban de repetir toda la noche que "no forzarían la situación" y no sé qué otra cosa más –dijo Hermione, simulando con sus dedos unas comillas ante sus dichos, aunque Ginny no la pudiera ver.

–Raros.

–Lo sé. Pero son chicos buenos.

–Pobre Hermione. Te tengo tan botada en Inglaterra que ya te tienes que conformar con cualquier idiota que se aparezca en tu vida. Por cierto, tengo 38.5° de temperatura, ¿crees que tenga que ir con la enfermera?

–Estás así por Harry… ponte compresas frías en la cabeza y se te pasará.

–Tal vez esté muriendo y tú ninguneándome. –El ataque de dramatismo de Ginny terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado, para evitar los sermones de Hermione. –Vale, vale, es por Harry. No sabes las ganas locas que tengo ahora mismo de…

–Lo sé, cariño. No es necesario que me lo digas.

–Amo que me comprendas. ¿Y si me lo mandas en una caja por avión?

–Ginny…

–Está bien. Ahora deja de evadir el tema y dime qué rayos… oh, mi Harry, me tomaré la temperatura otra vez. Espera. Condenada varita que se metió bajo la cama. _¡Accio varita! _Listo. Aún no me dices que hacían ahí.

–Es que te das tantas vueltas. No sé qué hacían ahí. Sólo sé que llegaron y no pararon de hablar.

–Cotorras. –Bufó. – ¿Y? ¿Le sacaste algo nuevo a Malfoy?

–¿Algo nuevo?

–¡Claro! No sé cómo tienes el descaro de coquetearle a alguien de quien no sabes nada.

–¡Yo no le coqueteo! –Hermione botó el vaso con la poca agua que le quedaba en su arrebato.

–Ah. Es mi error. Se me olvidaba que siempre que te encerraban en un cuarto con un chico terminabas besándolo…

–Vale, entiendo el punto. Pero que sepas que estaba con unas copas de más –se justificó, mientras secaba con un paño la encimera.

–Hermione, eso no es mucho consuelo. El hecho de que te emborracharas en un cuarto con un chico no dice mucho de…

–¿Dejamos el tema? –imploró Hermione, sonrojada.

–Como quieras –concedió Ginny entre risas.

–¿Cuándo vuelves?

–Aún no lo sé. Estaban tramitando que nos dejaran ir a casa en un par de semanas, pero la verdad es que dudo que esos gordos burocráticos nos den ni un centímetro de libertad. A pesar de que estamos llevando de la mejor manera posible este campeonato, no quieren que en unas posibles "vacaciones" acabemos lastimadas o lisiadas. Imagina que nuestras ventanas tienen hechizos anti saltos –reclamó Ginny muy lastimosamente.

–¿Y por qué querrían saltar ustedes?

–No saltar. Pero sí salir a volar en escoba.

En el preciso momento en que Hermione iba a resaltar las irresponsabilidades a las que se quería someter volando en escoba a diestra y siniestra del mundo, y darle la razón a los gordos burocráticos de los que tanto de quejaba Ginny, sonó el timbre.

–Espera, que alguien llama a la puerta –comentó Hermione, mientras se acercaba presurosa a la entrada de su departamento.

–¿Hicieron sonar la cajita musical? ¡Cómo extraño a la cajita musical! ¿Quién es? ¡¿Quién es?!

Pero Hermione ya no podía responder. La impresión que le dio ver a Draco Malfoy justo del otro lado de su puerta le había hecho soltar el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Qué se supone que hacía Draco ahí? Teniendo en cuenta, claro está, que ella había permitido nuevamente el acceso de él a su departamento por flú.

_Pero no le avisaste, ¿o si, tontita?_

Claro. No le había dicho nada de eso. Pero igual podía llegar volando en escoba.

_Pero la última vez se la estropeaste, ¿recuerdas?_

Punto para su conciencia.

_¿Lo harás esperar mucho? Por la expresión que tiene, estoy segura que está planteándose la posibilidad de haberse equivocado de dirección._

Y era verdad. Draco veía una y otra vez la numeración del departamento. Hermione abrió la puerta, lentamente.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de que seas tú y tu cabello quienes me abran la puerta –comentó Draco de forma casual, mientras con la mano se retiraba los mechones de la frente.

–Buenas noches para ti también, Draco. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Podríamos empezar por lo básico en relaciones humanas. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Oh, claro.

Hermione abrió por completo la puerta de su departamento, dándole espacio a Draco para ingresar.

Con la premura de hacerle espacio al chico por el dintel de la puerta, Hermione accidentalmente pateó el teléfono a un par de metros de distancia, sin darse cuenta. Draco si lo notó, y "casualmente" decidió ponerse de pie entre Hermione y la cosa negra que tenía números.

Al volver a cerrar la puerta, Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia Draco con las cejas alzadas, esperando la razón de su visita.

Draco, en vez de responder, se dedicó a observar su alrededor, deteniéndose en la barra de la cocina. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Así que te gustan las manzanas.

–Algo –contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a la encimera, tomó su varita y con un simple hechizo tuvo todo limpio y despejado nuevamente. –¿Quieres una?

–No es necesario. Y si dejaste alguna intacta, te servirá para cuando tengas tu ataque de gula diario.

La cara de Hermione se crispó. Gula, hace tiempo no oía esa palabra. _Cambia el tema, Hermione._

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada, sólo vengo a informarte que…

–¡HERMIONE GRANGER! CONTESTA DE INMEDIATO O PENSARÉ QUE ES UN SECUESTRADOR O LADRÓN O VIOLADOR QUIEN ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA. Y SABES QUE PASARÁ SI ESO OCURRE. ¿HERMIONE? OYE TÚ, SECUESTRA AMIGAS, DEJALA EN PAZ. HAGO UN LLAMADO Y EN DOS SEGUNDOS TIENES A LOS MEJORES AURORES DE LA DECADA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO PATEANDO TU TRASER…

Hermione, roja de vergüenza, siguió el sonido de los gritos de Ginny. Rodeó a Malfoy, se agachó y tomó el teléfono.

–Ginny, lo siento. Seguimos con esta conversación más tarde.

–¿QUIÉN ERA EL QUE HIZO SONAR LA CAJITA MUSICAL?

Hermione alejó el teléfono de su oreja, con una mueca de dolor.

–Quítate el hechizo amplifica voces, te estoy oyendo.

–Lo siento –contestó Ginny con su tono de voz normal. –¿Y?

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, quien la miraba con una mezcla exacta entre fascinación y extrañeza.

–Era… es Draco Malfoy.

–Oh. Lo siento. ¡Te quiero!

Incrédula y con la boca abierta, Hermione volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar. _Me colgó el teléfono. Increíble. _

–Siento eso. Mi amiga es algo… exagerada.

–¿Y cómo no serlo, si la tienes encerrada en esa cosa?

–No, Draco. –Le explicó Hermione al chico como una madre le enseña a su hijo. –Es un teléfono, aparato muggle que tiene la función de comunicar a dos personas por medio de la voz, básicamente.

–Claro. ¿Se te olvida que eres bruja?

–Parece que tanto como a ti se te olvida que yo soy hija de muggles. –Contestó con hostilidad. Ya estaba aburrida de contestar siempre a la misma pregunta. ¿Es que por el hecho de ser bruja uno debía dejar de hacer cosas muggles?

En todo caso, la cara de Draco no era muy distinta. Había desaparecido todo vestigio de sonrisa. Sentían que la temperatura había descendido abruptamente de un minuto a otro, y ninguno de los dos daba su mirada a torcer.

Inevitablemente, el sobresalto que sintieron al sentir que llegaba alguien por red Flu los sacó de su guerra de miradas.

Pansy, estática justo fuera de la chimenea, se los quedó mirando sin moverse, esperando que en cualquier minuto comenzara una lluvia de hechizos. Por si acaso, tanteó su varita en la túnica que usaba, mientras dejaba todas las bolsas de comprar en el piso con delicadeza.

–Buenas noches, Pansy.

–Draco –saludó la chica. –¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

–¿Es que no puedo pasar a saludar? –Respondió el chico, peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

–Claro. Pero nos vimos hace sólo un par de ho…

–Luego te quejas de que no te extraño. Quién te entiende, mujer.

Draco dio un largo y profundo suspiro y se acercó a la puerta.

–Un gusto verlas, señoritas.

Se marchó. Pansy se acercó a Hermione con una gran sonrisa y una gran bolsa de papel en las manos, la cual le tendió.

–Toma, un regalo para ti.

Pero Hermione seguía contrariada. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que compartiera un par de palabras con Draco, alguno de los dos o ambos terminaran enfadados? Estaban volviendo a las hostilidades de antaño, y eso no era nada bueno.

…

Se deslizaba sigilosamente por aquel balcón, buscando algún descuido por parte de la dueña en algún cerrojo abierto para poder entrar al departamento. La ventana de un cuarto cedió sin hacer el menor ruido, y él se metió lentamente en el interior. Estaba pasando el segundo pie cuando la luz se prendió.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora te metes a los departamentos de jovencitas solteras en medio de la noche?

–Que sepa tú no estás soltera –contestó el chico, mientras terminaba de cerrar el ventanal.

–Lo estaré hasta que tenga un anillo en el dedo anular.

–¿Blaise está informado de ello? –preguntó entre risas.

–Para que asustarlo tan pronto. Ahora aboquémonos al tema principal de conversación: ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No podía dormir. –Contestó Draco, mientras se tiraba a un lado de Pansy en su cama.

–Oh. Y vienes a que te cuente un cuento. O a que busque bajo tu cama al monstruo feroz come niños indefensos. –Draco río. –No, pero en serio. ¿Se puede saber que haces tan lejos de tu hogar?

–En realidad estoy a sólo metros.

–No me digas que…

–Sí. El departamento de al lado es mío.

Pansy se puso pálida. Tomó la varita que tenía en el velador y lanzó un hechizo insonorizador al cuarto. Draco se sentó.

–¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!

–Las inmobiliarias son una buena inversión.

–¡PERO TÚ YA TIENES DOS EDIFICIOS COMPLETOS A TU NOMBRE!

–¿Sólo dos? ¿No crees que sea un muy bajo número?

–¿No? –Contestó irónicamente.

–Pansy, necesito a mi mejor amiga aquí y ahora. Y no me sirve si estás gritando todo el tiempo.

–Te escucho.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para lo que contaría. Había pensado mucho en quien confiar y a quién pedir consejo al mismo tiempo, y aunque los chicos siempre serían un buen apoyo, era Pansy quien sabía incluso como pensaba.

–Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, y no es algo que me guste en absoluto. Y mucho menos la razón. No, espera. La razón si me gusta. Y creo que el hecho de que me guste es el motivo por el que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Y no debería gustarme. –Draco cubrió su cara con sus manos. –Habiendo tantas mujeres, como dice mi padre, dignas para mí, yo he tenido que fijarme en la más inaccesible. No, espera. Ella es digna. Ella se merece todo lo bueno del mundo. Yo no soy bueno para ella, y eso es lo que me corrompe.

–No te vengas a hacer la víctima conmigo. Ambos sabemos que eres muy bueno, sólo que no supiste encontrar eso a tiempo y, por ende, no lo pudiste usar a tu favor. Y cualquier chica digna de tu amor es una bendecida. Así que deja esas lamentaciones y sigue con tu discurso del chico enamorado que aún no se da cuenta de que lo está.

–No estoy enamorado –contestó contrariado. ¿En qué minuto había dicho que estaba enamorado? Confundido, sí. Atraído, sí. Con ganas de besar sus labios cada vez que los veía, sí. ¿Pero enamorado? Había que quemar etapas antes de declarar tanto amor. –Es sólo que… nunca pensé que sería precisamente ella la que tendría lo que yo buscaba en una mujer.

–¿Nunca lo pensaste o nunca quisiste darte cuenta?

–Maldita sangre. No puedo creer lo ciego que estuve tantos años.

–Ciego no. Mal aconsejado.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu consejo?

–Se feliz.

.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaa_**

**_*Se esconde*_**

**_Chicas, se me pasó el verano de manera memorable. Pero al menos lo disfruté. Ahora les toca disfrutar a ustedes con este cap [espero]._**

**_Les cuento que ha pasado en estos meses. Quedé en la uni *-* Por fin podré estudiar Geografía como Dios manda C: Soy muy feliz ^^_**

**_So... entro el 4 de marzo. Prometo darme un tiempico para esto c:! Mi madre me regaló una agenda que usaré para cuando me aburra en clases, que es cuando más me inspiro en esta historia xD_**

**_Agradecemos a Annita bonita [Sabaana en fanfiction, pasen a leerla, es grosa] por betear todos los caps de esta historia desde sus inicios *-*_**

**_Espero les guste! Nos leemos en los comentarios ;)_**

**_Mañana les contesto sus hermosos y fieles reviews ;)_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *-*_**


	16. No me falles

******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

**.**

**No me falles**

**.**

–Te digo que no hablamos nada. Intercambiamos un par de frases inconexas, y luego llegó Pansy y esa fue toda nuestra plática.

Hermione llevaba media hora intentando convencer a Ginny que no había pasado nada más que lo que le contaba con Draco Malfoy aquella tarde. Estaba en su cama, bajo las mantas hablando con su amiga, y ya no encontraba otra manera coherente y cortes de decirle a Ginny que necesitaba dormir.

Ginny, por su parte, no se creía ni media palabra de las que emitía Hermione. No era concebible que dos personas que cada que se quedaban a solas se partieran la boca de un beso, no hubiesen aprovechado aquella oportunidad para volver a hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche, dispuesta a dar las buenas noches, cuando un sonido amortiguado se escuchó desde el cuarto improvisado que ocupaba su compañera de departamento, Pansy Parkinson.

–Ginny, debo dejarte… –murmuró Hermione mientras se levantaba de su cama y se calzaba sus zapatillas.

–No, no señorita. Si crees que eludirás el tema para siempre estás completamente equivocada.

–No, Ginny, es en serio. Escuché ruidos en el cuarto de… en tu cuarto –se rectificó al recordar que su amiga no sabía que Pansy habitaba con ella en ese momento.

Ginny, al notar que su amiga había bajado el tono de su voz hasta convertirla casi en un susurro suplicante, entendió que no era ninguna broma. En el departamento había alguien y Hermione estaba sola, sin su defensa.

–Recuerda llevar tu varita. Y llámame apenas sepas que es. ¡Suerte!

Hermione dejó el teléfono en su cama, tomó la varita que dejaba sagradamente cada noche en su velador, entre el despertador y la lámpara y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, acercándose lentamente al foco del sonido: la habitación de Pansy.

…

–Se feliz.

Draco saboreó esas palabras. _Se feliz. _Idealizó esas palabras. _Ser feliz. _Y la sonrisa que asomó en la comisura de sus labios se debió a que se imaginó feliz, junto a la primera mujer que él quería corresponder a su manera y por él mismo, no junto a una sugerida por sus padres por ser "aceptablemente adecuada" para un heredero como él. _Quiero ser feliz._

Pansy le lanzó una almohada, para ver si así lograba sacar a su mejor amigo de sus pensamientos. Éste la tomó de vuelta y se la devolvió. Cuando Pansy se disponía a tirarle el mismo colchón como venganza, sintió un suave golpe de nudillos en la puerta de su habitación.

Los chicos de miraron con los ojos desorbitados, sabiendo que ese era su fin. Hermione abriría la puerta de un momento a otro.

Pero la mente rápida de Pansy rápidamente encontró una solución.

–Métete debajo de mi cama. –Susurró apresurada, mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba el edredón.

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca.

–Ni lo pienses. Una persona como yo jamás se escondería debajo de una cama. Mejor me meto en el armario.

Draco se encaminaba hacía el armario imponente que tenía Pansy en su habitación, cuando se súbito Pansy se interpuso en su camino.

–Draco. Debajo de la cama, ¡ahora! –gritó entre susurros. –Si te haces llamar mi mejor amigo, comprenderás que en mi armario no cabe ni un alfiler.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

–Pues o es el armario, o no es nada. –Susurro enfurruñado. La camisa que estaba usando había sido un regalo de sus padres de infancia, con el sueño de que algún día su hijo exitoso la portara orgulloso.

–Bien.

–Bien.

–Bien. –Repitió Pansy. Se ajustó su camisola y se dirigió a la puerta. Lentamente la abrió.

Y sintió como a sus espaldas Draco lanzaba una maldición y se metía bajo la cama. Sonrió.

–Hermione, ¿sucede algo?

Hermione, varita en mano, entró por la puerta que Pansy le dejaba abierta e hizo un registro visual de la habitación.

–He oído ruidos, y pensé que había entrado alguien.

_No podrías estas más en lo correcto, querida. _Pensó Pansy.

–Oh, era yo que estaba hablando sola. –Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Hermione, Pansy decidió aclarar su mentira. – Es que mañana tengo una junta con uno de los empresarios más influyentes de Europa, a quien le tengo que explicar cómo estamos manejando sus inversiones en el mercado automotriz muggle, y no quiero cometer ningún error así que estoy ensayando mi discurso.

–Ah. Es sólo que me extrañé de oír ruidos a esta hora. Bueno, viendo que está todo en orden, creo que me iré a dormir.

Cuando Draco celebraba el poder salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, la voz de Pansy terminó de hacer su día.

–Hermione, ¿te importaría hablar conmigo?

Hermione aceptó la invitación de Pansy y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de ella.

–Bueno, es que hay un tema que me gustaría tratar contigo. Y me encantaría que tuvieras la confianza suficiente conmigo como para que me hables con la verdad.

Hermione, intuyendo lo que se le venía, asintió lentamente. Si no estaba Ginny a su lado para tratar personalmente este tema, ¿quién mejor que Pansy, quien le había demostrado en contables ocasiones que era de fiar? Además que era ella misma quien podía aclarar sus dudas respecto a cierto individuo.

–Resulta que mi mejor amigo, el témpano de hielo, el soltero más esquivo, tiene un encaprichamiento con aires de romance con cierta mujer que está en esta habitación en este momento, y claramente no hablo de mí.

Hermione se ruborizó. No esperaba tal franqueza ni tal confesión por parte de Pansy. Draco, por su parte, se escolarizó. A su amiga tendría que ponerle límites. Le dio un pellizco a su tobillo como advertencia.

Pansy, sonriendo, subió los pies a su cama y los cruzó como en postura india.

–Ahora mi pregunta es… ¿Lo correspondes en sentimientos?

Fue en ese momento en que Draco comenzó a sudar frío.

– ¿Qué si tengo un encaprichamiento con aires de romances con él? Bueno, no sé qué contestar a eso –contestó, mientras se ponía un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y quedaba mirando sus manos fijamente.

– ¿Te gusta? –insistió Pansy.

–No beso ni me dejo besar por personas que no me gustan por voluntad propia.

– ¿Entonces eso es un sí? –Hermione asintió como respuesta. –Necesito que lo vocalices, para no pensar que me imaginé tu asentimiento.

–Sí, extrañamente y contra todos mis prejuicios, me gusta. Y no debería gustarme considerando nuestras historias pasadas, pero yo no mando en mis sentimientos.

–Pero si sabes que cambiamos, sobretodo él. Siendo él, el sangre pura más sangre pura de la crema y nata mágica, no tiene reparos en reconocernos que contigo se siente feliz.

Hermione sonrío.

–Lo sé. Pero te confieso –Hermione bajó el volumen de su voz, por lo que Draco intensificó su sentido de audición – que soy una persona demasiado insegura. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando que están jugando conmigo y que el día menos pensado, me darán una bofetada para devolverme a la realidad.

– ¡Pero tú eres modelo en tus tiempos libres! Una persona insegura no aceptaría mostrarse ante un público crítico. Además que eres la bruja más inteligente que he tenido el gusto de conocer. – Draco asentía a todo lo que decía su amiga sobre él– ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan insegura? Y lo que más me molesta… ¿Piensas que yo te fallaré?

–No, creo que contigo he superado en algo mi trauma. Pero sigo siendo igual de insegura con los hombres. No sé, creo que el cómo se han llevado a cabo mis relaciones o intentos de relaciones a lo largo de mi vida, además de mi situación en mis primeros años de modelaje. Esas cosas me han dejado marcada de por vida.

– ¿Qué pasó en tus primeros años? –Presa de la curiosidad, Pansy vocalizó el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente; pero al ver como la cara de Hermione cambió bruscamente de una sonrisa tenue a un fruncimiento de ceño, aceptó que no era el momento ni la situación para que Hermione se abriera ante ella. –Lo siento. No quise inmiscuirme. No es necesario que me cuentes nada. Sólo me interesa una cosa. Si mi estúpido y odioso e indeciso amigo se decidiera a actuar, ¿le darías una oportunidad?

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos.

_¿Darle una oportunidad a Draco? Era cierto que había cambiado. Era cierto que disfrutaba estar en su compañía. Era cierto que el chico era atrayente. Y tenía que reconocer que besaba increíble. Entonces, ¿le daría una oportunidad?_

Draco estaba que explotaba de curiosidad y anticipación. _¿Me daría una oportunidad? ¿Habrá sido suficiente este último tiempo que hemos pasado juntos para que ella fuera consciente de que yo había cambiado?_

–Sí. Creo que le daría una oportunidad.

Los tres sonrieron ante la respuesta de la castaña.

El sonido del teléfono de Hermione logró que la chica se parara como un resorte y corriera a la puerta, sabiendo que si no contestaba a la llamada, Ginny llamaría a todos los aurores del mundo mágico para denunciar un posible secuestro.

Cuando sintieron la puerta del cuarto de Hermione cerrándose, Draco salió de su escondite y besó en la mejilla a Pansy.

–Eres una genio. Pero me debes una camisa.

–Lo sé, ahora me debes mucho más que antes. Y compenso con esto lo de tu querida camisa –le comento como si nada, mientras iba hacia la puerta de su cuarto y se apoyaba en ella para encarar a su amigo. –La tienes clara ahora. No me falles.

–No lo haré.

Pansy sintió el golpe en su espalda y Draco hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente: apuntó con su varita la ampolleta de la habitación y la explotó, para luego recluirse en un rincón del cuarto. Justo entonces, Hermione logró abrir la puerta cuando Pansy se hizo a un lado.

– ¡Merlín Pansy! ¿Qué pasó?

–Creo que la luz explotó y no encuentro mi varita.

–Espera, iré por la mía.

Cuando, por segunda vez en la noche Hermione se internó en su cuarto, Draco decidió que había llegado la hora de partir. Rodeando rápidamente la cama de Pansy, se acercó al ventanal por donde salió.

–No te vayas a caer –susurró Pansy, cuando Draco ya cerraba la gran ventana.

…

–Pansy, de verdad no era necesario que me acompañaras a la oficina. –Le decía por enésima vez Hermione a Pansy, mientras recorrían juntas los pasillos del Ministerio en dirección a la oficina de la chica.

–Es que me quiero asegurar de que llegues bien. Además, tengo que arreglar un asuntito con cierto cliente que no ha ido a renovar un contrato –improvisó sobre la marcha. La verdad es que hacía todo eso para que Hermione no creyera que ella le diría a Draco lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Hermione le había hecho prometer a la chica que no le diría ni una palabra de lo comentado a Draco, y Pansy aseguró que no lo haría. _De todos modos Draco lo sabe._

Cuando estaban llegando, Pansy se desvió.

–Hasta aquí llego. Por ese pasillo encuentro a mi cliente. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! –se despidió la chica.

Hermione saludó de paso a su asistente y entró a su oficina.

Y encontró a Draco Malfoy sentado cómodamente en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó cuidadosamente Hermione, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

Draco se levantó del asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta situarse tras la silla de invitados.

–Vaya manera de saludarme. Siempre igual.

–Está bien, lo siento. Es que no todos los días encuentro a alguien sentado en mi asiento favorito. –Comentó Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento. Draco hizo lo mismo sin esperar invitación.

– ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

Hermione no se esperaba algo así tan pronto. Y Pansy no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Draco. _A no ser que le mandara una lechuza en la noche. _Pero no lo creía. Le había hecho jurar por su negocio que no hablaría con Draco sobre su conversación.

–Bien, gracias. ¿Tú? ¿Buscas algo aquí?

–Estoy bien también, gracias. Me duele un poco la espalda, anoche estuve un poco incómodo…

–No me interesa saber qué hiciste anoche, Draco.

–… pero amanecí con renovadas fuerzas hoy –prosiguió Draco, eludiendo la interrupción de la castaña.

– ¿Fuerzas para qué? –preguntó, mientras deslizaba sobre la mesa un fajo de papeles en los que trabajaría ese día.

–Fuerzas para hacer algo que en verdad nunca he intentado hacer.

Esa declaración logró que Hermione alzara la cabeza por encima de sus papeles y lo mirara a los ojos, instándolo a seguir.

– ¡Hey! Hermione, ¿qué tal estás? ¡¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy en tu oficina?! –Súbitamente la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron Harry y Ron quienes se quedaron parados en el dintel de la puerta, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

– ¡Chicos! –Hermione se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a sus amigos. –Draco y yo estamos conversando sobre… un caso en el que estamos trabajando.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros antes de decir como si nada.

–Sí, no nos podemos decidir si nuestra casa, la que estamos fabricando juntos, –sonrió al ver la cara desencajada del antaño trío dorado, mientras con su dedo índice se señalaba junto con Hermione– debe contar con cinco o siete habitaciones. –Para hacerlos picar más el anzuelo, añadió –Es que aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo de cuántos hijos tendremos.

El Draco que llevaba dentro reía con dolor de estómago en el piso, mientras la Pansy que llevaba en su interior le tiraba las orejas, iracunda.

–Chicos, no se creerán eso, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Hermione, preocupada por el pálido color que adornaba las caras de sus mejores amigos.

Ron fue el primero en salir del estupor.

–Mira, si Malfoy te está molestando o algo, tú nos dices y nosotros lo usamos como blanco para practicar los nuevos hechizos que estamos viendo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro aún sonrosado por la vergüenza.

–Vale, los dejamos hablar solos sobre de qué color tapizarán la sala de estar –dijo, dirigiéndose a Draco quien seguía sonriendo. –Va a ser verdaderamente difícil combinar el verde esmeralda con el escarlata –Draco sonrió, dándole la razón. Harry negó lentamente y se dirigió a sus amigos –Será mejor que almorcemos juntos, así nos explicas esta locura con calma.

–Lo siento, pero almorzaremos juntos– respondió Draco por Hermione.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada incrédula a su visita, quien borró su sonrisa, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. La apartó unos pasos y le susurró –Hey, que nos debemos una cita decente.

Hermione asintió lentamente y corroboró la respuesta de Draco con los chicos.

–Entonces pasamos a cenar contigo en tu departamento –concedió Ron, para sorpresa de sus amigos. Sin peleas, sin amenazas, sin reparos.

– ¡Ay! Tenemos cena de negocios.

Antes de que se formara una batalla campal en su oficina y terminaran volando todos sus expedientes por los aires, Hermione decidió actuar.

–Bien. Hoy saldré con Draco –los chicos la miraron como si fuera el troll que los unió en una amistad duradera, hace ya tantos años. –Y sin preguntas. Mañana me juntaré con ustedes.

_Y tendrán tiempo de hacerme un interrogatorio completo. _Pensó, afligida, mientras sus amigos salían a regañadientes de su oficina. Ya tendría tiempo de inventar respuestas, o encontrarlas.

Miró a Draco y se dio cuenta que en realidad, no tenía la menor idea de que estaba tramando. Pero intuía que no era algo malo.

Y Draco cuando le sonrió, ella tuvo la certeza de que, definitivamente, no sería nada malo.

.

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Lo se lo se... Caigan de espaldas xD_**

**_Les dije que bajo presión funciono... So... cap nuevo en una semana! _**

**_La otra semana ingreso a la uni, así que no prometo nada, pero tengo un esquema de los siguientes caps que me ayudará a no bloquearme monumentalmente nuevamente C:_**

**_Agradecimientos a Anita divina por betear este cap, y le mandamos toda la fuerza intergaláctica para que las calificaciones que deben entregarle la próxima semana sean excelentes!_**

**_Ya, y a mi me envían ánimos para enfrentar mi primera semana universitaria :)_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios e insistencias en twitter! Se aprecian bastante C:_**

**_Ya saben, cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber en un lindo y querido review C:_**

**_Byebesitos!_**


	17. Amor por los Poros

**********Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

**.**

**Amor por los Poros**

**.**

Desde el mesón que separa la cocina del restaurant de los comensales, George, mesero de turno del lugar, observa a la curiosa pareja que hace pocos minutos se ubicó en una de las mesas para dos del lugar, atento a cualquier variación en la postura de alguno de ambos que indique que están listos para pedir. Suspiró por tercera vez. Al parecer, no se decidían aún por algún plato.

–No era necesario que los trataras así, o que mintieras de esa manera. –seguía reprochándole Hermione, haciendo mención a la manera en que Draco había descartado cualquier posibilidad de que ella comiera con Harry y Ron.

– ¿Te gusta la pasta? –Consultó Draco, indiferente a los reproches de la chica. Venía escuchando el mismo discurso desde que pasó por ella a su oficina, hace unos veinte minutos.

–Sí, pero pon atención a lo que digo. –Hermione se estaba enfadando lentamente, y sentía que en cualquier minuto se aburriría, se pararía y se marcharía. No era nada agradable conversar con el aire.

–Vale. ¿Y los mariscos? –Draco no fue consciente de la cara de "tú estás buscando un asesinato" que le dedicó su compañera de mesa.

–Si les puedo hacer el quite, los evito. –Al parecer, tampoco notó la irritación que Hermione demostró en su tono de voz ya que no bajó el menú que miraba con tanta atención. La chica resopló. – ¿Puedes pedir de una vez por todas? El almuerzo no es eterno, por si no lo sabías.

–Y dime, Hermione, ¿prefieres las carnes blancas o las rojas? –El chico parecía hacer una lista mental de gustos, mientras pasaba página a página el menú.

–Depende. Me gustan ambas, pero prefiero rojas al almuerzo y blancas a la cena. Pero ahora, con lo que me has hecho esperar, comería cualquier cosa. –Lo último lo dijo en un vago susurro, para que Draco no oyera.

– ¿Incluso mariscos? –Contestó Draco alzando la vista hacia Hermione, para turbación de la castaña.

–Menos mariscos.

– ¿Algún acompañamiento que prefieras por sobre los otros?

–Disfruto mucho comiendo arroz, la verdad. –Draco asintió. –Ahora dime, ¿la conversación girará en torno al almuerzo solamente o hablaremos de otra cosa, de preferencia MIENTRAS comemos?

–Depende. –Hermione rodó los ojos.

– ¿De qué?

–Si respondes a una pregunta. –Contestó Draco, cerrando el menú y dejándolo entre ellos. Hermione puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

–Draco, esta es una salida precisamente. –Contestó Hermione, señalando a las parejas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

–Claro, pero mi pregunta es otra. ¿Aceptarías mis flores, bombones, invitaciones, visitas sorpresas, atenciones, cartas e incluso a mis amigos? –Enumeró Draco.

– ¿Acaso me estás proponiendo una relación contigo… y tus amigos? –Contestó a su vez Hermione, incrédula.

–No, por supuesto que no. Sólo conmigo. –Refutó el chico. –Aunque lamento tener que informarte que los chicos son un mal que vienen en promoción con mi persona.

–Bueno, a los chicos ya los acepté hace un tiempo… –murmuró Hermione, mientras pasaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

–Entonces aceptas.

–Sólo si estás seguro.

–Tan seguro como que mi linaje es Malfoy. –Draco se enderezó en su asiento, mientras con una mano peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

–Entonces acepto, aunque…

– ¿Aunque? –Draco acercó su cara a la de Hermione, todo lo que la mesa le permitía, quedando a un palmo de distancia de ella. – ¿Tienes condiciones?

–Shh, estoy hablando. –Hermione se apegó al respaldo de la silla, y enumeró con los dedos su discurso. –Los chocolates no me gustan, soy alérgica a las flores, no suelo salir mucho de casa, odio las sorpresas, no me gusta que estén todo el día pendientes de mi, evito leer el noventa por ciento de las cartas que me llegan y que no son netamente del trabajo, y me gusta salir sólo con una persona a la vez, no con packs completos.

–Eres una mentirosa. –Draco volvió a respaldarse en su asiento. –Amas las flores. He visto la sonrisa que se te posa en los labios cada vez que hueles sus fragancias.

– ¿Ahora me espías? –Preguntó la chica, con un deje de preocupación.

–Eres una cosa demasiado agradable para espiar. –Asintió Draco.

–Entonces tendré que confesar que adoro la textura de un chocolate derritiéndose en mis labios.

–Terca. –Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

–Tenía que ponértela difícil, para que luego no creas que me rindo ante los encantos de cualquiera.

–Nunca he pensado algo así de ti. No se me pasaría por la cabeza, conociendo lo terca que eres.

–Deja ya de llamarme terca y ordena de una vez. Muero de hambre. Y te recuerdo que si llego a morir ahora, te quedarás sin novia.

Draco buscó con la mirada a algún mesero disponible. George se acercó a ellos, raudo, no luego de suspirar por novena vez, pero esta vez de alivio.

_Parejas…_

…

–Te sudan las manos. –Reclamó Hermione, mientras se dirigían ambos por la avenida hacia la entrada muggle del Ministerio de Magia, luego de almorzar en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo en cuanto a comida, según lo que dijo la chica.

–No. Yo no sudo por si no lo sabías. Mi cuerpo es más frío que el tuyo. –Refutó Draco. ¿_Yo sudar? No sería digno de mí._

–Es una reacción fisiológica. Nuestros ph no se conectan. –Contestó sabionda. Y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro cuando verificó que la cara de Draco era la de no saber de qué diablos le estaban hablando.

– ¡Al diablo el ph! –Explotó el chico, luego de un par de segundos de reflexión. – Y, de todos modos, ¿qué se supone que es el ph? –Hermione iba a contestar cuando Draco posó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola. –Aunque, pensándolo bien, no me interesa saberlo. Un cuerno el ph, un cuerno la sangre, un cuerno las casas, un cuerno los prejuicios y un cuerno el puto sudor. Compraré pañuelos y listo, problema solucionado.

– ¿No es más simple que sueltes mi mano?

–Ni bajo un _imperius_ lo haría. –Draco apretó la mano de Hermione que sostenía. –Con lo que me costó tenerla aquí entre las mías… Trataré de que se mantenga ahí, donde pertenece.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sacó el hechizo no verbal que había aplicado para calentar su mano y hacerla sudar. Definitivamente, la reacción de Draco le había gustado.

…

–Deberías besarme. –Comentó Draco al aire, como si nada, mientras llegaban a la entrada del Ministerio.

–No. Las damas no besamos a los hombres en medio de la calle. –Contestó con el ceño fruncido, y algo más colorada de lo normal.

–Las damas no, pero las novias sí lo hacen, y vaya que lo hacen –le dijo Draco, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él.

–Te equivocas otra vez –refutó Hermione, mientras con su mano lo alejaba un par de centímetros. –Las novias responden a los besos de sus novios, para que estos no se lancen de un puente al sentirse rechazados –argumentó la chica, triunfal.

–Entonces ven, novia mía. Y no permitas que me tire de un puente. Mi cabello y el agua fría nunca fueron mejores amigos.

Hermione rió, aunque aceptó de todos modos el beso que su, ahora novio, le brindaba.

…

–Draco, debes volver a tu oficina. –Le recriminó la chica por tercera vez desde que habían llegado ambos a su oficina. Las caras de sorpresa de los trabajadores que los vieron se hicieron notar apenas pusieron los pies en el piso del Ministerio, y las caras de incredulidad de aquellos que los conocían a ambos y sabían la aversión que se tenían el uno al otro al verlos de la mano fue detonante de una gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar el lugar.

–Me gusta esta. Te la compro. ¿En cuánto me la ofertarías? –Consultó, volviendo a centrar su atención en Hermione.

–Es mi oficina, señorito. Y ahora debo trabajar –insistió Hermione, mientras empujaba con sus manos al chico a meterse dentro de la chimenea.

–Pero si pensaba comprarla contigo dentro –Contestó Draco, mientras se volteaba y la abrazaba. –Jamás perdería tan hermoso trofeo.

Draco tenía los labios de Hermione a sólo segundos y no tardaría nada en volver a revivir uno de sus grandiosos besos. Hermione, a su vez, sabía que si volvían a besarse ya no habría fuerza humana que los separara, así que reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y murmuró, con los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, un escueto:

–Trabajo.

–No dejarás que me lance, ¿o sí? –Preguntó Draco, haciendo un puchero.

–Dudo que lo hagas, con lo que amas ese cabello que tienes… –Hermione revolvió el cabello de Draco. Él, en vez de condenarla a muerte por tal sacrilegio, sonrió y beso su mejilla, soltándola de una vez para dirigirse a la chimenea y coger de paso unos polvos Flú.

–Nos vemos para cenar, Hermione. Paso por ti en unas horas.

…

Hermione llevaba dos horas de intenso y productivo trabajo en un informe que tenía que entregar al finalizar la semana, cuando una lechuza irrumpió en su mesa.

Al ver el sello verde esmeralda que contenía la misiva que le entregó la lechuza, rodó los ojos, aunque no sin antes sonreír como boba.

_Señorita novia:  
¿Cuál es su postre favorito?  
Con curiosidad, Draco Malfoy._

Suspiró. ¿Acaso Draco sólo se interesaba en su alimentación? Rápidamente, garabateó una sencilla respuesta.

_Mala imitación de Shakespeare:  
Me gusta innovar, siempre y cuando tenga alguna fruta.  
Rodando los ojos, Hermione.  
Pd: Shakespeare es el mayor dramaturgo de todos los tiempos, y es considerado uno de los escritores más célebres de la literatura universal por obras como Hamlet, Otelo, Macbeth, Sueños de una noche de verano y Romeo y Julieta, entre otros._

Envió su respuesta y siguió examinando expedientes, no sin antes cerrar la ventana para no tener visitas plumíferas sorpresa nuevamente.

Luego de alrededor de media hora de profunda lectura, el picoteo insistente de un ave logró que apartara los ojos del expediente y se dirigiera a la ventana, para abrirla. Le dio comida a la pobre lechuza y abrió la carta que traía en su pata. Se tuvo que sentar al ver tan… tan cursi encabezado.

_¡Alma Gemela!  
Ahora resulta que me lees el pensamiento. Estamos destinados el uno al otro.  
También prefiero la fruta, y mis dotes de alma gemela me indican que amas las manzanas.  
Evaporando amor por los poros, Draco._

Preocupada por alguna posible enfermedad del chico, apresuró su respuesta.

_Me asustas.  
Hermione.  
Pd: las manzanas no son mis favoritas, pero me gustan mucho._

La siguiente media hora no pudo concentrarse en más nada, ya que seguía perpleja por tal osada muestra de "amor", si se le podía llamar así. Por lo que vagó por diversas oficinas del Ministerio, saludando a antiguos amigos o consultando asesorías sobre su caso. Cuando volvió a su oficina, se encontró con la lechuza durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento. La tomó entre sus brazos, le quitó la nota, se sentó en su asiento y la leyó.

_Hermione:  
Pansy está en mi oficina. Entiende la cursilería.  
Draco Malfoy._

Claro que lo entendía. Era demasiado probable que Pansy hubiera amarrado a Draco para enviar ella las notas en su nombre. Sonrío.

_Draco y Pansy:  
Los dejo, tengo que trabajar.  
Draco, nos vemos para cenar.  
Pansy, nos vemos en casa.  
Hermione._

Draco sonrió ante la respuesta de Hermione y se la leyó a Pansy, para que se diera por enterada.

–Si vuelves a usurpar mis cartas, lanzándole hechizos y cambiando el contenido, hago que renuncies a la empresa.

–Como si fuera tan fácil –contestó Pansy, sentada cómodamente frente al chico.

…

–Pollo y ensalada para ambos. A mí me añade una porción de papas duquesa. Dos copas de vino blanco. Bueno, una copa de vino y otra de jugo, para que la señorita aquí presente no se nos maree. –Hermione le dedicó su mejor cara de odio, a la que Draco respondió con una sonrisa. – Una ensalada de frutas de la estación como postre para ambos. Gracias.

–No. No lo puedo creer. –Dijo afligidamente Hermione, una vez el mesero se retiró con su orden.

– ¿Querías vino? –respondió preocupado el chico. Sabía que tendría que haberlo consultado antes.

–No, no es eso. Detrás de ti –contestó Hermione, mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con el cuerpo de Draco.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Mi jefe está aquí. –Draco se volteó disimuladamente, mas no vio a nadie.

– ¿El ministro?

–No, Alex. Maldición, me vio.

–No veo el problema, invitémoslo a cenar con nosotros.

– ¡No! …. Ahora me molestará de por vida.

–No seas tonta. –Draco hizo ademanes a Alexander, quién, al ver a Hermione, se acercó presuroso.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Eres tú? –Hermione asintió mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba. –Me alegro tanto de verte, y con novio –le confidenció. Luego se dirigió a Draco y le tendió la mano. –Tú eres el heredero de los Malfoy, ¿verdad?

–Draco Malfoy. Venga, siéntese.

–Oh, es que espero a mi mujer.

–Por lo mismo. Hermione me ha comentado lo mucho que los extraña a ambos.

–Faltaba más entonces. –Alex accedió a sentarse en su mesa, y ordenó su cena y la de su mujer. – Tú, bonita. También puedes ir y visitarme aunque no estemos en periodo de desfiles.

Hermione se sentía como una niña pequeña que está siendo regañada por su padre, y no servía de mucho que su novio, Draco, la mirara con diversión por la expresión que seguramente tenía ahora en el rostro.

Aunque esa sensación menguó cuando les trajeron el postre, ya que la conversación fue más amena y no giró en torno a ella, sino que Draco le explicaba a Alex la propuesta de su empresa, y Alex les comentaba el nuevo estilo que comenzaría a aplicar a sus colecciones.

…

Hermione bebía la tercera taza de café en lo que iba de mañana. La noche anterior, cuando Draco la dejó en su departamento, Pansy la asaltó a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido y le contó mil y una historias de Draco cuando eran pequeños, y algunas de las travesuras que cometieron en Hogwarts. Hermione escuchó atentamente las primeras dos horas, pero luego su mente se distrajo con los recuerdos de lo que había sido ese día. _Y pensar que este fin de semana no me veía así, y ahora resulta que tengo novio. _Pansy, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, decidió que era tiempo de ir a dormir, a lo que la castaña se dirigió precisamente, agradecida.

Y aunque se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, esa mañana creía que ni toda la cafeína del mundo podrían revivirla.

Entró a su oficina y casi, casi derrama el contenido de su taza de café a la alfombra que adornaba su lugar de trabajo. Al menos una veintena de adornos florales adornaban el lugar, impregnando su olor en cada rincón. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dio un tiempo para disfrutar tal fragancia. Se acercó a su escritorio, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, contando la visión de los curiosos que se arremolinaban en el pasillo, y encontró una tarjeta dirigida a ella.

_Hermione:  
Espero te gusten las flores que escogí para ti.  
Los chicos escogieron los chocolates como "muestra de agradecimiento por sacarme de mi letargo emocional", así que si no son de tu agrado se los puedes devolver con gusto.  
Sé que sólo falta la visita sorpresa, pero no la esperes para este día. Acabo de recibir excelentes noticias respecto a un potencial contrato que podría llegar a concretarse con uno de nuestros clientes más importantes que podríamos llegar a tener en la empresa, y debo reunirme con él a lo largo del día.  
Sé que sola no almorzarás, le debes una cita a tus amigos. No tengo reparos en que les comuniques de lo nuestro, incluso te pediría que los fotografiaras para inmortalizar su reacción por siempre.  
Ya quiero que sea mañana, para poder volver a verte.  
Por favor, se amable y guarda la sonrisa que has de tener ahora por el aroma de las flores para mí. Quiero tener ese regalo.  
Draco Malfoy._

Hermione cayó como peso muerto en su asiento. No vería a Draco en todo el día, pero tenía que enfrentarse a un reto aún mayor: Sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Le pidió a su asistente por el intercomunicador una cuarta taza de café, por si acaso.

.

* * *

**_Hola Hola!_**

**_Acá les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia tan... bueno, ya saben._**

**_Si querían amor, con este relato supongo que suspiraron sus buenas veces *o*_**

**_Agradecemos a Sabaana por betear el cap C:!_**

**_Cualquier duda, comentario, reclamo, petición, saludo, etc, ya saben donde encontrarme... :D  
Bienvenidas a las personas nuevas! Espero les siga gustando ;)_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos!_**


	18. Zanahorias y Tomates

******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

******.**

**Zanahorias y Tomates**

**.**

George, en el mismo sitio del día anterior, observaba con una inusitada intriga al curioso trío que ya llevaba más de media hora dentro del local sin hacer su pedido. Aunque varias veces tuvo la intención de llevarle un vaso de agua fría al pelirrojo quien, con su rostro casi del mismo tono que su cabello, parecía hervir en furia, no se acercó a dicha mesa con la esperanza de que fueran ellos quienes lo requirieran, y no parecer así un entrometido. A la chica la reconocía, era la misma que el día anterior había llegado con el chico rubio que insistió en pagar la cuenta, a pesar de los reparos y alegatos de ella. De todas maneras, le habían dejado muy buena propina, por lo que estaba decidido a esperar pacientemente a que decidieran que comer, quizá ahora con tres comensales la propina fuera aún mejor.

Pero esos chicos ya lo tenían con dolor de cabeza.

-Les dije que no griten, muchachos –recordó Hermione, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar sus amigos, más en concreto Harry, al alzar la voz e intentar ponerse de pie para ir en pos de Draco.

Durante la mañana había decidido decirles la verdad sin anestesia, para que asimilaran de una vez que ella estaba saliendo con Draco y que, además, mantenían una relación sentimental desde el día anterior. Aunque comprendió que el Ministerio de Magia no era precisamente el lugar ideal para ello, ya que las paredes tenían oídos, y en lo que terminara de comer su postre la noticia ya estaría publicada en los diarios mágicos del medio Oriente. Además, no tenía ni ganas ni la fuerza necesaria para soportar las miradas curiosas de la gente, ni a aquellos falsos colegas que sólo se acercarían a ella para obtener detalles de primera mano.

Era consciente de que tarde o temprano se enterarían, pero no tenía inconvenientes en que aquello sucediera más tarde que temprano.

-No estoy gritando –respondió Harry, en un susurro exasperado. –Es sólo que quiero que me oigas.

-Y es lo que estoy haciendo precisamente ahora, Harry –susurró también Hermione, viendo a su mejor amigo sentado frente a ella. Paseó su vista hacia su izquierda, en donde Ron se había situado en aquella mesa circular, más decidió que más tarde se las vería con sus reproches. Por el momento, que se quedara sin palabras y con la vista fija en algún detalle del mantel le facilitaba la vida, ya que tenía que tratar sólo con Harry. Volvió su atención a este. –Y sin necesidad de que alces la voz. No soy sorda, por si no lo sabías.

-Pero no nos escuchas.

-Si los escucho.

-No nos haces el menor caso.

-Harry, ¿te estás oyendo? Ustedes no son mis padres para tener que hacerles caso a todo lo que me dicen, e incluso si fueran ellos, ya soy lo suficientemente adulta como para que me sermoneen de esta manera.

-Pero somos tus amigos. –Terció Harry.

-Sí, y los amo. Pero, como amigos, su tarea es aconsejarme. Y yo veré si tomo o no sus consejos.

-¿Entonces de que te sirve que te aconsejemos? ¡Si la decisión ya la tienes tomada!

-Sirve, porque yo siempre he valorado sus consejos. Pero esta vez ustedes no me están aconsejando, sino que me están atacando. Su única solución es que yo termine mi relación con Draco, lo que no pretendo hacer. Están viendo en negro, pero no se arriesgan a observar la diversidad de colores que los rodean.

-No trates de confundirme con palabras redundantes, Hermione. –Dijo Harry algo malhumorado, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

-No puedo creer que te estés tomando esto tan en serio. Es mi vida la que estoy tratando de vivir, y se los hago saber precisamente a ustedes porque son mis mejores amigos.

Harry analizó las palabras de su amiga. La verdad es que tenía razón, no podía pretender que Hermione les hiciera caso en todo lo que demandaran. Y, además, tenía que reconocer que la veía contenta, plena. Aunque fuera a costa de cierta serpiente ponzoñosa. Decidió que debía dejar de presionarla y, en vez de terminar peleados, apoyarla en su decisión. Por último, si algo salía mal, luego tendrían tiempo de consolarla y saldrían adelante como el trío dorado que eran.

-Mientras no tengamos que verle la cara, al menos no aún… -comentó Ron por primera vez en lo que iba de discusión. Hermione lo observó y notó que su palidez habitual de su rostro le había ganado la batalla a su rubor, y sus ojos emitían seguridad. – No es que me agrade que salgas precisamente con él, pero tienes razón. Si tú eres feliz, nosotros no tendríamos por qué sacarte de tu felicidad.

Hermione y Harry estaban en un estado de estupefacción. No podían creer que fuera precisamente Ron quien diera la aprobación sin un ápice de pelea, ni sin intentos de coaccionar a la chica a cambiar su decisión.

Ron, por su parte, había estado analizando la situación desde que Hermione les había dado la noticia. En su mente, había maldecido a todos los antepasados de Malfoy por su existencia y había golpeado millones de caras del chico hasta hacer añicos todas y cada una de ellas, pero no podría negar la realidad. Hermione estaba feliz. Y, muy a su pesar, se veía mucho más enamorada de Malfoy de lo que alguna vez estuvo de él cuando fueron novios.

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó y besó a su amigo, y luego, a regañadientes, Harry aceptó el abrazo grupal al que era convocado.

-Hermione, te pondré una sola condición. Tú le cuentas a Ginny. –Hermione rió, Ginny sería quién más feliz se pondría.

…

-Draco Malfoy, bienvenido. Por favor, toma asiento.

Draco se sentó en la silla que Alexander le ofrecía, y sacó la carpeta con los contratos que traía.

-Señor Cailleaux, me complace mucho que haya aceptado nuestro trato –comentó de paso Draco, mientras Alex tomaba asiento frente a él.

-La verdad es que mi mujer me instó a aceptarlo. Yo no soy partidario de trabajar con otros, pero el hecho de que seas el novio de nuestra querida Hermione hizo que de inmediato mi mujer confiara en ti. ¿Algo de beber o comer?

-No, muchas gracias. Quiero dejarle en claro que el hecho que esté con Hermione no es para mis fines profesionales. Fue una mera coincidencia encontrarnos con ustedes antes de ayer en la cena.

-Lo sé, muchacho. Confiamos en ti. Y en tus ojos vimos el amor que tienes por ella. ¿O me equivoco?

-Es verdad. La quiero. Y no me gustaría que pensara que me aprovecho de ella al cerrar este trato con usted, así que le agradecería que mantuviéramos la confidencialidad de este contrato, al menos hasta que sus proveedores firmen también. Ahí podremos darle la gran noticia.

-Me parece perfecto, así también evitamos el vómito de información y que esto aparezca en la prensa.

-Entonces, ¿tiene alguna duda acerca de lo que hablamos en las reuniones de ayer?

-No, me quedó todo claro. Firmo con ustedes, ponen el 25% de mis acciones a la venta tanto en el mercado muggle y mágico, y con la inversión de ese dinero trabajo en la colección de invierno y primavera del año entrante. Ustedes se quedan con el 3% de los veinticinco que comenté hace un momento, y esas cifras nunca se moverán de ahí.

-Exactamente. Ahora, cualquier duda sobre alguna cláusula, ustedes se presentan en las dependencias de nuestras oficinas y no tendremos reparo alguno en aclararlas. Usted es como un padre para Hermione, así que lo consideraré mi suegro.

-Y cómo buen padre que soy, que te quede claro desde ya que le haces daño una sola vez, y adiós contratos, adiós tu cabello. A saber que era muy bueno en mi época escolar con los hechizos de ataque.

Ambos rieron y continuaron leyendo la letra pequeña del documento.

…

-Zanahorias y tomates, entonces –repitió Draco a la mención que Hermione hizo para describir los colores que había adquirido Ron la tarde anterior al enterarse de la noticia. Con algo de humor, tomó aquellas dos verduras que estaban frente a él y las metió dentro del carro que Hermione paseaba por los pasillos de aquel extraño y lleno-de-muggles lugar.

Ya que les había sido imposible coordinar alguna cita en esos dos días, Draco había optado por acompañar a Hermione a hacer sus compras "a lo muggle". Aún no entendía el por qué la chica no usaba su magia para las cosas domésticas, pero si algo había aprendido en sus años de vida era que a las mujeres no había que intentar comprenderlas.

Y ahora, mientras Hermione le explicaba que era y para que utilizaba cada cosa que ponía en el carro muggle, le iba contando además el curioso almuerzo que había tenido la tarde anterior con sus amigos.

-Pero creo que se lo tomaron bastante bien, o por lo menos no tuvieron la reacción que esperaba –le dijo Hermione a Draco, mirándolo de reojo. Le daba bastante curiosidad que el chico hubiese querido acompañarla a hacer algo tan doméstico y tan no mágico a la vez, pero no se quejaba. Era bastante agradable no tener que caminar por esos pasillos sola.

Y, estaba segura de que si esta situación se hubiese dado un par de años atrás, y sus amigos hubieran reaccionado como lo harían entonces, de Draco sólo quedaría un mechón de su preciado cabello. Sonrió.

-Pero, aún así, no quieren que me aparezca frente a ellos. –Ironizó el chico.

-Es sólo por un tiempo, mientras asimilan que eres precisamente tú con quien en este momento comparto mi vida.

-Vaya. Como suena eso. –Draco besó la mejilla de la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que Hermione se ruborizó. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquellos gestos inesperadamente lindos que el chico tenía con ella. De todos modos, no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse, si sólo llevaban tres días oficialmente de novios.

Carraspeando y con algo de ironía, Hermione le preguntó a Draco que tal le había ido a él al contarle a sus amigos la gran noticia.

-He de decir que me fue bastante bien. De hecho, cuando les conté dijeron "¡Al fin!" –Contestó Draco, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que le dijimos "¡Al fin te hiciste hombre y te pusiste los pantalones con Hermione!" –comentó una voz familiar tras ellos.

Tanto Hermione como Draco se crisparon. Nunca imaginaron que precisamente ahí se encontrarían con él, pero al darse la vuelta lo corroboraron. Estaba ahí, en un supermercado muggle. Hermione estalló en una carcajada cuando salió del shock inicial que su presencia produjo en ella. Draco lo miró malhumorado por el comentario que había hecho, el cual, por cierto, no carecía de verdad. Fue exactamente eso lo que le dijeron, y fue sólo el comienzo de las burlas hacia su persona respecto a su decisión.

-Blaise. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Digo la verdad, no es posible que le mientas tan descaradamente a Hermione – contestó Blaise, dedicándole un guiño a la chica que ya había parado de reír y veía a ambos amigos con una sonrisa.

-No le mentía, sólo omitía la verdad. No es necesario que se entere de la clase de amigos que son ustedes conmigo de entrada. Esperemos que pasen al menos un par de meses para sorprenderla con su verdadera esencia.

-Que filosófico te has puesto últimamente.

-Y tú, que impertinente –le replicó Draco a Blaise. - ¿Nos dirás a que debemos el honor de tu presencia?

-Ah, claro. Es que Pansy le quería pedir a Hermione que comprara una de esos guisos que le dio a comer el otro día, porque le encantaron. Pero Hermione dejó su comunicador en casa. A todo esto, no sé si agradecerte o maldecirte por enseñarle a Pansy a usar esa cosa que suena. Ahora quiere que yo también porte uno para ubicarme más fácilmente. Control, control por todas partes. Entonces Pansy decidió preguntarle al señor que custodia el edificio en donde se encontraba el lugar en el que se hacen las compras, y él nos envió en esta dirección. –Explicó Blaise.

-¿Comunicador? –Inquirió Draco, sin saber a qué se refería Blaise.

-Es el aparatito muggle que comunica la voz de dos personas alejadas. –Intentó explicar el moreno.

-El celular, Draco. ¿Recuerdas? ¿El aparatito con el que "llamo" a Ginny en Alemania?

-¡Ah! El _patronus_ de los muggles. –Hermione rodó los ojos y Blaise asintió a la comparación de Draco. –Espera, ¿Dijiste que viniste con Pansy? ¿En dónde está ahora?

-Nos separamos para encontrarlos más rápido, pero ahora no tengo idea de donde ubicarla.

Los tres giraron su vista a su alrededor, para ver si divisaban a la chica. La voz en el altavoz los crispó a todos, pero hizo que los tres chicos en el pasillo de las frutas y verduras se miraran con preocupación.

-¿Entonces esto sirve para amplificar mi voz? ¿Sin necesidad de varitas, digo, de gritar? ¡Qué divertido! Ahora podré encontrar a Draco. ¡Draco! ¿Me oyes? Espere, ¿eso que escucho que sale de esas cajitas negras es mi voz? ¡Pero qué extraña suena! Oiga, ¡no me quite este amplificador de voz! ¡Draco! ¡DRACO!

Cuando dejaron de oír la voz de Pansy por los altoparlantes del lugar, los tres se dirigieron corriendo en dirección al lugar que Hermione les indicaba, dejando el carrito olvidado en ese pasillo.

…

-Entonces te queda claro. No te metes más a un lugar lleno de muggles sin la compañía de Hermione y, por sobre todo, no le aplicarán nunca más un _imperius _ a alguien sólo porque te da curiosidad saber qué diablos hace y también lo quieras hacer, ¿entendido? –Preguntó Draco a Pansy, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá del departamento de Hermione. Pansy asintió.

-Vale, amigo. Tampoco es para que la trates así. –Replicó Blaise, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia pero en pose de relajo, con un pie sobre su muslo y el otro brazo en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-Tú tampoco te salvarás esta vez. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dejar que Pansy vague sola por el mundo muggle?

-Vaya, ¿así que así es como Draco los sermonea en su oficina? –preguntó Hermione, quien venía saliendo de detrás del mostrador de la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos con refrescos y galletas para sus invitados.

-Imagina nuestra tortura, Hermione –contestó Blaise, mientras recibía el vaso que se le ofrecía.

-Tampoco es para que exageres –comentó Draco mientras tomaba la bandeja que Hermione tenía en las manos y la dejaba en la mesa de centro. Luego tomó asiento en uno de los sofás individuales y acercó a la chica hacia él, para que se sentara en sus piernas.

Hermione se ruborizó, más no se movió de ese lugar.

-Hermione, en nombre mío, de Blaise y de Theo, te queremos dar la bienvenida oficial a nuestro cerrado y exclusivo grupo.

Hermione le agradeció a Pansy con una gran sonrisa y Draco la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Bueno, ahora tendremos que buscarle una pareja a Theo, para que pueda compartir tardes así con nosotros –comentó Blaise, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban: dos parejas compartiendo una tarde en el departamento de las chicas.

Los tres chicos rieron, aunque Hermione ni siquiera imaginaba que el comentario que Blaise había dicho era una realidad. Ahora su entretención sería buscarle una chica a Theo. De haberlo sabido, entendería el por qué Theodoro había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de dos semanas a penas se enteró que Draco había conseguido novia.

.

* * *

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Acá una nueva entrega de esta historia :D_**

**_Agradecemos a Anny bonita por betear este y todos los caps :)_**

**_Muchas, no, millones de gracias por sus hermosos reviews y pms pidiendo por más, me divierten mucho sus mensajes de "cuando actualizas ¿?" o "ya te tardaste bastante!" xDD _**

**_Se vienen semanas complicadas, pero intentaré sacar algo nuevo pronto :D_**

**_Sorpresaaaas! Vuelve alguien... chan chan!_**

**_Cualquier mensaje, sugerencia, saludo, recomendación, mensaje homicida o lo que gusten, pueden contactarse conmigo a través de un hermoso review *o*_**

**_BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES!_**

**_Nos leemos! Saludines intergalácticos!_**


	19. Encuentros Salvadores

******Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

**.**

**Encuentros Salvadores**

**.**

Eran las últimas caladas que le daba a su cigarrillo, y se había prometido que ese sería precisamente el último cigarrillo que fumaba en su vida. Estuvo dos semanas alejado de sus amigos, y se autoimpuso estar una tercera en París, antes de volver a la rutina y a lo que, seguramente, sería un verdadero desfile de chicas para él. Con todo lo que tenía en mente en las últimas semanas, no había sido consciente de las consecuencias negativas que hacia él mismo tendría que Hermione le dijera que sí a su amigo, Draco Malfoy, considerando además que sus otros dos amigos, Pansy y Blaise, mantenían una relación sentimental. Conocerlos desde hace unas dos décadas no fue suficiente para que recordara y fuera medianamente consciente de las desventajas de ser el soltero entre las felices parejas.

Acabó su cigarrillo y lanzó la colilla al Río Siena, que se extendía a sus pies. La cuota de maldad al hacer tal desfachatez frente a los parisinos le provocó una sonrisa encantadora. Le divertía la cara de los transeúntes, quienes lo miraban con reproche al pasar tras el por el puente en el que se encontraba. Dejó de apoyarse en el barandal y, con las manos en los bolsillos, se apoyó de espaldas a la rivera del puente, para contemplar mejor a las personas que circulaban por ahí. Quizás encontraba al amor de su vida en la ciudad del amor, y se evitaba los sermones y el desfile de muchachas al que se vería sometido cuando regresara a Londres. Lástima que le quedaba sólo un día en tan hermoso lugar.

Suspiró, consciente de que si no encontró a nadie en las tres semanas que llevaba ahí, no lo haría precisamente ahora. Negó con la cabeza y decidió encaminarse al hotel en el que estaba hospedado.

–¡Theo!

Theo miró tras de sí, hacia la voz que se dirigía supuestamente a él, y observó como Daphne corría tras él mientras se hacía paso a través de la gente, agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

Llegó a su lado, y se apoyó en uno de sus hombros para regular su respiración luego de haberlo besado en ambas mejillas.

Theo la dejó, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello que se había desprendido de su coleta alta. Daphne se sonrojó, pero hizo caso omiso a ese hecho y decidió hablar.

–Sabía que eras tú. Te reconocería desde lejos, nadie más que un slytherin sería capaz de votar basura al Siena y sonreír para provocar aún más a los parisinos.

Theo rió ante ese hecho y le ofreció su brazo a la chica para juntos ir caminando. Daphne aceptó gustosa y siguió hablando.

–No es que haya estado pendiente de los sly, mucho menos de ti. Pero es un hecho que ustedes son así.

–Y tienes toda la razón –convino Theo. –¿Qué te trae por París?

–Bueno… no soy yo, es mi familia. Astoria insiste en cometer errores en Londres, por lo que nuestros padres han decidido enclaustrarnos en esta ciudad.

–¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó con incredulidad el chico.

–En realidad, casi. Es a ella a la que le impiden ir a Londres. Yo puedo viajar cuando quiera, pero esta ciudad me ha enamorado –dijo la mayor de las Greengrass con un matiz soñador en la mirada. Theo sonrió ante la visión que la chica mostraba. –Además, aquí está toda mi familia, y digamos que yo soy una persona que ama sus raíces –se encogió de hombros. –Y a ti, ¿qué te trae por París? ¿Negocios?

–No, la verdad es un auto distanciamiento de mis amigos.

–¡Que sincero! ¿Ya te hartaste de ellos? –rió la chica, contagiando a Theo.

–No, no podría. Ellos hacen mi vida distinta. Es sólo que ahora estoy bajo cierta presión desde que Draco tiene novia. Resulté ser el último de los amigos en conseguir a alguien, y lo que es peor de todos, no tengo ni siquiera a alguien a quien pretender. Por lo que mis amigos, en especial Pansy, harán todo lo posible porque conozca a alguien y decidí que, antes de verme involucrado con un centenar de diferentes personas, me merecía unas vacaciones.

–Uh, conociendo como conozco a Pansy, te entiendo. Recuerdo cuando a todas las chicas del cuarto les dio por enamorarse de alguien, menos a mí. Las fotografías de cada uno de los chicos de Hogwarts, incluyendo a los Gryffindor, adornaban a diario mi cama.

Theo lanzó una carcajada, a lo que Daphne le siguió con otra aún más fuerte.

–Menos mal que en ese entonces te tenía a ti cerca. Tengo que volver a agradecerte el hecho de que te ofrecieras para ser mi enamorado oficial.

–No fue nada. –Ambos se sumergieron en recuerdos de antaño, de cuando ambos cursaban quinto en Hogwarts e inventaron una fugaz relación, la cual duró lo suficiente para que las chicas dejaran en paz a Daphne. Luego del supuesto quiebre, no la molestaron más, señalando que ella había quedado destrozada por la ruptura.

–Y bueno, ¿has conocido a alguien en esta hermosa ciudad? –preguntó Daphne con inusitada curiosidad al chico. Este suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo. Veamos, ¿quién robó el corazón de Draco?

–Hermione Granger.

–¡No! ¿De verdad? –Theo asintió y Daphne, como respuesta, lanzó unas palmaditas al aire. –Sonaré como pésima hermana, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro por esta noticia. Ellos hacen una hermosa pareja. Cuando estudiábamos juntos e íbamos a la misma clase con los leones, mi mente soñadora divagaba con la idea de que el chico malo y rudo por excelencia se quedara finalmente con la chica sabelotodo y buena –confesó la chica. Theo se sorprendió ante tal muestra de sinceridad, ya que si bien eran amigos, nunca se imaginó que la chica le confesaría abiertamente que estaba en contra de su hermana.

Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que él pensara exactamente igual.

–Sí, se ven felices. Pero hay algo que no se, como que hay una barrera en esa relación e intuyo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Draco fuera la pareja de Astoria cuando Hermione peleó con ella.

Daphne se tensó al instante. A pesar de haber notado ese hecho, Theo decidió no decir nada al respecto y seguir como antes.

–Hermione jamás peleó con Astoria. Pero sí, se a que te refieres.

–Asumo que tú sabes todo lo que pasó, siendo hermana de Astoria y compañera de ambas –Daphne asintió, e iba a comentar algo cuando Theo la interrumpió. –Y también soy consciente de que no te corresponde precisamente a ti decirme precisamente a mi qué fue lo que pasó. Es algo entre Astoria y Hermione, y ahora es de Draco.

–Mi hermana era una adolescente malcriada y cometió muchos errores. Lo que lamento hasta el día de hoy es que todavía no sea consciente del daño que cometió, ni esté arrepentida de ello.

–Lo sé. Y me alegro tanto de que tú no seas así –comentó con humor Theo, para quitar algo de tensión al asunto, mientras le desordenaba la coleta.

–¡Hey! Esta me la pagas –contestó sonriendo la chica, mientras de ordenaba el cabello.

–¿Un café? –propuso Theo.

–Sólo si le agregamos un trozo de pastel –negoció Daphne.

–¡Hecho! – Theo volvió a ofrecerle el brazo y juntos se encaminaron al bar del hotel en el que, sin saberlo, se hospedaban los dos.

…

Se encontraban viendo una película al alero del fuego de la chimenea, tapados con una frazada en el sofá del departamento de Hermione. Bueno, digamos que Draco era quien estaba entusiasmado con la película, ya que desde que había descubierto esta nueva forma de adentrarse al mundo muggle, era casi obligación ver un par de películas a la semana. En cambio, Hermione, desde los cinco minutos de comenzada la cinta se había quedado profundamente dormida en el hombro del chico.

Las últimas semanas habían sido verdaderamente un caos en su oficina. Entraron casos nuevos que eran más que el personal autorizado para responder por ellos, por lo que había tenido que hacer un montón de horas extras para no atrasarse demasiado, lo que no evitó que siguiera con un montón de trabajo para la semana siguiente. Incluso se había desvelado noches enteras para llevar algo más de avances, pero ella seguía con sobrecarga de trabajo.

Draco había comprendido que no pudieran verse tan seguido en la semana, pero no se había resignado a ese hecho, por lo que siempre que podía, iba a la oficina de la chica y le ayudaba a resumir algunos expedientes. No es que en su trabajo no hiciera nada, pero ciertamente la tenía más relajada que Hermione. Y si esa era una excusa razonable para verla, que no rompía con su estricto horario laboral, él lo hacía con ganas.

Cuando la película acabó, Draco usó su nuevo aprendizaje adquirido y apagó el televisor con el control remoto. Con cuidado, se dedicó a observar el rostro pacífico de su novia, quien estaba plácidamente dormida con la boca ligeramente abierta. Besó su frente y, con sumo cuidado, la recostó en el sofá para ir a buscar algún aperitivo.

–¿Draco? –preguntó algo dormida aún, al no sentir el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado.

–En la cocina, ya voy. –Draco tomó la bandeja que había preparado con una mezcla de frutas y galletas, y la dejó en la mesita de centro frente al sofá. Se inclinó para volver a besar a Hermione, quien seguía acostada en el sofá, cuando esta lo toma del cuello y lo obliga a recostarse con ella.

–Vaya, despertamos agresivas –comentó Draco, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el estrecho lugar.

–Shh, calla y dame un beso.

Draco no se hacía de rogar. Le divertía cuando Hermione se despertaba así, luego de dormirse en una película o en una obra de teatro. Ella le había confesado hace unos días que odiaba dormirse cuando estaba con él, porque sentía que perdían tiempo como pareja. Draco le había contestado que no se preocupara, que de igual manera le gustaba pasar esos tiempos juntos. Y ahí Hermione demandaba sus besos.

Se metió bajo la frazada en la que estaba envuelta la chica y la abrazó. Mientras el beso iba aumentando en intensidad, el chico dejaba que sus manos incursionaran por el cuerpo de la chica.

Lamentablemente, esta noche ella volvió a tensarse, por lo que Draco se detuvo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco. Una pregunta que siempre hacía, y de la cual siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

–Lo siento. –Hermione se sentó y negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento.

–No te preocupes, no te estoy presionando.

–Lo sé, Draco. –Hermione se giró para enfrentar a su novio y le dio un beso casto en los labios. –Lo sé. Yo me estoy presionando…

–No lo hagas, no es necesario –intervino Draco, mientras tomaba con ambas manos la cara de su novia y besaba su frente.

–Lo hago por mí. No puedo seguir con esta inseguridad. Es inconcebible, yo te tengo confianza, por algo eres mi novio, y aún así…

–Calla. Ya avanzaremos en este tema, pero a tú ritmo.

–Siento que me estoy enamorando de ti realmente. –Confesó la castaña.

–Ya era hora, considerando que tú me enamoraste desde hace bastante tiempo ya. –Draco sonrió y Hermione volvió a besar sus labios.

…

–Tomaste una excelente decisión, amigo.

–Lo sé. Imagina volver sólo. No me quiero ni imaginar a cuanta gente reclutó Pansy.

–Ella misma te lo dirá tarde o temprano. Pero sí, es bastante.

Draco le ofreció a Theodore, sentado en uno de los sofás de su oficina, un vaso con un poco de whisky de fuego para celebrar su retorno. Abby ya estaba tratando de ubicar a Pansy y Blaise, quienes se habían ofrecido rauda y voluntariamente a visitar a algunos acreedores, para informarles el regreso de su amigo.

Mientras, y aprovechando que Pansy no estaba, Theo le explicaba a Draco su plan, el cual no consistía en otra cosa que en presentar formalmente a Daphne Greengrass como su novia oficial. Pero había un inconveniente.

–¿Crees que Pansy se creerá todo eso, otra vez? –preguntó Draco, conocedor del engaño en el que se acoplaron los dos mientras estudiaban en el colegio.

–¿Y por qué no? Diremos que nos renació el amor en la mejor ciudad para ello, en la ciudad del amor.

–Buen punto. –Theo asintió, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de "siempre la tengo, no sé como lo dudas a esta altura de la vida".

–Pasando a otra cosa, lo que creo te ayudaría a entender mejor a tu novia y saber de una vez que es lo que la frena cada vez que se ponen algo más cariñosos es que aceptes hablar con Daphne.

Draco lo pensó. En el rato que llevaban hablando, Draco le había puesto al día sobre los sucesos de esas tres semanas y Theo se había mostrado muy comprensivo respecto al tema, y no se burló en ningún momento de su virilidad ni de su hombría, ni mucho menos de su encanto con las mujeres cuando se refirió a los temores de Hermione como lo hicieron tanto Pansy como Blaise. Y, aunque le pesara el hecho de tener que pasar a llevar a Hermione al hablar con Daphne sobre algo tan reservado para ella, la curiosidad primaba.

Y más que curiosidad, el deseo de ayudar a su novia hacía que su consciencia diera vuelta la cabeza y mirara hacia otra parte al aceptar la propuesta de Theo.

–Pero que sea en mi departamento. Acá Pansy tiene ojos en las repisas, y si no se encuentra deja a Abby espiando tras la puerta –del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina, sonó el golpe de unos libros al caer al piso. Draco sonrió y Theo río de buena gana. –Y no iré a la Mansión sólo a hablar con una chica que no es mi novia, y quién más encima tiene sangre Greengrass por sus venas. Sería demasiada la tentación de intentar juntarme con ella que tendría mi madre.

–Pero tu departamento está al lado del de Hermione –le recordó Theo.

–Lo sé, y me sorprende que aún no lo note. Pero la justifico… está tan colapsada en trabajo.

–Sabes que algún día se enterará, ¿verdad? –Theo esperó a que Draco asintiera para continuar. –¿Y eres consciente, además, de que cuando sepa que le has mantenido en secreto durante todo este tiempo ese hecho ella de seguro se enfadará?

–Pansy ya está pensando en una manera de suavizar la noticia.

Theo sonrío y negó con la cabeza a su amigo, mientras bebía el último trago de su vaso.

–No sé qué haríamos sin esa pequeña víbora.

–_¡¿Cómo que ese ser osa llegar con novia?! ¿Quién se cree que es? Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que hago con todas las chicas a las que contacte? Él creerá que es muy fácil hablar horas y horas con muchachas, pero ¡NO! ¡No Lo Es En Absoluto! Merlín, cuando se me ocurrió…_

Draco y Theo rieron como niños ante los gritos de su amiga. Claramente, su vida no sería la misma sin ella.

.

* * *

**_Hola hola!_**

**_Acá un nuevo caaaapítulo! Tengo que confesar que tuve que re plantearlo, al ver que la mayoría de ustedes me propuso parejas para Theo [la verdad es que lo mandé de viaje sólo para no dejarlo olvidado dentro de las otras dos parejas, pero bueno, ustedes me hicieron cambiar de parecer]._**

**_Espero les haya gustado! Cualquier error, pásenlo por alto xD Este cap se beteará después de subido ;)_**

**_Bueno, hoy es motivo de celebración porque precisamente hoy se cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer cap *-* Así que sí, ¡Estamos de aniversario!_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios *-* Y bienvenidos los nuevos eh eh eh_**

**_Cualquier comentario, duda, saludo, propuesta, idea o lo que se les ocurra, me lo dejan saber con un review ;)_**

**_Saludines Intergalácticos *-*_**


	20. Sorpresas tras Sorpresas

**********Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles y aman moldear a los personajes a su antojo.**

**.**

**Sorpresas tras sorpresas**

**.**

–Y te repito que no te pagaré absolutamente nada –replicó por millonésima vez esa tarde de sábado en la Mansión Zabini un Theodore bastante enfadado a un Blaise que en vez de aplacarse ante cada mirada de furia que le lanzaba su amigo, ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa. Aunque cada vez que le hablaba, lo hacía con una seriedad bastante desconcertante en él.

–Pero amigo, ¿qué hago yo ahora con todos los viajes que prometí?

–¿Y te pedí yo que prometieras tales viajes? –preguntó Theo, cambiando su postura a una más intimidante dentro de lo que cabía en el sofá de la sala de invitados de la Mansión, lo que implicaba que descruzó sus piernas y se inclinó hacia su amigo, entrelazando ambas manos y apoyando su cara en ambos dedos índice.

–¡Lo hice por un bien tuyo! –Se defendió Blaise, tomando exactamente la postura contraria de Theo, es decir, acomodándose en su asiento y apoyando sus brazos en ambos reposabrazos.

–¡Yo no le pedí absolutamente nada a ninguno de ustedes! –Theo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–No te puedes ir, Theo.

–¿Por qué no habría poder irme? –Theo frenó su marcha y le dedicó su mejor perfil al chico, sin girarse del todo.

–Porque hoy Pansy está de niñera de Hermione y se está bastante aburrido estar sólo en esta gran Mansión.

Theo lo miró perplejo. Al menos podría haberse esforzado en inventar una mejor excusa o, por lo menos, no hacerlo sentir el hombre comodín del grupo. Y de repente, todo su enfado volvió multiplicado por mil.

–¡Pues que te den! Contacta a alguna de las mujeres esas a las que les prometiste viaje y entretente con ellas, y ¡deja de joderme la existencia!

Blaise ya se estaba levantando de su asiento, cuando una súbita aparición en la chimenea lo sorprendió.

–¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? –Preguntó, ceño fruncido en cara, a su repentina inquilina.

–No es precisamente así como me recibes por las noches, cariño. –Replicó Pansy, también al borde del enfado. Venía bastante molesta ya, y Blaise acababa de empeorarle el día. Se acercó a Theo y lo saludó, besándole la mejilla. –Hola Theo, ¿qué tal todo?

–Mal, la verdad. Ahora resulta que tu novio me cobra por los viajes que les prometió a las chicas a las que contactó para que salieran conmigo. No sé que me molesta más, si el hecho de que contactara a mujeres para darme citas, o si las sobornara para que estas aceptaran, o que me tenga retenido aquí porque tú, se supone, estás haciendo de niñera con Hermione.

–No digas se supone, Pansy debería estar haciendo eso en este mismo momento. Amor, ¿me explicas qué razón tan importante tienes para no estar haciendo "eso"?

Pansy suspiró y se sentó en el sofá en el que previamente estaba Theo. Este, curioso por el curso de la conversación y considerando que esta sería la mejor manera de enterarse que es lo todo el mundo escondía, volvió y se sentó a un lado de la chica.

–Ginny Weasley.

…

_Media hora atrás…_

–Hermione, ¿te parece que vayamos a otro centro comercial? Es que en este de verdad no encuentro lo que estoy buscando.

–Pansy, has comprado en cada tienda a la que hemos entrado, y la verdad es que yo estoy bastante cansada y quiero avanzar en el caso en el que estoy trabajando.

–¡Merlín, mujer! Es sá–ba–do. Y por lo general, los sábados no se trabaja. –Pansy rodó los ojos.

–Hablas como Draco a veces… No es que quiera, es que "tengo que" hacerlo.

Pansy analizó los pros y los contras de esta situación. Su misión aquel día consistía en alejar lo más posible a Hermione de su departamento, ya que al idiota de su novio se le había ocurrido hacer algo a espaldas de ella. Pansy rezongó y se enfadó y le recriminó que esa no era manera de enterarse de las cosas, le dijo que dejara de ser un niño mimado que debe tener siempre todo lo que quiere, y le exigió que respetara a su novia y a sus silencios. Pero no. El muy mimado lo había hecho de todos modos. Y antes que nada, ella era su mejor amiga, así que incluso a regañadientes había accedido a mantener a Hermione alejada. Pero Hermione ciertamente mostraba síntomas de agotamiento, y a ella no le interesaba sobrecargarla con más actividades. Además, si se iban al departamento, ella no dejaría que Hermione saliera de ese lugar.

–¿Pansy? ¡Pansy! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pansy salió de su mente y volvió a la realidad.

–Sí, sí. Estaba pensando con qué combinaría el vestido que compré hace un rato. –Pansy salió del paso. Hermione no dijo más nada, pues ya era conocedora de los debates mentales que tenía Pansy respecto al vestuario. –¿Nos vamos?

–¿A casa? –Preguntó esperanzada. Pansy asintió e hizo caso omiso al suspiro de alivio y a la mirada que Hermione le dirigió al cielo con las manos extendidas.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento vía red Flú, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Pansy a desenvolver las bolsas. No era algo que entusiasmara especialmente a Hermione, pero Pansy la mantenía curiosa respecto a una discusión que había tenido con Blaise acerca de Theodore. Claro que Hermione no sabía que era mentira, ni Pansy sabía que se le daría tan fácil mentirle a la chica.

–¿No quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

Pansy sacó la cabeza del armario en el que había perdido un zapato esencial que ahora buscada y, con una sonrisa, contestó. –Sí, por favor. Y si puedes añadirle unas de esas galletitas que horneaste anoche, te lo agradecería.

Hermione fue a la cocina a buscar los aperitivos cuando sintió que unas llaves intentaban abrir la puerta. Sacó la varita que tenía enfundada en el abrigo con el cual salió y que había dejado sobre el mostrador, y se acercó sigilosa a la puerta.

No alcanzó a llegar hasta el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y unos brazos la abrazaban apretadamente.

–¡Hermione!

–¡¿Ginny?! –exclamó Hermione cuando logró salir de su asombro. Le devolvió el abrazo con ganas. No fue hasta cuando Ginny se puso a dar saltitos de emoción en medio del abrazo que Hermione se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba verdaderamente a su amiga.

–¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

–Vale, vale, vale. Sé que soy una persona bastante importante en tu vida, si es que no soy la más importante, pero la verdad es que no quise aparecerme por la chimenea porque pensé que podrías haber estado usando el sofá para cosas más candentes –Hermione se sonrojó pero Ginny hizo caso omiso de ese detalle y continuó –, pero veo que sólo hay bolsas y más bolsas. De hecho, ¿por qué hay tantas bolsas? No es como que tú ames ir de compras. Pero tendrás que contestar luego, porque la verdad es que me urge ir a orinar, pero vuelvo en un minuto y hablamos horas y horas, ¿te parece?

Hermione asintió, a lo que Ginny tomó su cartera y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Hermione se repuso de la impresión y terminó de analizar la verborrea que le acababa de mandar su amiga, y decidió ir a tomar un vaso de agua.

Y vio la bandeja que tenía preparada con los aperitivos.

Y recordó que había un pequeño detalle que seguramente no pasaría inadvertido.

Y sintió el grito de Ginny.

Presurosa, se dirigió al lugar de los gritos, el ex armario del pasillo, ahora cuarto de Pansy. Ginny tenía su varita alzada apuntando a Pansy quién había puesto su cama de por medio.

–¿Qué se supone que hace esta mujer en mi casa?

–También es mi casa –contestó Hermione, y se dio cuenta que había sido la peor respuesta que se le podría haber ocurrido. Ginny bajó su varita, se dirigió al salón. Tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

–Eh… creo que mejor me voy por un momento, a lo que solucionen las cosas. –Opinó Pansy.

–No te sientas mal. Hablaré con ella y la haré entender. –Se disculpó Hermione.

–Mal no me siento, la verdad. Pero a esperar que me llegue una maldición de una bruja con el carácter de los mil demonios, prefiero ir a lo de Blaise y volver luego.

Hermione le respondió con su mejor mirada de disculpa y fue tras los pasos de Ginny. Pero no fue necesario alejarse mucho.

Apenas abrió la puerta, encontró a Ginny sentada a un lado de la puerta, con su bolso al costado y acababa de conjurar con la varita un par de almohadones y una manta.

Hermione, por su parte, cerró la puerta y, apoyándose en ella, se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el piso y comenzó a trenzar su cabello.

–¿Te molesta? –le consultó a su amiga, indicando el hecho de que se hubiera sentado a su lado.

–La verdad es que yo debiera preguntar si te molesta que pernocte afuera de tu casa –respondió Ginny, soltando su mejor suspiro teatral, ese que la hizo merecedora del último modelo de escoba financiado por su novio.

Hermione al notar ese gesto, soltó una carcajada reprimida, la que Ginny secundó.

–Sabes que me molesta el hecho de que no me lo comentaras, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero un día vino con sus maletas y tomó posesión del armario olvidado y bueno, me pareció innecesario comentarte aquel detalle…

–¡Pues no lo es! Pero debo confesar que en cierta medida estos minutos sola en el pasillo me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que en realidad necesitabas a una compañera, y si yo no estoy cerca es natural que la busques en otra persona. Y bueno, si es una slytherin me la tendré que bancar, porque la verdad es que no me imagino ni a Harry ni a Ron dándote consejos de mujer ni llevándote los tampones al baño cuando tú olvides llevarlos y tu varita esté a buen resguardo en tu mesita de noche.

Hermione, como toda respuesta, abrazó a su mejor amiga y me regaló un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Eres lo mejor. –Le dijo.

–Lo sé, encanto. ¿Te parece que para hacer las paces le regale a tu compañera sustituta esta pintoresca manta? –Comentó como si nada la pelirroja, mientras con tal manta se limpiaba las botas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara, y comenzó a prepararse desde ese momento para las futuras batallas campales que se vivirían en ese pequeño espacio con, gracias a Merlín y a la magia, tres habitaciones.

–¿No te urgía orinar? –le recordó de pronto Hermione.

Ginny, como un resorte, se puso de pie en un segundo recordando de pronto sus necesidades fisiológicas. Con un sencillo _alohomora _abrió la puerta del departamento y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione se puso de pie, luego de quedar tirada hacia un lado por el paso del remolino Ginny quien no podía esperar a que le diera un espacio y había decidido pasar sobre ella, y recogió el bolso, la manta y el almohadón de su amiga. Levantó la vista en el preciso instante en que se abría la puerta del departamento de al lado.

Y salió Draco Malfoy por ella. Con Daphne Greengrass.

**_._**

* * *

**_Holaaaa_**

**_Lo se lo se... merezco sus vegetales descompuestos._**

**_Sin excusas, sólo disfruten :D_**

**_Agradecemos a Annita por betear esto :D_**

**_Nos leemos en el sgte :D_**


End file.
